C'EST FINI
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: Après la fête de la maison Pony, Candy retourne à Chicago pour apprendre une nouvelle bouleversante...
1. Chapter 1

**_C'EST FINI…_**

**_Chapitre 1_**

**_« Une décision dangereuse_ »**

L'été s'en était allé pour faire place à l'air frais de l'automne. C'était l'année 1915, l'Europe était toujours en guerre et des milliers de gens mourraient tous les jours. L'Amérique qui était de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, semblait seulement épargnée par son sol et ses biens grâce à sa situation géographique, car parmi les milliers de volontaires qui se rendaient à la guerre, beaucoup se faisaient tuer. Les médecins et les infirmières se faisaient rares. Beaucoup étaient morts sur les champs de bataille. On avait besoin de volontaires du monde entier. La guerre devenait mondiale, petit à petit.

Candy continuait à travailler à la Joyeuse Clinique et ses journées étaient bien remplies. Elle habitait toujours seule dans le petit appartement qu'elle avait jadis partagé avec Albert… Albert… Elle l'aimait beaucoup et elle chérissait chaque seconde qu'elle avait passée avec lui. Ensuite, d'apprendre que c'était lui son Oncle William, son bienfaiteur… Il avait immédiatement empêché ses noces forcées avec Daniel Legrand. Le calme était revenu dans la vie de Candy. C'était la routine. Elle était toujours gaie et souriante même quand elle était triste, pour ne pas inquiéter son entourage. Elle pensait souvent à sa compagne et collègue Flanny Hamilton, qui avait été envoyée au front comme elle était courageuse. Si ça avait été elle, peut être qu'elle aurait évité toutes les douleurs de la rupture avec Terry… Terry… Terrence Grandchester, l'amour de sa vie, qu'elle avait sacrifié par devoir et obligation morale. Devoir et obligation, mais la douleur était toujours là. Quand elle n'avait plus rien à faire, quand elle n'avait plus rien à dire, quand elle n'était pas occupée à faire autre chose ou à parler… Elle pensait à lui, à leur bonheur perdu. Non… Ce n'était pas vrai, elle pensait toujours à lui, 7 jours sur 7, 24 heures sur 24.

Elle venait de rentrer chez elle après une journée chargée à la clinique. Elle mangea son dîner et elle s'assit pour lire le journal. Quand elle arriva à la page mondaine, elle vit une photo qui la choqua. Elle lut le titre de la page ;

**« LE MARIAGE DU SIECLE DANS LE MONDE DU THEATRE : TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER A EPOUSE SUSANNA MARLOWE ! **

La légende du théâtre est donc vraie, tous les acteurs qui jouent « Roméo et Juliette » finissent par se marier. Mais Susanna…. »

Elle était belle dans sa robe de mariée, dans son fauteuil roulant et son mari, Terry était toujours aussi beau.

Les yeux de Candy se remplirent de larmes qui se mirent à couler abondamment sur ses joues. Ce n'était pas juste ! Terry, c'était son Terry ! C'est elle qui devait épouser Terry ! Elle avait reçu un billet aller-simple pour New York. Terry voulait qu'elle reste avec lui, qu'ils fassent leur vie ensemble… Mais elle était partie pour lui faciliter la tâche. Il l'avait rattrapée dans les escaliers de l'hôpital pour lui souhaiter une bonne chance… Lui souhaiter une bonne chance, il ne l'avait pas demandé de rester, de trouver une solution ensemble… mais pour lui promettre d'être heureuse… Il l'avait laissée partir. Et elle était partie sans se retourner.

Maintenant, il avait épousé Susanna Marlowe, Susanna qui l'avait empêchée de voir Terry, Susanna qui avait sauvé la vie de Terry et perdu sa jambe, Susanna qui était follement amoureuse de son Terry…

« Oh Terry, si je savais que ça me ferait aussi mal continuellement, je ne t'aurai pas quitté… »

Elle était triste et aussi en colère. En colère contre le monde, l'univers, le destin ! Elle était orpheline, elle n'avait pas de famille, abandonnée bébé, adoptée pour être presque réduite en esclavage par les Legrand. Elle crut qu'elle avait trouvé le bonheur avec Anthony. Mais il avait été bref, trop bref. Ensuite, il y eut Terry, son âme sœur et ça aussi ça avait été bref. On dit qu'il faut faire du bien autour de soi et on vivra en paix avec tout le monde et le monde sera bon avec toi. La bible dit ; « cherchez d'abord le royaume des cieux et la justice de Dieu. Et toutes choses vous seront données en plus… ». Elle allait à l'Eglise, elle priait, elle aidait les gens autant qu'elle le pouvait, elle était toujours dévouée pour aider ceux dans le besoin… Elle n'était pas égoïste, au contraire elle était la générosité même ! La seule chose qu'elle voulait, c'était vivre avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Mais même ça, elle avait d'abord mis les désirs de Susanna avant les siens, la seule chose pour laquelle elle aurait pu être égoïste, et tout le monde l'aurait compris, elle y avait renoncé par devoir et obligation pour Terry. Peut-être était-elle trop bonne pour son propre bonheur ? Peut être aurait-elle dû rester avec celui qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur ? Mais n'avait-elle pas fait un acte désintéressé ? Ne devait-elle pas être récompensée… ?

_« Oh Candy, arrête de penser comme ça ! Se dit-elle tu deviens ridicule ! »_

Mais la colère était toujours là. Elle alla dans sa chambre, elle prit son oreiller et elle se mit à frapper son matelas de toutes ses forces, pour se défouler. Elle en avait besoin, elle cria fort en frappant le mur, le sol, le lit… jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calma. Elle se coucha ensuite sur le lit et continua de pleurer en silence et elle finit par s'endormir. La nuit porte conseil. Mais elle dormit très très mal ce soir-la.

A New York, à des kilomètres de là, Terrence Grandchester regardait par la fenêtre. Il venait de se marier, il avait rempli son devoir, mais il n'était plus qu'une épave sans vie et sans but. Le devoir l'avait séparé de celle qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Il était tombé bas, plus bas que bas et il était remonte grâce à elle.

« _Taches de son d'amour, qu'avons-nous fait pour que le sort s'acharne ainsi contre nous ? Peut être sommes-nous en train de payer les fautes de nos pères ? La bible dit : « car moi Yahweh ton Dieu, je suis un Dieu jaloux, qui punit la fautes des pères sur les enfants, sur la troisième et quatrième génération de ceux qui me haïssent… » Je sais que la nouvelle de mon mariage va te faire mal… Pardonne-moi, mon amour, pardonne-moi pour tout… C'est toi que je voulais épouser… Je t'aime et je n'aimerai que toi… »_

- Terry, dit la voix de Susanna, tu viens dormir ?

- J'arrive dit-il, dans un moment

Susanna savait que lorsqu'il disait ça, c'était pour la forme et qu'il ne viendra au lit que longtemps après qu'elle se soit endormie pour ne pas dire, pas du tout. Elle avait accompli son rêve, elle avait épousé l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde, mais lui ne regardait jamais avec amour. Il avait pratiquement été forcé de l'épouser ; par devoir et obligations morales. Mais elle avait l'homme qu'elle aimait près d'elle et elle n'avait aucune intention de le laisser partir, même si elle savait qu'il pensait à une autre.

Candy se réveilla à l'aube après une nuit presque blanche et agitée. Elle s'apprêta pour aller travailler mais elle avait une course à faire avant d'aller à la clinique. Elle y pensait depuis un bon bout de temps, la nouvelle qu'elle avait appris la veille n'avait fait que rendre cette décision plus ferme. Elle marchait donc dans les rues de Chicago encore désertes de si bon matin et il faisait un peu froid. Elle marcha jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive devant un bâtiment; elle y entra et se rendit à la réception, il y avait une dame d'une cinquantaine d'années. Elle sourit en voyant Candy entrer.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle, dit-elle, bienvenue à la Croix Rouge. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Bonjour Madame. Je m'appelle Candice Neige André, je suis infirmière diplômée et je voudrais aller à la guerre soigner les blessés

- D'accord. Remplissez le formulaire, ensuite vous aurez un petit entretien avec la coordinatrice. Vous pouvez vous asseoir là-bas

- Merci, Madame, dit Candy en prenant le formulaire et un stylo pour le remplir

Candy prit place sur un des fauteuils et se mit à remplit les formulaires. Si ses amis la voyaient, ils crieraient tous à l'horreur. Mais les infirmières étaient recherchées pendant la guerre ; beaucoup avaient peur de se faire tuer et n'y allait pas, mais celles qui voulaient aider les blessés de guerre, n 'hésitaient pas. Candy avait besoin d'occuper son esprit. Elle était bien sûr toujours occupée à travailler, mais… Elle avait besoin d'un changement, d'un bouleversement total. La guerre, oui elle allait risquer sa vie, mais elle allait aussi en sauver. Elle termina de remplit le formulaire et le donna à la réceptionniste qui l'amena à la coordinatrice. Quelques minutes plus tard, Candy fut reçue dans son bureau.

- Bonjour Melle André. Mon nom est Frances Hudson comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

- Bonjour, Madame Hudson, je vais bien, merci et vous ?

- Je vais bien, merci. Vous voulez aller à la guerre ?

- Oui, Madame

- Pourquoi ? Une jeune fille aussi belle que vous devrait penser à se marier et fonder une famille, pas à aller à la guerre au risque de se faire tuer…

Candy se dit dans sa tête, que si elle avait épousé Terry, elle n'aurait jamais pensé le laisser pour aller risquer sa vie, elle serait peut être en train d'attendre un enfant… Non, c'est Susanna qui aurait ce privilège désormais !!!

- Je n'ai pas de projet pour le moment, répondit-elle, je veux aller aider soigner ceux qui tombent au combat

- Vous êtes infirmière. Vous travaillez déjà ici…

- Oui, mais les infirmières sont demandées à la guerre. Beaucoup de gens ont peur de laisser leurs familles et d'aller mourir

- Et pas vous ?

- Je suis orpheline. Je n'ai pas de famille et je n'ai pas peur de mourir

La coordinatrice la regarda et vit la détermination dans le regard de cette belle jeune fille. Elle y vit aussi de la tristesse, un chagrin d'amour ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne semblait pas avoir peur d'aller risquer sa vie pour sauver et soigner les autres.

- Vous savez qu'il vous faudra aller aussi au front après les batailles ou même pendant les batailles ?

- Oui, Madame. Une amie et collègue est morte d'une balle perdue en plein cœur…C'est un peu effrayant, Mais tous ceux qui tombent ont besoin d'aide aussi et je veux les aider

- D'accord, je vais vous mettre avec le contingent de médicaments et les nécessaires médicales et le prochain groupe de volontaires qui part dans une semaine. Nous aurons besoin de votre passeport. Vous êtes volontaire, parce que vous choisissez d'aller à la guerre. Mais vous recevrez un salaire, évidemment pour votre dévouement et bonne volonté. Vous connaissez un peu notre organisation ?

- Je sais qu'elle a été fondée en 1863 par Henri Dunant, un suisse, pour les blessés de guerre et qu'il fut aussi le premier à recevoir le prix Nobel de la paix en 1901.

- Vous avez bien fait vos recherches. Malheureusement, la guerre nous a rendu très actifs. Nous sommes débordé de travail

- C'est aussi une raison pour laquelle je veux aller aider. Je ne sais pas qui sont les responsables de cette horrible guerre, ni pourquoi ça ne leur fait rien que des gens meurent par milliers tous les jours, mais si je peux aider à en remettre sur pieds, je ne sentirais bien. Je suis diplômée en chirurgie générale de l'école Marie-Jeanne

- Infirmière de chirurgie ? Vous savez que pendant la guerre il y aura de centaine d'opérations sur les blessés et parfois dans le camion, les tentes, pas toujours à l'hôpital ?

- Je le sais et je suis prête Madame, dit Candy plus déterminée que jamais à aller au milieu de cette horrible guerre

- Bien. Nous avons un cours d'instructions sur nos lois et régulations et comment nous opérons en temps de guerre. Il y en a un ce soir, pour ceux qui sont occupés pendant la journée

- Je serai là

- Vers 19 heures ?

- C'est parfait pour moi

- D'accord, Melle André, je vous verrai donc ce soir. Au revoir

- Au revoir Madame à ce soir, dit Candy en sortant

- Amenez-nous votre passeport aussi

Candy sortit du bâtiment, un peu soulagée. Elle allait à la guerre. Elle décida de dire la vérité le plus tôt possible à ses amis et au Dr Martin. Elle alla à son travail et elle annonça la nouvelle au Dr. Martin.

- Docteur, dit Candy, j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer…

- Candy, vous avez l'air sérieuse...

- Je le suis. Je viens de m'inscrire à la Croix Rouge pour aller à la guerre en France…

- Quoi ??!? Mais…

- Je pars dans une semaine. Ça va vous permettre de trouvre quelqu'un d'autres pour me remplacer

- Mais Candy… La guerre c'est dangereux, tu peux mourir…

- Nous mourrons tous un jour docteur. Je peux me faire renverser par une voiture ici et mourir, pas besoin d'aller à la guerre

- Candy vous savez ce que je veux dire…

- Je sais docteur. Mais je veux le faire, ils ont besoin d'infirmières et de docteurs… Je peux le faire alors, pourquoi pas ? Je n'ai pas de famille

- Mais vos amis… Albert sera dévasté, il est amoureux de vous…

- Albert ? Mais non, c'est un grand frère…

- Je ne doute pas que c'est comme ça que vous le voyez, mais lui vous voit différemment

- Oh… Albert ? Non… Ce n'est pas le moment de me laisser distraire docteur. Je pars dans une semaine pour la France avec la Croix Rouge !

Elle n'avait pas le temps de penser à Albert en terme amoureux quand ses pensées étaient tournées vers Terry qui était désormais marié à Susanna… marié à une autre ! Elle se mit au travail et pendant la pause de midi, elle alla voir Archie et Annie au manoir des André. Elle espérait qu'Albert aussi serait là pour ne pas avoir à se répéter. Son souhait fut exaucé ; elle les trouva tous les trois en train de manger.

- Candy ! Dit Annie en souriant, bonjour !

- Salut tout le monde, dit-elle en souriant

- Bonjour, dirent Albert et Archie en même temps

- Assieds-toi, dit Annie, et mange. Tu viens du travail?

- Oui, c'est la pause de midi, dit-elle, merci

Elle prit place et un serveur lui amena une assiette et des couverts. Elle se mit à manger avec eux. Elle ne voulait pas leur couper l'appétit… Une fois le repas terminé, ils s'assirent au salon pour prendre le thé. Elle se décida enfin de leur dire la « bonne nouvelle ».

- J'ai quelque chose à vous dire… commença-t-elle

- Candy, dit Annie, tu as l'air grave, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- J'ai décidé de m'engager comme infirmière de guerre avec la Croix Rouge… Je pars dans une semaine pour la France…

- QUOI ???!!! Répondirent ses trois amis en même temps

- Mais Candy, ça va pas la tête ? Tu n'as pas vu ce qui est arrivé à Alistair ? S'écria Archie hors de lui

- Candy, c'est dangereux, la guerre tu peux te faire tuer…, fit Annie

- Annie, ils ont besoin d'infirmières, dit Candy

- Mais pas de toi ! Dit Archie

- Pourquoi pas moi ? Répondit Candy, j'ai suivi une formation et c'est ma spécialité…

- Mais…, commença Archie

- Ecoutez. Merci pour votre réaction qui prouve que vous m'aimez et je vous aime aussi, mais ma décision est prise. Elle est irrévocable.

Albert était le seul à ne pas avoir fait de commentaires. Il regardait sa protégée et il savait qu'elle était blessée par le mariage de Terry et Susanna. Elle allait en guerre pour ne plus y penser. Candy s'approcha de lui et ils allèrent dans la bibliothèque pour parler seuls.

- Comment vas-tu vraiment ? Demanda-t-il

Candy savait qu'il parlait de mariage de Terry et Susanna. Albert la connaissait si bien.

- Oh, Albert ! J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a arraché le cœur et qu'on me l'a coupé en mille morceaux et que je sens chaque coup de couteau… ça fait mal, trop mal ! Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux

Albert s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, il lui caressait les cheveux et la laissa se soulager. Elle en avait besoin. Elle avait été si courageuse après la rupture. Elle ne savait pas que Terry était venu la voir et qu'il était retourné à New York chez Susanna grâce à elle…

- Allons, Candy, tu as été courageuse jusqu'ici

- Oui, je ne comprends pas. Je crois que j'ai fini par exploser. Peut être qu'une partie de moi continuait à espérer que Terry viendrai me chercher… Qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans moi… Il avait quitté Susanna ; une partie de moi espérait que c'était pour venir me reprendre… Je sais, c'est ridicule ! Mais je me trompais… Il est retourné chez Susanna et il l'a épousée…

" Non, tu ne t'es pas trompée. Il est venu te chercher... Mais il est parti sans te parler, parce que je l'ai convaincu que tu étais heureuse et que tu ne voulais pas rouvrir de vieilles blessures" Pensa Albert

- J'ai besoin de changement, Albert, je veux occuper mes pensées, je veux travailler dur pour éviter de penser à lui. J'ai toute cette énergie et je voudrais aider les blessés de guerre… Tu me comprends non ? dit-elle en séchant ses larmes

- Oui, bien sûr Candy, dit-il tristement. Tu vas me manquer. Fais attention… C'est peut être ridicule de dire ça quand tu vas en guerre…

- Je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas prendre trop de risques pour vous revenir entière

- D'accord, Candy

Annie et Archie venaient d'entrer, ils étaient toujours indignés.

- Albert tu approuves ? Demanda Archie

- Archie, sa décision est prise, elle sait ce qu'elle fait et elle veut aider les blessés de guerre, dit Albert

- Mais après ce qui est arrivé à Alistair…, fit Archie

- Je sais, dit Albert, mais il ne faut pas non plus freiner les désirs de Candy et vivre dans la frayeur

- Mais la savoir à la guerre va nous faire vivre dans la frayeur, dit Annie les larmes aux yeux

- Oh… Annie dit Candy en la serrant dans ses bras, je vais revenir, pour autant que ça dépende de moi… Je reviendrai

- Tu es ma sœur et je ne veux pas te perdre, dit Annie en pleurant

- Tu ne vas pas me perdre. Je serai toujours avec toi dans ton cœur… et vous aussi, dit-elle aux autres

- Oh Candy ! Dit Archie, on dirait un adieu…

- Archie, on ne sait pas ce qui va se passer. Alistair est parti sans nous avertir, car il ne voulait pas nous blesser. Mais nous avons été blessé quand même, quand nous l'avons appris, il nous a mis devant le fait accompli... Je n'ai pas voulu faire ça. Je veux vous dire au revoir comme il se doit, car on ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver

- Oh Candy ! Répéta Archie

- Je retourne à la clinique, dit Candy, passez une bonne journée…

- Avec la bombe que tu viens de nous jeter ? Dit Archie

Candy retourna à la clinique finir sa journée. Après son travail, elle retourna dans son appartement pour manger et elle se rendit ensuite à la Croix Rouge pour le cours d'instructions de guerre. C'était un petit cours sur comment se comporter, où sont les priorités, car ils auront parfois des décisions à prendre sur quel blessé soigner en premier ou pas. Candy trouva les leçons très enrichissantes il fallait mettre les sentiments de côté et ne voir que les blesses, pas la race, ou la nationalité…

Les jours suivants, le docteur Martin trouva une autre infirmière et Candy put se rendre à la maison Pony pour dire au revoir à ses deux mamans. Ces dernières furent bien sûr bouleversées.

- Candy, tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ? Demanda Melle Pony

- Oui, Melle Pony

- Tu sais que tu vas risquer ta vie tous les jours ? Dit Sœur Maria

- Oui, je le sais. Mais je veux aider ceux qui sont blessés

Les enfants écoutaient et ils furent aussi bouleversés, John alla chercher Jimmy à la ferme Cartwright pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Ce dernier arriva en catastrophe pendant que Candy continuait à parler avec ses deux mamans

- Chef, dit Jimmy, c'est vrai ? Tu pars à la guerre?

- Bonjour à toi aussi, oui Jimmy, dit Candy, mais…

- Comment oses-tu ? Comment oses-tu vouloir risquer ta vie de la sorte ? Tu ne voulais pas que je devienne soldat…

- Je ne deviens pas soldat, je vais aider les blessés, les soigner, je ne vais pas me battre pour les tuer

- Oh… Mais on peut te tuer non ?

- ça peut arriver en effet…

- Alors, n'y vas pas ! On ne veut pas que tu meures !

- Jimmy, tout le monde doit mourir un jour, c'est la seule chose que tout le monde ait en commun

- Mais tu vas là où on tire des balles à la longueur de journée !

- Je serai dans les hôpitaux et les hôpitaux sont des zones neutres pendant la guerre, ça veut dire qu'il n'y a pas de tir dirigé délibérément vers les hôpitaux

- Oh… dirent les enfants

- Jimmy, John, je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer, mais vous devez être forts pour les plus jeunes. John tu es le chef ad intérim, c'est à dire pendant mon absence. Ok?

- Ok, dit John,

- Tu vas aider John quand tu auras le temps, Jimmy

- Oui, chef, dit Jimmy

- Vous êtes de bons garçons… Vous voulez m'aider à servir la nourriture ?

- D'accord, dit John

Melle Pony et Sœur Maria regardaient Candy en souriant. Quelle bonne et courageuse jeune fille, elles avaient élevée ! Elle partait en guerre au détriment de sa vie pour aider les blessés.

Lorsque Candy s'en alla le lendemain, tout le monde pleurait. Même M. Cartwright le père de Jimmy et M. Steve le père de Tom étaient aussi venu lui dire au revoir et lui souhaiter une bonne chance, les larmes aux yeux.

- Candy, dit le père de Tom, tu as toujours été très courageuse depuis toujours, tu as survécu des Legrand, tu survivras à la guerre, tu verras

- Merci beaucoup Monsieur

- Candy, dit M.Cartwright, reviens-nous entière, mon enfant

- Je vais faire de mon mieux, dit Candy émue

- Bonne chance Candy, dit Melle Pony

- Je prierai pour toi tous les jours, comme d'habitude, dit Sœur Maria

- Nous aussi, on va prier régulièrement pour toi, dit John, n'est-ce pas les enfants?

- OUI ! OUI ! TOUS LES JOURS ! AU REVOIR CANDY ! Crièrent les enfants

- Au revoir, dit Candy les larmes aux yeux

Elle monta dans la calèche et se rendit à la gare en compagnie de Tom, qui à la grande surprise de Candy, n'avait pas encore prononcé le moindre mot au sujet de la guerre. Ils arrivèrent la gare en avance, le train n'était pas encore là. Tom décida finalement de parler.

- Candy, tu as un chagrin d'amour ?

- Tom….

- J'ai lu que Terrence Grandchester s'est marié

- Tom…

- C'est à cause de lui que tu veux aller risquer ta vie ?

- Tom… S'il te plait…

- S'il t'arrive quelque chose, je vais le chercher et je vais le tuer, moi-même ! Bonne chance Candy et fais attention à toi. Je t'aime, petite sœur

Candy regarda son frère, son sauveur, qui la connaissait si bien. Elle le serra dans ses bras, fort avec des larmes dans les yeux.

- Merci Tom, mon sauveur. Je t'aime aussi grand-frère

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que le train arrive. Candy embarqua après avoir embrassé Tom sur les deux joues.

- Au revoir Candy, Bonne chance

- Merci Tom, Au revoir

Le train s'en alla et Candy essuya ses larmes. Elle allait bientôt quitter l'Amérique pour la France en guerre… C'était peut-être de la folie, mais elle sentait que c'était quelque chose qu'elle voulait faire, qu'elle devait faire.

Annie venait passer toutes ses journées avec Candy elle avait envoyé un télégramme à Patricia en Floride et cette dernière se précipita de venir à Chicago pour venir dire au revoir à sa meilleure amie.

- Candy! Oh Candy! Tu es devenue folle, dit Patty en la voyant

- Patricia, dit Candy en la serrant dans ses bras, comme je suis heureuse de te voir ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Mal ! Alistair s'est fait tuer à la guerre et tu veux suivre ses pas ?

- Patty, dit Candy, je vais soigner les blessés, je ne vais pas me battre ou tuer qui que se soit, voyons !

- Mais c'est tout comme ! C'est la guerre en France, Candy

- Oui, je sais Patty c'est pour ca que j'y vais...

- Candy!

- Patricia, je t'aime et je suis contente que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mais je dois y aller. C'est quelque chose que je dois faire

- Risquer ta vie ?

- Non, sauver des vies, Patty

- Mais Alistair…

- Tout le monde n'a pas la même destinée, Patty, j'ai la mienne. Advienne que pourra…

- Candy… dit Patricia avec des larmes aux yeux

- Patty, comme je l'ai dit aux autres, pour autant que ça dépende de moi, je vais revenir entière parmi vous

- Oh, Candy, dit-elle en la serrant contre elle

Annie vint aussi s'ajouter à l'embrassade. Elles se tenaient ainsi pendant un moment, Candy brisa le silence

- Allons fini les têtes d'enterrement ! Il faut être optimiste !

- D'accord, dit Patty en riant au milieu des larmes

Les 3 amis s'amusèrent à faire la valise de Candy. Annie voulait qu'elle amène toutes les robes et elle lui en avait même acheté d'autres…

- Annie, je vais à la guerre, pas à des réceptions mondaines…

- Mais Candy, la guerre se passe au front non ? Pas à Paris… On ne sait jamais, tu peux en avoir besoin

- Comme tu veux Annie, dit Candy en souriant

Elle voulait faire plaisir à ses amies.

- N'oublie pas ta trousse de maquillage et tes cheveux… Candy les deux couettes c'était beau quand tu était gamine, mais maintenant tu as grandi, dit Annie en enlevant les rubans des couettes

Elle se mit à brosser les longs cheveux de Candy et elle lui mit un serre-tête, ce qui mit les cheveux de Candy en une cascade bouclées sur ses épaules.

- Voilà, tu as l'air plus mature et tu peux aussi faire un chignon… Mais fini les couettes !

- D'accord, dit Candy en riant, Merci Annie

La petite fille aux couettes avait disparue pour faire place à une belle jeune fille sûre et indépendante avec plus de détermination que jamais.


	2. Chapter 2

**_C'EST FINI…_**

**_Chapitre 2_**

**_« Une rencontre inattendue_ »**

La rumeur de départ de Candy arriva jusqu'aux oreilles de la grande tante Elroy et des jumeaux Legrand. La grande tante était plus bouleversée du « qu'en dira-t-on » que par la santé de Candy. Depuis qu'elle avait appris que Candy s'était occupée d'Albert pendant son amnésie, elle ne disait plus rien contre elle. Les jumeaux eux, avaient les réactions suivantes ;

- Cette idiote va la guerre ? Dit Eliza, à la bonne heure ! Je vais prier pour qu'elle ne revienne jamais !

- Tais-toi Eliza ! Elle peut mourir, dit son frère

- Et alors ? Ce serait un bon débarras !

- Arrête de dire ça ! Je l'aime…

- Allons, ce n'est pas encore passé ? Elle te déteste avec une passion…

- C'est de ta faute ! Si tu ne m'avais pas entraîné dans tes manigances et tes méchancetés envers elle, j'aurai peut être réussi à la faire tomber amoureuse de moi

- Tu rêves en couleur, Daniel… Et puis, je ne t'ai jamais mis un fusil dans le dos…

- Pourquoi la détestes-tu autant ? Elle est gentille et elle aurait pu être une bonne amie pour toi…

- Jamais !!

- Eliza tu dois grandir et cesser tes caprices d'enfant gâtée. Candy ne nous dérange plus. Elle est indépendante et je la trouve très courageuse d'aller à la guerre pour soigner les blessés

- Mais Daniel…

- Non, assez ! Ne parle plus d'elle en mal devant moi. Elle a trouvé sa voie, cherche la tienne ! Fais quelque chose de ta vie…

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends tout à coup ? Candy t'a rendu fou ?

- J'ai grandi Eliza

Et il sortit de la pièce. Candy partait le soir pour la France, elle allait prendre le bateau à New York demain matin. Il devait la voir, coûte que coûte. Il se rendit chez Candy et il frappa à la porte.

Candy finissait d'arranger ses affaires et s'assurait qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Elle entendit des coups à la porte. C'était peut être le propriétaire qui venait montrer l'appartement à de potentiels locataires, ou Albert qui était en avance.

- Une minute ! Dit-elle

Elle alla ouvrir la porte et elle si fut surprise de voir Daniel debout devant elle, qu'elle voulut refermer la porte…

- Candy… S'il te plait, ne me claque pas la porte au nez. Je suis venu te souhaiter bonne chance, dit-il

Candy le regarda et pour la première fois, elle le trouva sincère.

- Entre Daniel, fit-elle enfin

- Merci, dit-il timidement. Tu es prête à partir ?

- Oui, j'attends Albert et Archie

- Avant ton départ, je voudrais te demander pardon pour tout ce que je t'ai fait depuis notre première rencontre… Je trouve que ce tu fais est très courageux

- Merci Daniel et je te pardonne, tu as l'air sincère et comme je vais à la guerre, tout peut arriver, autant être en paix avec le plus de gens possible…

- Merci Candy. Et aussi pour m'être aussi mal pris quand je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Je t'aime toujours Candy, j'aurai voulu t'épouser…

- Daniel…

- Tu vas me manquer et je prierai pour ton retour

- Merci Daniel, c'est très gentil.

- Je vais y aller. Bonne chance Candy, fais attention à toi.

- Merci Daniel, répéta-t-elle

A sa grande surprise, il la serra contre lui dans ses bras, il lui fit une bise rapide au cou et s'en alla avant que Candy ait pu réagir.

_« Ok… Je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! dit-elle en se parlant à elle même »_

Albert et Archie arrivèrent pour l'amener à la gare. Annie et Patty étaient là aussi. Ils firent tous le voyage jusqu'au port de New York. Pendant le trajet, comme ils étaient en première classe, il y eut une petite fête pour Candy. Les rires étaient là, mais la tristesse aussi.

- Allons, dit Candy, assez avec vos têtes d'enterrement ! C'est un au revoir, pas un adieu… Je vais revenir. Détendez-vous !

Ses amis sourirent mais ils étaient toujours tristes. Ils arrivèrent au port et Candy monta à bord avec les gens de la Croix Rouge qu'elle avait trouvé à l'embarcadère. Elle fit ses adieux à ses amis.

- Au revoir Candy, dit Annie en pleurant, en l'embrassant et la serrant dans ses bras

- Au revoir Annie, dit Candy

- Candy, au revoir, dit Archie en la serrant dans ses bras

- Bye Archie, fit-elle

- Candy, fais attention à toi, dit Patricia, Au revoir Candy

- Aurevoir Patricia, dit Candy en l'embrassant et la serrant dans ses bras

Elle se tourna vers Albert et il serra longuement dans ses bras. Candy son amie, sa protégée s'en allait risquer sa vie. Il était amoureux d'elle, mais il ne voulait pas le lui dire. Il savait qu'elle aimait toujours Terry et qu'elle quittait l'Amérique à cause de lui…

- Albert, Oh Albert tu vas me manquer ! Au revoir…

- Au revoir Candy, fais attention à toi, dit Albert tristement

Elle monta à bord, il y avait beaucoup de monde. Quand le bateau s'en alla elle fit signe à ses amis jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus les voir. Elle fit la connaissance des autres volontaires, hommes et femmes, et elle se mit à parler avec trois jeunes femmes de son âge environ. Il y en avait une appelée Allyson San Filippo, Kristina Westbrook et Kelly Ford. Elles se mirent à parler et devinrent de bonnes amies. Elles racontèrent la réaction de leur famille face à leur décision d'aller à la guerre.

- Ma mère a failli s'évanouir, dit Allyson

- Mon père a failli faire une crise cardiaque, dit Kristina

- Moi, ma sœur jumelle ne m'a pas parlé pendant trois jours ! Dit Kelly

- Moi, mes amis m'ont traité de folle, dit Candy

- Mais peut être les sommes-nous ? Dit Allyson, nous quittons la paix de l'Amérique pour aller dans l'horreur de la guerre… Et on ne reviendra peut être pas vivante…

- Pour le moment, nous le sommes, dit Candy, il faut être optimiste, nous allons revoir nos familles et nos amis !

- On dirait qu'on a un rayon de soleil, Candy, « Petite Marie Soleil… » dans le bon sens, dit Kristina

Elles éclatèrent de rire. Allyson était blonde foncé, Kristina était brune foncé et Kelly était blonde-rousse.

- Vous avez des amoureux ? Demanda Kelly, j'ai un petit ami

- Rien de sérieux, dit Allyson

- J'ai un fiancé à la guerre, dit Kristina, mais il est en Angleterre…

- Je n'ai personne, dit Candy le visage absent

- Mais il y a eu quelqu'un, dit Kelly

- Oui, mais c'est fini… dit Candy

- Je suis désolée, dit Kristina. J'espère rencontrer mon fiancé à la guerre, on ne sait jamais, je prie qu'il soit transféré en France

- Il sera sûrement furieux que tu sois venue risquer ta vie, dit Kelly

- Les hommes, dit Candy, c'est normal pour eux d'aller au front se battre pour des raisons qu'ils ne comprennent même pas, mais c'est dangereux pour nous de venir soigner les blessés…

- C'est un monde d'hommes, dit Allyson

- Il va falloir que ça change, dit Candy, les hommes devraient laisser les gros postes aux femmes. Si les femmes étaient à la tête de tous ces états, il n'y aurait peut être pas eu de guerre

- « Peut être » Candy ? Si moi j'étais chef de l'état, jamais je n'enverrai de pauvres enfants à la boucherie qu'est cette guerre, dit Kristina

Elles continuèrent leurs discussions au restaurant du bateau. Un groupe de jeunes hommes qui allaient à la guerre pour se battre se joignirent à leur discussion.

- Mesdemoiselles, dit un des jeunes hommes vous n'aimez pas la guerre et vous y allez ? On peut se joindre à vous ?

- Bien sûr, dit Candy, prenez place…

- Merci, dirent-il tous en s'asseyant avec les jeunes filles

- Nous sommes infirmières, dit Candy nous n'allons pas nous battre, nous allons soigner les blessés…

- Nous, nous allons aider les Français, dit un appelé nommé Ray

- L'Amérique n'est pas en guerre, dit Kristina, vous n'êtes pas obligé d'aller risquer vos vies…

- Vous non plus, dit un autre appelé Jack

- Nous voulons aider, dit un autre appelé Walt

- Et pourquoi allez-vous aider les Français seulement ? Et les autres ? Qui sont les méchants et qui sont les gentils ? Dit Allyson

- Qui a pris cette décision ? Demanda Kristina

- Nous, nous ne verrons que des blessés de guerre, dit Candy

La discussion continua également pendant le repas et pendant toute la durée de la traversée. Allyson se mit a sortir avec le dénommé Ray. Candy eut des propositions mais elle faisait la sourde oreille.

Le bateau accosta à Calais au milieu du mois d'octobre. Un camion de la Croix Rouge vint les chercher les jeunes volontaires et le contingent de médicaments et de vivres qui les avait accompagnées. Le voyage jusqu'à Paris fut long et fatigant. Elles arrivèrent tard au bâtiment de la Croix Rouge, là où elles devaient être logées. Elles avaient chacune une très petite chambre avec un lit.

Candy aurait voulu partager la chambre avec quelqu'un… Mais être seule n'était pas mal non plus.

Le lendemain, commençait déjà l'orientation des jeunes infirmières. Elle devait apprendre un minimum de français pour pouvoir aider en tout temps.

_« Le français… dit Candy, je peux le faire »_

La première journée, les nouvelles observaient les autres, mais il y avait tellement de travail, tellement de blessés qu'elles durent se mettre au travail immédiatement. Candy était un peu perdue mais elle tint le coup. Travailler aux urgences allait sûrement être un bon moyen d'occuper son esprit et son temps. Elle travaillait du matin au soir, elle trouvait à peine le temps de manger et le soir, elle était tellement fatiguée, qu'elle s'endormait des que sa tête touchait l'oreiller. A la longue, elle finit par s'adapter à son rythme de travail. Elle savait que la guerre faisait des victimes tous les jours, c'est une chose de le savoir et mais c'est une autre chose de le vivre. La réalité de la guerre fut un gros choc pour elle. Tous ces hommes qui perdaient leur vie ou des parties de leur corps, c'était dur, très dur à supporter.

Elle écrivit à ses amis le premier jour qu'elle avait de libre. Elle passa aussi beaucoup de temps avec le personnel local pour exercer son français, mais ses 3 compagnes de bateau étaient là aussi avec elle. Elles parlaient dans la salle du personnel un matin après avoir eu plusieurs blesses tôt le matin. C'était des victimes d'une embuscade par l'armée ennemie survenue vers

4 heures ou 5 heures du matin. Les infirmières furent réveillées d'urgence car le personnel de garde n'était pas suffisant.

- Comment allez-vous ? Demanda Candy, vous tenez le coup ?

- C'est plus dur que je ne l'imaginais, dit Kelly

- Mais c'est… ça me fait du bien de travailler ainsi même s'il y a beaucoup de victimes on en sauve aussi beaucoup, dit Kristina

- Mais j'ai encore sommeil, dit Allyson

- Tu peux dormir, dit Candy, on te réveilleras s'il y a une urgence

- C'est à dire dans deux minutes, dit Allyson

Elles éclatèrent de rire. L'infirmière en chef arriva et leur demanda d'aller chercher des pansements, de l'ouate dans la salle de magasinage. C'était une salle dans laquelle on rangeait tout le nécessaire médical. Les paquets avec les pansements se trouvaient eu dessus de l'armoire. Candy prit un tabouret pour monter et avoir accès aux paquets de coton. Ses compagnes étaient occupées à chercher d'autres choses dans les cartons qui se trouvaient parterre.

Il y avait un groupe de nouveaux jeunes docteurs à qui on faisait faire le tour de l'hôpital. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de magasinage.

- Et voici la salle où l'on garde le nécessaire médical, dit l'infirmière en chef. Et voilà nos jeunes infirmières venues Amérique récemment…

- Bonjour, dirent les jeunes docteurs

- Bonjour, dirent les jeunes infirmières qui cherchaient les pansements dans les cartons

Candy était au-dessus du tabouret elle répondit aussi mais elle perdit l'équilibre et elle allait tomber, si un des nouveaux médecins ne l'avait pas rattrapée juste à temps. Candy atterrie dans les bras d'un beau médecin qui sentait bon l'eau de Cologne.

- Excusez-moi, dit Candy, j'ai perdu l'équilibre…

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Melle…. CANDY ! Fit-il étonné

- MICHAEL ! Dit Candy en souriant, quelle bonne surprise !

- A qui le dis-tu ? Il faut qu'on cesse de se rencontrer comme ça ! Dit-il en souriant

- Ouais, fit Candy en souriant toujours…

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Les autres les regardaient surpris. Ils se connaissaient ? Oui, Michael était le jeune officier français que Candy avait rencontré chez les André et qui l'avait aidé à descendre la tour à la corde, après un tour de Daniel et Eliza pour la ridiculiser devant les invités. Elle avait ensuite dansé avec lui. Il avait reçu un télégramme qui lui demandait de retourner au front et il l'avait accompagné à l'hôpital avant de partir à la gare.

- Oh Michael, comme je suis contente de te revoir ! Dit Candy gaiement

- Moi de même, dit Michael tu es venu soigner les blessés ?

- Oui, j'ai eu mon diplôme et j'ai voulu venir ici pour aider à soigner les blessés

- Tu es courageuse…

- N'est-ce pas toi qui m'as dit que si j'aimais autant le goût du risque, je devrais l'employer à de meilleures fins ?

- Alors, tu m'as littéralement pris au mot ?

- Michael, notre rencontre m'a donné le courage de continuer la voie que je m'étais tracée…

- Je suis heureux d'avoir eu un tel effet sur toi, Melle Casse-cou !

Candy éclata de rire. Elle sentait son cœur se réjouir pour la première fois depuis sa rupture avec Terry.

- Quand on s'est rencontré, elle descendait d'une tour de plus de 200m de haut avec une corde et une valise à la main… expliqua Michael aux autres

- Et Michael a eu la bonté et le bon sens de venir m'aider, compléta Candy

- Oh… ! Dirent les autres

- On continue notre tour, dit Michael, tu viens avec nous Candy ?

Candy regarda l'infirmière en chef qui approuva du regard, bien qu'elle n'était pas trop contente de voir Candy si familière avec Michael.

- Merci, dit Michael à l'infirmière en chef, alors allons-y Melle Casse-cou…

- D'accord

Candy souriait mais les autres infirmières françaises étaient jalouses ! Cette petite américaine était en train de leur voler « leur » docteur français ! Beaucoup de jeunes français mourraient à la guerre. L'Amérique n'était pas officiellement en guerre. Il y avait pénurie d'hommes français et cette petite américaine leur chipait un des célibataires les plus en vue.

Candy s'en alla avec Michael. Les infirmières françaises parlaient entre-elle

- Pour qui se prend-t-elle pour se jeter ainsi dans les bras du Dr Durand ? disait l'une

- Elle lui est littéralement tombée dans les bras, dit une autre

Allyson les entendit bien qu'elles parlaient en français et leur dit en anglais

- Ils se connaissaient déjà, inutile d'être jalouse, elle a une longueur d'avance sur vous…

Kelly et Kristina pouffèrent. Candy, la « Petite Marie Soleil » était pleine de surprises !

Michael avait amené Candy pas très loin de l'hôpital dans un petit restaurant, pendant le temps de midi.

- Candy, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois devant moi, je croyais qu'on ne se reverra jamais…

- Il ne faut pas dire « jamais »Michael. J'étais élève infirmière et toi futur docteur

- Je le suis maintenant, Dr Durand

- Félicitations, Dr Durand

- Merci

- Et moi, je suis infirmière diplômée en chirurgie générale

- Félicitations, Melle l'infirmière diplômée

- Merci

- Candy, je sais que notre rencontre a été brève, mais j'ai souvent pensé à toi. J'aurais dû prendre ton adresse pour t'écrire

- Oui, mais tu devais repartir en France. Je suis heureuse qu'il ne te soit rien arrivé. J'ai aussi souvent pensé à toi avec cette guerre qui fait tant de victimes

- Merci, Candy, dit-il doucement

Ils se regardèrent avec tendresse. Candy avait besoin d'un ami qui ne lui rappelait pas Terry. Quelqu'un sur qui s'accrocher. Elle se souvient avoir été impressionné par Michael, ses paroles, sa gentillesse. Il était venu l'aider à descendre de la tour, elle avait été dans ses bras… Ensuite ils avaient dansé. La soirée, qu'Eliza et Daniel auraient voulu soit gâchée pour Candy, s'était avérée être magnifique, grâce à Michael et son uniforme… Il était vraiment beau.

Ils mangèrent en parlant de l'Amérique. Candy lui raconta comment Daniel avait voulu la forcer à l'épouser.

- Pas possible, après le mauvais tour qu'il t'a joué ?

- Tu n'as encore rien entendu Michael…

- Vraiment ? Il est tombé amoureux de toi ?

- Incroyable non ? Après m'avoir maltraitée depuis notre première rencontre…

- Je parie qu'il s'en mord les doigts tous les jours maintenant

- Moi aussi, dit Candy en riant

Ils éclatèrent de rire de bon cœur. Ils terminèrent leur dîner et retournèrent à l'hôpital vaquer à leurs occupations. Michael demanda de travailler avec Candy, ce qui augmenta la jalousie des autres infirmières à son égard. Michael marchait avec elle jusqu'à leur dortoir tous les soirs. Les trois autres la taquinaient quand elles étaient seules.

- Candy le beau docteur français est complètement sous ton charme, dit Kelly

- Les infirmières françaises sont jalouses. Elles disent que l'Amérique n'est pas en guerre et que leurs hommes meurent par millier, et toi tu viens leur piquer le peu qu'elles ont, dit Kristina

- C'est ridicule, dit Candy et puis Michael est à moitié américain, je l'ai rencontré à Chicago… fit Candy

- Et après ? Demanda Kelly

- Après on ne pensait pas qu'on allait se revoir…, continua-t-elle

- Mais le destin a pris les choses en main…, dit Allyson

- Le destin, dit Candy d'un ton rêveur, je pensais que le destin allait m'amener autre chose…

Ses amies virent son air rêveur. L'air des cœurs chagrinés.

- Candy, dit Kelly, tu as l'air triste

- C'est le passé, dit-elle baissant les yeux

- Un passé douloureux, apparemment dit Allyson

- J'aimais ce garçon de tout mon cœur, mais un concours de circonstances nous a séparés… Il a épousé une autre…, dit-elle avec les larmes aux yeux

- Oh Candy, je suis désolée, dit Kristina

- Mais, Michael est disponible, dit Kelly

- C'est un docteur, et il est beau, dit Allyson, il peut guérir ton cœur aussi

- Oui, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ai-je le droit de m'en servir comme bouée de sauvetage ? Demanda Candy

- Candy, si Michael te fait du bien et il t'aide à ne plus penser à ton amour perdu, ne le laisse surtout pas partir, dit Kelly, il ne t'est pas indifférent

- J'avoue avoir été subjuguée par sa présence jadis…, dit Candy

- Alors Candy, laisse-toi aller. Ton amour est marié, tu dois continuer à vivre, dit Kelly

- Même dans cette guerre ? Fit Candy

- Surtout pendant cette guerre ! On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver demain, dit Kristina

Candy resta un moment sans parler, Michael… Pourquoi pas ? On verra bien.

- On verra, dit Candy finalement

- Candy tu es impossible ! Dit Kelly

- Peut être mais je suis prudente…Mieux vaut être prudente que désolée, dit Candy

- Tu as bien appris les leçons de la vie, dit Kelly

Elles se mirent alors à parler d'autres choses, de l'horreur de la guerre.

Pendant ce temps-la à New York au théâtre ; une autre journée de répétition venait de finir. Terry décida d'aller voir sa mère avant de retourner chez lui.

- Bonsoir Maman, dit-il

- Bonsoir Terry, comment vas-tu ?

- Comme on peut aller…

- Tu n'es pas heureux …

- Je me demande ce qui t'a donné cette idée, Maman

- Je vois que tu souffres mon petit, dit-elle, ignorant le sarcasme

- Maman je ne sais pas si je pourrais tenir encore longtemps…

- Terry tu as pris un engagement, tu dois l'honorer jusqu'au bout

- C'est comme ça que Papa s'est senti quand il a été obligé de remplir son devoir et de te laisser… Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il était un ours mal léché… Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais moi, je n'en peux plus !

- Terry, tu ne vas pas disparaître encore…

- J'y pense sérieusement et cette fois-ci je ne reviendrai pas…

- Terry ! Susanna a besoin de toi !

- Susanna… Oui… Elle aurait dû me laisser mourir, si ça voulait dire que me sauver c'était de vivre sans Candy

- Comment peut-tu dire une chose pareille ?

- Parce que c'est vrai maman, je croyais pouvoir vivre sans elle…

- Courage Terry. Le destin…

- Le destin ? Il nous a cruellement séparés depuis que j'ai quitté ce maudit collège ! Qu'avons-nous fait de mal pour mériter un tel sort ? Candy était la bonté même et moi je ne pense pas être aussi mauvais que ça… Tout ce qu'on voulait c'est faire notre vie ensemble… Mais le sort s'est acharné contre nous !

- Tu dois arrêter de broyer du noir…

- Maman, l'Amérique n'est pas encore en guerre mais je vais aller rejoindre l'armée française au front…

- Quoi ??!!! Mais pourquoi ? Tu veux te faire tuer ou quoi ?

- Peut être bien… Mais peut être que l'expérience de la guerre me fera mieux apprécier la vie que j'ai

- Mais si je te perds, mon fils…

- Tu sais, ceux qui veulent aller à la guerre pour mourir, n'y arrive pas, plaisanta-t-il

- Terry, ce n'est pas drôle du tout !

- Mais je vais attendre que cette saison théâtrale se termine, ensuite, je vais commencer l 'échauffement militaire

- Terry…

- Je voulais te le dire pour que tu sois préparée, pour que tu ne sois pas surprise par les médias

- Tu l'as dis à Susanna ?

- Je le lui dirais en temps opportun. Au lieu d'aller me saouler cette fois-ci et gaspiller la vie qui m'a été donné. Je vais aller me battre au front…

- Oh Terry, dit Eleonor les yeux pleins de larmes, il n'y a rien que je puisse dire qui te fera changer d'avis… ?

- Non, Maman. Mais merci.

Il l'embrassa sa mère et il retourna chez lui, chez sa femme.

- Bonsoir Terry, dit Susanna en souriant

Terry entra et trouva Susanna avec Karen Cleese qui était venue la voir

- Susanna, Karen… dit-il d'un ton neutre. Je suis dans mon bureau, si vous avez besoin de moi

Et il alla dans la bibliothèque sans attendre la réponse de Susanna. Cette dernière resta seule avec Karen.

- Tu as vu ? C'est toujours ainsi, dit-elle à Karen, il ne me regarde à peine

- Et tu continues à supporter ?

- Je l'aime à la folie Karen, s'il pouvait être juste un petit peu aimable…

- Susanna, il a été forcé de t'épouser, alors qu'il aimait Candy…

- Mais ça fait longtemps, il aurait dû l'oublier

- L'oublier ? Tu l'aurais oublié toi ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ? On n'oublie pas son premier amour…

- Karen tu es sensé m'aider… Pas me démoraliser

- Susanna à chaque fois qu'il te regarde, il voit son amour perdu…

- Tu peux essayer de lui parler ? S'il te plait ?

- Je ne veux pas me mêler de ça…

- S'il te plait… Il te parle plus qu'il ne me parle…

- Mais…

Karen regarda Susanna dans son fauteuil roulant. La vie n'a pas été bonne avec elle. Son sacrifice ou son impulsion de sauver Terry lui avait coûté sa jambe. Elle avait eu l'homme qu'elle aimait mais il était froid, aigri, amer.

- Susanna tu peux le laisser partir pour qu'il soit heureux avec elle, si tu l'aimes tant que ça…

- Et moi, je serai malheureuse. Je l'aime trop… Je veux être avec lui

- Attention à ce que tu souhaites… D'accord, je vais le voir.

Karen alla dans le bureau de Terry pour le voir. Elle frappa doucement à la porte.

- Terry ? Je peux entrer ?

- Oui, bien sûr, dit-il en souriant, entre Karen. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

- Je voulais seulement te parler…

- Elle t'a envoyée…

- Tu as deviné

- Karen…

- Essaye un peu d'être un peu plus sociable

- Je suis revenu. J'ai accompli mon devoir, je l'ai épousé et prend soin d'elle… Mais je suis à bout… Désolé…

- Terry…

- Non. Karen. J'ai sacrifié Candy pour Susanna, grossière erreur que j'ai commise mais c'est trop tard maintenant… Nous devons tous vivre avec les conséquences et la comédie c'est sur scène que je la joue, pas chez moi…

- D'accord, fait un effort pour être plus… Commode

- Je vais essayer

- Merci

Terry fit donc un ultime effort pour être aimable avec Susanna. La pensée qu'il allait commencer son échauffement militaire dès que la saison se terminerait pour aller à la guerre, lui donna un peu de courage.


	3. Chapter 3

**_C'EST FINI…_**

**_Chapitre 3_**

**_« Le temps des fêtes sous les balles… »_**

Avec tout se qui se passait pendant la guerre, la perte des vies humaines, la destruction du pays, on aurait cru que le temps s'était arrêté jusqu'à ce que cette horreur cesse, mais il continuait son cours et le temps de fête arriva pour la deuxième année consécutive sous les balles et les tirs de mortier. La neige tombait plus abondamment que de coutume, comme si elle voulait recouvrir l'horreur et la désolation de la guerre sous son manteau blanc. Il faisait froid et les soldats devaient s'adapter au climat quand ils allaient se battre au front contre l'ennemi. Ils devaient garder le moral de la guerre car le froid ne devait pas être une distraction pour eux. Ils avaient été entraînés pour se battre pendant toutes les conditions météorologiques. Mais comme Noël approchait, les armées se reposaient quand même en étant sur leur garde bien sûr.

Une partie du programme de la Croix Rouge était une session d'information avec la physiciste Marie Curie, qui était a la tête du service de radiologie générale. Elle montra au personnel médical comment utiliser les appareils pour rayon X qu'elle avait développer pour les ambulances. C'était très utile pour le front. Les docteurs furent en mesure de voir ou se trouvaient les balles et opérer sur les soldats dans les ambulances. Candy parlaient a ses amies dans sa chambre, de Marie Curie.

- Je l'admire beaucoup, dit Candy son mari et elle, ont gagné le prix Nobel de physique en 1904 pour la découverte de la radioactivité

- Elle est veuve a présent, dit Kelly, et elle continue son travail

- Oui, dit Candy, elle a gagné le Prix Nobel de chimie en 1911, pour avoir déterminé le poids atomique du radium

- Elle est forte, dans ce monde d'hommes, dit Kristina, je parie que ça n'a pas été facile pour elle…

- Elle probablement du se battre contre eux tout le long, surtout quand son mari est mort…, dit Allyson

- Et bien ils avaient tort ! Regardez ce qu'elle a accompli… et ces appareils pour rayon X, quelle bonne idée ! Dit Candy, je vous ai dit, les femmes devraient diriger le monde !

- Sans blague ! Dirent ses amies en riant

Candy et Michael étaient devenus proches. Candy savait que les trois mois de stade d'apprentissage à l'hôpital touchaient à sa fin et que bientôt, ses amies et elle, allaient commencer à aller sur les champs de batailles s'occuper des blessés. Michael l'invitait souvent à déjeuner et à dîner ; il passait tout son temps libre avec elle. Il s'arrangeait aussi pour être de service en même temps qu'elle et il travaillait toujours en sa compagnie. Le directeur de l'hôpital, Benoît Lecuyer, qui ne s'occupait pas de ce genre de détail, entendit les rumeurs que Michael faisait trop travailler Candy. Il fit venir Michael dans son bureau.

- Michael, il y a une rumeur qui circulent que vous faîtes du favoritisme avec une infirmière américaine…, dit Benoît

- Favoritisme ? J'aime travailler avec elle, c'est tout, dit Michael

- Mais les françaises se plaignent que vous la faîtes trop travailler…

- Dites-moi que je rêve ! Elles se plaignent parce que je fais trop travailler une américaine ?

- Apparemment…

- Mais enfin, Benoît ! C'est ridicule…

- Essayez de diversifier l'aide des infirmières

- D'accord, mais Candy et moi, sommes en harmonie ; on se comprend à demi-mot…

- Vous en êtes amoureux…

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça vient faire là dedans…

- Ça expliquerait pourquoi vous n'arrivez pas à vous en passer…

- Ecoutez l'essentiel et que nous fassions notre travail oui ou non ?

- Vous avez raison. Mais si votre association fait souffrir votre travail, il faudra y mettre fin

- Merci, Benoît. Je dois y aller

- Allez-y !

Benoît le regarda partir. Michael était bel et bien amoureux de Candice Neige André !

Pendant leur déjeuner quotidien, Michael fit part à Candy des rumeurs qui circulaient.

- Si j'ai bien compris, on est allé se plaindre parce que tu me fais trop travailler ? Demanda Candy

- Oui, c'est une façon de dire que je n'aime que travailler avec toi…

- C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle

- Oui, Candy. Bientôt les trois mois à l'hôpital seront finis et tu vas commencer à aller au front après et même pendant les batailles… Tu vas me manquer. Et de plus, tu es une excellente infirmière…

- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer, Michael

- Candy… Tu veux venir passer le réveillon de Noël avec ma famille ?

- Avec plaisir, mais je ne connais pas encore mon horaire…

- Rendons les rumeurs vraies, tu as le même horaire que moi, et nous sommes libres en même temps…

Candy sourit. Michael l'invitait chez lui, chez ses parents… La rencontre avec les parents… Un grand pas dans une relation, qui ne la dérangeait pas du tout.

- Alors, c'est parfait, Michael, nous passerons le réveillon dans ta famille. J'accepte avec plaisir…

- Merci, Melle Casse-cou…

Candy reçut plusieurs cartes de la part de ses amis, de ses deux mamans, Melle Pony et Sœur Maria et de tous les petits amis de la maison Pony, sans oublier Jimmy et Tom. Elle leur avait déjà envoyé des cartes en avance à cause de la guerre, la distribution du courrier était un peu au ralenti pendant les fêtes en temps normal, à plus forte raison en temps de guerre…

La Croix Rouge organisait une réception pour Noël et tous les volontaires et leurs amis pouvaient y participer. Pour l'occasion des fêtes, ils avaient reçu en plus du cargo ordinaire du nécessaire médical, de la nourriture, de la boisson des vêtements, des jouets pour les enfants démunis et orphelins. Candy reçut un mot de la part d'Albert. Il avait contribué à envoyer aussi des médicaments et des vivres etc. pour les orphelins de la guerre. Candy le remercia dans son cœur. Elle allait lui écrire une longue lettre de remerciements. Ils iraient le matin de Noël distribuer les jouets et les vêtements aux orphelins de guerre.

Candy et ses amies étaient toutes vêtues de rouges, vert et blanc, les couleurs de Noël.

- Candy, tu pars quand chez Michael ? Demanda Kelly

- Il vient me chercher plus tard, répondit Candy

- Tu vas dans sa famille… Rencontrer ses parents… fit Allyson

- Je sais, c'est un grand pas… répliqua Candy

- Tu vas le laisser enfin t'embrasser ? Dit Kelly

- Kelly ! Dit Candy en rougissant comme une pivoine

Les 3 filles éclatèrent de rire. Candy était si prude ! Michael en parfait gentleman, n'avait jamais essayé d'embrasser Candy. Leur relation progressait doucement et sûrement en silence. Il avançait à petits pas et Candy lui en était reconnaissante. Ça lui avait permit de s'habituer à Michael et à commencer à penser à lui en d'autres termes… Son cœur avait besoin d'aimer et d'être aimé et Michael semblait l'aimer et elle n'était pas insensible à son charme.

Michael arriva vers 8 heures du soir, pour aller à la réception de la Croix Rouge. Ils y restèrent pendant une heure ensuite ils allèrent chez les parents de Michael.

- Tu crois que je vais plaire à tes parents ?

- Bien sûr. Ils ont hâte de faire la connaissance de « Mademoiselle Casse-cou » Je leur ai parlé de toi il y plus d'un an à mon retour d'Amérique…

- Oh… C'est vrai que j'ai risqué ma vie pour une stupide valise de vêtements

- C'est pour ça que vous n'étiez pas en tenue habillée, ton amie et toi… c'était seulement pour vous humilier. Quand je voulais t'aider, Eliza m'a dit de te laisser et que si tu te cassais une jambe, ça serait bien fait

- Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle, mais de dire ça devant toi, qu'elle essayait d'impressionner

- Ça m'a fait l'effet d'une douche froide, comment pouvait-elle être sans cœur à ce point ?

- Envers moi ? Elle me déteste…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'en sais rien. C'est depuis notre première rencontre

- Dommage pour elle, tu es une gentille fille, tu aurais été une bonne amie pour elle

- C'est gentil de dire ça Michael Merci

- Je ne dis que la vérité. Tu es une jeune fille spéciale, Candy, dit-il tendrement

Ils arrivèrent chez ses parents et entrèrent. Tout le monde les accueillit les bras ouverts. Les parents, dont la maman était américaine et ses frères et sœurs. Il y avait aussi les tantes, les oncles et les grands-parents

- Tout le monde, je vous présente Candy Neige André, elle est américaine et travaille avec moi à l'hôpital

- Enchantée, dit Candy en souriant

- Enchanté, dit tout le monde

Mme Durand s'approcha de Candy.

- Michael, tu as les mêmes goûts que ton père pour les femmes américaines. Elle est tout à fait charmante. Alors, c'est vous, Melle Casse-cou ?

- Michael n'arrête pas de parler de vous, dit M. Durand

Candy rougit en souriant.

- Maman, Papa, je vous en prie, dit Michael

- Je m'appelle Amélie et elle c'est Sarah, dit la sœur de Michael

- Moi c'est Marc, dit un jeune homme

Les autres membres de la famille se présentèrent en français et en anglais.

- On peut passer à table, dit la grand mère tout est prêt…

Ils passèrent à table et bavardèrent. Ils faisaient tous un effort pour parler en anglais à cause de Candy. Ils avaient une petite dinde et pas trop nourriture à cause de la guerre. Mais ça leur suffisait. Ils étaient en famille, ils étaient heureux. Ils avaient perdu des proches, des amis, des voisins pendant cette guerre atroce, mais ils étaient contents d'être vivant à quelques jours de l'année 1916. Les cadeaux n'étaient pas gros, mais c'est le geste et l'intention, qui comptait. Michael offrit un petit ange en porcelaine à Candy.

- Oh Michael, comme c'est beau

- Les patients à l'hôpital t'appelle « L'ange souriante » tu leur donnes l'envie de vivre… Joyeux Noël, Melle Casse-cou

- Merci Michael. Ça c'est pour toi, Joyeux Noël, dit-elle en lui donnant aussi un petit paquet qui contenait un foulard, un chapeau et des gants assortis qu'elle avait tricoté elle même avec l'aide de Kelly

- Merci, Candy, dit-il en l'étreignant

Michael la ramena chez elle le lendemain matin à cause du couvre-feu. Elle passa la nuit au salon avec le reste de la famille devant la cheminée. Ils prirent le petit déjeuner et Michael l'accompagna au dortoir.

- Merci encore pour cette belle soirée, dit Candy, j'ai oublié pendant une soirée que nous étions en guerre…

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, Candy

- Joyeux Noël Michael

- Joyeux Noël Candy. Je viendrai tout à l'heure pour t'aider avec les orphelins

- D'accord. A tout à l'heure alors…

Elle le serra brièvement dans ses bras et entra dans le dortoir. Elle avait eu envie de l'embrasser ce qui la troubla un peu. Terry l'avait déjà embrassée, il lui avait volé un baiser. Elle avait espéré qu'il l'embrasserait encore quand elle est allée à la première a New York… Mais encore, elle espérait beaucoup de choses quand elle était allée à New York…

En début d'après midi, Candy alla avec Michael et ses collègues et d'autres membres de la Croix-Rouges dans les orphelinats pour donner les cadeaux de Noël aux enfants. C'était bon de rendre ces enfants heureux. Ils ne parlaient pas l'anglais, mais il y avait des interprètes. Candy pensa aux orphelins de la maison Pony. Annie et Albert s'en étaient occupés et elle leur en était reconnaissante. Passer les fêtes dans cette atmosphère de guerre était une sensation aigre-douce.

Dans la petite chambre de son dortoir, Candy avait les yeux ouverts. Elle pensait à sa vie, à l'orphelinat, sa séparation avec Annie, les Legrand la transformant en domestique… Anthony son prince qui l'avait sortie de là… Alistair qui avait disparu… Archie… Albert… Le docteur Martin lui avait dit qu'Albert était amoureux d'elle… Mais… Elle était partie à la guerre… Terry… Qu'elle aimait et qu'elle avait sacrifié. Elle pensa à la scène de l'hôpital sur les escaliers.

_« Sois heureuse, Candy… Promets-moi que tu seras heureuse, sinon… »_

_« Je dois être heureuse, sinon Terry va s'en vouloir de m'avoir rendue_ _malheureuse… Mais heureuse… Sans Terry… Oui je dois y arriver. Michael… Depuis notre première rencontre à Chicago quand il m'a aidée à descendre de la tour… Il est reparti à la guerre, il m'a donné le courage de continuer la voie que je m'étais tracée… J'ai souvent pensé à lui et maintenant le retrouver ici au milieu de cette horreur, m'a fait chaud au cœur… Michael, il est bon, si gentil. Je me sens bien avec lui… Je dois vivre ma vie, surtout au milieu de cette guerre, où l'on côtoie la mort à chaque instant où beaucoup meurent encore adolescent… Michael, je vais commencer à me rapprocher de lui, s'il veut bien de moi bien sur. »_

Sur cette nouvelle pensée d'un futur possible avec Michael, elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Michael se rendit compte du changement d'attitude de Candy. Etait-ce possible ? Partageait-elle ses sentiments ? Lui n'avait pas oublié cette jeune fille, élève-infirmière qui descendait la tour avec une valise à la main. Il était allé l'aider et il avait senti la douce odeur du parfum de rose qu'elle dégageait. Il avait ensuite dansé avec elle et il avait été très heureux pendant le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Mais il avait dû repartir précipitamment sur le front, le même soir, et il s'était séparé. Il avait été désolé de la quitter aussi vite mais un peu rassuré de voir qu'ils avaient le même but… Et il l'avait retrouvée, un an après dans l'hôpital où il avait été envoyé à Paris. Elle l'avait littéralement pris au mot, car il lui avait dit lors de leur première rencontre, quand il l'aidait à descendre la tour ;

_« Candy si vous aimez autant le goût du risque, vous pouvez l'utiliser à d'autres fins plus utiles… »_

Il sourit, elle était une excellente infirmière et ils formaient une bonne équipe. Candy lui donnait-elle un signal qu'il pouvait maintenant se jeter à l'eau ? Il décida de lui en parler la veille du nouvel an quand il l'accompagnerait à la soirée de la Croix Rouge.

Le 31 décembre 1915, Candy était dans la chambre de Kelly avec Allyson et Kristina. C'était l'après-midi.

- Alors Candy, dit Kristina, tu as décidé de ce que tu vas faire de ton beau docteur ?

- Je pensais ne pas lui résister, s'il veut bien de moi, dit Candy

- Enfin !! Dit Kelly c'est pas trop tôt !

- Mais peut être qu'il ne pense pas à moi en ces termes…

- Tu veux rire ? Demanda Allyson, regarde ses yeux quand il te regarde…

- Tu penses qu'il pense aussi à moi… ? J'ai eu le cœur brisé l'an dernier…

- La vie continue Candy, dit Kelly, essaye avec le docteur français

- D'accord… Merci les filles. Je vais m'apprêter. Michael vient me chercher pour un petit tête à tête avant la soirée…

- Il va te déclarer sa flamme, dit Allyson

- Oui, dit Kristina, pour commencer la nouvelle année en beauté

- En beauté ? dit Candy au milieu de la guerre ?

- C'est pour ça que faire des projets ça donne de l'espoir, dit Kelly

- Ok, a tout à l'heure, dit Candy en sortant

Candy s'apprêta et elle remercia Annie dans son cœur pour les jolies robes qu'elle lui avait acheté. Elle mit une belle robe turquoise très élégante et elle arrangea ses cheveux en un joli chignon. Michael vint la chercher et ils allèrent dans un petit restaurant pour parler calmement. Il neigeait légèrement dehors en ce dernier jour de l'année 1915.

Michael était aussi très beau dans son uniforme militaire. Ils formaient un beau couple. Ils parlèrent d'abord de tout et de rien. Ensuite Michael prit une expression sérieuse.

- Candy… J'aime être avec toi

- Moi aussi Michael

- Nous côtoyons la mort tous les jours. Avons-nous le droit de penser à l'avenir ? On peut mourir tous les deux demains…

- Comme on peut être vivant tous les deux à la fin de la guerre… Michael, c'est justement à cause de la guerre que nous devons vivre. Au milieu de cette bataille, avoir des projets, donne une petite lueur d'espoir

- Tu as raison. Parle-moi de toi, personnellement tes affaires de cœur

- Tu sais pratiquement tout sur moi, sauf que j'ai eu le cœur brisé il y a un peu plus d'un an et que ça été dur pour moi.

- C'est pour ça que tu es venue ici à la guerre…

- On dit qu'il y a une raison pour tout… J'ai toujours voulu aider les autres et la formation que j'ai suivie m'a préparée à venir à la guerre

- Et ça t'a aidé à l'oublier ?

- Je ne l'oublierai jamais. Mais ça m'a aidé à faire quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose d'utile au lieu de broyer du noir

Michael était un peu triste, elle avait eu le cœur brisé, elle avait aimé quelqu'un d'autre. Candy vit qu'il était un peu découragé. Elle décida de l'aider un peu.

- Michael, ce jeune homme a marqué une partie de ma vie, mais la vie continue. Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?

Il la regarda avec tant d'amour et Candy comprit ce que ses amies voulaient dire.

- Candy, depuis notre rencontre à Chicago, j'ai souvent pensé à toi… Je ne pensais pas te retrouver ici à Paris dans le même hôpital que moi. Tu es une jeune fille fascinante qui n'a pas peur du danger pour venir aider les autres. Je suis amoureux de toi…

- Oh Michael…

- J'espère que tu peux trouver une place dans ton cœur pour moi et je serai l'homme le plus heureux de la planète

- Michael… J'ai aussi souvent pense à toi depuis notre cascade… Et je suis très heureuse de t'avoir retrouvé vivant au milieu de cette guerre. Tes paroles m'ont donné le courage de continuer la voie que je m'étais tracée. Nous voilà réunis par le même but, d'aider les blessés de guerre, dans le même pays.

Candy se leva prit sa chaise et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Michael, j'ai été brûlée par l'amour, j'ai beaucoup souffert émotionnellement. Ces derniers mois avec toi, m'ont redonné l'envie d'aimer et d'être aimé

Michael était aux anges

- Oh Candy ! dit-il en le rapprochant de lui et la serrant dans ses bras

- Je suis aussi amoureuse de toi, Michael, dit-elle tendrement

Michael chercha ses lèvres. Bien qu'ils étaient en public, avec la guerre, Candy avait d'autres soucis en tête que la gêne d'être embrassée en public… Elle sentit langue Michael chercher la sienne, elle répondit instinctivement au baiser et elle fut transportée dans une tornade de sensations délicieuses chaudes et merveilleuses. Elle noua ses bras autour du cou de Michael pour se rapprocher de lui. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, ils étaient à bout de souffle.

- J'ai presque oublié que nous étions dans un endroit public, dit Michael

- Moi aussi, dit-elle tendrement en souriant

- Allons à la soirée, il est temps, ma chérie

- D'accord, allons-y !

La soirée, organisée par la Croix Rouge et l'hôpital se passait dans la salle à manger de l'hôpital. Les blessés qui pouvaient marcher y étaient et ceux qui avait été amputés des membres inférieurs avaient des fauteuil roulants. Pour quelques heures, tout le monde essayait d'oublier ou même de faire semblant que la guerre n'existait pas. Tout le monde mangeait, buvait et ceux qui le pouvaient, dansaient. Michael ne lâcha pas Candy d'une semelle. Les infirmières françaises n'étaient pas contentes. Une en particulier, qui s'appelait Gisèle Collet ; elle avait un faible pour Michael et trouvait Candy antipathique. Candy était dans les toilettes des dames.

- Voilà la « Petite Marie Soleil »

- Bonsoir Gisèle, dit Candy, Bonne Année

- Tu te crois fière de toi, n'est-ce pas ? Pour avoir réussi à avoir un médecin français…

- Il est à moitié américain…

- Mais je le voulais, moi…

- Je suis désolée Gisèle. Michael est amoureux de moi et moi de lui… il va falloir t'habituer à nous voir ensemble, si tu ne l'es pas déjà… Bonne Année, dit Candy en sortant

Elle retourna auprès de Michael et passa une excellente soirée. L'Année 1916 arriva attristée par le nuage de la guerre. Beaucoup n'avaient pas vu l'aube de 1916 et beaucoup ne verraient pas non plus l'aube de 1917. Une nouvelle page était tournée pour Candy, une nouvelle année, un nouvel amour.

Candy écrivit à ses amis pour leur donner de ses nouvelles. Elle leur parla de la routine et aussi de Michael. Annie se souvenait de Michael ainsi qu'Archie. Mais Patty ne le connaissait pas. Annie et Archie lui racontèrent l 'incident.

- Oh la la, dit Patricia, attendez un peu qu'Eliza apprenne ça !

- Elle va sûrement piquer une crise, dit Archie

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle espérait quand elle nous humiliait, dit Annie

Ils étaient au Manoir des André où Daniel et Eliza passaient beaucoup de temps avec la grande-tante. Eliza arriva avec son frère.

- Vous avez du courrier de la fille d'écurie ? Elle n'a pas encore reçu une balle perdue pour la tuer ? dit Eliza

- Tais-toi Eliza, dit son frère, Candy va bien ? demanda-t-il à Archie

- Oui elle va bien Daniel, dit Archie, en fait, elle va plus que bien…

- Eliza, dit Annie, tu te souviens de Michael l'officier français et le cousin de ton amie ?

- Bien sûr, Candy s'est donnée en spectacle en descendant la tour comme un singe…

- Après que ton frère et toi lui aient joué encore un mauvais tour, dit Archie

- Et bien, dit Annie, Candy l'a retrouvé en France. Ils travaillent dans le même hôpital et ils sont tombés amoureux…

- QUOI ??!! Cria Eliza

- Oui Eliza, tu avais remarqué que Candy lui avait déjà tapée dans l'œil ici, grâce à toi d'ailleurs…

- La traînée ! Dit Eliza en colère

- La ferme ! Eliza, dit Daniel Elle sort avec Michael maintenant ?

- Oui, dit Annie, et elle a l'air très heureuse

- Je suis content pour elle tu peux le lui dire ? dit Daniel

- Pourquoi ne lui écris-tu pas toi-même ? Dit Archie, je peux te donner l'adresse…

- Merci, dit Daniel

- Daniel ! Ton béguin pour Candy n'est pas encore fini, dit ? Tu deviens plus que ridicule, dit Eliza

- Pourquoi ? Parce que j'éprouve des sentiments ? demanda Daniel

- Au moins, il a un cœur, dit Annie, toi tu n'en as pas !

Eliza quitta la salle en claquant la porte. Candy et Michael ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait toujours les meilleurs ?

Albert apprit aussi par une lettre de Candy qu'elle avait un nouveau petit ami. Il était triste, car il aurait voulu être ce petit ami. Mais il était aussi content qu'elle continue sa vie.

_« Candy, je t'aime tellement dit Albert dans sa tête. Mais sois heureuse » _


	4. Chapter 4

_C'EST FINI_

_Chapitre 4_

**_« Le front brutal… »_**

Après les deux premières semaines du mois de janvier, les infirmières commenceraient à aller sur les champs de bataille et à être sur leurs gardes. Pendant la journée elle était dans les camions avec le nécessaire pour prodiguer les premiers secours aux blessés. 

Michael était bien sûr inquiet de laisser sa bien-aimée aller sur les champs de batailles. Mais c'est aussi son côté « casse-cou » qui l'avait attiré.

- Candy, tu me promets de faire attention ?

- Bien sûr, je veux te revenir entière

Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres avant qu'elle ne monte à l'arrière du camion, sous les regards jaloux des autres infirmières.

- Fais attention, dit Michael, je t'aime

- Je t'aime, dit Candy, alors que le camion partait

Ses amies la taquinèrent dans le camion.

- Plus amoureux que vous, on meurt, dit Kristina

- Oui, vous devriez écrire un livre, dit Kelly

Candy se contenta de sourire. Depuis son arrivée elle avait été choquée par les blessés, la gravité de leur plaies et le nombres d'amputation effectuées… Certains n'avaient même pas atteint leur vingtième année. Elle se sentait tellement impuissante face à cette horreur, elle aurait voulu avoir le pouvoir d'arrêter tout ça. Elle priait Dieu tous les soirs pour qu'il arrête ce carnage. Car à la fin, ca ne serait pas important de savoir qui aurait gagné, il y aurait de nombreuses victimes de tous côtés, sans compter les dommages matériels.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans un front après une bataille. On pouvait sentir l'odeur et la puanteur des cadavres, l'odeur des minutions tirés sur les pauvres victimes. Candy et ses collègues se mirent à regarder et chercher parmi les victimes s'il y avait encore des vivants. Il fallait les examiner de près, et un médecin les déclarait morts et les cadavres étaient mis de côté. Ceux qui avaient encore des battements de cœurs, étaient aussitôt déplacés dans la mesure du possible, après un examen des médecins, et amenés dans les camions pour les premiers soins jusqu'à l'hôpital le plus proche. Beaucoup n'avaient pas eu cette chance. Beaucoup avait étés blessé par balles et ils s'étaient vider de leur sang. Malgré les nombreuses personnes trouvées vivantes, c'était une piètre consolation pour l'atmosphère de mort et de désolation qui se faisait sentir sur ces champs. Il en fut ainsi pour tous les champs de batailles qu'ils visitèrent. Candy et ses collègues étaient un peu bouleversées le premier jour. Elles eurent même des cauchemars mais à la longue ça devenait la routine. Elles passaient une semaine à l'hôpital et une semaine dans les champs de batailles en cours ou après ; elles n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion d'aller sur un champ en cours de combat. Michael s'inquiétait toujours pour sa bien aimée. Il essayait de la rassurer et se rassurer lui-même.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que j'ai toujours autant ton goût du risque

- Michael, tout ira bien, il n'y a rien de garantie tu le sais

- Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre…

- Tu ne vas pas me perdre, je reviendrai, chéri

- Reviens-moi vite !

Elle monta dans le camion avec les autres après l'avoir embrassé. Tout le monde était inquiet, aller sur le champ de bataille n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Le vacarme assourdissant des coups de feu et des tirs des chars de combat, était insupportable au début, mais on finit par s'y habituer à la longue surtout qu'il n'y avait pas moyen de faire autrement. Candy s'était toujours demandé comment des hommes doués d'intelligence, passaient leur temps en utilisant leurs cerveaux pour fabriquer quelque chose qui avait la capacité d'ôter la vie à un autre être humain. Inventer un instrument de mort… Maintenant voilà, ils s'entretuaient si facilement. Mais l'humanité se battait depuis la nuit des temps, depuis la création…Ce qui était dommage de couper court la vie de certaines personnes. Sous les balles et sous les tirs de mortier…

Les infirmières et les docteurs de la Croix Rouge se faufilèrent tant bien que mal parmi les soldats pour leur prodiguer les premiers soins. Le combat dura pendant des heures, mais le personnel médical fut en mesure de sauver plusieurs blessés. Certains avaient même été frôlés par des balles. Mais rien de grave. Ils purent continuer leur travail. C'est une chose d'être forcé d'aller à la guerre pour aider, mais c'était une autre chose de se porter volontaire, la détermination était différente. Candy ne se laissait pas décourager, elle continuait à avancer, mettant sa vie en danger… Danger ? Mais sa vie était constamment en danger surtout sur les champs de batailles.

- Candy n'allez pas trop loin, dit un des médecins

- Mais il y a encore des blessés là-bas, dit-elle en s'éloignant

Le docteur continua à donner des soins aux blessés sur place. Candy continua son chemin, elle avait vu du tissu blanc plus loin, et elle sentit littéralement des balles passer au-dessus de sa tête. Elle était un peu effrayée mais elle ne laissa pas cette horreur l'arrêter. Elle arriva au niveau du tissu blanc. Il y avait des cadavres dessus certains étaient décédés depuis des heures et leur rigidité cadavérique les rendait plus difficile et plus lourds à manipuler. Elle réussit finalement à dégager et elle découvrit un homme d'une quarantaine d'années sans vie. Un docteur, il avait une blessure à la tête. Candy était indignée, pourquoi est-ce que les docteurs n'étaient-ils pas protégés par un bouclier invisible, car ils aidaient ceux qui en avaient besoin ?! Elle regarda elle vit un autre tissu blanc, elle dégagea les cadavres pour découvrit une jeune femme blessée à l'abdomen, mais encore vivante. Elle se vidait de son sang. Candy pansa la blessure pour diminuer l'écoulement du sang.

- Ça devrait arrêter le sang de couler abondamment pour le moment, dit elle a la jeune femme

- Q… Quoi… Qui…. ? Dit la jeune femme

- Venez, je vais vous aider, dit Candy

- Candy ? fit la jeune blessée, que fais-tu …. Ici ?

Candy fut étonnée d'entendre prononcer son nom par une blessée au milieu de l'horreur et la désolation des champs de batailles avec des balles et des coups de mortier…Elle leva la tête et regarda le visage de la jeune fille qui était couverte de boue… Mais elle le regarda intensément et elle finit par le reconnaître, il n'avait pas de lunettes mais c'était bien elle.

- Flanny?! Flanny Hamilton ? S'écria-t-elle, Oh mon dieu !

- Melle Tête de linotte, que faites-vous ici au milieu de cette horreur ? dit Flanny en délirant presque

- Flanny ! Comme je suis heureuse de te revoir ! Ne parle pas ! Garde des forces….

Elle s'arrangea pour amener Flanny jusqu'au camion où elle reçut les premiers soins. Le docteur en charge trouva son état grave.

- Elle perd beaucoup de sang, il faut l'opérer tout de suite… Candy, la morphine, vite ! C'est urgent !

Les autres infirmières les aidèrent à pratiquer l'opération au milieu des balles qui sifflaient au dessus de leur tête. Mais il fallait sortir la balle de l'abdomen de Flanny et arrêter l'hémorragie. Le docteur priait pour que ce ça ne soit pas trop tard. La balle n'avait heureusement pas touché les organes vitaux et il put donc l'extraire facilement et refermer la blessure. Mais il faudrait la surveiller car elle allait sûrement faire de la fièvre. Le docteur passa ensuite à un autre blessé… Candy continua à l'aider mais allait voir Flanny à chaque fois qu'elle avait un instant de libre. Cette dernière développa effectivement une forte fièvre comme tous les autres opérés. D'autres camions arrivèrent pour prendre la relève et le groupe de Candy put finalement repartir vers l'hôpital. A l'arrière, Candy avait une serviette humide sur tous le opérés et veillait sur Flanny en particulier. La fièvre la faisait délirer.

- Papa, arrête de boire ! Non ! Papa…disait Flanny

Candy se rappela de sa visite chez les Hamilton. Ils ne savaient pas que leur fille avait failli mourir. Mais tout ça, l'Amérique et ses problèmes semblaient bien futiles quand on avait des balles et des tirs de mortier qui volaient au dessus de sa tête

- Candy ! dit Kelly, regarde, tu saignes…

Candy regarda et vit une légère plaie sur son bras gauche. Une balle l'avait frôlé… elle ne l'avait même pas senti.

- Attends, dit Kelly ne bouge pas, je vais arranger ça…

Kelly prit du coton avec de l'alcool et nettoya la plaie et ensuite elle y mit un pansement. Candy avait sentit une légère douleur pendant que Kelly nettoyait sa plaie mais ne réagit même pas.

- Merci, Kelly

- Tu connais cette jeune fille

- On était à l'école d'infirmière ensemble

- Oh… Je suis désolée

- Merci, je suis tellement heureuse qu'elle soit vivante

- J'imagine, dit Kelly

Elles arrivèrent finalement à l'hôpital et les blessés purent être amenés sur des lits propres et bien au chaud. Les infirmières purent rentrer se coucher mais Candy resta au chevet de Flanny jusqu'à ce que la fièvre tombe. Elle lui raconta ses mésaventures après son départ en plus de ses propres histoires, elle lui raconta sa rupture avec celui qu'elle aimait sans dire son nom.

Michael était à la porte et il écoutait tout ce qu'elle disait ; il entendit aussi la partie où elle parlait de celui qu'elle avait perdu et combien elle avait souffert et comment elle avait pu voir le soleil à l'horizon grâce à Michael. Il aimait tellement Candy ! Et il s'estimait heureux qu'elle partageait aussi ses sentiments. Il entra dans la salle et s'approcha de Candy. Il mit ses bras autour d'elle par derrière et mit sa tête dans ses cheveux.

- Michael…. Aie ! Dit-elle

- Quoi ? Tu es blessée ?

- Juste une éraflure de balle…

- Balle ? Oh mon dieu !

- C'est rien Michael, je vais bien…

- Candy, tu vas me rendre fou !

Candy se retourna et le serra dans ses bras doucement après toutes les peurs et les émotions de la journée. Elle se sentait bien dans les bras de Michael.

- Je ferai attention la prochaine fois, je suis désolée de t'avoir inquiété

- Ne t'excuse pas, ma chérie, c'est la guerre…

Il resta un peu avec elle auprès de Flanny, ensuite il s'en alla. Il était de garde la nuit. A l'aube Flanny se sentit mieux et sa fièvre tomba. Elle ouvrit les yeux au moment où Candy mettait une compresse froide sur son front. Au début elle ne voyait pas clair, elle eu l'impression de voir un ange…

- Candy ?

- Flanny !! Finalement ! Tu m'as fait une peur bleue ! dit Candy en souriant

- Je ne rêvais donc pas… Tu es ici en France, dans cette horreur… dit Flanny

- Je suis venue avec la Croix Rouge

- Mais…

- Ne te fatigue pas, Flanny. On va parler après. Je vais chercher le docteur et je vais aller me reposer….

- Merci infiniment, Candy

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu es restée près de moi, toute la nuit…

- Tu es mon amie, Flanny…

- Mais j'étais toujours si froide avec toi…

- Tu avais tes raisons peut-être, mais je t'ai toujours considérée comme mon amie

- Candy, j'ai souvent pensé à ton sourire, que les patients aimaient tant… j'aurai dû suivre ton exemple…

- Les patients t'appelaient « Le glaçon »

Flanny sourit, une chose que Candy n'avait jamais vu ! Elle était plutôt jolie quand elle souriait…

- Je sais, tu étais le jour et j'étais la nuit… Je prenais mon travail au sérieux et je ne souriais jamais… L'Amérique est en paix pour le moment et même si elle entre officiellement en guerre, ça ne se passera pas là-bas, mais ici en Europe. Tu avais raison de sourire car l'horreur qu'il y a ici a besoin des sourires, comme le tien pour survivre, avoir le courage, remonter le moral…

- Merci Flanny de tout cœur. Maintenant repose-toi…

Michael arriva pour la ronde du matin, avant d'aller lui aussi se reposer.

- Dr. Durand, dit Candy, Flanny est réveillée… J'étais avec elle à l'école d'infirmière à Chicago…

- Enchanté, Michael Durand

- Flanny Hamilton… Enchantée

- Vous étiez avec Candy à Chicago, dommage, si j'étais resté plus longtemps, je vous aurai rencontré. J'ai accompagné Candy à l'hôpital avant mon départ, mais j'étais pressé…

- Vraiment ? dit Flanny

- Oui, Flanny tu te souviens des deux jours de congé que l'on nous avait donné quand on est arrivé à Chicago… ?

- Et je t'ai reproché d'avoir pris ces jours alors que les autres et moi avions commencé le service… Je m'excuse Candy. J'étais beaucoup trop sérieuse à l'époque…

- Non, Flanny tu aimais ton travail…

- Oui, mais maintenant je regrette de ne pas avoir profité de tous les jours de congés que l'on nous donnait… Cette guerre m'a montrée que je ne vivais pas, j'étais trop sérieuse et je ne m'amusais jamais… Tu as eu raison de profiter de tes jours de congés pour être avec tes amis et ta famille adoptive, et ça t'a permis de rencontrer un beau docteur…, dit Flanny en souriant

- Je n'étais pas encore tout à fait docteur, dit Michael

- Et moi je n'étais pas encore tout à fait infirmière…, dit Candy

- Mais vous aviez le même but, apprendre un métier pour sauver des vies… Vous faites un couple parfait dit Flanny. Le destin vous a réuni ici… Ne laissez pas passer votre chance…

- Merci, dit Michael. Vous avez de la chance que Candy vous ait trouvée

- Je sais, dit Flanny en souriant, c'est mon ange gardien…

Candy rougit sous le compliment.

- J'ai perdu mes lunettes, dit Flanny

- Je vous envoie un oculiste pour qu'il vous en fasse d'autres

- Merci, dit Flanny

- De rien. A la prochaine

- Au revoir docteur

- Bye Flanny, dit Candy, cette fois-ci j'y vais vraiment !

Elle sortit de la salle avec Michael. Ils se changèrent et se rendirent chez Candy. Michael tombait de sommeil.

- Tu veux dîner avec moi plus tard ?

- Oui, Michael, à ce soir…

Il l'embrassa sur la joue. Candy alla se coucher, elle entra dans sa chambre, se déshabilla et elle alla vite se mettre au lit.

Elle se réveilla en fin d'après midi. Elle paressa au lit jusqu'à 18 heures. Elle prit une douche et s'arrangea pour son dîner avec Michael. Il vint la chercher à l'heure dite et ils allèrent manger dans un petit restaurant. Michael avait une expression grave.

- Michael, dit Candy, tu vas bien ?

- Candy, je dois aller bientôt au front…

- Oh… dit-elle le cœur lourd

- On ne se verra pas pendant un bout de temps

- C'est pour quand ?

- Dans une semaine…

- Déjà ?

- Je sais… Candy veux-tu m'épouser ? Demanda-t-il de but en blanc

Candy le regarda surprise. Se marier ? Etait-ce même possible ? Mais oui, elle voulait être sa femme !

- Oui, Michael, je veux t'épouser…

Elle entendit une petite voix dans sa tête dire « Et Terry ? » Mais Terry était déjà marié à Susanna !

_« La vie continue et un beau docteur et officier français veut t'épouser… dit une autre petite voix »_

Elle serait folle de laisser passer une occasion pareille !

- Merci Candy tu m'as rendu très heureux

- Mais les militaires ont-il le droit de se marier en temps de guerre ?

- J'ai une autorisation spéciale, grâce aux connections de mon père…

- Oh… Sublime ! Tu as un St.Valentin prêt à nous marier ?

- Un St. Valentin ?

- Oui, tu connais l'histoire ? Il mariait les jeunes soldats romains malgré l'interdiction de l'Empereur qui voulait que les soldats fassent leur service militaire d'abord…

- C'est de là que vient la St. Valentin ? Oh… Marions-nous le jour de la St. Valentin, Candy

- La fête des amoureux… D'accord, dit-elle en souriant, dans 3 jours…

Candy annonça la nouvelle à ses amies qui étaient folle de joie pour elle. Michael fit de même avec sa famille. Le jour j, elle avait congé et ses amies l'arrangèrent. Elle porta une robe rose pale avec un chapeau.

_« Merci Annie, se dit Candy, tu n'aurais jamais pensé que tu m'achetais ma robe de mariée… »_

Elle se rendit à l'église où Michael les attendait avec sa famille. La cérémonie se passa très vite. Candy devint Mme Michael Durand, à Paris, le 14 février 1916, pendant la première guerre mondiale. L'infirmière avait épousé son docteur… Comme tous les acteurs qui jouent Roméo et Juliette se marient… Comme Terry avait épousé Susanna Marlowe… Mais elle n'avait pas joué Juliette, mais elle aurait dû le jouer sans l'accident…. Mais pourquoi pensait-elle à ça ? C'était son jour de mariage, elle venait d'épouser Michael, l'homme qu'elle aimait…Elle était maintenant Mme Michael Durand, les infirmières françaises vont faire la gueule… Ils allèrent prendre un verre chez les parents de Michael pour célébrer.

- Candy, dit Allyson, tu vas déménager ?

- Bien sûr, dit Michael, j'ai pris un petit appartement pas loin de l'hôpital

- Et Michael part au front dans 4 jours, dit Candy un peu triste

- Tu as écrit à tes amis ? demanda Kristina

- Pas encore… Oh… Ils vont être surpris !

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Candy était heureuse, elle venait de se marier… Comparer à l'horreur de la guerre, son mariage semblait être le paradis… Ses amies retournèrent au dortoir. Candy et Michael allèrent chez eux. C'était la première fois qu'elle y allait. L'appartement était moyen et propre avec deux chambres à coucher. Michael la porta pour franchir le seuil

- Bienvenue chez toi, Mme Durand

- Merci, Officier Durand. C'est très élégant ici

- Ne t'en fais pas pour le ménage, j'ai une bonne qui s'occupe de nettoyer et faire des repas

- Tant mieux ! Avec l'hôpital…

- Tu es en congé jusqu'à mon départ…

- Tu vas me manquer

- Profitons de ma présence alors, dit-il en lui prenant ses lèvres et en l'amenant dans la chambre

Il la posa délicatement sur le lit. Ils se déshabillèrent doucement et lentement, sans se presser ; ils avaient toute la nuit devant eux. Michael avait épousé la jeune fille qu'il avait rencontré à Chicago en train de descendre une tour avec une valise stupide… Il ne l'avait jamais oublié et le destin l'avait remise sur son chemin, au milieu de cette guerre insensée. S'il ne revenait pas du front, il aurait au moins épousé la femme qu'il aimait.

Candy avait mis son passé et sa vie en Amérique dans le grenier. Elle ne s'occupait que de la vie présente, celle qu'elle avait maintenant, sa vie avec Michael, son mari…

Ils s'adonnèrent à leur passion… Michael fut très doux pour la défloration de sa femme, il lui montra pas à pas les surprises du plaisir de la chair, ce plaisir dont certains payaient des prostituées pour l'obtenir. Ces deux êtres consommaient leur amour sous les balles et les tirs de mortier… Candy était devenue une femme, elle fut transportée au sommet de l'extase avec son mari.

Les quatre jours suivants, ils les passèrent ensemble, sans sortir dehors. Ils s'amusèrent et profitèrent de leur présence mutuelle. La bonne arriva le matin et trouva son patron avec … Une fille !

- Clothilde, dit Michael en français et en souriant… Je vous présente ma femme, Candy, elle est américaine. Il va falloir puiser dans votre anglais pour lui parler, dit-il puis en anglais à Candy, Chérie, voici Clothilde, la femme de ménage.

- Hello, dit Candy en souriant

- Bonjour Mme, dit Clothilde qui avait une quarantaine d'années, en souriant

Son patron s'était marié! La guerre ne l'avait pas freiné ! Tant mieux, car la vie au milieu de la guerre, est triste sans projet d'avenir.

C'était la fin de la saison théâtrale. Robert Hathaway était dans son bureau entrain de préparer la prochaine saison quand il entendit des coups frappés à la porte.

- Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit et le jeune Terrence Grandchester entra.

- Robert, bonjour

- Terry, entre. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? Comment te portes-tu ? Ça va à la maison avec Susanna ?

- A ton avis ? Mais je peux vous demander un service ?

- Quoi ?

- J'ai besoin d'une mise en disponibilité…

- Pour combien de temps ?

- Je vais en France joindre les troupes à la guerre…

- Terry…

- Robert, je n'en peux plus. Je ne veux pas aller encore me noyer dans l'alcool, alors que des jeunes gens perdent leur vie tous les jours sur le front. Je veux aller me battre et peut-être vais-je me rendre compte que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue sans la personne qu'on aime… Mais je dois le faire

- Tu vas encore laisser Susanna ?

- C'est pour la guerre, Robert, pour la guerre

- Ta décision est prise

- Depuis des mois, j'attendais que la saison se termine pour ne pas vous laisser sans crier gare

- D'accord. Mais reviens-nous entier. Ton talent est hors de prix

- Merci Robert

- Et ne t'en fais pas pour Susanna, on va s'en occuper

- Merci, au revoir

- Bonne chance Terry.

Terry quitta le bureau et s'apprêta à quitter le théâtre. Il avait déjà commencé l'entraînement militaire, mais il leur avait demandé de couper ses longs cheveux seulement la veille de son départ. Il se rendit chez lui pour annoncer la nouvelle à sa femme, Susanna. Elle ne se doutait de rien et elle allait tomber des nues. Il la trouva en train de lire un livre et il sourit en la voyant.

Susanna était surprise, Terry lui souriait ? Que se passait-il ? Il ne lui souriait jamais !

- Terry, bonjour, tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ?

- Non, Susanna en fait, j'ai demandé à Robert une mise en disponibilité

- Une mise en disponibilité ? demanda-t-elle surprise, pourquoi ?

- J'ai besoin de temps libre…

- Pour… ? Demanda-t-elle en retenant son souffle

- Aller à la guerre

- QUOI ??!! MAIS TU ES DEVENU FOU ??

- Non… Je pars demain matin, mais je vais au camp ce soir…

- Ce soir ? Mais… dit-elle les larmes aux yeux

- Susanna, je m'excuse. Je dois le faire. Je ne veux plus me retrouver au fond de l'abîme encore

- Mais s'il t'arrive quelque chose ? Et tu veux encore me laisser ? Tu peux mourir…

- Il faut arriver au pont pour le traverser…

- Je t'aime Terry, et je ne pense pas que je survivrai si tu meurs

- Alors je reviendrai dis-toi ça en tête… Je vais revenir. Prie pour moi

- Terry…dit-elle les larmes aux yeux

Il la prit de son fauteuil roulant et il l'amena dans la chambre… Il lui fit un ultime cadeau, même s'il devait imaginer une autre à sa place. Il l'appelait par un autre nom, sans s'en rendre compte et elle le savait, mais elle se disait que c'était mieux que rien, mieux valait qu'on l'appelle « Candy » et qu'on lui fasse passionnément l'amour que d'être seule dans son lit froid… Quelle triste consolation !


	5. Chapter 5

**_C'EST FINI…_**

**_Par Mallory Quinn_**

**_Chapitre 5_**

**_« La reine de mes pensées »_**

Il faisait beau sur le bateau qui l'amenait à la guerre. Il avait maintenant les cheveux coupés à ras… fini les longues boucles. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait, il ne savait ce qu'il voulait, tout ce qu'il savait c'était que, au lieu de gaspiller son temps à boire, il valait mieux l'utiliser à des fins plus nobles, plus nécessaires… La guerre n'était peut être pas l'idéal, mais… c'était tout de même mieux que de se noyer dans l'alcool…Il pensa à Susanna qu'il avait laissé en pleurs. C'était aussi pour elle qu'il le faisait, il devait chercher sa voie. Sa vie n'allait pas comme il le voulait, il y avait un vide, un très grand vide…À chaque fois qu'il remplissait son devoir conjugal, il était obligé d'imaginer une autre dans ses bras, c'était déloyal envers sa femme, mais c'était ça ou l'abstinence… Et sa femme l'aimait tellement qu'elle préférait avoir un mari dans son lit qui rêvait d'une autre que pas de mari du tout.

Il songeait souvent à elle, à son amour d'antan, son amour perdu… Souvent ? Non… Il ne s'était pas passé un jour sans qu'il n'ait pensé à elle… Elle était la reine de ses pensées… Vivre sans elle, c'était comme vivre sans son cœur, elle était son cœur, elle était son âme. Peut être que l'horreur de la guerre allait lui changer les idées.

Ils arrivèrent au camp militaire très tôt le matin, après une traversée d'une semaine et un long trajet en camion. Le camp militaires étaient surtout des grandes tentes et les nouveaux avaient celles laissées libres par les soldats tués lors des combats et ceux qui furent blessés ou amputés d'un membre quelconque. Les soldats qui étaient là avant, s'amusaient à faire passer certaines épreuves comme initiation aux nouveaux venus. Les épreuves consistaient à des exercices physiques mais avec de l'eau qui coulait sur eux, par exemple… Ou parfois plus amusant, chanter une chanson d'amour d'opéra… C'était surtout pour les détendre, car ils n'allaient pas tarder à se rendre compte que leur travail était loin d'être une partie de plaisir.

Terry fit la connaissance d'un jeune lieutenant qui était aussi un des docteurs du camp, et ils devinrent bons amis. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, même de Shakespeare.

- Je suis acteur au théâtre, dit Terry

- Grandchester…. dit le docteur… Oh mais oui ! Je ne t'ai pas reconnu sans tes cheveux !

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Terry avait lui-même de la difficulté à s'y habituer.

- Mais que viens-tu faire ici ? Tu n'as pas une femme, une carrière ? demanda le docteur

- Si, mais j'ai senti l'envie de venir ici me battre avec les autres, dit Terry

- Comme si c'était ton devoir… J'étais comme toi au début…

- Au début ? Et maintenant ?

- Je viens de me marier, et je ne suis plus très sûr que risquer ma vie en vaille la peine…

- Tu t'es marié en temps de guerre ?

- Mon père a de l'influence… Je ne voulais pas attendre la fin de la guerre… On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver… Je ne pouvais pas la laisser m'échapper encore… Melle Casse-cou…

- Melle Casse-cou ?

- Oui, c'est comme ça que je l'appelle, elle aime le risque…

- Elle est ici en France alors, que fait-elle ?

- Elle est infirmière et elle va souvent au front chercher les blessés…

- C'est dangereux en effet, dit Terry

- Elle frôle la mort chaque jour…

- Comme toi en fait…

- Oui…

- Alors vous êtes le couple parfait… Vous aimez le risque tous les deux…

- Et je l'aime plus que tout…

- Tu as une photo ?

- Non… Mais je dois te la présenter un jour…

- D'accord…

Les deux hommes passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble à parler de leur vie.

- Et toi ? Tu es marié ? Demanda le docteur

- Oui, mais c'était plutôt par devoir que par amour… fit Terry

- Par devoir ? Tu l'as mise dans l'ennui…

- Oui, mais pas dans le sens que tu crois…

Terry lui raconta son histoire en bref.

- Oh… Alors, tu as renoncé à celle que tu voulais vraiment, celle que tu aimais plus que tout… Je suis désolé mon pote…

- Merci, c'est pour ça que tu as de la chance, tu as celle que tu aimes. Ne la lâche pas et fait la passer avant toute chose

- Merci pour le conseil. Ma femme passe avant toute chose…

D'autres soldats arrivèrent et ils se mirent à parler gaiement de leur femme, fiancée, petite amie…

Plus tard dans son lit, Terry était en train de penser au docteur et à son bonheur avec sa demoiselle Casse-cou…Lui aussi avait une demoiselle, jadis, sa demoiselle Taches de son, sa demoiselle Tarzan… La reine de ses pensées, car elle occupait littéralement toutes ses pensées… Il regrettait pour la énième fois de ne pas l'avoir choisie. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas abordée ce jour-là, à la joyeuse clinique ? Il s'était laissé convaincre par Albert… Il aurait dû lui parler, lui dire qu'ils avaient fait une grossière erreur et qu'ils devaient vivre ensemble… Mais il était retourné vers son devoir et son obligation…

Candy était en train de lire les lettres de ses amis et elle fut surprise d'en trouver une de Daniel. Il s'était finalement décidé à lui écrire et lui demander de ses nouvelles. Elle n'avait pas encore annoncé à ses amis la nouvelle de son mariage. Ils seraient contents mais ils allaient regretter de ne pas avoir été là. Elle leur écrivit à chacun de longues lettres expliquant de long en large son mariage et combien elle était heureuse avec son merveilleux mari.

Les infirmières françaises étaient encore plus antipathiques envers elle après avoir appris son mariage avec son beau docteur français. Mais Candy continuait son travail comme si de rien n'était. Elle habitait à l'appartement de Michael et elle amenait souvent ses amies avec elle pour passer la nuit.

Annie venait de descendre pour prendre son petit-déjeuner quand elle vit la lettre de Candy à la place.

- Oh, Candy a écrit, dit-elle à ses parents

Elle ouvrit la lettre à la hâte pour lire la longue missive de son amie et elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Quoi ? Cria-t-elle. Je vais la tuer !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Annie ? Demanda Mme Brighton inquiète

- Candy s'est mariée ! Je vais la tuer ! Répéta-t-elle

- Elle s'est mariée ? A qui donc ?

- Le docteur et lieutenant Michael Durand…

- Le jeune officier de l'incident de la tour ? Dit Mme Brighton qui connaissait l'incident

- Oui, ils se sont retrouvés en France et…

- Il l'a épousée ! C'est bien non ? Dit Mme Brighton

- Non ! Elle s'est mariée sans moi, sa sœur et sa meilleure amie !

- Oh, ce n'est que ça ? Dit Mme Brighton

- Annie, dit son père, ils sont en pleine guerre en train de frôler la mort tous les jours… Ils vivent au jour le jour pratiquement

- Tu as raison, ils ne voulaient pas courir le risque de ne pas être ensemble… Oh… Je vais voir Archie et Patty, ils doivent avoir reçu une lettre de Candy aussi…

Annie alla chercher Patricia et elles se rendirent chez Archie où le sujet de conversation était le mariage de Candy. Albert était un peu blessé mais il était heureux pour elle. Archie en parlait quand Annie et Patricia arrivèrent suivie de Daniel et Eliza qu'elles avaient rencontré à la porte.

- Vous parlez de Candy, dit Eliza, elle morte cette fois-ci j'espère ?

- Eliza, dit Daniel, tu es vraiment sans cœur !

- Non, Eliza, dit Annie, elle s'est mariée…

- Mariée ? Dit Eliza en palissant, à qui ?

- A Michael, dit Patricia, Candy devrait te remercier… Le tour que tu lui as joué, lui a donné un mari qui est beau, un docteur et officier dans l'armée française !

- Elle a épousé Michael, dit Daniel ?

- Le 14 février, le jour de la St. Valentin, dit Archie. A propos, Daniel voici ta lettre…

- Merci, dit Daniel

- Tu lui as écrit ? Dit Eliza, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

Daniel ne répondit pas et il alla lire la lettre de Candy dans un coin du salon. Eliza n'insista pas et sortit de la pièce en colère. Candy avait épousé Michael ? C'était grâce à elle s'ils s'étaient rencontrés ! NON NON NON !!! Pourquoi avait-elle autant de chance ? Michael était un beau parti ! Flûte alors !

Les autres continuaient à parler de l'incident. Candy s'excusait auprès d'Albert de ne pas lui avoir demandé la permission. Albert sourit, la première pensée de Candy était toujours pour les autres. Elle ne changerait jamais et les blessés de guerre avaient bien de la chance de l'avoir comme infirmière.

- Archie, dit Annie, je voulais attendre Candy pour fixer la date de notre mariage, mais je crois qu'elle comprendra si on se marie sans elle

- Tu as raison Annie, marions-nous ! La vie est trop courte pour attendre, dit Archie

- Alors c'est pour quand ? Demanda Albert

- Dans 1 mois, dit Annie en souriant

- Daniel, dit Archie, comme mon frère n'est pas là, tu veux bien être mon témoin ?

- J'en serai honoré, dit Daniel en souriant

Depuis le départ de Candy, Archie s'entendait mieux avec son cousin. Leurs inquiétudes au sujet de l'objet de leur affection ; Candy, les avaient en quelque sorte, rapprochés… Albert était content de voir que Daniel avait grandi et qu'il avait maintenant le sens de la famille. Eliza ne semblait pas vouloir changer. Mais elle grandirait aussi un jour en son temps… Espérons qu'elle aurait aussi le sens de la famille…

- Patricia, dit Annie en l'absence de Candy, tu veux bien être ma demoiselle d'honneur ?

- Bien sûr, dit Patricia, superbe !

- Allons voir ma mère pour lui annoncer la nouvelle ! A tout à l'heure, chéri.

Les deux amies s'en allèrent et Albert resta avec ses deux neveux.

- Je voulais vous parler affaires, dit Albert

- Moi aussi, dit Daniel… J'avais une proposition…

- Vas-y Daniel, je t'écoute, dit Albert

- L'Europe est en guerre depuis 2 ans… Et on ne sait pas encore quand la guerre va se terminer…. continua Daniel, mais quoi qu'il en soit, l'Europe sera amputé par les dégâts matériels et économiques causés par la guerre. Même si les Etats-Unis entrent en guerre, ça ne se passera pas sur notre territoire…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? Demanda Archie

- Et bien voilà, cette horreur, ces dommages, nous donne une opportunité de devenir plus grand, plus puissant. On a l'occasion de d'agrandir notre marche économique. L'Europe aura besoin de l'Amérique pour se remettre sur pieds…

- Daniel, tu es un excellent homme d'affaires, dit Albert

- Oui, dit Archie, c'est une très bonne idée…

- Alors, mettons-nous au travail ?

Les soldats dans les tranchées et l'armée ennemie était en train de les attaquer. Les balles et les tirs de mortier faisaient un bruit assourdissant. Les dirigeant de l'offensive militaire, devaient crier pour donner des ordres à leurs soldats. Les docteurs eux se déplaçaient et ils essayaient de soigner ou réduire les dégâts tant bien que mal. Mais pour ceux qui recevaient des balles dans des endroits dangereux, c'était peine perdue. Les docteurs qui en avaient l'habitude, ne se sentaient plus aussi mal qu'au début de la guerre…

Le combat continuait pendant un moment et vers la fin, un des docteurs s'était levé pour aider un blessé, reçu une balle dans la poitrine et s'écroula par terre sur d'autres victimes qui avaient rendu l'âme. Les autres ne se rendirent pas compte tout de suite que le docteur était tombé. Quand la bataille fut terminée, elle laissa place à l'après goût amer de la désolation. Les blessés encore vivants furent déplacés vers des hôpitaux.

Terry se mit à la recherche de son ami… Ce n'était pas leur premier combat, ils en avaient eu plusieurs ; ils se retrouvaient toujours le soir en train de se raccommoder devant une tasse de thé entrain d'essayer de parler du combat avec humour. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne vit son ami nulle part. Il chercha et le trouva finalement parmi certains cadavres mais il était vivant, Dieu merci ! Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang.

- Toubib, dit Terry, tu ne peux pas nous abandonner

- Terry… dit le toubib, faiblement

- Ne parle pas… Allez-viens, on va te raccommoder comme il faut, dit-il en le prenant

Les membres de la Croix Rouge étaient là avec leurs camions et leurs docteurs pour prendre soins des blessés et les amener dans les hôpitaux. Le toubib, fut donc amené en camion et Terry eut la permission de l'accompagner.

- C'est peut-être trop tard, dit le toubib, occupez-vous des autres blessés…

- Tu fais partie des blessés aussi toubib, dit Terry courage, pense à ta femme, ta demoiselle Casse-cou, tu dois tenir le coup pour la revoir…

- Oui…. Ma chérie… Dis-lui… Que ... Je l'aime

- Tu le lui diras toi-même, fit Terry, allons toubib, ça ira

Le toubib s'évanouit, épuisé et affaibli par la perte de sang et la douleur de sa blessure. Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital sembla interminable pour Terry, il ne voulait pas perdre son ami.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'hôpital et le personnel médical se précipitèrent sur les blessés. Quand les docteurs et les infirmières vinrent chercher, un des docteurs s'écria :

- Mon Dieu, c'est le docteur Durand ! Allez prévenir sa femme !

- D'accord docteur, dit l'infirmière en entrant à l'intérieur de l'hôpital.

Terry entra et alla dans la salle d'attente, c'était la panique générale quand un convoi de blessés arrivait.

Candy était dans la salle du personnel et elle s'apprêtait à aller aider le convoi des nouveaux blessés quand Kelly arriva en courant.

- Candy…

- Oui, dit Candy j'arrive…

- Non, attends, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle…

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle inquiète

- C'est Michael

- Michael ? Dit Candy en murmurant presque

- Il a été touché par une balle… Il en salle d'opération

- Oh mon Dieu, NON !

- Tu peux rester, les autres comprendront…

- Oui… Mais non, Kelly, je dois continuer mon travail, dit-elle avec un sanglot dans la voix, je ne dois pas laisser mes émotions me déranger… On nous a enseigné ça…

- Candy, tu es sûre ?

- Oui… Allons-y !

Elle suivit Kelly et elles allèrent s'occuper des blesses après plusieurs heures, le calme était revenu. Candy put finalement aller voir son mari, qui était dans la salle post-opératoire en train de récupérer. Elle alla à son chevet et elle le trouva encore endormi.

- Oh, Michael, tu m'as fait peur mon amour, dit-elle en mettant sa tête sur sa poitrine délicatement pour ne pas lui faire mal. Réveilles-toi vite, je t'aime. Tu m'as manqué et tu me reviens en brancard ? C'est pour que je ne puisse rien te faire ou quoi ?

Elle riait doucement et elle continuait à lui parler quand Kristina arriva.

- Candy, le jeune soldat qui a sauvé Michael veut savoir s'il peut le voir

- Oh bien sûr, je voudrais le remercier aussi d'avoir sauver mon mari…

Terry était dans le couloir en train de demander des renseignements sur l'état de santé de son toubib.

- Le docteur ? Oui, dit l'infirmière, sa femme va venir vous parler, la voilà, dit-elle en indiquant le doigt vers la femme du toubib en question

- Mme Durand, il est là-bas, disait une voix de femme

Terry se retourna pour voir la demoiselle Casse-cou et il n'en croyait pas ses yeux !

- Oh, merci, dit Mme Durand en se dirigeant vers Terry qui venait de se retourner

Elle s'arrêta, figée sur place. Il avait les cheveux à ras mais c'était bien lui, Terry, son Terry ! … Et bien, le Terry de Susanna maintenant… Mais bon… Elle n'oublierait jamais son regard bleu profond, dans lequel elle aimait tant se noyer.

- Terry, dit-elle

Il la regardait comme si elle était une vision, la reine de ses pensées était là devant lui… Oh mon Dieu ! Elle était si belle, ses taches de son… Mais que diable faisait-elle là en pleine guerre au lieu d'être en sécurité en Amérique ? Mme Durand ? Non, il devait avoir mal entendu… Elle ne pouvait pas être la femme du toubib ! Mais pourtant…

- Candy, dit-il…

Candy suivit son instinct ; au milieu de cette guerre et après des heures à soigner les blessés de cette horrible guerre, ce n'était pas le moment de refreiner ses impulsions. Elle courut se jeter à son cou ! Terry lui rendit son étreinte, trop content d'avoir celle dont il rêvait tous les jours, la reine de ses pensées dans les bras. Il sentit son cœur exploser de joie. Il ferma les yeux.

Candy était dans les bras de Terry, les bras de Terry ! Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé s'y trouver encore. Terry, Terry, qu'elle aimait tant… Terry qui avait sauvé son mari… Son mari… Michael…. Elle se défit de son étreinte.

- Terry… dit-elle doucement, c'est toi qui as sauvé Michael ?

- Je l'ai trouvé…

- Merci, dit-elle en le serrant encore dans ses bras

- C'est toi Mademoiselle Casse-cou ?

- Oui…

- C'est vrai qu'il ne m'a jamais dit ton prénom… dit-il

- Il t'a parlé de moi ?

- Bien sûr… Mme Durand, dit-il ironiquement, tu es vraiment casse-cou comme il le dit, tu aimes mettre ta vie en danger ?

- Mais…

- Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda-t-il brusquement, tu aimes entendre les balles siffler ?

- Tu peux parler toi ! Tu es venu faire quoi, aider les français à tuer les ennemis ?

- Tu aurais pu rester en sécurité en Amérique…

- Oui… Mais j'ai préféré venir ici aider à soigner les blessés de cette guerre inutile… Tu as un problème avec ça ?

- Oui, tu peux te faire tuer…

- Et toi aussi non ? Ce n'est plus ton problème de te soucier de moi, de toute façon ! Fit-elle avec colère, tu as ta femme non ? Tu l'as laissé pour venir risquer ta vie ?

- Candy…

- Je suis la femme de Michael, et il se souciera de moi !

- Je ne cesserai jamais de me soucier de toi…

- Michael va bien. L'opération s'est bien passé, merci, dit-elle en ignorant sa dernière phrase

- Je peux le voir ?

- Bien sûr, suis-moi …

Il la suivit jusqu'au chevet de lit de Michael. Elle s'assit sur la chaise à côté de son lit et lui prit la main.

- Michael, dit-elle tendrement, réveille-toi, mon amour…

Terry eut l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait un couteau en plein cœur. Candy était tendre avec un autre homme, son mari !! Elle était tendre avec son mari, son mari ! Elle était mariée… A son meilleur ami !!! Le destin ne pouvait pas être aussi cruel avec lui… La reine de ses pensées… Etait aussi celle de Michael !!!

Michael bougea les yeux et il finit par les ouvrir, il sourit faiblement.

- Melle Casse-cou ?

- Oui chéri, je suis là, mon lieutenant, dit Candy en souriant

- Comme c'est bon de te voir… Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiétée…

- Ne dis pas de sottises, je suis là pour toi

- Tu m'as manqué, chérie…

- Toi aussi … Après toutes ces semaines, tu reviens sur un brancard ?

- Je sais, ce n'est pas juste… Mais je peux avoir un petit bisou quand même… ?

- Bien sûr mon amour…

Candy s'approcha et l'embrassa longuement sur les lèvres. Terry qui assistait à la scène le cœur déchiré, avait envie de mourir. Assister au moment de tendresse entre Candy et Michael, son meilleur ami… Pourquoi est-ce que le sort s'acharnait à le faire souffrir ? Chaque fois que Michael parlait de la femme qu'il aimait, il n'avait aucune idée que c'était aussi la même femme que lui aimait ! Oh Amour quand tu nous tiens…. !

Quand les deux amoureux s'arrêtèrent enfin.

- Michael, le jeune soldat qui t'a sauvé est ici… Il veut te voir…

Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle le connaissait, que c'était son ancien amour. Michael était déjà mal en point, il n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça… Il était ami avec Terry, qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Pendant ce temps de guerre, on avait besoin d'amis et rendre Michael hostile envers Terry maintenant ne servirait à rien. L'atmosphère était déjà assez tendue comme ça. Terry était tellement bouleversé qu'il ne dit rien non plus… Michael sortait de la salle d'opération où il était à l'article de la mort, alors cette nouvelle ne servirait qu'à le rendre plus malade… Ils gardèrent donc le silence, tous les deux sur leur relation passée.

- Terry… Approche ! Dit Michael ! Tu as rencontré ma demoiselle Casse-cou ?

- Oui, dit Terry, elle est charmante…

Candy se sentit drôle d'être dans la même pièce avec son mari et l'amour de sa vie ; la sensation était très bizarre.

- Oui, elle est sublime, n'est-ce pas ? J'aurai aimé que tu sois avec celle que tu aimes ici… Malgré le danger, ça fait du bien d'être avec l'être aimé…, dit Michael

Candy n'osait pas regarder Terry, et ce dernier eut un rire nerveux… La scène devenait de plus en plus bizarre… !

- Je pourrais revenir au front après quelques jours de congé, dit Michael qui ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'atmosphère tendue

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ca, rétablis-toi, dit Terry

- Tu repars quand ?

- Demain matin… dit Terry

- Alors tu vas passer la nuit chez moi avec ma femme… !

Cette déclaration innocente, sonnait très drôle aux oreilles de Candy et Terry.

- Non je peux trouver une chambre dans une auberge, dit Terry

- Ridicule, tu es mon ami, tu m'as sauvé la vie je te dois bien ça.

- Mais non, tu me dois rien…

- Allons Terry si tu n'étais pas venu me chercher… Et puis ça fera de la compagnie à Candy

- Michael, dit Candy, il n'est pas question que je quitte ton chevet…

- Je vais bien, mon amour. Tu dois dormir dans ton lit pas sur une chaise…

- Mais Michael…

- Ne discute pas Melle Casse-cou… Va passer la nuit avec Terry chez nous…

Candy savait qu'il n'était pas bon de l'agiter, il devait garder son calme.

- D'accord, chéri, dit-elle finalement, je vais amener Terry chez nous, maintenant repose-toi bien. Je serai là à la première heure demain matin…

- Prends ton temps, Terry sera là… Passez un peu de temps ensemble dit Michael…

Ça devenait ridicule ! Michael n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il disait ! Ils restèrent un peu et comme il se faisait tard, Candy et Terry prirent finalement congé.

- Au revoir, chéri, dit Candy en l'embrassant

- Bonne nuit Melle Casse-cou… dit Michael en lui rendant son baiser

- Bonne nuit toubib, dit Terry

- Bonne nuit l'artiste… Amuse-toi bien avec ma femme !

Quand ils sortirent de la chambre, Terry qui savait que la situation était un peu inconfortable… Un peu ?

- Candy, je peux trouver une chambre dans une auberge…

- Ne dis pas de sottises, Terry. Michael t'a invité…

- Mais c'est, on ne peut plus bizarre, on aurait dû lui dire la vérité

- Et le rendre plus malade qu'il ne l'est… ? Il a besoin de calme, pas de soucis…

- C'était drôle de l'entendre nous dire d'avoir du bon temps ensemble...

- Sans blague... ! Allons-y Terry, il est déjà très tard… Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici. On va marcher…

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à l'appartement de Michael et Candy.


	6. Chapter 6

**_C'EST FINI…_**

**_Chapitre 6_**

**_« Une épreuve difficile »_**

Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement quelques minutes plus tard. On pouvait sentir l'odeur de la nourriture préparée des heures auparavant. Il était en ordre.

- Entre Terry, bienvenue chez moi, dit Candy qui essayait de paraître normale mais chaque mot était pour elle un supplice.

- Merci, dit Terry d'un air absent

- Tu as sûrement faim, dit-elle, après toutes ces heures au front, je vais dresser la table

- Laisse-moi t'aider…

- D'accord…

Ils dressèrent la table en silence, Candy réchauffa le repas que Clothilde, la bonne avait préparé. C'était du gigot de mouton avec des pommes de terre et des légumes. Ils mangèrent en silence. L'atmosphère était tendue, et Candy décida de briser le silence.

- C'est marrant de te voir avec les cheveux à ras, dit-elle

- Ça m'a pris du temps à m'y habituer aussi, Mme Durand, dit Terry ironiquement

Candy sentit l'hostilité de Terry. Mais elle décida de l'ignorer.

- C'est bon. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai préparé, c'est la femme de ménage, Clothilde…

Il ne répondit pas, il continuait à manger en silence. Il était avec la femme qu'il aimait, la reine de ses pensées, dans un appartement vide… Mais elle était mariée à son meilleur ami… Mais lui aussi était marié non ?

Candy abandonna l'idée d'essayer de créer une conversation. Elle termina son repas et elle fit la vaisselle et elle dans sa chambre pour s'apprêter pour dormir en prenant une douche rapide. Elle revint en portant un peignoir mauve et ses cheveux mouillés étaient défaits et tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle était très séduisante.

Terry la regarda et il croyait qu'il allait devenir fou ! Oh mon Dieu et il devra passer la nuit dans la chambre à coté de la sienne ?

- Terry ? Dit-elle avec une voix douce

- Oui… ? Dit-il d'un ton rêveur

- Viens, je vais te montrer où tu vas dormir…

La chambre d'ami était toujours prête, comme parfois ses amies venaient dormir avec elle. Il se leva et la suivit, elle lui montra la salle de bain et ensuite la chambre d'ami.

- J'ai mis un pyjama de Michael sur le lit…

- Merci…

- Je suis au salon si tu as besoin de moi…

Terry prit une douche, après toute la journée passée dans les tranchées, il était plein de poussière. Toute la journée à se battre, les émotions, voir son meilleur ami blessé et à l'article de la mort, retrouver la reine de ses pensées au milieu de cette horreur, seulement pour souffrir en apprenant que c'était aussi la femme de son meilleur ami ! L'univers aimait compliquer l'existence des êtres vivants ! Il était venu en France pour trouver la solution à son problème et il retrouvait Candy mariée… ! Il retourna au salon et la trouva en train de lire les lettres de ses amis. Elle était sur le divan.

- Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Non, tout va bien. Merci, répondit-il

- J'ai des nouvelles des autres, Annie et Archie se marient bientôt. Je crois que le fait que je me sois mariée sans elle… Elle m'en veut un peu…

Terry n'en pouvait plus ! Il devait dire quelque chose sinon il allait exploser !

- Moi je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois la femme de Michael ! Où l'as-tu rencontré, ici en France ?! Cria-t-il enfin

Candy décida de garder son calme. S'emporter maintenant ne servirait à rien.

- Non, Terry, je l'ai rencontré à Chicago chez les Andrés, peu avant que tu viennes pour le Roi Lear… dit-elle le plus calmement du monde

- Vraiment ? fit-il sceptique

- Oui, vraiment !

Elle lui raconta ce qui s'était passé avec Mme Legrand, les obligeant à dormir dans la cabane de l'arbre, Daniel, Eliza, la valise et enfin la tour avec Michael.

- Je vois… Il t'a tapé dans l'œil depuis… C'était quoi, l'uniforme ? Dit-il brusquement

- Oh mon Dieu ! Dites-moi que je rêve ! Tu es jaloux ?! Tu n'as plus ce droit !! Comment va Susanna, ta femme !!! Cria-t-elle

Il ne répondit pas. Oui, il était jaloux, il avait envie de la prendre et la faire sienne là sur le canapé.

- Elle doit être dévastée que tu l'aies laissé pour venir à la guerre…

- En effet… Elle va bien. J'ai reçu sa lettre il y a quelques jours, elle attend un bébé…

- Oh… fit Candy avec un sanglot dans la voix

Candy eut l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait un couteau dans le ventre. Terry vit son expression, elle était blessée. Elle tenait donc toujours à lui. Il se réjouit dans son cœur.

- Candy, je suis désolé…

- Désolé ? Pourquoi ? Dit-elle avec des larmes aux yeux, félicitations…

- Candy, je suis désolé pour tout, pour Susanna, pour le bébé…

- Un bébé, c'est merveilleux Terry…

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire…

- Oui, je le sais, et cette conversation ne nous mène nulle part !

- Je sais que tu es blessée. Comment crois-tu que je me sens en te retrouvant mariée à mon meilleur ami ? J'ai envie de mourir Candy ! J'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras t'embrasser et te faire l'amour toute la nuit !

- Terry, je t'en supplie…, dit-elle en pleurant

- Mais je dois te respecter, tu es la femme de Michael. C'est mon meilleur ami et il me fait confiance… Candy… dit-il d'un ton suppliant

- Terry, je suis mariée à Michael. Je vais aller me coucher maintenant. Tu devrais te coucher aussi. Tu dois repartir au camp au matin. Bonne nuit Terry…

Elle courut dans sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière elle et elle se jeta sur son lit en éclatant en sanglots… Terry éteint les lumières et alla aussi se coucher. Il entendit Candy pleurer dans sa chambre. Il dut faire appel à toutes les forces du monde pour ne pas aller la rejoindre dans sa chambre pour la consoler. Ils passèrent tous les deux une nuit très agitée.

Le lendemain matin, la femme de ménage, Clothilde fit le petit-déjeuner.

Candy se leva et elle s'apprêta. Elle avait un peu mal à la tête. Passer la nuit avec Terry dans la chambre à côté… Il était marié à Susanna et ils allaient avoir un bébé… Un bébé… Ce n'était pas juste ! Elle est venue à la guerre pour se changer les idées à cause du mariage de Terry. Tout ça c'était pour rien ? Il fallait qu'elle retrouve Terry qui était maintenant le meilleur ami de Michael ? Qu'avait-elle donc fait au Bon Dieu pour mériter une torture pareille ?

Elle sortit de sa chambre et elle vit Clothilde.

- Bonjour, Mme Durand, dit Clothilde

- Bonjour Clothilde, dit Candy

- Le petit déjeuner est prêt…

- Merci. Ajoutez un couvert, nous avons un invité

- Un invité ?

- Oui. Michael a été blessé…

- Oh mon Dieu ! Comment va-t-il ?

- Il va bien, Dieu merci, grâce à un jeune soldat… Michael l'a envoyé passer la nuit ici…

- Oh, Monsieur va bien… Dieu merci. D'accord, je mets un couvert supplémentaire.

Clothilde mit un couvert supplémentaire pour l'invité elle alla vaquer à ses occupations.

Terry s'était réveillé, si on peut appeler ça se réveiller, après avoir passé une nuit blanche. Candy lui avait mit un uniforme de Michael sur le lit pendant qu'il prenait sa douche. L'uniforme qu'il avait était plutôt crasseux.

_« Merci Taches de son, se dit-il tristement dans sa tête »_

Il termina de s'habiller et alla dans la salle à manger où se trouvait déjà Candy. Il sentit la bonne odeur du café et du pain chaud. C'était une image de rêve qu'il aurait tant voulu qu'elle soit réalité…

Candy se leva quand elle le vit.

- Terry… Bonjour, dit-elle en souriant, tu veux du café ?

- Bonjour Candy, oui bien sûr, merci

- Tu as bien dormi ?

- A ton avis ?

- Je n'en sais rien, moi

- Comment ça tu n'en sais rien ?

- Je ne suis pas dans ta tête… Terry, je ne peux pas savoir …

_« Si, tu es dans ma tête 24 h sur 24 et 7 jours sur 7 se dit-il dans sa tête»_

Mais il dit à haute voix ;

- Candy…

- Mange Terry, on doit se rendre à l'hôpital voir Michael avant ton départ.

Terry voulait répondre, mais Clothilde arriva avec le pain et il se tut. Il voulait lui dire tant de choses, mais en avait-il le droit ? Non, parce qu'il avait perdu ce droit quand il l'avait laissée partir dans les escaliers de l'hôpital de New York, ce soir-là de novembre où il neigeait abondamment. Il aurait peut-être eu une chance avec elle, s'il lui avait parlé ce jour-là à la joyeuse clinique… Elle était toujours libre… Albert l'avait convaincu de la laisser tranquille et de retourner vers Susanna. Pourquoi diable avait-il écouté Albert ? Maintenant c'était trop tard, il était marié à Susanna et il avait perdu Candy pour toujours. Elle était la femme de Michael, le toubib et son meilleur ami. C'est lui qui avait eu le privilège de… Non ! Il ne fallait pas penser à ça, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher…

Candy termina son petit-déjeuner et marcha avec Terry jusqu'à l'hôpital. Pendant le trajet, au début, ils ne dirent pas un mot. Avant d'arriver à l'hôpital Terry lui dit enfin.

- Candy, merci de m'avoir hébergé chez toi pour la nuit

- De rien, Terry, c'est la moindre des choses.

- Michael a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir comme femme. Je ne cesserai jamais de le lui rappeler…

- Merci Terry, dit Candy en souriant

Ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre. Ils étaient tous les deux mariés à d'autres personnes. Ils étaient beaucoup trop loyaux envers leurs conjoints pour faire quoi que ce soit et vivre avec les remords et les conséquences….

Ils entrèrent à l'hôpital et ils se rendirent à la chambre de Michael. Ils trouvèrent les infirmières françaises qui se faisaient un plaisir de l'essuyer et faire sa toilette. « Leur docteur » qui a été volé par la méchante infirmière américaine.

Candy et Terry regardaient la scène ; les infirmières flirtaient ouvertement avec Michael.

- On dirait que les françaises n'ont aucun respect pour ton mariage, dit Terry d'un ton moqueur.

- Elles disent que je leur ai volé un beau parti…

- Elles ne se gênent pas de courir après ton mari en tout cas…

- Et bien je suis là maintenant, dit Candy en s'approchant, Mesdemoiselles…

- Mme Durand…, dit une infirmière désolée.

- Je peux m'en occuper maintenant, je suis là, merci, dit Candy en prenant le gant de toilette des mains de l'infirmière. Bonjour chéri, dit-elle en embrassant Michael sur les lèvres…

- Bonjour mon amour, dit Michael en l'attirant contre lui et l'embrassant passionnément

Les autres infirmières les regardèrent avec dédain et sortirent de la salle. Terry aurait sourit si la scène de Candy embrassant son meilleur ami, ne le faisait pas tant souffrir.

Le couple continua pendant un moment et lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin.

- Comment vas-tu chéri ? Dit Candy, tu as bien dormi ?

- Tu m'as manqué, mon amour…

- On aura tout notre temps pendant ta convalescence…

- Je vais user de mon influence pour que tu sois aussi en congé, comme ça on passera tout notre temps ensemble…

- D'accord, chéri, dit Candy en souriant, c'est bon d'avoir l'influence…

- A qui le dis-tu ? Fit Michael en souriant, puis il vit Terry. Oh… Terry, je m'excuse…

- Ne vous gênez surtout pas, dit Terry avec un sourire forcé

- Ma femme s'est bien occupée de toi ? Demanda Michael

- Oui, elle était parfaite, merci Candy, dit Terry

- De rien, dit Candy sans le regarder

- Chérie, Terry t'a dit que sa femme attendait un bébé ? Demanda Michael

- Oui, dit Candy blessée intérieurement

- Il va falloir commencer nous aussi, dit Michael…

- Bien sûr chéri, dit Candy

- Et tu me promets d'aller rester en Amérique si tu tombes enceinte pour ne pas mettre la vie du bébé en danger ? Fit Michael

- Je te le promets, nous sommes peut-être des casse-cou tous les deux, mais je ne mettrai jamais la vie de notre enfant en danger…, dit Candy

Entendre Candy parler… Pauvre Terry, il était en train de souffrir en silence. Candy termina la toilette de Michael et elle dit ;

- Je vais te laisser avec Terry, je reviens dans quelques minutes, dit Candy à Michael

Candy sortit car l'atmosphère devenait tendue pour Terry et elle. La situation était nouvelle, Terry et elle allaient s'y faire, car ils savaient que ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'ils allaient se retrouver tous les 3 ensemble.

Terry parla avec Michael. Ensuite il alla prendre des nouvelles des autres blessés de son régiment et s'apprêta à partir. Mais il voulait voir Candy avant. Il la trouva à la réception.

- Candy, dit Terry, je dois y aller. Merci encore pour tout

- Au revoir, Terry. Bonne chance et fait attention à toi…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ça ira. Ça me tue de le dire, dit Terry, mais je souhaite que tu tombes enceinte comme ça tu retourneras à la sûreté en Amérique…

- Terry…

- Même si je vendrais mon âme au diable pour que ton bébé soit de moi… Au revoir, Taches de son.

Ils se regardèrent ; il y avait une barrière entre eux, celle du mariage, de leur mariage respectif. Ils avaient fait un choix selon les circonstances du moment, bien sûr, et ils devaient respecter ce choix, même si ça voulait dire qu'ils ne pouvaient plus jamais être ensemble, malgré tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre… Terry tourna les talons et s'en alla. Candy le regarda partir, le cœur brisé en mille morceaux.

Annie et Archie se marièrent comme convenu et il y eut une très grande fête. Annie regrettait que son amie d'enfance, sa sœur, ne soit pas là mais à la guerre entrain de risquer sa vie. Elle avait aussi invité toute la maison Pony. Eliza attrapa le bouquet de la mariée, ce qui voulait dire selon les croyances, qu'elle serait la prochaine à se marier. En effet, elle avait le jeune Alexandre Preston qui lui faisait une cour assidue. En attrapant le bouquet d'Annie, elle prit ça comme un signe qu'Alex était celui qu'elle devait épouser. Son frère l'encouragea car il voulait que sa sœur se marie et fonde une famille, parce qu'elle commençait à avoir la réputation de fille facile…

Eliza Legrand épousa donc Alexandre Preston au grand soulagement de sa mère et son frère. Daniel continua à travailler avec Albert et Archie et ils faisaient de bonnes affaires durant la guerre, malheureusement.

Annie ne tarda pas à attendre un bébé. Une nouvelle qu'elle s'empressa d'écrire à sa sœur et meilleure amie.

Candy reçut la lettre ravie. De millions d'enfants se retrouvèrent orphelins tous les jours avec cette guerre. Orphelins comme elle et Annie. Il y avait beaucoup d'enfants malades à l'hôpital, d'autres blessés pendant la guerre, d'autres carrément malades. Deux jours par semaine, Candy travaillait dans le service de pédiatrie. Un des docteurs qui y travaillait venait de Toronto, au Canada. Il s'appelait Fréderick Grant Banting. Il venait d'avoir son diplôme en médecine et il décida de venir en France pour aider à soigner les blessés. Il était plus fasciné par les enfants, les cas des enfants surtout les diabétiques. Il en parlait souvent avec Candy quand elle travaillait avec lui.

- Vous débrouillez avec le français ? On parle français au Canada non ?

- Oui, au Québec, mais moi je viens de l'Ontario, c'est plutôt anglophone… En tout cas, à mon retour, je connaîtrais le français plus que le reste de ma famille ! Dit-il en riant

- J'en suis sûre, dit Candy en riant aussi, moi, j'ai épousé un officier français, alors je vais être obligée d'apprendre le français, car c'est la langue de mon mari…

- Le lieutenant Durand

- Et il est docteur aussi

- Et vous êtes infirmière, c'est romantique…

- Quand on s'est rencontré il n'était pas tout à fait docteur et moi je n'étais pas tout à fait infirmière…

- Qu'est-ce qui vous à pousser à choisir ce métier ?

- Le besoin et l'envie d'aider les autres…

- Mais pourquoi n'êtes vous pas rester en Amérique ? Pourquoi être venu ici dans cette horreur ?

- Je voulais changer d'air… Occuper ma tête à autre chose

- Chagrin d'amour ?

- Oui, dit-elle en rougissant et maintenant j'ai retrouvé Michael et…

- Vous vous êtes accrochée à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage…

- Je l'aime…

- Je n'en doute pas. Vous avez de la chance… Moi c'est tous ces pauvres enfants malades qui me désolent. Si je sors de cette guerre vivant, je vais me consacrer à la pédiatrie. Surtout sur le diabète…

- C'est toujours incurable, non ?

- Oui, mais j'espère faire des recherches et trouver un remède un jour…

- Qui sait ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira, Dr. Banting

Flanny avait récupéré et elle devait reprendre son poste dans un hôpital ambulant. Elle travaillait à l'hôpital pendant sa convalescence, faisant surtout la paperasse. Avant de partir, elle alla voir Candy, « son ange gardien » et son amie. Elle avait passé quelques semaines à travailler avec elle.

- Candy, je dois partir et je voudrais te remercier encore…

- De rien Flanny

- Je m'excuse pour ma froideur de jadis. Tous ces gens ici sans exception avaient besoin d'un sourire comme le tien. Je suis ton exemple, depuis que je suis en France… Tu as eu une bonne influence sur moi, Melle tête de linotte. Tu te fichais que ta famille adoptive ait de l'argent et tu es devenue infirmière contre leur gré… Merci Candy, merci pour tout.

- Bonne Chance Flanny. Fais attention à toi, dit Candy

- Toi aussi, Melle tête de linotte

- Le « glaçon » a finalement fondu en toi…fit Candy en souriant.

Elles se serrèrent dans les bras et Flanny s'en alla.

Michael était consigné à l'hôpital pour un temps, pendant sa « convalescence ». Il travaillait à l'hôpital ce que Candy trouvait moins stressant que de le savoir au front, constamment en danger. Elle pensait et priait tous les jours pour Terry qui lui était toujours au front. Elle priait que rien ne lui soit arrivé. Michael parlait souvent de Terry avec elle, sans savoir qu'à chaque fois son cœur se brisait.

Michael était inquiet à chaque fois que Candy devait aller au front. Elle revenait souvent avec des éraflures mais rien de grave. Il priait qu'elle tombe enceinte, comme ça elle allait retourner en Amérique…Il ne savait pas que son meilleur ami, Terry faisait exactement la même prière.

Terry continuait à vivre tant bien que mal. La rencontre avec Candy l'avait découragée, mais l'avait aussi encouragée… En quelque sorte… Elle allait bien, elle était mariée à son meilleur ami. Ça lui brisait peut être le cœur, mais il savait que Michael l'aimait sincèrement Candy et qu'elle l'aimait aussi et qu'elle sera heureuse avec lui. Contrairement à son mariage à lui, Candy avait épousé Michael par amour… Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être à la place de Michael… La reine de ses pensées…. Susanna, le bébé… elle ne sera jamais « la reine de ses pensées »… Pendant son temps libre, il avait un petit cahier dans lequel il racontait et parlait de la reine de ses pensées, depuis l'instant où il avait posé les yeux sur elle. Il ne tarissait pas d'éloges à son sujet… Elle était sa source d'inspiration, elle était son cœur et elle était son âme. Il avait besoin d'elle comme de l'air qu'on respire, il avait besoin d'elle pour rester avec Susanna et remplir son devoir…Il écrivit alors des poèmes et des textes sur elle….

_**Candy et l'histoire**_

**Frederick Grant Banting (1891-1941) **

Médecin canadien. Il alla à la guerre en France en 1916 après avoir eu son diplôme en médecine. Il revint de la guerre, homme différent et il se concentra sur la recherche sur le diabète des enfants. Il isola l'insuline, dont il découvrit le rôle dans le traitement du diabète. Il gagna le prix Nobel de médecine avec Macleod et Best, en 1923.


	7. Chapter 7

**_C'EST FINI…_**

**_Chapitre 7_**

**_« La balle perdue »_**

A New York, Susanna était aux anges. Elle allait avoir le bébé de Terry ! Même s'il n'était pas là pour partager sa joie, il lui avait envoyé un télégramme de félicitations. Sa mère n'était pas de son avis. Pour elle, Terry aurait du revenir pour rester auprès de sa fille et de son futur bébé.

- Mais que fait-il à risquer sa vie à la guerre ? Au lieu d'être ici pour s'occuper de toi dans ton état…

- Maman, Terry m'a épousé, comme tu le voulais, il a renoncé à celle qu'il aime. Je vais avoir son bébé… Oui, il est à la guerre mais je prie pour lui tous les jours. Il a rempli son devoir et il reviendra de la guerre et il continuera à remplir son devoir… De père et de mari

Mais ce qu'elle ne dit pas à sa mère, c'est que son mari devait littéralement penser à une autre, pour qu'il puisse être en mesure de remplir son devoir… Mais son amie, Karen était au courant. Elle lui en parlait souvent.

- Susanna, tu es heureuse ?

- J'ai Terry, Karen, alors, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut…

- Susanna, il t'appelle « Candy », quand il te fait l'amour ! Dit Karen indignée

- Je sais qu'il ne m'aimera jamais comme elle… Mais c'est soit ça, soit pas de contact physique du tout… Et je l'aime tellement… Et je suis tellement heureuse pendant qu'il…

- ...t'appelle « Candy » ?

- Karen… Je t'en prie, arrête de jouer les rabats-joies

- Susanna, ce n'est pas sain ce que tu vis. C'est une illusion…

- Mais le bébé est concret…

- Oui… Tu devrais remercier Candy ! Fit Karen ironiquement

- Karen…

- Tu devrais aller voir un psychiatre, parler de tes problèmes…

- Je ne suis pas folle, Karen, je suis amoureuse

- Oui et apparemment tu es embrouillée… Bon. D'accord. Tu dois rester calme pour le bébé et si tu es heureuse… Comme tu le dis... Je ne peux que le supporter…

Susanna continuait de vivre sur un nuage. Ça la rendait heureuse et ça l'empêchait de penser que son mari ne l'aimait pas. Le bébé… Le bébé de Terry, il ne l'abandonnera jamais, maintenant qu'elle allait avoir son bébé…

Le temps passa et ce fut encore le temps des fêtes. Candy passa son deuxième Noël sous les balles ; avec la famille de Michael. La mère de Michael avait recueilli quelques enfants orphelins qu'elle avait pris sous son aile. La maison était pleine. Sa famille américaine lui avait envoyé des vivres pour les fêtes et elle avait voulu les partager avec une partie des orphelins de guerre. Elle avait organisé un programme pour prendre des orphelins pendant les fêtes avec les familles riches qui, même malgré la guerre en avait les moyens. Alors plusieurs orphelins de guerre passaient les fêtes avec des familles d'accueil. Candy était touchée par la générosité de la mère de Michael et des autres familles. Elle alla encore avec ses collègues et Michael aider les orphelins qui étaient restés à l'orphelinat. Albert, Archie et Daniel lui avaient envoyé de l'aide avec des jouets et des vivres pour les orphelins. Ceux de la maison Pony aussi, avaient été gâtés par Annie. Elle était heureuse que Annie n'ait pas oublié les enfants de maison Pony, elle se souvint combien elles étaient heureuses, ainsi que tous les enfants quand ils se réveillaient et trouvaient que le « Père Noël » était passé et avait été généreux car ils avaient tous étés sages…

Comme à l'accoutumée, la Croix Rouge organisa une soirée de Nouvel An et invita aussi les soldats du front dont le régiment de Michael et Terry. Candy et Terry n'avaient toujours pas dit à Michael qu'ils se connaissaient avant et surtout qu'ils avaient été très proches et qu'ils auraient été mariés sans l'accident de Susanna. Ils se disaient ; à quoi bon inquiéter Michael ? C'était fini entre eux pour de bon et il ne se passerait plus jamais rien entre eux. Ils respectaient leurs vœux de mariages mutuels.

Candy était avec Michael quand ils rencontrèrent Terry et d'autres soldats…

- Bonsoir Terry, dit Michael qui tenait Candy par la taille

Terry avait beau se dire qu'il était habitué à l'idée de voir sa « Taches de son » mariée à un autre, mais à chaque fois c'était comme si on lui enfonçait un couteau en plein cœur. Il ne le montrait jamais, évidemment. Quand Candy venait chercher les blessés au camp et qu'elle disait au revoir à Michael… Ça lui faisait tellement mal ! Comment l'avait-elle déjà oublié ? Ne l'avait-elle jamais aimé ? C'est vrai qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais déclarés leur flamme mutuelle, mais ça allait sans dire… Il l'avait embrassé et lui avait dit qu'il éprouvait pour elle des sentiments réels. Ils s'étaient aussi mutuellement giflés… Il souriait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à ça… Mais comme le baiser avait été bon, tellement bon malgré les gifles, il n'avait jamais regretté son geste et maintenant il s'avérait que c'était la seule et unique fois qu'il l'avait embrassée… Comme il aurait voulu l'embrasser quand elle était venue à New York pour la première, mais l'affaire Susanna l'avait accablé… Il savait qu'il avait un choix à faire et se rapprocher d'elle n'allait que rendre la séparation éventuelle plus pénible… Mais pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas choisi, elle ? Pourquoi avait-il été si faible ? Pourquoi s'était-il laissé manipuler par Mme Marlowe et Susanna ? La culpabilité… L'avait rendu faible et irrationnel ! Il s'était tourné vers la bouteille, il était retourné vers Candy inconsciemment et elle ne le saurait jamais… Elle lui avait redonné le goût de vivre… Mais… Il aurait dû lui parler, essayer de sauver leur relation amoureuse, car il était perdu sans elle… Il ne se le pardonnerai jamais de ne pas lui avoir parler. Maudit sois-tu Albert ! Il revint à la réalité.

- Bonsoir toubib, Mme Durand, dit-il avec toute la politesse du monde

Candy avait envie de l'étrangler, mais elle sourit.

- Bonsoir, M. Grandchester, comment va votre femme ?

Terry la regarda en sachant qu'elle le provoquait.

- Elle est prête à avoir le bébé. Elle devrait m'envoyer un télégramme un des ces 4 matins….

Candy était blessée au fond d'elle-même. Susanna allait donner un enfant à Terry… Son Terry !!!

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Terry un garçon ou une fille ? Demanda Michael

- Je veux un enfant en bonne santé, dit Terry

- Tu as raison, c'est l'essentiel, dit Michael, ma demoiselle Casse-cou tarde à tomber enceinte… Elle ne veut pas me quitter pour retourner en Amérique… Mais c'est super d'essayer…

Candy rougit comme une pivoine et Terry eut un petit rire jaune.

- Oh chérie, je te fais rougir, dit Michael…

- Bonne chance pour le bébé, Terry. Michael, tu m'invites à danser ? Dit Candy pour masquer son trouble…

- Bien sûr chérie, dit Michael en souriant

Elle devait fuir la proximité de Terry. Elle alla danser avec son mari. Susanna allait avoir le bébé de Terry… Ça aurait du être elle… Dans un monde parfait.

Terry pensait la même chose, il était très heureux d'avoir un bébé, mais il aurait vendu son âme au diable, s'il le pouvait, pour que le bébé soit de Candy, la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde, la femme de son meilleur ami.

Candy et Michael retournèrent auprès de Terry. Candy voulait aller voir ses amies, mais Michael la retint. Comme Terry n'avait pas de cavalière et que sa femme était en Amérique, Michael en bon ami, envoya sa femme danser avec Terry.

- Chérie, tu peux accorder une danse à Terry ? S'il te plait ?

- Mais ce n'est pas la peine, dit Terry, je vais bien, Michael

- Allons, c'est la nouvelle année, dit Michael, au moins ta femme ne t'accusera pas de t'être amusé à danser dans les bras d'une autre… C'est ma femme, tu as ma permission…

Candy ne savait pas quoi dire et Terry non plus. Ils obtempérèrent… Michael évidemment ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il disait. Il était innocent… Il ne savait pas que Susanna aurait eu un gros problème de savoir que Terry dansait avec Candy, au contraire ! Candy et Terry se rendirent donc sur la piste.

- Ça devient ridicule, dit Terry, on devrait lui dire la vérité…

- Non, Terry, vous êtes amis. Ça risque de ternir votre amitié. En ce temps de guerre, on a besoin de tous les amis qu'on peut avoir. On perd tellement de gens tous les jours…

- Mais s'il apprend ça par quelqu'un d'autre ? Il va se sentir trahi, blessé et ridicule…

- Terry, si vous n'étiez pas amis, je le lui aurai dit, mais il te considère comme son meilleur ami…

- Moi aussi. C'est pour ça qu'il faut lui dire…

- Mais ça fait des mois… Il s'est sûrement confié à toi. Imagine ce que ça va lui faire. Non, ce qu'il ne sait pas, ne va pas le blesser. Et puis personne ici n'est au courant…

- C'est vrai, on aurait dû le lui dire depuis le début…

- S'il était au courant, il ne t'aurait pas envoyé dormir chez nous… Ou danser avec moi maintenant…

- Et je n'aurai pas eu le plaisir d'avoir ta compagnie et le rare délice de t'avoir dans mes bras pour cette danse, dit Terry d'un ton rêveur

Candy ne l'avouerait peut être jamais à haute voix, mais elle aimait voir Terry et elle avait aimé passer tout ce temps avec lui à l'appartement et danser avec lui… Dire la vérité à Michael…

- Quoi qu'on dise maintenant ou plus tard, ça va sonner faux et coupable, dit Terry

- On ne fait rien de mal Terry, on respecte nos vœux de mariage…

- Tu crois qu'il verra ça comme ça ?

- Je vais le lui dire un jour, ou jamais, dit Candy

- D'accord, mais j'ai l'impression de le trahir à chaque fois qu'il me parle de toi… Je veux qu'il s'arrête, mais en même temps je veux qu'il continue…

- Terry, arrête, je t'en prie

- Je m'excuse, Mme Durand. Je m'arrête…

Un jeune soldat amena un télégramme à Terry. Il s'arrêta de danser et le lut. Candy le regardait.

- Susanna a eu un petit garçon…

- Oh… dit Candy émue, toutes mes félicitations…

- Merci, Candy. J'ai un fils…

La danse était finie et elle alla près de Michael. Terry alla tenir compagnie aux autres soldats de son régiment. Qui le félicitèrent en criant. Michael alla féliciter Terry.

- Toutes mes félicitations mon vieux ! Dit Michael, je parie que tu as envie d'aller voir ton petit…

- Oui, bien sûr ! Mais ça devra attendre

- Si tu veux y aller, il devrait y avoir un moyen, dit Michael, j'ai beaucoup d'influence…

- Merci, Michael… On verra… dit Terry

Michael retourna auprès de Candy qui parlait avec le docteur Banting des enfants malades.

- Je pense me concentrer sur les maladies infantiles dès que cette guerre sera terminée, dit le docteur Banting

- Mais pourquoi ne pas commencé tout de suite ? Dit Michael

- Je voulais comme vous venir aider les soldats de la guerre

- C'est très honorable dit Michael, mais cette guerre est en train de faire beaucoup trop de victimes…

- Je suis d'avis que si on est destiné à faire de grandes choses, Dieu va nous protéger et nous sortirons vivant de cette guerre, dit Candy, il faut être optimiste…

- Tu es un vrai rayon de soleil, Melle Casse-cou, tu sais ça ? Dit Michael en souriant

- Mais bien sûr que je le sais, mon Lieutenant, dit Candy en riant

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire de bon cœur. C'était bon d'oublier la guerre pendant ces quelques heures pour célébrer la Bonne Année. Bonne Année, le monde entier et surtout ceux affectés par la guerre, n'avaient jamais souhaité la Bonne Année et vraiment, très sérieusement vouloir que ce soit vraiment une bonne année, autant que pendant ses trois années de guerre.

Minuit sonna et tout le monde s'embrassait. Terry regardait la reine de ses pensées, embrasser son mari. Il était venu à la guerre pour chercher sa voie. Il avait tout abandonné pour ne plus sombrer dans l'alcool. Voir tous ces soldats, ses amis mourir les uns après les autres, et après avoir frôler la mort pratiquement tous les jours, lui avait montré que beaucoup mourraient sans avoir même vécu le tiers de ce qu'il avait vécu, lui.

L'année 1917 commençait la 3ème année de cette guerre insensée. Qui l'avait commencé ? Au point où on en était, on s'en fichait vraiment, car tout ce que voulaient les personnes touchées par la guerre, c'était qu'elle cesse. Qui avait commencé ? Qui gagne ? Qui perd ? On s'en fichait, tout ce qu'on voulait, c'était que cette horreur cesse et s'arrête définitivement.

La majorité des hommes étant à la guerre, ce sont les femmes qui devinrent les ouvriers du pays. Certaines usines fabriquaient des obus pour la guerre… les femmes ne participaient peut-être pas physiquement à la guerre, mais en fabriquant ces obus qui allaient servir à tuer l'ennemi, c'était presque comme si elles lançaient les obus elles-mêmes. Les Etats-Unis, qui n'étaient pas officiellement en guerre, en profitèrent pour imposer leur puissance économique… Un des signes du futur impérialisme des américains…

Au mois de mars 1917, les Allemands torpillèrent trois navires américains, il y eu une centaine de victimes ce qui provoqua l'entrée officielle, des Etats-Unis dans la grande guerre… Elle devint officiellement mondiale après cela.

Candy continuait son travail et continuait aussi à côtoyer Terry de temps en temps avec Michael, sans dire à son mari que c'était lui l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui lui avait brisé le cœur.

Aller au camp chercher les blessés, frôler la mort tous les jours, Candy finit par se faire vraiment mal. C'était vers la fin du mois de juillet de l'année 1917. Elle était allée sur les champs de batailles après une offensive militaire avec les allemands. Pendant qu'elle aidait les blessés et vérifiait si certains étaient morts en sentant leur pouls, on entendait des coups de feu de loin ou de près. Pendant que Candy se redressa pour soulever un blessé, elle sentit une très forte douleur à la poitrine.

- Oh… dit-elle doucement

Elle regarda sa poitrine, elle vit le sang qui maculait son uniforme blanc.

_« Je suis touchée, se dit-elle, Oh mon Dieu !»_

Elle sentit ses forces l'abandonner et elle s'effondra sur les corps inanimés des soldats autour d'elle et lâcha le blessé qu'elle était en train d'aider. En un instant, elle passa d'aide aux blessés au statut de victime…

Kristina la vit tomber et regarda, elle vit le sang maculer son uniforme. Elle paniqua et cria :

- CANDY !!!

Kelly regarda Candy et s'écria ;

- CANDY est touchée !! Vite de l'aide !

Après avoir amené les blessés au camion, elles amenèrent Candy dans le camion. Michael était parti avec un hôpital ambulant, soigner d'autres victimes de guerre. Candy fut amenée avec les autres blessés, et elle fut opérée un peu à la hâte, avec la pression de nombreux malades… Certains n'avaient pas la chance d'arriver sur la table d'opération et ils rendaient l'âme. Candy fut amenée dans la salle post-opératoire.

Candy se sentait paisible, son sommeil semblait être léthargique, il était bon et ne lui donnait aucune envie de se réveiller… Se réveiller pour quoi ? Pour l'horreur de la guerre ? Pour voir tous ces jeunes gens mourir pour des raisons qu'eux-mêmes ignoraient ? Non, le sommeil, la lumière blanche… Oui… Mais Michael ? Non, la lumière, la lumière, elle devait suivre la lumière…

Candy était entrain de perdre la vie, petit à petit… Ses amies essayaient d'envoyer un message à Michael, le pressait, et il allait peut-être arriver trop tard. Il serait bouleversé.

Terry se faisait soigner pour une blessure superficielle et il alla prendre des nouvelles de ses camarades de régiment. Il entendit les amies de Candy parler en anglais.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont trouver Michael à temps ?

- Il le faut, sinon il va manquer sa femme…

- La pauvre, elle était si pleine de vie, non je n'arrive pas à croire que notre petite Marie Soleil nous quitte… !

_« De quoi parlent-elles ? Se dit Terry Et bien il n'y avait qu'une façon de le savoir… »_

Et il se tourna et demanda aux infirmières ;

- Vous parlez de Michael Durant, le toubib ?

- Oui, vous le connaissez ? Demanda Kristina

- Oui, il est souvent dans mon camp et dans mon régiment, c'est un ami…

- Alors vous savez où il se trouve ? Demanda Kelly

- Il est avec l'hôpital ambulant près de Verdun…

- Oh…. Mais il faut le trouver au plus vite, dit Allyson

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Terry

- Sa femme…. commença Kristina

Terry sentit son cœur bondir violemment dans sa poitrine. Ça ne pouvait pas être quelque chose de bon.

- Candy ? Demanda Terry

- Vous la connaissez ? Demanda Kristina

- Oui, c'est l'ami de Michael… Terry, c'est ça ? Dit Allyson

- Oui. Quelque chose est arrivée à Candy ? Demanda-t-il paniqué

- Oui, dit Kelly elle a été touchée par une balle perdue

- OH MON DIEU !! Cria-t-il, Comment va-t-elle ?

- La balle était très près du cœur. L'hôpital a fait de son mieux, selon les circonstances de guerre, fit Kelly

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Que les mauvaises conditions sanitaires… Elle a attrapé une très forte fièvre due à une infection… Elle est en train de nous quitter, malheureusement

- QUOI ???!!!! OÙ EST-ELLE ??? Demanda-t-il

- Mais, seulement son mari et le personnel peuvent la voir, dit Kristina

- Laissez-moi la voir, dit Terry, s'il vous plait

Les trois amies de Candy regardèrent Terry. Il avait l'air tellement dévasté et puis Candy allait mourir…

- D'accord, dit Kelly, l'infirmière française va nous crier dessus, mais…Venez avec nous

- Merci…

Elles amenèrent Terry dans la salle port-opératoire. Candy était couchée sur le lit, les yeux fermés et son visage était pale. Sa Candy était en train de mourir ? Non, si elle mourait, il allait aussi mourir. Il entra et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise à côté du lit. Il prit sa main. On pouvait voir la vie quitter cet être qui d'habitude était si plein de vie.

- Taches de son, M'zelle Tarzan, réveille-toi pour me dire de me taire et de t'appeler par ton nom… Candy réveille-toi, s'il te plait. Ne me quitte pas, ne me laisse pas, Candy je ne survivrais pas… C'est toi qui me donnes la force de vivre, sans toi, je ne suis rien. Tu as survécu à plus que ça… Ne laisse pas une simple balle perdue, qui ne t'était pas destinée t'avoir de la sorte… Candy ouvre les yeux, bats-toi, reviens parmi nous. Candy, je t'aime… Je t'ai aimé dès l'instant où je t'ai vu sur ce bateau… Je sais que nous ne sommes pas ensemble, mais reviens, ce n'est pas ton heure, Candy… Tu es la reine de mes pensées… Sans toi, je ne peux pas vivre

Les amies de Candy les regardaient sidérées. Ce soldat était amoureux de Candy, une femme mariée ? Ou apparemment, ça datait d'y il y a longtemps… Ils se connaissaient avant ! L'amour perdu de Candy !

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda l'infirmière française

C'était l'infirmière en chef.

- Que fait ce soldat avec Mme Durand ?

- Il lui dit au revoir, dit Kristina

- Mais il n'est pas de la famille

- C'est son frère ! Dit Kelly rapidement

- Son frère ? Vraiment ? Dit l'infirmière en chef

- Regardez-les… dit Allyson, Candy est mariée au docteur Durand, lui c'est son frère…

L'infirmière en chef était sceptique. Elle regarda la scène et pu sentir l'amour que Terry éprouvait pour sa « sœur »

- D'accord, mais évitez de faire du bruit, fit l'infirmière en chef

- Merci, dit Kristina

Terry continuait à parler à Candy.

Dans le sommeil paisible de Candy, elle crut voir Anthony.

_« Candy… dit Anthony »_

_« Anthony… Oh Anthony comme je suis heureuse de te voir ! Je veux rester avec toi… »_

_« Moi aussi, mais Candy ce n'est pas ton heure… dit Anthony »_

Ou était-ce la voix de Terry ?…. Terry… Terry était marié à Susanna… Alors pourquoi retourner dans un monde où ils sont séparés ? Non… La lumière était bonne.

_« Candy réveille-toi, ouvre les yeux… » Dit la voix de Terry_

C'était bien la voix de Terry… Mais où était-il ? Terry…

_« Ouvre les yeux… Candy » Dit la voix de Terry_

Les yeux ? Pourquoi était-ce si lourd ? Les yeux oui, elle devait ouvrir les yeux, mais c'était tellement difficile et ce sommeil était tellement bon et profond. Tellement relaxant… Mais la voix de Terry lui disait d'ouvrir les yeux… Terry…Non, Terry était avec Susanna, ils avaient un petit garçon… Non, il ne serait jamais à elle… Alors à quoi bon vivre ?

_« Anthony… se dit-elle, je veux rester avec Anthony… »_

_« Candy, ouvre les yeux, dit la voix de Terry, je sais que nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Les circonstances nous ont séparés, mais je suis lié à toi… Ne meurt pas, sinon tu me tues aussi… Candy, reviens s'il te plait… Taches de son ne me laisse pas… Je t'en supplie, je t'aime… Tu es la reine de mes pensées »_

Terry… Terry lui demandait d'ouvrir les yeux. Terry qu'elle aimait tant. Terry… Oui, elle allait ouvrir les yeux pour Terry… Ouvrir les yeux…

- Terry ? Dit-elle d'une voix faible

- Candy ! Ne dis rien, merci d'être revenue…. Allez chercher un docteur, dit-il à ses amies

- Oh… Tout de suite, dit Kelly en courant

Les autres allèrent voir Candy de plus près

- Candy tu nous as fait peur…, dit Kristina

- Oui, Melle Casse-cou ne nous fait plus peur comme ça, dit Allyson

Candy sourit faiblement. Elle regardait Terry. Elle sentit une vague de paix la parcourir en le regardant. Elle était contente qu'il soit la première personne qu'elle vit en ouvrant les yeux.

- Terry… Que s'est-il passé?

- Tu as été touchée par une balle perdue, dit Terry

- Oh…

- Comment, tu voulais nous quitter si tôt ? Dit Terry en souriant

- Ta voix… Terry… J'ai entendu ta voix…

- Je devais te supplier de nous revenir, dit Terry en plaisantant

Elle comprit qu'elle était en train de mourir et que Terry l'avait rappelée… Oh, elle l'aimait tellement ! Elle le regardait avec tant d'amour. Si Terry doutait de l'amour de Candy, il en fut certain à ce moment là, rien qu'en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Merci, dit-elle doucement et tendrement

- Taches de son, tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir, je ne pouvais pas te laisser me quitter. Même si nous ne sommes plus ensemble… Je préfère que tu sois vivante, sinon je ne pourrais pas vivre non plus… Je ne peux pas vivre dans un monde où tu n'es pas vivante…

- Terry… dit-elle avec des larmes aux yeux

- Ne dis rien. Je dirais à Michael que tu vas bien. Je dois y aller… Mais je vais d'abord m'assurer que tu vas bien.

Les docteurs arrivèrent et furent stupéfaits de la trouver réveillée.

- Mme Durant ! Vous nous avez fait une peur bleue ! Votre mari nous aurait traité d'incompétents si vous étiez morte !

Candy se contenta de sourire. Elle était revenue dans un monde où elle n'était pas avec Terry… Mais elle était heureuse de trouver Terry à son chevet, très très heureuse.

Le docteur finit de l'examiner.

- Vous êtes hors de danger Mme Durand. Reposez-vous et je ne veux pas vous voir au travail avant au moins un mois !

- D'accord docteur, dit Candy en souriant

Le docteur s'en alla. Les amies de Candy la laissèrent seule avec Terry pour qu'ils se disent au revoir.

- Terry, dit-elle tendrement, fais attention à toi

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Tu dois vite te rétablir, les blessés ont besoin de toi

- Et toi, ta femme et ton bébé ont besoin de toi…

Terry sourit. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être marié à Candy…

- Je sais, dit-elle en le regardant avec amour, mais les choses sont ce qu'elles sont…

- Je dois retourner au camp. Portes-toi bien, M'zelle Tarzan

Candy sourit, elle ne rouspétait plus, tous ces surnoms lui manquaient, Terry lui manquait. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

- Au revoir Terry, dit-elle avec des yeux qui disaient « Je t'aime »

- Au revoir Candy, dit-il avec les mêmes yeux…

Terry s'en alla et Candy ferma les yeux. Elle pleurait en silence, son amour perdu, son amour d'antan, son amour présent qui l'avait ramenée à cette vie de souffrance… Cette vie sans lui.

Les amies de Candy vinrent la voir avant de retourner au dortoir.

- Candy, dit Kristina, Terry c'est l'homme que tu aimais ?

- Il ne nous a rien dit, mais il t'a ramené à la vie, dit Kelly

- On pouvait sentir l'électricité dans l'air, dit Allyson

- Vous l'avez deviné, dit Candy

- Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas ensemble ? Vous vous aimez tellement, ça se sent… dit Kelly

Candy leur raconta ce qui s'était passé avec Susanna. Ses amies n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles.

- Candy, dit Kelly, tu es bien trop généreuse pour ton propre bien

- Jamais, je n'aurai laissé l'homme que j'aime à une autre, fit Kristina

- Surtout que vous vous aimiez tant, dit Allyson, qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête à tous les deux ?

- Parfois je me demande si on a pris la bonne décision, dit Candy

- Bien sûr que non ! Dit Kristina, parce que dans toute cette histoire, il n'y a que Susanna qui est heureuse, elle a l'homme qu'elle aime et son bébé !

Candy passa la majorité de la nuit à penser à Terry, elle entendit tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, elle avait aussi entendu un nouveau surnom qu'il lui donnait… _« Tu es la reine de mes pensées… »._ Elle était la reine des pensées de Terry, et elle était la femme la plus heureuse au monde, quand elle pensait à ça…

Terry était à l'arrière du camion qui le ramenait au camp et il jouait de l'harmonica. L'harmonica que lui avait donné sa demoiselle Taches de son, sur la « colline retrouvée ». Il pensa à son regard tout à l'heure, ses yeux vert-émeraude, ce regard qui lui disait clairement qu'elle l'aimait… Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Il était à la fois content et triste, content qu'elle soit vivante et triste d'être obligé de vivre sans elle.


	8. Chapter 8

**_C'EST FINI…_**

**_Chapitre 8_**

**_« Porté disparu »_**

Au camp militaire, l'hôpital ambulant était de retour. Michael apprit par Terry que Candy avait été blessée par balle.

- Quoi ? Cria-t-il, comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle était mal en point, mais elle va mieux, elle est hors de danger, maintenant.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Dit-il bouleversé, je dois retourner à l'hôpital

Il demanda la permission et on lui accorda 2 jours pour prendre des nouvelles de sa femme. Il était mort de fatigue, mais il courut au chevet de sa bien aimée.

Candy somnolait, elle ouvrit les yeux, et elle vit son mari à son chevet et elle sourit.

- Michael…

- Melle Casse-cou, tu veux me rendre débile ?

- Mon Lieutenant, c'était indépendant de ma volonté…

- Oh mon amour, dit-il en l'étreignant doucement pour ne pas lui faire de mal, Dieu Merci, tu vas bien !

- Je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter…

- Tu t'excuses ? Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? C'est toi la victime !

- Mais, je t'ai inquiété…

- J'aime m'inquiéter pour toi, Melle Casse-cou, je t'aime et je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si je te perdais…

- Je t'aime Michael et je suis là…

Il chercha ses lèvres et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement pendant un moment. Michael passa la nuit sur une chaise au chevet de sa femme. Il avait failli la perdre et il n'avait aucune intention de la laisser seule. Il passa ses 2 jours de permission sur la chaise de sa chambre, mais il se glissait dans son lit. La nuit, ils dormaient blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le lit. Les infirmières françaises étaient jalouses, elles auraient voulu que Candy succombe à ses blessures… Mais encore, on n'a pas toujours ce que l'on veut.

Candy passa 3 semaines à l'hôpital et une semaine à la maison. Flanny qui avait entendu la nouvelle, vint lui rendre visite à l'hôpital.

- Candy, tu m'as fait peur, dit Flanny

- Allons, Flanny, comment veux-tu qu'on croit que nous sommes à la guerre si on ne reçoit pas quelques balles ? Dit Candy en souriant, comment vas-tu Flanny ?

- Je vais bien. La vie est dure. Plusieurs de mes collègues sont mortes…

- Avec l'Amérique officiellement en guerre, beaucoup d'autres volontaires arrivent.

- Oui, effectivement, mais c'est quand même triste…

- Oui. Je suis venue ici pour oublier un chagrin d'amour, je voulais me jeter à corps perdu dans le travail…

- Candy je ne te juge pas. Dans cette horreur, les raisons de notre venue ici me semblent tellement futiles et inutiles.

- Tu as raison. Faisons notre travail et prions que cette guerre se termine.

A Chicago, c'était la routine, Annie avait donné naissance à un petit garçon prénommé Anthony. Elle était folle de joie. Il avait de beaux cheveux blonds avec des joues toutes rondes. Annie avait demandé à Archie pourquoi il ne l'avait pas appelé Alistair.

- Anthony est mort en premier, dit Archie… On appellera le prochain Alistair…

Au fond de lui même, il n'arrivait pas à se rendre à l'évidence que son frère et meilleur ami était mort. Avec Anthony, ils étaient les 3 mousquetaires. Anthony était parti en premier, ensuite Alistair, ses deux meilleurs amis. La vie avait été si cruelle avec lui. Candy lui avait donné le courage de continuer, de se marier. Cette guerre avait tué son frère et Candy, elle, était allée courageusement au milieu de ce tourbillon pour aider les blessés et sauver en même temps des vies. Annie avec son amour et maintenant son bébé, leur bébé lui avait aussi donné le goût de vivre. Il embrassa sa femme longuement. Il prit Anthony dans ses bras et il eut des larmes de joie sur ses joues.

- Merci infiniment, Annie, pour cette joie indescriptible, que tu viens de me donner

- De rien, mon amour, dit Annie les larmes aux yeux

Elle savait qu'Archie pensait à ses deux frères… La vie n'avait vraiment pas été tendre avec lui.

Eliza avait épousé Alexandre et elle aussi attendait un heureux évènement. Daniel aussi avait trouvé chaussure à son pied, il l'avait épousé et elle attendait aussi un bébé…. Elle s'appelait Shannon Brown.

Patty était restée à Chicago, elle allait voir ses parents de temps en temps mais elle retournait à Chicago pour être auprès de ses amis. Elle avait quelques prétendants, mais, elle n'était pas encore prête d'ouvrir son cœur à un autre. Sa grand-mère était toujours là en train de faire des siennes comme d'habitude et Patty devait à chaque fois la surveiller pour qu'elle ne soit pas dans l'ennui. Au moins sa grand-mère la gardait occupée…

Albert continuait à s'occuper des affaires de la famille avec ses deux neveux. Les affaires marchaient bien. Et comme il était le célibataire le beau et le plus riche de Chicago, toutes les jeunes femmes essayaient de faire sa connaissance. Mais il ne pensait pas à l'amour, celle qu'il aimait avait épousé un autre… Il souffrait en silence et il se dit qu'il faudrait bien un jour qu'il se décide à se marier et fonder une famille… Mais… Pas encore.

Avec l'entrée en guerre des Américains, on sentait la tension dans l'air, mais pas sur place comme en Europe. Les familles devaient regarder leurs jeunes s'engager pour aller se battre pour une cause dont ils n'étaient même pas capables de citer les points principaux. Les gens étaient inquiets et ils étaient un peu tendus. Mais Daniel avait vu juste, c'était une bonne occasion pour les affaires surtout que l'Europe était handicapée. Les affaires marchaient bien, pas seulement pour la famille André, mais pour toute l'Amérique… Les Etats-Unis ne purent résister à une occasion pareille, ils en profitèrent pour prospérer et devenir la plus grande puissance mondiale. L'impérialisme américain avançait à grand pas.

Le temps passa et vint le temps des fêtes à nouveau. Candy passait son troisième Noël sous les balles. Albert lui envoya encore des vivres et des cadeaux pour les orphelins et elle lui en était infiniment reconnaissante. La fête de nouvel an, Michael et elle furent invités à une soirée mondaine. Elle ne vit donc pas Terry et elle était contente. Depuis son accident et tout ce qui avait suivi… La reine de ses pensées … Elle aimait toujours autant Terry, mais elle l'évitait. Elle devait lui faire croire qu'il n'y avait plus rien de possible entre eux. Elle devint donc un peu froide avec Terry. Ce dernier était un peu surpris, il croyait qu'il s'était rapproché d'elle… Mais c'était sûrement les émotions du moment, la peur de mourir… Candy ne l'aimait plus, elle aimait toujours son mari. Cette pensée le rendit triste, mais la vie continuait.

L'année 1918 arriva finalement… La guerre continuait, les gens mourraient toujours. Mais avec les Américains, leur aide et leurs appuis aux alliés, il y avait de l'espoir à l'horizon.

L'hôpital ambulant était toujours très occupé, celui où Michael travaillait du matin au soir, n'était pas une exception. C'était le mois de février, Michael voulait retourner à Paris pour fêter le deuxième anniversaire de son mariage. Les mauvaises conditions de travail et de guerre, rendaient les tâches plus difficiles et moins sanitaires. Un soir, en rentrant au camp, leur camion fut intercepté par l'armée ennemie.

- Nous sommes une équipe médicale, dit le chauffeur du camion

- TAISEZ-VOUS !!! Cria le chef de la troupe ennemie

Leur camion fut confisqué et des coups de feu furent entendus. Quelques soldats furent tués en essayant de défendre le convoi médical. Certains soldats réussirent à s'enfuir. L'ennemi amena l'hôpital ambulant de l'autre côté de la frontière en Allemagne, par des voies non légales.

Les soldats qui s'étaient enfuis, arrivèrent au camp et annoncèrent la nouvelle, que l'hôpital ambulant avait été capturé. Terry entendit la nouvelle que son meilleur ami et son « rival » avait été fait prisonnier.

_« Candy va être dévastée, se dit-il »_

Sa première pensée était pour sa bien-aimée.

Candy était allée à un champ de bataille, recueillir les blessés. Le camion de la Croix-Rouge eut une panne, qui l'empêcha de retourner à Paris. Ils allèrent se réfugier dans le camp militaire le plus proche. Les médecins présents au camp durent s'occuper des blessés, alors c'était opération sur opération… Candy et ses amies furent occupées pendant des heures.

Elles se reposèrent dans la salle de repos où d'autres soldats parlaient et jouaient aux cartes. Ils parlaient tous des filles, combien leur femme ou leur petite amie leur manquait. Ils étaient un peu frustrés et leur langage était assez cru. Voir les infirmières, des femmes ne fut que raviver leur discussion vulgaire. Ils faisaient des commentaires et ils éclatèrent de rire.

Les infirmières étaient bien trop épuisées pour dire quoi que ce soit. On leur servit du thé chaud et des sandwichs par le cuisinier du camp.

- Je me demande si Michael est ici ? Dit Candy

- Tu l'aurais vu non ? Dit Kelly

- Mais, c'est le camp où il reste ici, dit Candy je vais demander au colonel

Candy se renseigna-t-elle se rendit la où se trouvait le colonel.

- Mon colonel ?

- Oui, entrez Melle…

- Mme Durand, dit Candy

- Durand ? Comme le lieutenant ?

- Oui, mon colonel. Vous savez où se trouve mon mari ?

Le colonel resta silencieux. Candy eut peur, elle savait que c'était par un bon signe.

- Quelque chose est arrivée à mon mari, mon colonel ? Demanda Candy

- L'hôpital ambulant de votre mari est porté disparu…

- Porté disparu ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Qu'on ne sait pas où ils sont… Ils ont été fait prisonniers par l'armée ennemie

Candy vit son monde autour d'elle s'écrouler.

- OH MON DIEU !!! NON !!!

- Je suis désolée Mme Durand…

- Vous faites des recherches, demanda Candy avec des larmes aux yeux

- Madame, nous perdons des hommes tous les jours et les nouveaux n'arrivent pas beaucoup…

- Vous voulez dire que vous n'allez pas essayer de le trouver… ?

- Nous n'avons pas les moyens de faire des recherches…

- Mais alors…

- A moins qu'il trouve un moyen de s'enfuir s'il est toujours vivant, le devoir d'un prisonnier de guerre est de s'enfuir à la moindre occasion

Candy était en train de pleurer. Michael, elle ne pouvait pas perdre son mari… Elle avait besoin de lui…

- Merci, mon colonel, dit Candy en essuyant ses larmes

Elle sortit du bureau, complètement bouleversée. Elle sortit dehors dans la nuit pour pleurer. C'était le mois de février, le deuxième anniversaire de leur mariage… Ils n'avaient pas vécu ensemble longtemps. Et maintenant… Si l'armée ennemie le tuait ? Non, Michael était médecin… Il avait prêté le sermon d'Hippocrate, cela veut dire qu'il soignerait même les blessés de l'armée ennemie. Elle continuait à pleurer contre un arbre… Elle devait faire quelque chose.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Vous allez bien ? Dit une voix

Candy sursauta et se retourna.

- Terry…, dit-elle doucement

- Candy ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Oh… Tu as appris pour Michael ?

Elle se jeta instinctivement dans ses bras et éclata en sanglots. Terry la garda contre lui et la laissa pleureur pendant un temps. Elle aimait vraiment son mari et ça lui faisait mal.

- Terry, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire sans lui… C'est affreux ! Oh Michael !

Elle continuait à sangloter de plus belle. Terry aimait avoir Candy dans ses bras, même si c'était pour pleurer son mari, c'est un rare délice dont il était privé en temps normal. Candy aimait donc son mari, elle s'était guérie de lui… A chaque fois qu'il pensait à ça, on dirait qu'on lui enfonçait un couteau en plein cœur.

- Terry excuse-moi, dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes, je veux aller le chercher…

- Quoi ?!!

- Oui, je veux aller à la recherche de Michael

- Candy tu n'y penses pas, c'est de la folie

- Oui, mais si je peux l'aider, le trouver… L'armée ne va rien faire, Terry. Ils espèrent qu'il va s'enfuir… Et s'il est blessé ? Non Terry, je vais aller à sa recherche…

- Mais tu ne sais pas où le trouver…

- Dans l'armée ennemie

- Candy tu es folle !

- Peut être, mais je dois le faire et j'ai besoin d'aide… Terry tu peux m'aider ? Pour aller sauver mon mari ? S'il te plait Terry, aide-moi à trouver l'homme que j'aime… S'il te plait, Terry aide-moi…

Terry la regarda, tiraillé. L'aider à sauver l'homme qu'elle aimait… Il était une fois, c'était lui l'homme qu'elle aimait… Comme ça lui faisait mal de la voir s'inquiéter et si amoureuse d'un autre… Lui, l'aimait toujours comme au premier jour, si ce n'est plus. Et elle était maintenant amoureuse d'un autre. Oh comme la vie était sans pitié pour l'avoir mis en présence de la reine de ses pensées seulement pour qu'il découvre qu'elle aimait maintenant un autre ! Il la regarda dans les yeux… S'il ne l'aidait pas… Il devait la protéger, il devait l'aider à retrouver son mari, l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui était aussi son meilleur ami et son rival.

- D'accord, Taches de son, il n'est pas question que je te laisse aller à la recherche de ton mari toute seule dans cette horreur qu'est la guerre.

- Tu es sûr ? Je peux trouver quelqu'un d'autre si c'est trop dur pour toi. Tu vas briser plusieurs règlements

- En amour comme à la guerre tous les coups sont permis…

Candy le regarda tendrement. Il était toujours prêt à l'aider même si c'était pour aller à la recherche de son mari qu'il considérait comme un rival.

- Merci Terry, merci de tout cœur

- Va te reposer, je vais faire des arrangements

- Tu promets que tu me partiras pas sans moi ?

- Je te le promets, sinon tu vas partir seule et ce serait pire…

Candy sourit au milieu des larmes.

- D'accord. Je te vois quand ?

- Viens me rejoindre à l'arrière du camp dans 3 heures

- Merci Terry.

Candy retourna auprès de ses amies. Ces dernières s'inquiétèrent en voyant ses yeux rouges.

- Candy ? dit Kelly, ça va ?

- Michael est porté disparu, dit-elle tristement

- Oh mon Dieu, dirent ses amies en même temps

Elles se levèrent pour serrer Candy dans leurs bras.

- Merci, dit Candy en essuyant ses larmes

- Courage, il est médecin, si l'ennemi l'a, ils vont le garder en vie pour qu'il soigne leurs blessés, dit Kelly

- Viens, on nous a donné une petite chambre, allons nous reposer, dit Allyson

Elles allèrent se reposer dans la salle qu'on leur avait donnée. Ses amies la réconfortèrent tant bien que mal. Elles prièrent ensemble pour Michael et pour tous les prisonniers de guerre. Quand ses amies s'endormirent, Candy sortit de la salle, pour aller voir Terry. Elle le trouva dehors derrière le camp.

- Terry ? Chuchota-t-elle

- Candy… Tu es sûre que tu veux continuer ?

- Oui, je suis certaine

- Viens me retrouver dans 20 minutes, nous allons prendre un camion de la Croix Rouge. C'est plus facile de traverser la frontière comme personnel médical neutre…

- Alors il faudra que tu passes comme un employé de la Croix Rouge, pas un soldat…

- J'ai deja enfilé leur uniforme, dit Terry

- Parfait, va t'apprêter, je te retrouve dans 20 minutes

- Dans 20 minutes, sans faute

Candy retourna dans la salle s'apprêter, comme c'était l'hiver, elle mit des chaussettes en laine et un pantalon en laine et un gros pull. Elle mit des bottes fourrées, chapeau, foulard et gants en laine. Elle sortit sans faire de bruit et elle alla rejoindre Terry dans le camion à l'arrière du camp.

Il démarra et se mit en route vers la frontière. Ils roulèrent en silence au début. Candy fini par briser le silence.

- Terry, je sais combien ça te coûte de faire ça… Merci infiniment

- Je ne pouvais pas ne pas t'aider, Candy, ça ne fait pas partie de mes options… Tu sais que c'est une mission très dangereuse ?

- Oui…

- Tu peux encore changer d'avis…

- Non, Terry

- Je peux aller le chercher pour toi… Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

- Bien sûr que si, Terry. Mais c'est quelque chose que je dois faire. Je veux le retrouver, sinon je ne pourrais pas être tranquille… Je ne pourrais pas vivre avec moi-même

Elle l'aimait donc tant que ça ? Mais pourquoi ça le dérangeait ? Il avait choisi Susanna et laissé Candy partir, il lui avait demandé d'être heureuse… Mais il ne put s'empêcher d'être jaloux

- Tu l'aimes donc tant que ça ? Tu es heureuse avec lui ?

- Oui, Terry, je suis très heureuse avec Michael

- Je ne t'ai pas manqué longtemps, je vois…

Candy était stupéfaite ! QUOI ???!!! Il ne lui avait pas manqué longtemps ?… Mais… Comment… Elle se mit en colère. Comment osait-il dire ça ?

- Terry, tu m'as laissée partir…, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait calme

- C'est ce que tu voulais…

- Ce que je voulais ?

- Que je reste avec Susanna…

- Que tu restes avec Susanna ?

Candy avait envie de hurler. Ce sujet était épineux et très très douloureux. Elle explosa !

- Ce que je voulais, dit-elle d'une voix forte, en allant à New York avec mon billet « Aller simple », c'était de retrouver l'homme que j'aimais et rester avec lui pour toujours… Ce que j'ai trouvé c'est l'homme que j'aimais, accablé de désespoir et coupable d'avoir été sauvé par sa collègue amoureuse de lui, qui avait perdu sa jambe dans le processus et dont la mère t'obligeait d'épouser !

- Candy…

- NON ! Terry, je me suis retirée pour te faciliter la tache et tu n'as pas beaucoup protesté si je me souviens bien… Tu m'as laissé partir… tu m'as dit d'être heureuse, tu as choisi Susanna ! Et j'ai pris le train pour Chicago

- Candy…

- Tu m'as dit d'être heureuse… dit-elle avec des larmes de rage aux yeux, tu as épousé Susanna, tu as un bébé… J'ai retrouvé Michael, j'en suis tombée amoureuse, Dieu merci, et je suis heureuse avec lui. Tu m'as dit d'être heureuse ou tu ne te le pardonnerais pas. Alors je te rassure, Terry. Je suis heureuse, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir ! Tu ne peux pas changer d'avis maintenant, c'est trop tard. Je ne vais pas m'excuser parce que je suis heureuse ; après tout, je t'ai pris au mot !

- Tu aimes vraiment Michael…

- Oui. Toi et moi, c'est fini Terry, terminé !

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il ne savait pas comment ça avait été difficile pour elle de prononcer ces mots. Mais elle avait raison, il lui avait demandé d'être heureuse et maintenant elle l'était et lui était marié. Pourquoi était-il en colère qu'elle ait suivi son conseil ? Il aurait pu la retrouver quand il avait tout laissé mais Albert lui avait montré qu'elle était heureuse et il n'avait pas voulu ouvrir de vieilles blessures… Maintenant il regrettait… Il regrettait de l'avoir laissée partir, il regrettait de ne pas lui avoir parlé ce jour là à la clinique. Elle était la seule femme qu'il n'ait jamais aimée et maintenant, il avait un fils et elle était mariée à son meilleur ami et …. Elle était heureuse ! Heureuse sans lui ! Une partie de lui aurait voulu la retrouver malheureuse en train de le pleurer… La voir heureuse, c'était douloureux. Elle était heureuse sans lui ! Comme il le lui avait demandé… Elle avait obéi, alors pourquoi se sentait-il trahi ?

- Candy je m'excuse. Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère et je n'ai plus le droit de te demander quoi que ce soit… Ce n'est plus ma place… Pardonne-moi.

- Ça va Terry, tu n'as pas à t'excuser… Je m'excuse de m'être emportée et d'avoir crié sur toi

- Tu as dit ce que tu avais sur le cœur… C'est bon de se défouler parfois…

- Ça fait presque 4 ans… Je croyais que ma colère était passée… Je m'excuse

- Sans rancune ?

- Sans rancune…

Candy sourit. Elle devait passer plusieurs heures en sa compagnie. L'atmosphère devait être détendue. Ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien. Terry lui raconta des histoires du camp militaire et elle lui raconta les histoires de l'hôpital et de la joyeuse clinique du docteur Martin ; comment elle cachait la clé de l'armoire où se trouvait l'alcool et comment elle mettait de l'eau dans sa bouteille de whisky.

- Oh Candy, tu n'es pas possible !

- C'était pour son bien, pour sa santé…

- Oui…

Il pensa à sa propre descente dans l'enfer de l'alcool, si elle l'avait trouvé à la place d'Albert, elle l'aurait aidé. Mais elle l'avait, aidé ; le simple fait de la voir de loin, lui avait redonné le goût à la vie… Il était retourné chez Susanna et avait rempli son devoir, grâce à elle…


	9. Chapter 9

**_C'EST FINI…_**

**_Chapitre 9_**

**_« Les surprises de la vie »_**

Il y avait beaucoup de neige dehors. Le trajet jusqu'à la frontière se fit dans le calme. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien et riaient de bon cœur. Quand ils arrivèrent, pas très loin de la frontière Terry avait quelque chose à dire.

- Taches de son, tu portes ton alliance ?

- Oui…

- Moi aussi j'ai la mienne…

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle sceptique

- Nous allons dans un camp ennemi, une belle jeune femme seule…

- Tu es avec moi…

- Oui, mais s'ils savent que nous avons d'autres conjoints…

- Tu veux qu'on leur fasse croire que nous sommes mariés ? Devina-t-elle

- Ça serait moins dangereux pour toi… On fera semblant, c'est tout…

- Semblant ?

Faire semblant d'être mariée à Terry ? C'est une plaisanterie de mauvais goût !

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Malheureusement, non…

- Mais… On ne peut pas… dit-elle inquiète

- C'est tellement dur pour toi de faire semblant d'être ma femme ? Dit-il brusquement, je sais que tu ne m'aimes plus, mais nous étions amis non ?!

Terry était en colère, pourquoi faisait-elle tant de problèmes ? C'était tant répugnant que ça de faire seulement croire aux autres qu'ils étaient mariés ?

Candy hésitait car « faire semblant » d'être la femme de Terry… « faire semblant »… C'est ce qu'elle voulait de tout son cœur, ce qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il soit… Ce n'était pas dur, c'était un rêve éphémère devenu réalité pour la mission… Mais elle ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'elle était contente.

- Terry, inutile de crier. Je suis tout à fait capable de prétendre d'être ta femme. Il suffit que je pense à Michael…

Elle devait penser à lui pour faire semblant d'être sa femme ? Pensa Terry. Son orgueil masculin était blessé. Soit !

- Soit, allons-y ! Dit-il sèchement

Ils arrivèrent à la frontière pour entrer en Allemagne. La file fut très longue et les formalités encore plus. En temps de guerre, c'était la loi de la jungle. Les douaniers étaient rois et ils vous faisaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Vint le tour de Candy et Terry, finalement, après de longues heures d'attente dans le froid. Une femme sortait du bureau en larmes et visiblement bouleversée… Candy se demandait pourquoi elle était dans cet état. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau du chef. Celui-ci regardait Candy avec un œil de désir charnel…

- Vos papiers sont en ordre. Vous êtes américaine ? Que fait une gentille fille comme vous dans un endroit pareil ?

- Je suis avec la Croix Rouge pour soigner les blessés de guerres…, dit Candy

- Uh hum, dit le chef douanier, vous êtes une enfant… Si douce, si innocente…

- C'est ma femme, dit Terry en s'approchant

- Vous êtes son mari ? Fit-il sceptique

- Chéri, dit Candy ça va…

- Il a des vues sur toi, dit Terry

- Pour toi, tout le monde a des vues sur moi…, fit Candy

- Vous n'êtes pas ici pour vos disputes de mariage, dit le douanier… Je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, je viens de m'amuser… Les femmes mariées, pour aujourd'hui sont sacrées, même les américaines… Les femmes célibataires aujourd'hui doivent me payer en nature ou les celles qui prétendent être mariées, mais sont seules… dit le douanier en ricanant, Mais n'importe qui peut prétendre être son mari…

Il était grand et gros et abusait de son pouvoir pendant ce temps de guerre où personne ne les contrôlait. Payer en nature ? pensa Candy. Elle remercia Terry dans son cœur d'avoir suggéré qu'il fasse semblant d'être mariés. Si elle avait été seule… Elle ne voulait même pas y penser !

Le douanier regarda la main gauche de Candy et Terry, il vit les alliances, mais il continuait à douter, il n'était pas dupe…

- Je suis son mari et je l'aime de tout mon cœur, dit Terry sincèrement

- Où vous êtes-vous rencontré ? Demanda le douanier pour les tester

- Sur le bateau, dit Terry

- Le Mauritania, dit Candy

- Où alliez-vous ?

- A Londres, dirent Candy et Terry

Le douanier les regardait. Ils paraissaient vraiment mariés… Mais Candy était si belle et si pure… Il voulait l'avoir…

- Pourquoi faire ? Demanda-t-il

- Pour aller au collège St. Paul, dit Candy

- Je rentrai chez moi, mais j'allais aussi au collège

On pouvait sentir la chimie qu'ils dégageaient, ce couple s'aimait, mais le douanier en voulait plus.

- Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je vais laisser ma femme seule dans cette guerre ? Dit Terry, vous allez la dévorer !

- En effet… Mais j'ai vu beaucoup prétendre être mariés alors qu'ils étaient frère et sœur… Alors… Voyons voir… Pour me convaincre… un baiser devrait suffire…

_« Un baiser ??!! Dit Candy dan sa tête. » _

Elle devait jouer le jeu… Oh mon dieu !

Terry lui, ne se le fit pas dire deux fois ! Il s'approcha de Candy, la prit dans ses bras et il se pencha pour prendre ses lèvres, c'était une chose dont il rêvait depuis les gifles de la première fois. Il commença doucement et il devint de plus en plus passionné, fougueux et il oublia complètement qu'il était à la frontière allemande en pleine guerre…

Candy reçut le baiser de Terry avec passion. Depuis les gifles de l'Ecosse, depuis que Terry avait quitté St. Paul, elle avait rêvé de son baiser volé et avait eu envie d'en avoir d'autres… Maintenant par un très curieux concours de circonstance inattendue, et à l'improviste, brusquement, son vœu avait été exaucé au milieu des balles et des tirs de mortier, devant un douanier dégoûtant qui voulait la tripoter… Elle embrassait l'homme qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur et de toute son âme… Alors qu'elle était mariée à un autre et lui aussi… Mais pour le moment, pendant ce bref instant, ils vivaient tous les deux un rêve qu'ils croyaient impossible. Ils n'en revenaient pas ! Ils étaient tellement passionnés qu'ils avaient oublié où ils étaient… Le douanier s'avoua vaincu, ce couple s'aimait passionnément, il était réel… Il devait passer à autre chose. Il ne savait pas qu'il avait réuni deux êtres assoiffés, deux âmes perdues dans le brouillard qu'était le monde cruel qui les avait séparés. Ils n'auraient jamais pensé avoir l'occasion de s'embrasser aussi passionnément et ils n'auraient plus jamais l'occasion de le faire, alors inconsciemment, ils en profitaient au maximum !

Le douanier commença à s'énerver et cria

- ASSEZ !!!!!!!!!! J'AI DIT ASSEZ !!!!

Candy et Terry s'arrêtèrent finalement avec le plus grand regret du monde, et se regardèrent avec tant d'amour… Un amour impossible car ils ne pourraient jamais être ensemble. Ils se regardèrent, déchirés, torturés…

- Bon finalement ! Vous semblez avoir oublié que vous n'êtes pas dans votre chambre. Si tout le monde s'aimait autant que vous deux, cette guerre n'aurait peut-être jamais eu lieu…Vous me dégoûtez ! Prenez votre femme et allez vous en !

Il était fâché et dégoûté d'avoir manqué Candy… Ils étaient un couple amoureux et heureux. Candy et Terry ne dirent rien et ils sortirent du bureau pour retourner dans leur camion. Ils avaient le feu vert et s'en allèrent de là.

Terry dans sa tête se dit que Candy l'aimait encore, car la femme qu'il avait embrassé dans ce bureau, et qui avait répondu passionnément à son baiser était très amoureuse de lui ou était une excellente actrice. Après un silence qui semblait avoir duré une éternité, Terry dit enfin.

- Candy, à propos du baiser…

- Quel baiser ?

- Candy…

- C'était pour la forme, pour le douanier…

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as rien senti…

- Senti quoi ?

- Tu es une très bonne actrice alors…

- C'est toi l'acteur non ?

- Candy…, dit-il d'un ton suppliant

- Terry, cette conversation ne nous mène nulle part, tu es marié, je suis mariée, point final.

- Candy, je ne te demande pas de tromper ton mari, je ne demanderai jamais ça… Je te demande si tu as éprouvé quelque chose pendant ce baiser forcé et improvisé… C'est tout… Je veux savoir…

- Terry…

- Je te promets que je n'aborderai plus jamais le sujet, mais je veux savoir…

- Savoir quoi ? Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

- Que comme moi, c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde, la chose dont je rêvais depuis des années, que c'était encore plus merveilleux que le rêve…

Candy ne savait pas quoi faire. Terry avait raison sur tous les points… Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Non, ça faisait trop mal !

- Terry, dit-elle avec un sanglot dans la voix, ça c'est une conversation que nous n'aurons pas…

Terry la regarda et il vit ses larmes, et ça lui suffit. Elle éprouvait la même chose que lui, il en était certain. Ils continuèrent leur trajet en silence. Terry avait une carte qu'il vérifiait de temps en temps.

- Terry ? Tu sais où aller, nous ne sommes pas perdus ?

- Candy, dit-il, le visage grave, j'ai un aveu à te faire…

Elle le regarda inquiète, que se passait-il ?

- Cette mission est pour libérer les prisonniers de guerre…, dit Terry

- Je sais…, dit Candy

- Non, ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que c'est une mission officielle. Un des blessés capturés avec Michael est un major qui connaît le plan de toutes nos prochaines offensives d'attaque… Il ne peut pas rester aux mains de l'ennemi…

- Alors… Je me demandais comment tu avais pu organiser tout ça aussi vite…

- J'ai demandé au colonel si tu pouvais m'accompagner car tu allais partir seule de toute façon… Il a dit que tu étais sous ma responsabilité…

- Merci, Terry.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir menti ?

- Terry on est venu chercher Michael, maintenant que je sais que c'est une mission officielle, je ne suis que plus rassurée… Tu aurais pu me le dire…

- On avait besoin de camion de la Croix Rouge et une employée pour que ça paraisse plus réel

- Oh… Ravie d'avoir pu vous aider…

Terry ne lui donna pas trop de détails. Un groupe de leurs soldats devait les rencontrer et des hommes et des femmes en civil avaient des informations à leur donner… Ils arrivèrent à leur camp militaire avec plusieurs tentes. Des soldats les accueillirent. Terry alla parler au major du camp.

- Nous devons y aller ce soir pour libérer les prisonniers, mais vous irez maintenant, avec Mme Durand à l'intérieur sous la couverture de la Croix-Rouge

- D'accord, major, nous y allons de ce pas.

Il sortit de la tente pour aller chercher Candy qui était en train de parler avec d'autres soldats

- Tu es bien trop jolie pour être dans cette guerre surtout ici de l'autre coté…, dit un jeune soldat roux

- Oui, dit un autre, tu es venue nous tenir compagnie la nuit ?

- On va se la disputer, dit un autre, moi d'abord !

- Non, moi !

- MOI !

- PERSONNE D'ABORD !! Dit Candy, je suis mariée…

- Ah oui ? A qui ? Demanda un soldat

- Il est fou de vous laisser seule parmi des hommes privés de compagnie féminine depuis si longtemps…

- Qui vous a dit qu'elle est seule ? Dit la voix de Terry, ayez du respect pour la femme d'autrui, soldats !

- Grandchester…, dit un soldat

- Tu viens, Taches de son ? On doit y aller…

Les soldats se turent et les regardaient partir. Ils avaient été un peu vulgaires avec Candy. Frustrés par la guerre, le froid et les mauvaises conditions de logement, sans compter l'absence de présence féminine desirable. Voir Candy avait été pour eux comme une oasis dans le désert… La plupart des femmes qui venaient aux camps avec les informations ou les vivres étaient d'âge mur…

- Merci Terry, dit-elle doucement

- De rien, Taches de son. Fais seulement attention avec certains soldats…

- Ils ne sont pas des gentlemen comme toi ?

- Malheureusement, non… Fais attention

- D'accord…

Ils arrivèrent dans le camp de l'ennemi qui avait une clinique à l'intérieur ; tous les blessés qui étaient prisonnier, étaient là, pas dans les hôpitaux de la ville. La Croix Rouge s'estimait heureuse de pouvoir procurer de l'aide aux blessés dans l'armée ennemi… Car en même temps ils pouvaient aider aussi les prisonniers de guerre.

Candy et Terry apportèrent des pansements et des médicaments pour les blessés et les prisonniers et aussi quelques vivres.

- Vous voulez faire le tour ? Demanda le jeune soldat qui les avait reçu

- Bien sûr… dit Terry, ma femme et moi voudrions voir ce qu'il manque, pour en apporter la prochaine fois.

Ils entrèrent dans une salle froide où se trouvaient beaucoup de prisonniers maigres et malades qui toussaient, très mal en point. La température froide n'aidait pas du tout leur état de santé. Candy avait envie de les prendre et de les soigner tous… Dans une autre salle, toujours mal chauffée, il y avait les prisonniers plus ou moins rétablis qui parlaient et jouaient aux cartes. Il y avait un docteur qui les examinait. Le cœur de Candy bondit en le voyant ; Michael !

- Hey docteur Durand ! Dit le soldat, voici un employé de la Croix Rouge avec sa femme… Dites-leur ce qui manque…

Michael se retourna et s'il fut surpris de voir sa femme et son meilleur ami, il ne laissa rien paraître.

- Bonjour, dit Michael, merci pour votre aide… On a besoin de plus de morphine …

Candy du se retenir pour ne pas sauter au cou de son mari.

- D'accord, j'ai pris bonne note, dit Candy, comment allez-vous ?

- Je tiens le coup… C'est gentil à vous de nous aider, dit Michael

- La Croix-Rouge a été créée pour aider les blessés de guerre, sans distinction…, dit Candy en le regardant droit dans les yeux

Ils durent laisser Michael pour aller dans une autre salle où les blessés, n'avaient pas toute leur tête. Ils faisaient du bruit, ils faisaient le singe, les animaux, le vacarme était assourdissant.

- Certains sont ici depuis 3 ans, expliqua le soldat

- Pourquoi ne pas les renvoyer chez eux ? Dit Candy indignée

- Parce que beaucoup sont en train de faire semblant d'être fou…

Candy voulait répondre, mais Terry lui fit signe d'arrêter. Ils étaient neutres…Ils ne devaient pas prendre parti pour qui que ce soit… Elle voulait sortir de la salle quand elle entendit une voix dire ;

- Je vais inventer un détecteur de mensonges pour savoir qui ment et qui dit la vérité, ensuite j'irai sur la lune avec ma voiture et ma montgolfière…

Détecteur de mensonge… Inventer un détecteur de mensonge… Mais on dirait… Le cœur de Candy bondit très violemment dans sa poitrine. Elle se retourna et regarda l'homme qui parlait ; il était maigre avec de longs cheveux noirs et une barbe et des lunettes noires brisés…. Non… Ce n'était pas possible ! Il y avait-il de la lumière au milieu de cette horrible guerre, au bout de ce tunnel de désespoir sans fin ? Cette voix… Elle était certainement en train d'halluciner… Elle se tourna vers Terry.

- Terry, chuchota-t-elle, regarde là-bas…

- Où ?

- Vers la fenêtre…

Terry regarda et vit le malade avec la barbe et les lunettes, les cheveux très longs… Il avait vieilli, mais c'était bien lui.

- Alistair Cornwell ?

- Oui, dit Candy, oh mon Dieu, je crois que je vais avoir une crise cardiaque…

- Il est sénile, dit Terry on peut demander de qu'ils vont faire de lui…

Candy demanda alors au jeune soldat.

- Mais ces malades, ces prisonniers, n'ont plus toute leur tête de toute évidence, qu'allez vous en faire ?

- On n'est pas sûr s'ils sont vraiment fous comme je vous le disais tout à l'heure… Les chefs décideront de leur sort…

- Pourquoi ne pas les renvoyer chez eux ? Dit Terry, ils ne vous sont d'aucune utilité

Mais Terry savait que les prisonniers séniles ou pas, étaient des monnaies d'échange en temps de guerre.

- Justement, s'ils font semblants, ils ne peuvent pas nous dire la vérité, car là ils vont se faire attraper… Et s'ils sont vraiment séniles, ils sont vraiment incapables de nous dire qui ils sont…

- C'est un cercle vicieux, dit Candy désolée

Ils ne voulaient pas trop parler pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Ils terminèrent leur tour et ils durent s'en aller à contre cœur. Mais Terry avait prit bonne note des lieux, du nombre des gardes, des genres de serrures aux portes, il avait fait un plan mental dans sa tête.

Une fois dehors dans le camion, ils démarrèrent et s'éloignèrent du camp. Quand ils arrivèrent un peu plus loin, ils s'arrêtèrent et sortirent du camion.

Candy se mit à courir et à crier fort de joie. Terry la regarda étonné.

- Candy ?

- TERRY !!! MICHAEL EST VIVANT !!! ET… ALISTAIR !!!!!!!! ALISTAIR EST VIVANT !!!! OH MON DIEU, C'EST UN MIRACLE !!! UN MIRACLE !! MERCI MON DIEU !!! MERCI !!! AHHHHHH !!!

Elle courait et se jeta dans la neige, pour se rouler par terre en riant. Terry la regardait en souriant. La Candy d'antan était de retour, la petite fille espiègle, joyeuse et spontanée. Elle se roula dans la neige ensuite elle se leva pour aller se jeter au cou de Terry qu'elle serra fort contre elle pendant un moment.

- Je m'excuse, dit-elle en le relâchant, mais je suis tellement heureuse !

- Ça va Candy, mais je n'ai pas vu le major Nelson, il devait être dans la salle d'interrogation… Il faut le sortir de là, il faut les sortir tous de là… Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas venir pour les libérer quand même ?

- Je sais… Mais j'aurai voulu être là… Mais je ne serai qu'une autre source de souci pour toi… J'ai trouvé Michael et Alistair, un bonus !!! Je te laisse prendre la relève… Ramène-moi mon mari et mon cousin… Je compte sur toi

- Pas de pression s'il te plait… Je suis content que tu ne protestes pas trop…

- Terry, ce n'est pas une situation amusante… Si on n'était que tous les deux, je serai venue, mais tu as l'appui de ton armée, je ne ferai que vous encombrer et risquer la vie de tous ces pauvres prisonniers…

Un plan fut dont mis au point pour aller libérer les prisonniers. Il devait y avoir une offensive le lendemain soir. Une partie des soldats allaient en profiter pour libérer les otages. Ils avaient étudié le terrain avec les instructions que Terry leur avait donné.

Candy fut renvoyée en France de l'autre côté avec un groupe de maquisards qui utilisait les frontières non-officielles. Elle se fichait des mauvaises conditions de guerre, elle était tellement heureuse. Elle passa son temps à prier intérieurement que la mission soit un succès.


	10. Chapter 10

**_C'EST FINI…_**

**_Chapitre 10_**

**_« Joyeuses retrouvailles »_**

La neige tombait sur le camp militaire. Candy avait été envoyée de l'autre coté de la frontière avec un groupe de maquisard qui l'amenée par des voies non légales, les mêmes que les soldats utiliseront pour ramener les prisonniers de guerre. Mais elle arriva au camp, saine et sauve. Ses amies étaient déjà reparties à Paris. Elle était dans tous ces états. Elle n'arrivait à ne rien faire, à part attendre. Après une attende qui leur parut à tous interminable, le camion des prisonniers arriva au camp à l'aube. Candy, qui avait finalement réussi à fermer l'œil pour quelques minutes, se réveilla en sursaut. Ils étaient là ! La mission périlleuse avait réussi, ils avaient perdu quelques hommes, mais ils purent libérer tous ceux qui étaient captifs. Ils avaient maigris et étaient malades à cause non seulement des mauvaises conditions mais aussi le fait d'avoir été fait prisonniers par l'ennemi sur leur territoire, les conditions de captivité étaient plus que médiocres ; ils étaient très heureux d'avoir été libérés.

Candy était entrain de chercher son mari des yeux parmi tous ces gens qui courraient pour se rendre à l'abri. La plus part avait été tires de leur lit et ils étaient à peine habillés et certains était pieds nus. Ils avaient des couvertures dans les camions mais pas de chauffage.

Elle finit par voir son mari en train d'aider des malades à se lever.

- Michael ? Dit-elle

Il leva la tête et vit sa bien-aimée et lui sourit. Elle se précipita vers lui et lui sauta au cou. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment et enfin il chercha ses lèvres et il l'embrassa passionnément. Terry était en train d'aider les malades mais il ne put s'empêcher de voir Candy courir vers son mari et l'embrasser avec autant de fougue. C'était comme si on lui enfonçait un couteau en plein cœur. C'était sa Candy, sa demoiselle Taches de son, sa demoiselle Tarzan, la reine de ses pensées ! La vie était cruelle. Rien ne se passait comme on le prévoyait ; la femme avec qui il aurait voulu faire sa vie, était mariée à un autre… La douleur, mélangée à la joie de la voir, le rendait indifférent.

Candy était toujours dans les bras de son mari.

- Mlle Casse-cou ! Mon Dieu ! Tu es venue me chercher ?

- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais t'abandonner, mon lieutenant d'amour…

- Je t'aime…

- Je t'aime Michael, ne me fais plus jamais peur comme ça !

Ils continuaient à s'attendrir pendant un moment.

- Candy ? Fit une voix

Elle se retourna et elle vit le jeune homme aux cheveux longs, à la barbe longue et aux lunettes cassées, amaigri et malade, boitant un peu, mais c'était bien lui !

- Alistair ! Chéri excuse-moi dit-elle à Michael

Elle se précipita vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras.

- Candy !! Oh comme c'est bon de te revoir ! Dit Alistair

- Alistair oh Alistair !! Dit Candy

- Candy, qu'est-ce qu'une gentille fille comme toi, fais dans un endroit pareil ? Ce n'est pas la place d'une femme…

- Et c'est la place des hommes ? Vous faire tuer ça vous amuse ? La guerre n'est la place de personne Alistair ! Oh mon Dieu je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois dans mes bras ! Je pensais ne jamais te revoir !

- Mais de quoi parles-tu ? J'allais revenir…

- On te croyait mort, Alistair….

- Mort ?

- On t'a même enterré…

- Mon Dieu ! Mais comment ? Oh… L'accident d'avion… Mais…

- Oui, dit Candy

- J'ai été touché, j'ai cru que c'était la fin…

- Alistair, allons te mettre au chaud et te soigner, dit Candy en l'entraînant à l'intérieur du camp

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'intérieur du camp, Candy ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et on donna un lit à Alistair des vêtements propres. Terry était venu voir Alistair. Un jeune soldat passait par là et sourit à Candy.

- Mme Durand, bonjour, ça va ? Dit le soldat

- Oui, merci…, dit Candy

Alistair sursauta ; « Mme Durand », pas « Mme Grandchester » ?

- Mme Durand ? Dit Alistair, Mme Michael Durand ? Pas Mme Grandchester ?

- Oui dit Candy inquiète

- J'ai manqué un épisode ou le coup que j'ai reçu à la tête était plus grave que je ne le croyais… Tu ne devrais pas être Mme Terrence Grandchester, Candy… ? Terry ?

Candy et Terry paniquèrent, Alistair risquait d'en dire trop…

- Mme Grandchester ? Dit Michael, Oh… Non, ils ont fait semblant d'être mariés pour entrer dans le camp ennemi…

Candy et Terry poussèrent un soupir de soulagement, ils avaient complètement oubliés qu'ils avaient prétendu être mariés ! Alistair qui ne comprenait toujours pas, regarda Candy et il vit son regard suppliant. Il regarda Terry et vit le même regard, alors il se tourna vers Michael et dit ;

- Michael ! Espèce de cachottier ! Comment as-tu pu me cacher que tu as épousé Candy ? Après tout c'est ma cousine !

- C'était pour des raisons de sécurité. Moins l'ennemi sait de choses sur toi, mieux c'est… C'est pour ne pas mettre la vie des gens qu'on aime en danger. C'est aussi pour ça que je n'ai pas de photo de Candy sur moi… Heureusement que personne ne le savait car Candy et Terry sont venus visiter le camp en tant que mari et femme..

- On a dû le faire à la frontière, dit Terry, pour que le douanier laisse Candy tranquille

- Et j'ai dû faire semblant de ne pas connaître ma femme, dit Michael en la serrant contre lui. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien c'était difficile…

- Pour moi aussi, dit Candy en le regardant amoureusement, j'avais envie de me jeter dans tes bras…

Alistair regarda Candy et Michael et il regarda Terry et il vit son regard blessé. Que s'était-il passé ? Il avait accompagné Candy à la gare pour qu'elle aille voir la première de Terry et rester avec lui éventuellement… Comment était-elle partie de New York en France en pleine guerre en tant que Mme Michael Durand ?

- Lieutenant Durand, toubib… On a besoin de vous dit un jeune soldat en passant

- J'arrive ! Candy chérie à tout à l'heure, dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front…

- A tantôt chéri, dit Candy

Michael s'en alla en laissant les 3 amis seuls.

- Candy ? Terry ? Dit Alistair, vous pouvez m'expliquer… ?

- Je suis marié à Susanna Marlowe, dit Terry

- Merci de n'avoir rien dit, fit Candy

- Quoi ? Vous voulez dire que Michael ne sait pas que vous avez un passé ? Dit Alistair étonné, vous ne pensez pas qu'il a le droit d'être au courant ?

- ça fait trop longtemps Ali, il ne va pas comprendre… dit Candy

- Je pense bien ! Moi je le sais et je ne comprends rien ! Dit Alistair

- Quand on s'est revu Terry et moi, Michael venait d'être blessé par balle et Terry lui avait sauvé la vie…

- Lui dire que Candy était la femme que j'aurai dû épouser n'allait pas lui faire du bien, surtout qu'il sortait d'une opération délicate…, dit Terry

- Ensuite c'était trop tard…, dit Candy

- Ok… Mais s'il apprend que vous lui avez cacher ça… Il va croire que vous l'avez fait intentionnellement pour vous voir sous son nez !

- Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'on fait, dit Candy, on respecte nos vœux de mariage…

- Je sais Candy, dit Alistair, mais ça va ressembler à ça…

- Il faut arriver au pont pour le traverser…, dit Candy

- Ok, je ne dirais rien, mais… Enfin…, dit Alistair

- Moi, ce que je ne comprends pas, dit Candy pour changer de sujet, c'est pourquoi tu a été reporté mort… ?

- Moi j'ai compris. Mon voisin de lit… Nous nous sommes trompé d'identité… J'ai pris la sienne et il a prit la mienne… Maintenant je sais qu'il est mort… Oh mon Dieu ! J'ai été capturé… Et comme nos chaînes n'ont pas de photo…

Il enleva sa chaîne avec la plaque d'identité et il lut ;

- « Jake Medows »…

- Oh… dit Candy, je suis désolée pour ton ami, mais je suis ravie que tu sois vivant

Candy se jeta encore à son cou. Elle était tellement heureuse.

- Oh…, dit Alistair en riant, je devrais mourir plus souvent, Candy tu m'as manqué, vous m'avez tous manqué…

- Archie va être aux anges et Patricia ? Oh mon dieu ! C'est un miracle ! Oh Alistair !!!

Ils riaient ensemble en parlant du bon vieux temps. Terry laissa les deux cousins seuls. Candy annonça à Alistair les nouvelles de la famille ; Archie et Annie étaient mariés, le bébé qu'il avait appelé Anthony…

- Anthony ? Oh… dit Alistair

- Annie m'a dit qu'il voulait appeler le prochain « Alistair »…

- Le prochain ?

- Si prochain il y a… dit Candy en riant

- Oh… J'ai un petit neveu…

- Patricia, ne s'est pas remise de ta disparition, elle rabroue tous les prétendants potentiels….

- Oh… C'est bon à savoir, dit Alistair en souriant, Patricia, elle m'a tellement manqué ! Surtout ici, où on côtoie la mort tous les jours… ça faisait de bien de savoir que Patricia m'attendait…

- Elle t'attend toujours, Alistair

- Elle me croit mort, Candy…

- Et bien il faut te dépêcher de retourner en Amérique et rectifier ca, avant qu'elle ne décide de continuer sa vie…

- Oui… Comme toi… Candy, je sais que tu aimais Terry de tout ton cœur… Que s'est-il passé ? Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu sois mariée à Michael !

Candy lui raconta ce qui c'était passe avec Terry et Susanna.

- Tu es bien trop bonne Candy, comme d'habitude… Tu aurais dû rester et trouver une autre solution… Tu as fait un énorme sacrifice. Tu aurais dû nous avoir avec toi pour te conseiller

- Oui, peut être. Mais c'est du passé. Michael est mon présent et mon avenir

- Tu es sure que tu ne t'accroches pas à lui pour oublier Terry ?

- J'aime Michael, Alistair et il m'aime

- C'est un type bien. Il m'a donné encore plus envie de venir ici… Me battre, quand il a reçu le télégramme…

- Notre soirée a été coupé court, il était si charmant

- Archie disait que tu n'étais pas indifférente à l'uniforme…

- Il m'a aidée à descendre de la tour avec cette valise stupide…

- Tu étais complètement gaga devant lui…

- C'était le bon vieux temps…

- Espérons que cette guerre va bientôt se terminer, elle dure 4 ans de trop !

Ils continuèrent à parler de la famille, Candy ne le lâcha pratiquement pas. Elle le coiffa et lui fit sa toilette…elle commença par la poitrine…

- Candy tu es une excellente infirmière, dit Alistair, mais tu vas me rendre fou !

Candy éclata de rire !

- Alistair, je suis ta cousine et une femme mariée ! Soldat, retenez-vous !

- Candy… dit Alistair torturé

- Tout va bien ? Demanda Michael

Alistair remercia le ciel pour la presence de Michael.

- Oui, dit Candy, chéri, tu veux finir la toilette d'Alistair, je dois aller chercher des serviettes propres

- Bien sur, Candy…, dit Michael avec un sourire moqueur

Candy s'en alla et laissa Michael avec Alistair.

- Alors Alistair… On a des problèmes avec le service de ma femme… ?

- Euh… Non, dit Alistair en rougissant

- Alistair, ça fait des années que tu n'as pas vu de femmes… Ta sœur te mettrait dans cet état !

Ils éclatèrent de rire de bon cœur. Candy retourna à Paris avec Alistair. Ils étaient entrain de débattre s'ils devaient écrire la nouvelle ou attendre le retour d'Alistair…

- Une lettre, ils vont croire que c'est une blague…, dit Alistair

- Alors vas-y sur place alors, on t'a libéré de ta mission, tu peux retourner à la maison… Et tu arriveras avant la lettre….

- J'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi…

- Oh, Alistair, à moins que je sois enceinte, et je ne le suis pas, je reste ici avec mon mari…

- Candy… Alors tombe enceinte ! Et reviens avec moi !

- Alistair ! Dit Candy en rougissant

- Quoi, je ne veux pas te laisser ici…

- Michael est la pour me protéger et…

- Terry ?

- J'allais dire ; et Dieu…

- Oh… Désolé Candy, mais tu sais au fond de toi, tu sais qu'il te protégera avec sa vie. Inconsciemment tu veux être près des deux hommes que tu aimes…

- Deux… ?

- Je sais que tu aimes toujours Terry, Candy et tu l'aimeras toujours

- Alistair, on peut parler d'autre chose ?

- Ok… Donc je retourne en Amérique, sans toi…

- On va se revoir, Alistair

- J'ai survécu un accident d'avion. Tu survivras cette guerre Candy…

- Tu pars quand ?

- Demain matin, je prends le bateau, alors je quitte ce soir…

- Je dois finir mon travail, mais je viendrai pour te dire au revoir

- D'accord, Candy.

Alistair retournait donc chez lui. Il va créer un choc, surtout qu'on le croit mort. Mais il avait hâte de revoir son frère, sa nouvelle belle-sœur, son neveu et surtout Patricia… Enfin de la lumière au bout du tunnel. Il avait du faire le fou pour éviter d'être trop torturé par l'ennemi. C'était facile à faire, tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'est parler de ses inventions… ça semblait tellement invraisemblable ! Et revoir Candy… Qu'il aimait en secret était un délice pour lui… Elle était mariée à Michael, toujours amoureuse de Terry. Pauvre Candy !

Candy termina son travail et elle vint passer les dernières minutes avec Alistair avant son départ.

- Tu vas me manquer encore Candy

- Alistair ! Dit-elle en le serrant contre elle, tu me manquais tellement, je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser que tu es vivant ! Tu fais une grosse bise a tout le monde de ma part, ok ?

- D'accord Candy. Tu es sure que tu veux rester ici ?

- J'aurais voulu venir avec toi, rien que pour voir la tête de tout le monde, mais… Alistair, tu l'as dit toi-même, j'ai les deux hommes que j'aime ici, il n'y a aucun autre endroit où je voudrais être… dit-elle doucement

- Candy… Bon. D'accord. Prends soin de toi et tombe enceinte pour l'amour du Ciel !

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Alistair s'en alla avec un groupe d'autres soldats américains. Il était triste de quitter Candy mais il était heureux de retourner au bercail. Il était très impatient pendant la traversée. Il rencontra un jeune homme appelé Jonathan Brooks et il se lia d'amitié avec lui.

- Tu vas à Chicago ? Demanda Jonathan, moi aussi !

- Superbe, on pourra faire le voyage ensemble, je reviens de la guerre et on me croit mort…

- On te croit mort ?

- Une terrible méprise… Mais je vais rectifier ça et les surprendre

- ça tu peux le dire, surtout tes parents

- Mon frère est mon meilleur ami, il m'a tellement manqué… J'étais capturé par l'armée ennemie et j'ai fais semblant d'être fou…

- Tu en as des histoires à raconter… Continue

Ils passèrent le reste de la traversée ensemble. La plupart des passagers étaient des blessés de guerre et le cargo étaient plein de dépouilles mortelles de jeunes soldats tombés sous les balles. L'atmosphère était plutôt maussade. Les responsables de la guerre devraient trouver un compromis bientôt car cette guerre avait assez duré.

Patricia O'brien était avec sa grand-mère qui avait encore eu une idée d'aller travailler un hôpital à New York ! Bien sur la grand-mère était partie sans crier gare comme d'habitude et Patricia avait dû la chercher pendant des jours à Chicago quand elle reçut finalement une lettre de sa part, qui lui disait qu'elle était à New York en train de travailler gratuitement dans un hôpital où tous les blessés de guerre venaient se faire soigner. Patricia était allée voir son amie Annie qui était occupée avec son bébé.

- Annie, j'ai des nouvelles de grand-mère

- Ah oui ? Où est-elle ?

- A New York…

- New York ? Oh… Au moins elle n'est pas en Europe…

- La prochaine fois, qui sait ? Elle est tellement imprévisible… Comment va Anthony ?

- Comme tu vois, il se porte à merveille

- Tu n'as pas de nounou ?

- Oui, mais comme je suis à la maison, j'aime m'en occuper seule… Peut être c'est parce j'ai été abandonnée, je ne veux pas qu'il se sente abandonné si je suis là…

- Annie… C'est ridicule…

- Peut être, mais c'est un plaisir pour moi de m'en occuper

- Je vois… Bon, je dois aller à New Yor,k dit Patty en se levant

Le sac à main de Patricia tomba par terre et le contenu se renversa sur le tapis. Il y avait la « boite à bonheur » qu'Alistair avait donnée à Candy, qui a son tour l'avait donnée à Patricia pour l'encourager. La boite se mit à jouer de la musique… Patricia n'en revenait pas, elle avait des larmes aux yeux.

- Patty, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Annie inquiète

- La « boite à bonheur »….

- Oui ?

- Alistair l'avait donnée à Candy, il l'avait fabriqué pour elle comme cadeau quand elle allait à New York à la première de Terry

- C'était gentil de sa part

- Candy me l'a donnée quand j'étais triste pour Alistair pour m'encourager. La musique jouait au début et puis un jour la musique s'est arrêtée toute seule

- Tu l'avais fait tomber ?

- Non… Elle ne jouait plus de musique depuis…

- Et aujourd'hui, elle joue de la musique…, dit Annie… C'est pour ça que tu es triste ? Tu penses à Candy et Alistair…

Ce n'était pas ça, mais Patty préférait laisser Annie croire, que c'était pour ça qu'elle pleurait. Elle se rappelait du jour où la boite à bonheur s'était arrêtée. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque temps après ils avaient reçu la nouvelle de la mort d'Alistair… Le pire jour de sa vie. La boite à bonheur avait arrêté de chanter et maintenant elle recommençait…

- Oui, Annie. Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

- Ne dis pas de sottises, Patricia. Tu as le droit de pleurer… ça soulage

- Merci. Je dois y aller, dit-elle en finissant de ramasser le contenu de son sac à main.

Elle embrassa son amie et le bébé et s'en alla chez elle prendre un sac de voyage et alla prendre le train pour New York.


	11. Chapter 11

**_C'EST FINI…_**

**_Chapitre 11_**

**_« Le retour d'Alistair »_**

Il y avait beaucoup de monde à l'hôpital général de New York. Quand un bateau arrivait d'Europe avec tous les soldats qui retournaient chez eux, ils passaient d'abord par l'hôpital pour se faire examiner avant de rentrer chez eux. Alistair se faisait examiner par un docteur qui lui dit, qu'il était mal nourri et qu'il avait un peu de grippe, mais qu'il était hors de danger. Alistair attendait Jonathan dans la salle d'attente, pour qu'ils aillent ensemble à la gare pour qu'ils prennent le train pour Chicago. 

La grand-mère de Patricia faisait partie des volontaires à l'hôpital, elle aidait ceux qui étaient mal en point à marcher, à s'asseoir, se coucher. En aidant une jeune femme enceinte, elle leva les yeux et vit un jeune homme qui ressemblait beaucoup au fiancé de Patricia… Mais c'était impossible, le fiancé de Patricia était mort… ! Mais il lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau ! Elle termina d'aider la femme enceinte et elle voulut retourner pour voir le sosie d'Alistair, mais elle fut distraite par d'autres patients…

Jonathan finit d'être examiné et il fut prêt à partir avec Alistair qui l'attendait dans le couloir.

- Alors ? Dit Alistair

- Je suis prêt à retourner à Chicago, loin de cette guerre atroce…

- Je te suis, soldat ! Fit Alistair, allons-nous en d'ici !

Ils se mirent en route en riant et se dirigèrent vers la sortie où on amenait encore plusieurs blessés de guerre. Alistair ne vit pas, parmi les soldats et les autres patients qui entraient, une jeune fille avec des lunettes qui était à la recherche de sa grand-mère.

Patricia se mit à la recherche de sa grand-mère parmi la foule de gens qu'il y avait là. Ce n'était pas une chose facile, il y avait beaucoup de bruit et le personnel était très occupé. Ça lui prit presque une heure mais elle finit par trouver sa grand-mère dans le pavillon de pédiatrie en train de lire des histoires aux enfants malades.

- Grand-mère, dit Patricia , finalement ! Tu m'as inquiétée comme une folle ! Pourquoi tu pars comme ça sans rien dire à personne… ?

- Patricia ! Comme c'est bon de te revoir… Je voulais aider à l'hôpital ma chérie, dit la grand-mère très calmement et en la serrant dans ses bras

- Tu viens avec moi à Chicago….

- Oui, bien sûr, c'est pour ça que je t'ai appelée… Sinon, j'aurai continué mon travail et te laisser dans l'ignorance…

- Grand-mère !

- Allons nous restaurer avant de prendre le train…

- D'accord, allons-y…

- Attends, Patricia… dit la grand-mère… Je voulais voir quelqu'un d'abord… Mais qui ?

- Le chef du personnel peut-être ?

- Non… Un jeune homme... Ah oui ! Le sosie de ton fiancé !

- Le sosie de qui ?

- De ton fiancé…

- Quel fiancé ? Je n'ai pas de fiancé grand-mère…

- Mais si le beau garçon à lunettes comme toi… Avec des cheveux noirs

- Alistair ? Dit Patricia la gorge serrée

- Oui… C'est ça !

- Tu as vu Alistair ? Il n'est pas mon fiancé, enfin… N'était pas mon fiancé et il est mort…

- Je le sais qu'il est mort le pauvre garçon… C'est pour ça que j'ai vu son sosie…

- Oh grand-mère… Cesse de plaisanter, on y va !

Patricia prit sa grand-mère et l'amena dans un restaurant pour manger quelque chose. Elles mangèrent calmement. Patricia devait aller se repoudrer le nez, elle se leva.

- Grand-mère je vais au petit coin… Ne fais pas de bêtises, comme aller laver la vaisselle du restaurant…

- D'accord Patricia, je serai sage comme une image… Mais laver la vaisselle dans un restaurant n'est pas une bêtise, Patricia…

- Grand-mère…. Sois sage, s'il te plait, dit Patty en s'éloignant

La grand-mère mangeait. Elles avaient une table près de la fenêtre du restaurant. Elle crut voir encore le sosie du fiancé de Patricia qui passait dans les rues de New York… Elle voulait le suivre, mais Patricia allait se mettre en colère… Elle resta à table et regarda le « sosie » partir.

Patricia revint à table pour terminer son repas.

- Je l'ai vu encore… dit la grand-mère à sa petite-fille

- Qui ?

- Le sosie…

- Grand-mère, arrête ! Tu me fais mal !

- Je m'excuse, Patty, je me tais…

- Je m'excuse d'avoir hausser le ton… Mais grand-mère…

- Je sais Patricia… Changeons de sujet

La grand-mère se mit à lui raconter ses aventures à l'hôpital et Patricia riait aux éclats. Mais elle pensait aux paroles de sa grand-mère… Le sosie d'Alistair… La boite à bonheur qui marchait… Non, elle ne voulait pas se donner de faux espoirs…

Alistair et Jonathan étaient en train de manger dans un restaurant pas très loin de la gare. Ils étaient assis dehors sur la terrasse.

- Ça fait du bien de manger des hots dogs et des hamburgers ! Dit Alistair en souriant…

- A qui le dis-tu ? La nourriture à la guerre est infecte… Mais il fallait bien survivre…

- Comme tu dis…

- J'ai hâte de dormir dans mon lit moelleux !

Ils éclatèrent de rire, terminèrent leur repas et ils s'en allèrent à la gare. La journée touchait à sa fin, c'était le printemps et la neige commençait à fondre. Le temps était nuageux et il y avait beaucoup de brouillard. Ils allèrent à la gare pour prendre le train.

Patricia était à la gare avec sa grand-mère sur le quai en train d'attendre le train de Chicago. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde et le brouillard, empêchait de voir loin et donnait l'impression qu'on était seul au monde. Patricia laissa sa grand-mère pour aller acheter des magasines à lire dans le train.

Alistair était sur le quai avec Jonathan en train d'attendre impatiemment le train.

- Jonathan, je vais acheter des magasines pour lire dans le train, tu as quelques pièces ?

- Bien sûr… Voilà, dit Jonathan en lui donnant des pièces

- Merci…

Alistair se dirigea vers un kiosque qui vendait des journaux et des magasines.

Patricia était au kiosque et elle vit un magasine sur les engins et elle pensa à Alistair. Son cœur se serra et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle pensa aux paroles de sa grand-mère, à la boite à bonheur… Et elle se mit à pleurer en silence.

- Oh Alistair, dit-elle à voix haute, comme tu me manques… Alistair…

- Oui ? Fit une voix

Patricia sursauta et retourna. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Lui aussi semblait sidéré d'être tombé sur elle par hasard.

- Patricia ?

- Alistair ?

- Oui…

- ALISTAIR !!!!!!!!!!! Dit-elle en se jetant à son cou, oh je ne rêve pas ! Grand-mère avait raison ! Oh Alistair !!!!

- Patricia, mon Dieu, je pensais pas tomber sur toi ici à New York ! Tu m'as tellement manqué…

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques instants et ensuite Alistair chercha ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec passion. Patricia avait toujours regretté de ne pas avoir été embrassée par le garçon qu'elle aimait… Elle n'aurait jamais pensé avoir l'occasion d'expérimenter ce phénomène magnifique et délicieux avec celui dont elle rêvait tous les soirs. Elle se fichait qu'ils étaient dans un lieu public et que tout le monde les regardait. Elle avait son miracle qu'elle ne croyait plus jamais avoir. Ils étaient tellement pris qu'ils avaient oublié qu'ils étaient à la gare et qu'ils avaient un train à prendre. Le haut-parleur annonça l'arrivée du train de Chicago.

- Le train, dit Patricia entre deux baisers

- Quoi ?

- Le train, chéri…

- Oh… Oui… Allons-y, dit-il sans la lâcher…

Ils se rendirent sur le quai et trouvèrent Jonathan qui attendait Alistair à la porte.

- Alistair ! Finalement, j'ai cru qu'on t'avait kidnappé… Mais

- Jonathan, voici Patricia…, dit Alistair

- La fille que tu aimes ? Oh…, dit Jonathan

- Je l'ai rencontrée par hasard, Patricia lui c'est Jonathan, on s'est rencontré sur le bateau…., fit Alistair

- Bonsoir, dit Patricia en souriant

- Bonsoir… fit Jonathan

- Oh… Grand-mère ! J'ai oublié ma grand-mère ! Grand-mère ! Dit Patricia

- Patricia, dit la grand-mère en arrivant, oh… Tu as trouvé le sosie de ton fiancé ! Je t'avais bien dit qu'il lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau !

- Oui grand-mère, dit Patricia en riant, c'est parce que c'est lui !

- Quoi ? Ton fiancé n'est pas mort ? Dit la grand-mère surprise

- Non… Grand-mère je suis bien vivant, dit Alistair

- Oh… Mon dieu ! Allez, viens ici, dit la vieille

Et elle serra Alistair dans ses bras.

- Tu as fait bien de la peine à ma petite Patty…, fit-elle

- Je m'en excuse, dit Alistair

- Ne t'excuse pas, dit Patricia, tu es vivant ! Pour l'amour du ciel !

- Nous devons monter en voiture, dit Jonathan, sinon on va rater le train…

Ils montèrent dans le train et les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent dans le compartiment de Patricia et de sa grand-mère. Alistair ne lâchait pas sa bien-aimée. Il ne faisait que l'embrasser.

- Je m'excuse grand-mère, j'espère que tu n'es pas offensée, dit Alistair

- Oh non ! Je vais dormir de toute façon. Vous devez rattraper le temps perdu… Soyez sages !

Patricia rougit un peu et Alistair se contenta de rire. Ils passèrent tout le trajet blottis l'un contre l'autre, à se parler, se raconter des histoires, à rire et à s'embrasser…

- Lorsque mon avion fut touché, dit Alistair, mon plus grand regret est de ne pas t'avoir avoué mes sentiments… Je t'aime Patricia

- Je t'aime aussi Alistair, je t'aime tellement ! Oh je suis la femme la plus heureuse de la terre !!

Ils éclatèrent de rire, s'embrassèrent, se cajolèrent… Ils n'arrivaient pas à se rassasier d'eux-mêmes.

Candy était en train de soigner un jeune soldat canadien qui répondait au nom de Lester Pearson. Il avait été blessé à la jambe.

- Mme Durand… Pourquoi ne retournez-vous pas en Amérique ? Demanda-t-il

- Et laisser mon mari ici avec toutes ces infirmières françaises ? Plaisanta, Candy, il n'en est pas question !

- Si j'avais le pouvoir, dit Lester, j'allais faire en sorte que cette guerre cesse et qu'il n'en ai plus jamais dans le monde. Toute cette effusion de sans est totalement et complètement inutile…

- Alors devenez politicien et l'avocat des pour parlers de paix, dit Candy

- C'est ce que je compte faire si je sors d'ici…

- Sérieusement ?

- Oui, après avoir vécu l'horreur de la guerre… Je ne plaisante pas… Je vais en faire ma cause…

- Et bien j'espère que vous sortirez de cette guerre vivant et que vous serez en mesure d'en empêcher une autre…

- Mme Durand, dit un employé de l'hôpital, on a besoin de vous dans la salle d'opération…

- J'arrive… dit Candy, M. Pearson, je dois y aller…bon rétablissement !

- Au revoir, Mme Durand, dit Lester…

Pendant ce temps-la à Chicago, Alistair et Patricia amenèrent la grand-mère chez Patricia pour qu'elle se repose. Ils s'étaient séparés avec Jonathan à la gare, sa famille était venue le chercher.

Au manoir des André, Annie venait de mettre Anthony au lit. Archie était venu déjeuner avec sa famille, comme d'habitude. Albert, Daniel et la grande-tante Elroy étaient tous là ce jour là.

Patricia entra et les trouva tous à table en train de manger.

- Bonjour, dit-elle en entrant avec un grand sourire…

- Patricia ! Dit Annie en souriant, tu as trouvé ta grand-mère ?

- Oui, et tu sais que je l'ai trouvée parce qu'elle voulait être trouvée…, dit Patricia

- Elle est incorrigible, dit Archie, tu veux manger quelque chose ?

- Oui bien sûr, dit Patricia, mais j'ai une surprise pour vous…

- Pour nous ? Dit Annie

- Oui, pour toute votre famille, y compris Albert, Daniel et la grande-tante…

- Vraiment ? Dit Albert, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Attendez un petit instant, j'arrive…, fit Patricia en sortant

Les autres étaient intrigués par la gaieté de Patricia, elle avait une surprise pour eux ? Patricia revint dans la salle à manger, toujours avec un grand sourire.

- Patty, dit Annie, où est la surprise… ?

- La surprise est ici !!! Dit Alistair en entrant

La famille d'Alistair était absolument stupéfaite ! Leur plus grand vœu s'était réalisé où ils étaient tous victimes d'une hallucination collective !

- Alors ? Dit Alistair, on embrasse pas son frère qui est revenu à la vie ?

Archie ne disait rien, il se leva et s'approcha de son frère.

- Pince-moi, dit-il à son frère

- Comment ?

- Pince-moi… Pour que je sois sûr que je ne rêve pas…

- Ok, dit Alistair en lui pinçant le bras

- Aie ! Tu es bien là ! Je ne rêve pas !!!! Oh Alistair !!! Dit-il en le serrant dans ses bras fort… Où étais-tu ? On te croyait, mort !

- Les rumeurs de ma mort ont été fortement exagérées…, dit Alistair en riant

- Ça tu peux le dire, dit Albert en l'étreignant aussi

- Bienvenue, dit Daniel en le serrant aussi dans ses bras….

La grande-tante était restée silencieuse, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre, c'était bien son petit-neveu… Il n'était pas mort… Oh mon Dieu… Son cœur…

- Alistair… ?

- Ma tante… dit Alistair, je suis de retour…

- Oh seigneur ! Dit la grande tante en le serrant contre elle pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel…

Elle le serra longuement dans ses bras et ce fut la joie et la gaieté pour le reste de la journée. Albert envoya un télégramme aux parents Cornwell pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Mais il dut envoyer le télégramme plusieurs fois car sa sœur et son mari ne semblaient pas vouloir croire à la nouvelle….

Patricia vint rester au manoir avec sa grand-mère, pour être près de son bien aimé.

En France, la guerre continuait, les hommes continuaient à mourir et les dirigeants essayaient de trouver une solution pour cette guerre qui ne durait que depuis trop longtemps.

Au mois de mars il y eu le début de cinq offensives allemandes, le front britannique est enfoncé dans la Somme.

Candy fut envoyée par la croix rouge avec d'autres soldats qui retournaient au front avec le nécessaire médical pour aider les médecins du front, étant donné toutes les offensives, les hôpitaux étaient surchargées et les médecins du front durent faire de leur mieux avec le peu d'infirmières qu'ils avaient.

Elle arriva au camp et elle trouva la pagaille, elle aida du mieux qu'elle put. Elle trouva plusieurs soldats blessés, dont Terry… Son sang ne fit qu'un tour… Mais elle ne pouvait pas le montrer.

- Terry, dit-elle, tu vas bien ?

- Oui, ce n'est qu'une égratignure… Que fais-tu ici ? C'est dangereux ces derniers temps…, dit-il

- Quand est-ce que ce n'est pas dangereux ? Je sais, mais je suis venu apporter des pansements et des médicaments pour le camp, je dois repartir à Paris…. Michael est là-bas, il doit venir ici demain, je crois

- Oui… dit-il en le regardant tendrement… Alistair est parti ?

- Oui… Il doit être déjà arrivé et heureux d'être en famille…

- Tant mieux pour lui, il est au moins loin d'ici… Et toi tu n'es toujours pas enceinte ?

Candy rougit comme une pivoine…

- Terry, comment oses-tu me demander ça ?

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comment ça me fait mal de te demander ça, ça fait encore plus mal de le souhaiter, mais si c'est la seule chose qui puisse te renvoyer en Amérique où tu seras en sécurité…

- Oh s'il te plait, Michael en fait déjà assez, tu peux me laisser en paix oui ?

- En paix ? Pendant la guerre ? Dit-il d'un ton moqueur

- Au moins tu n'as pas perdu ton sens de l'humour… Je dois y aller…

- J'arrive…

- Comment ça tu arrives ?

- Oui, à cause de ma blessure, je suis le chauffeur du moment…

- C'est une mauvaise plaisanterie ?

- Non, non… Allons, Mme Durand, je vous attendais…

Candy le regarda. Elle décida de ne pas trop protester, elle risquait de trahir ses sentiments.

- D'accord, allons-y…, dit-elle d'un ton las

Terry alla avertir son chef et sortit avec Candy. La nuit était froide et Candy priait que le trajet se passe rapidement. Ils roulèrent en silence quand ils entendirent le camion faire un bruit inouï.

- Terry que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Candy…

- Je ne sais pas, mais on dirait que le camion est en train de ralentir…

- Mais on est au milieu de nulle part, dit Candy paniquée, on est trop loin du camp pour aller chercher de l'aide….

- Je vais d'abord voir ce qui se passe, dit Terry en sortant de véhicule

Il avait ouvert le capot et regarda le moteur pendant un moment. Il revint dans la voiture et dit à Candy.

- Mauvaise nouvelle, c'est la pompe à eau… Et la courroie desserrée a déchargé la batterie…

- Ok… Quelles sont les solutions possibles ?

- On a besoin d'aide… Mais il fait trop froid pour que je te demande de marcher jusqu'au camp…

- Terry, c'est trop loin… Et il est tard… Et sans la chaleur du moteur, nous allons geler….

- Je peux partir et revenir avec de l'aide…

- Il n'y a pas une seule maison à des kilomètres à la ronde… Et tu veux me laisser seule ?

- Bien sûr que non, dit-il, c'était une suggestion…

- Mais il va faire très froid la nuit et la couverture ne suffira pas…

- Il y a un moyen pour ne pas geler…

- Lequel ? Pas la théorie des deux corps qui se frottent… ?

- Tu préfères geler ?

- Non mais…

- Candy, à la guerre comme à la guerre… Le corps refroidit lorsqu'on dort… Avec le froid de la nuit…. On risque de se réveiller frigorifiés littéralement, et si on n'est pas mort, on sera très malade…. Je sais que je ne suis plus rien pour toi, je ne suis plus qu'un ami… Alors il ne devrait pas avoir de problème…

Candy ne savait pas quoi faire, passer la nuit blottie contre Terry ? Pourquoi est-ce que la vie s'acharnait à la mettre ainsi à l'épreuve ? Mais elle n'avait pas le choix…

- Terry, apparemment on n'a pas le choix…. Oh mon Dieu ! Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je vais dire… Mais si c'est la seule façon de nous réchauffer… Soit… Nous devons dormir collés l'un contre l'autre…

Une partie d'elle était en train de sauter de joie, la partie humaine et réaliste ; elle allait passer la nuit dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait…. Terry enleva son anorak… Et il resta en t-shirt… Candy le regarda étonnée… C'est vrai, l'anorak prenait beaucoup de place dans le camion, elle fit donc la même chose. La banquette avant du camion, n'était pas du tout prévu pour dormir. Terry prit les anoraks et les plia pour les mettre entre les sièges, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il enleva alors ses bottes et Candy l'imita et c'était mieux. Terry se coucha et ouvrit les bras, Candy le regarda et elle se coucha sur lui en essayant de ne pas trop aimer ça… Mais… Elle prit la couverture et la mit sur tous les deux, elle mit sa tête sur la poitrine de Terry.

- Terry, ton bras, ça va ?

- Oui, Taches de son, ne t'en fais pas pour moi…, dit Terry qui était aux anges…

Il allait passer la nuit avec la reine de ses pensées dans ses bras… Candy sentit sa joie, elle était aussi contente, mais, elle se sentait coupable d'aimer cette situation….

Quoiqu'il en soit, l'univers semblait vouloir faire goûter à nos deux amoureux un bonheur temporaire et éphémère… Et ce n'était, rien qu'une chimère…

_**CANDY ET L'HISTOIRE**_

**Lester Bowles Pearson (1897-1972)**

_**Homme politique canadien. Il alla à la première guerre mondiale et son expérience lui donna envie de devenir artisan de paix pour éviter les effusions de sang inutile. Il réalisa son rêve et devint artisan de paix littéralement, il évita plusieurs conflits… Il reçut le prix Nobel de la paix en 1957. Il fut Premier Ministre du Canada de 1963 à 1968. L'aéroport international de Toronto porte son nom.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_C'EST FINI…_**

**_Chapitre 12_**

**_« La brioche au four »_**

Pendant ce temps-là à Paris, Michael se demandait où se trouvait sa femme, elle aurait du être là déjà. Peut être que son véhicule était tombé en panne ? Mais avec ce froid ? Peut être que le voyage avait été reporté, quoi qu'il en soit, il allait aller la chercher le matin. Elle avait peut être été capturée par l'ennemi ? Non, il ne fallait pas être pessimiste, sa demoiselle Casse-cou allait bien, elle allait bientôt franchir les pas de l'hôpital en lui souriant. Mais il était fou d'inquiétude. Il prit un camion pour se rendre au camp à la recherche de sa femme.

_Une nuit avec toi_ _Juste une nuit avec toi_ _Ferme les yeux, je te donnerai mon amour_ _Une nuit avec toi_ _Juste une nuit avec toi_ _S'il te plait, prend moi dans tes bras encore_ _Parce que je t'aime_ _Je suis là_ _Et je ne peux même pas pleurer_ _Mon coeur se brise en moi_ _Tu me dis aurevoir_ _Tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'autre_ _Ou que tu ailles_ _Je serai avec toi_ _Une nuit avec toi_ _Juste une nuit avec toi_ _Ecoute moi maintenant, je ne peux pas te laisser partir_ _Une nuit avec toi_ _Je vais t'ouvrir mon coeur_ _S'il te plait prend moi encore dans tes bras_ _Parce que je t'aime_ _Avant que tu t'en ailles_ _Prends moi seulement dans tes bras_ _Et laisse-moi te sentir encore une fois_ _Je ne peux pas me retenir_ _Je compte toujours sur toi_ _Quoi que tu fasses_ _Je serai avec toi_ _Juste une nuit_

_Une nuit avec toi_ _Ferme les yeux; je vais te donner mon amour_ _Une nuit avec toi_ _Juste une nuit avec toi_ _Tu sais combine ça va durer_ _Ça dépend de toi_ _Je veux t'avoir dans me bras encore une fois_

_Parce que je t'aime_

Candy était en train de rêver qu'elle arrivait à l'hôpital dans les bras de Terry et qu'elle courut vers Michael pour le rassurer qu'il ne s'était rien passé rien avec Terry.

- Oh Michael, je t'aime tellement, marmonna-t-elle à haute voix

Terry, qui avait ouvert un œil au petit matin, se sentit mal. Mais il ne voulait pas lâcher Candy, c'est un délice auquel il n'aurait plus jamais droit après cela. Il en profitait au maximum.

Candy bougea, elle se sentait bien au chaud et en sécurité dans les bras de Terry… Elle aimait l'odeur de son eau de Cologne… Dans les bras de Terry… Oh… Non, elle devait ouvrir les yeux et s'il faisait jour, elle devait quitter ce lieu dangereux et tentant, qu'était le creux des bras de Terry… Mais elle ouvrit les yeux et elle ne bougea pas, elle ne voulait pas bouger, elle se sentait bien, elle se sentait à sa place, pendant ces quelques heures…à sa place ? Mais en réalité sa place était auprès de Michael, pas Terry… Terry était marié à Susanna… Cette pensée la rendit triste et des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Terry sentit qu'elle était réveillée.

- Candy, tu vas bien ?

- Oui, Terry, nous ne sommes pas frigorifiés…

- Au contraire, dit Terry en souriant…

- Tu trouves ça drôle, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je trouve que c'est un délice de t'avoir dans mes bras toute la nuit…

- Il va falloir se lever, dit Candy, qui n'avait aucune envie de bouger…

Ils entendirent du bruit dehors et ils virent le visage de Michael à la fenêtre du camion. Oh… Pas de panique se dit Candy, qui avait peur que la joie qu'elle éprouvait d'avoir été dans les bras de Terry était trop visible et évidente. Mais, Michael ne savait pas que Terry était l'homme qu'elle avait aimé et qu'elle aimait toujours. Elle se calma.

- Michael ? Dit-elle en souriant

Elle se dégagea, ouvrit la porte et se jeta dans les bras de son mari. Elle avait repoussé Terry un peu brusquement et dernier eut mal…

- Candy ! J'étais tellement inquiet ! Dit Michael, mais si je savais que tu étais avec Terry, je ne me serais pas autant inquiété…

Oh mon Dieu ! Se dit Candy, comme ses paroles sonnent bizarre venant de la bouche de son mari. Michael avait confiance en Terry ; s'il apprenait la vérité… Elle ne voulait même pas y penser. Elle prit ses affaires et s'apprêta à rentrer avec Michael à l'hôpital.

- Terry, merci d'avoir gardé ma femme au chaud…

- De rien, Michael, tu aurais fait de même pour la mienne, fit Terry

Un autre camion de camp militaire était arrivé et s'occupait du camion de Terry.

- Merci Terry, dit Candy en le regardant tendrement

Il soutint son regard pendant un instant et ensuite elle se retourna pour aller rejoindre Michael dans le camion.

- Au revoir Candy, dit Terry presque pour lui-même…

Dans le camion qui la ramenait, Candy était pensive. Elle commençait à aimer cette situation un peu trop. Elle avait les deux hommes qu'elle aimait avec elle à la guerre, mais elle se sentait déloyale envers Michael parce qu'il ne savait pas que Terry était l'homme qu'elle aimait, l'homme qu'elle aimait… Oui elle aimait toujours Terry à la folie. Oh… La vie était compliquée !

La guerre continuait et les offensives, les mutineries militaires et les jeunes soldats qui avaient sacrifié leur vie, leur famille, leur rêves se faisaient tuer tous les jours. Les hôpitaux étaient toujours bondés et les infirmières continuaient leur travail tant bien que mal. Une des amies de Candy, Kristina fut blessée par balle à la jambe pendant une opération de sauvetage.

- Oh mon Dieu, dit Kristina, je ne sais pas si je peux supporter cette guerre plus longtemps…

- Kristina, dit Candy il y a une rumeur qui dit que des pourparlers de paix sont en cours….

- Rumeur, Candy ? J'aurai préféré quelque chose de concret… Si cette guerre continue, on va finir par se faire tous tuer !

Kristina était amère, elle commençait à en avoir assez de côtoyer la mort tous les jours… La mort… ça devait être une habitude après tout ce temps, mais non, la mort, voir des jeunes gens perdre leur vie tous les jours était un portrait auquel personne ne devait s'habituer….

Candy passa beaucoup de temps avec Michael et au mois de septembre, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en retard dans son cycle… Oh… Mais pas de panique, c'était peut être le stress de la guerre… Mais ça faisait des années qu'elle était à la guerre… Non, elle devait avoir finalement une brioche au four et Michael allait la renvoyer en Amérique ! Elle ne voulait pas vraiment partir, mais elle ne pouvait pas mettre la vie de son bébé en danger à la guerre. Il fallait maintenant annoncer la nouvelle à Michael, il sera là dans trois jours.

A Chicago, la vie allait bien, tout le monde était dans les préparatifs du mariage d'Alistair et Patricia. C'était aussi en quelque sorte, une célébration pour le retour d'Alistair que l'on croyait mort. Les parents de Patricia étaient à Chicago, pour les préparatifs, ils voulaient aussi participer aux dépenses du mariage de leur fille avec le neveu de William Albert André, un des hommes le plus riche d'Amérique.

Annie aidait Patricia pour tous les préparatifs de la robe et de la couronne des fleurs. Elles étaient en train de parler, et elles pensèrent à Candy.

- J'aimerai tant qu'elle soit ici avec nous…, dit Annie

- Alistair a dit, à moins qu'elle ne tombe enceinte, Candy ne reviendra pas…, fit Patricia

- Alors prions qu'elle tombe enceinte vite ! Dit Annie

- Gardons une robe de demoiselle d'honneur pour elle, au cas où elle tomberait miraculeusement enceinte… Mais Alistair m'a dit que Terry était aussi à la guerre et qu'il avait l'impression que Candy ne voulait pas revenir pour rester près de lui… et Michael… Mais ne le dis à personne…

- Terry est à la guerre en France ? Dit Annie, il ne pouvait pas aller en Angleterre dans son pays ? Oh mon Dieu !

- Et en plus, Michael ne sait pas que Terry est l'homme que Candy aimait avant… Et ils sont meilleurs amis….

- Quel méli-mélo… Pauvre Candy, entre son mari et Terry, je comprends qu'elle ne veuille pas revenir ici, elle va se faire un sang d'encre pour les deux !

- Mais prions quand même pour qu'elle tombe enceinte, comme ça elle sera là pour le mariage

- D'accord, dit son amie en riant…

Michael était avec Candy à l'appartement. Ils venaient de finir leur dîner.

- Comment se passent les pourparlers de paix ? Demanda Candy

- On dirait que ça sera bientôt concret…

- Alors on devrait bientôt être hors de danger…

- Peut-être bien, mais tant que les accords ne sont pas signés, il n'y a rien de garanti que les coups de feu cessent…

- Oh…, dit-elle tristement…

- Candy, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je suis en retard…

- En retard ? Tu veux dire… ?

- Je ne suis pas sûre, mais tu peux m'examiner…

- Tu n'as pas vu de médecin ?

- Je voulais que tu sois le premier à l'apprendre si c'est le cas…

- Oh Candy… Viens ma puce, allons dans la chambre…

Il la prit par les épaules et ils marchèrent doucement vers leur chambre à coucher. Michael l'examina et confirma ses soupçons. Candy était bien enceinte.

- Candy, tu es belle et bien enceinte, mon amour, félicitations !

- Merci, dit Candy avec des larmes aux yeux

- Pourquoi tu pleures, tu ne veux pas du bébé ?

- Non, oh non chéri, ce n'est pas ça ! Je suis très heureuse d'avoir notre bébé, mais ça veut aussi dire que je vais devoir te quitter…

- Je sais, ma puce mais il ne faut pas mettre la vie du bébé en danger, ni la tienne…

- Oh Michael, je ne veux pas te quitter… dit-elle en pleurant

Michael prit ses lèvres et il fit l'amour à sa femme doucement, lentement en savourant chaque seconde, car il savait qu'elle allait partir en Amérique pour la sécurité de leur enfant.

- Je t'aime Michael, dit-elle contre son torse et je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour vivre loin de toi

- Comme tu le faisais quand tu me savais au front

- Mais je savais aussi que j'allais finir par te voir…

- Prie que ces pourparlers ne soient pas pour rien, et la paix reviendra et on pourra finalement vivre en paix et ensemble…

- D'accord…

- Je vais faire les arrangements pour ton départ dans une semaine et tu resteras à l'hôpital pour cette dernière semaine

- Encore du favoritisme…

- J'userai de tout mon pouvoir pour te protéger, mon amour et je me fiche de ce que disent les gens….

- Kristina a été touchée, sa jambe n'a jamais récupérée complètement… tu peux t'arranger pour qu'elle retourne avec moi ?

- Bien sûr, chéri…

- Merci Michael, elle a besoin de repos émotionnel, je crois qu'avoir été touchée par la balle, c'était la goutte d'eau pour elle

Michael fit donc des arrangements pour le départ de Candy pour l'Amérique. Cette dernière avait reçue l'invitation pour le mariage d'Alistair et Patricia, elle allait leur faire la surprise d'apparaître juste avant le mariage, elle ne leur dirait rien. Terry… Elle pensa à Terry qu'elle devrait aussi laisser en arrière dans cette guerre. Elle avait beau se dire que la vie de Terry ne l'intéressait pas, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas penser à lui ou s'inquiéter pour lui. Il arriva avec des blessés deux jours avant le départ de Candy. Michael était aussi à l'hôpital, pendant la dernière semaine de Candy. Pendant que Terry attendait dans la salle d'attente, Michael vint le voir après avoir fini de soigner les blessés.

- Terry, mon pote ! Dit Michael

- Salut toubib ! Dit Terry

- Content de voir que tu es toujours parmi nous !

- Moi aussi !

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle… Candy est enceinte !! Dit Michael joyeusement

Terry eut l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait un stylet en plein cœur, mais il était acteur, et en bon acteur il parvint à jouer la comédie et il avait l'air aussi content que son ami.

- C'est merveilleux mon vieux ! Toutes mes félicitations !

- Merci, mais ça veut aussi dire que Candy doit retourner en Amérique…

- Oh… Elle va te manquer, dit Terry

_« Et à moi aussi… se dit-il dans sa tête, le cœur brisé »_

- Sans blague… Que cette guerre se termine rapidement ! Tu dois avoir envie de voir ton fils…

- Oui, j'ai des photos tous les mois, mais je vais rester jusqu'à la fin si j'y parviens…

- On dirait que tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi…

- Tu sais que j'ai épousé ma femme par devoir et obligation, je suis ici pour essayer de trouver ma voie… Est-ce vraiment ma destinée de laisser celle que j'aime partir et épouser une femme à qui je n'avais jamais pensé en ces termes… ? Je te le dis parce que tu es mon ami… Je pensais à celle que j'aime à chaque fois que je suis intime avec ma femme… C'est déloyal, elle le sait et elle s'en fiche, elle préfère m'avoir en train de penser à une autre, que de ne pas m'avoir du tout…

- En effet, elle t'aime à la folie ta femme…

- En temps normal, c'est-à-dire si je n'aimais pas celle que j'aime pour toujours, j'aurai été flatté, mais… A cause de ma femme, je ne suis pas heureux, elle m'a sauvé la vie, mais parfois j'aurai voulu mourir au lieu d'être sauvé… Car vivre sans elle, c'est comme si j'étais mort…

- Terry, je suis désolé mon pote…

- Merci… Je voulais me tourner vers l'alcool encore, mais je me suis dit que si je venais ici côtoyer la mort, j'apprécierai peut-être mieux la vie…

- Alors…

- Attendons la fin de la guerre, et peut-être que j'apprécierai mieux la vie

- En tout cas, Dieu t'a gardé en vie pour une raison…

Candy était arrivée et avait entendu la dernière remarque de Terry. Il était venu à la guerre pour côtoyer la mort ? Il était donc si malheureux que ça sans elle ? Mais il était retourné vers Susanna, non ? Elle avait son bébé maintenant, il n'allait plus jamais l'abandonner…

- Chéri…, dit Candy en arrivant

- Candy, dit Michael….

- Il paraît que les félicitations sont de rigueur… Félicitations pour le bébé, dit Terry

- Merci, Terry, dit Candy en souriant

- Michael me dit que tu retournes en Amérique ? Dit Terry

- Oui… Dans deux jours je serai sur le bateau…, dit Candy

- La chanceuse…, dit Michael

- Et je vais arriver juste à temps pour le mariage d'Alistair…, dit Candy, c'est la seule chose qui me console, je voulais rester ici avec toi Michael…

- Mais le bébé d'abord, Melle Casse-cou, dit Michael

- Oui, le bébé d'abord… dit Candy, tu es prêt à partir, Michael ?

- Désolé, ma chérie, je dois travailler encore pendant 4 heures, un des docteurs s'est trouvé mal, je dois le remplacer. Mais va avec Terry, je serai là dans 4 heures…

- Ok, dit Candy, on y va Terry…

Candy se rendit donc avec Terry à son appartement. Terry alla se laver et se changer. Candy finissait de faire ses valises, elle allait enfin retourner en Amérique revoir ses amis et s'occuper de son bébé à venir. Elle retourna au salon et trouva Terry en train de lire un journal français.

- Tu comprends ? Dit Candy en arrivant

- Mon français s'est beaucoup amélioré depuis que je suis ici… Tu retournes en Amérique finalement… Mais c'est presque la fin de la guerre…

- Ouais, j'espère ne pas rester seule trop longtemps sans Michael…

- Tu vas lui manquer aussi… Et à moi aussi…

- Terry, j'ai entendu ce que tu disais à Michael…

- Vraiment ? Dit Terry

- Seulement la fin…

Terry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle n'avait pas entendu la partie avec Susanna…

- Tu es venu ici pour côtoyer la mort pour savoir si ça valait la peine que tu vives… Terry, toute vie est précieuse aux yeux de Dieu… Susanna t'a sauvé la vie et je lui en suis très reconnaissante, je n'aurai pas voulu que tu meures Terry, j'allais mourir aussi… Ne dis rien. Si ça c'était passé maintenant, je ne t'aurai pas laissé à Susanna… Nous n'étions que des gosses et nous avons du prendre une décision qui a changé le cours du reste de notre vie à la hâte… Si tu es venu ici vraiment pour avoir une réponse à ta question, je vais te la donner… Oui, Terry tu mérites de vivre, tu as côtoyé la mort ici tous les jours et tu n'as pas été blessé gravement, ce n'est pas ton heure… Tu as une femme et un petit garçon qui ont besoin de toi. Je vais bien, je suis heureuse avec Michael, je vais avoir un bébé, tout va bien Terry, la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue… Pour nos enfants…

Terry ne répondit pas, Candy était heureuse avec son mari et lui était toujours vivant, il avait eu quelques éraflures et quelques blessures, pas trop grave. Il devait vivre, pour son fils, pour Susanna.

- Merci Candy, merci beaucoup, dit Terry

Candy sourit. Elle se mit à parler avec lui de tout et de rien, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Michael. Ils dînèrent ensemble et ils causèrent ensuite ils allèrent au lit. Terry entendit Candy rire avec son mari dans sa chambre. Le lendemain, Michael partit très tôt pour l'hôpital, laissant Candy et Terry seuls. Ils prirent le petit-déjeuner ensemble. Ensuite Terry s'apprêta pour retourner au camp.

- Candy, je dois y aller, bonne chance, dit Terry le cœur brisé

Il était triste qu'elle quitte la France mais content qu'elle soit maintenant en sécurité… Avec son bébé, le bébé de Michael. Les choses étaient ce qu'elles sont.

Candy avait aussi le cœur brisé de laisser Terry et Michael en France, elle aurait voulu rester avec eux, mais elle devait penser à son bébé maintenant.

Terry se dirigea vers la porte, Candy sentit son cœur s'en aller avec lui…

- Terry attend !

Il s'arrêta et se retourna. Candy courut vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras. Terry la serra contre lui en fermant les yeux.

- Bonne chance Terry, fais attention à toi. Et merci, merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, dit Candy à son oreille

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier Taches de son, ce fut un plaisir…

- Tu vas me manquer…

- Toi aussi…

- Au revoir Terry…

- Au revoir Candy…

Terry s'en alla et Candy alla dans sa chambre pour pleurer. Elle pleurait son amour perdu, elle pleurait pour Terry, l'homme qu'elle aimait et qu'elle n'aura jamais…

Candy alla voir Kristina qui était contente de retourner en Amérique avec elle.

- Allyson et Kelly vont rester… Oh on a séparé notre petit groupe…

- Et oui, mais on doit penser à notre santé d'abord.

- Et mon fiancé en Angleterre… C'est idiot que nous soyons dans la même guerre dans deux pays différents…

- Effectivement…

- Comment te sens-tu ? Tu devras laisser les deux hommes que tu aimes…

- Je dois penser à mon bébé d'abord…, dit Candy

- Oui, ton bébé, dit Kristina en souriant, tu me tiendras au courant n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr, c'est notre bébé… dit Candy en riant en touchant son ventre, je suis tellement heureuse…

- J'espère que ma jambe ira mieux…, dit Kristina lasse

- Elle ira mieux Kristina il faut être optimiste… ! Dit Candy en souriant

Kelly et Allyson vinrent les rejoindre pour passer les dernières heures avec elles.

- Avec un peu de chance, dit Kelly, nous seront toutes en Amérique dans quelques semaines…

- Oui, la paix a l'air de vouloir venir cette fois-ci, dit Allyson

- Tant mieux, dit Candy ça voudra dire que je ne resterai pas trop longtemps séparée de Michael

- Tant mieux pour toi, car les femmes enceintes ont besoin de leurs hommes, dit Kristina, tu fais tes provisions ces derniers temps… ?

Candy rougit légèrement.

- A propos de provisions, je vais vous laisser, Michael finit plus tôt et je veux passer toutes les derniers secondes en France avec lui…, fit Candy, au revoir les filles…

- Au revoir Candy, dirent les filles

Candy s'en alla chez elle et elle trouva Michael qui venait d'arriver…

- Candy…

- Michael, dit-elle en courant vers lui pour se jeter dans ses bras…

- Oh Candy, tu vas me manquer…

- Toi aussi… Et si on allait dans la chambre… ?

- Avec plaisir, je veux profiter de chaque seconde qui nous reste…

Le lendemain Michael accompagna Candy jusqu'au bateau. Elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Elle embrassa son mari longuement avant de monter à bord.

- Prends bien soin du bébé, dit Michael

- Bien sûr mon lieutenant français, dit Candy

- Je t'aime…

- Je t'aime aussi…

- Tu seras dans ta famille adoptive ?

- Si c'est vivable, pourquoi pas ? Sinon, je trouverais bien un chez moi, un chez nous…

- Ok, je te fais confiance, mon amour. Au revoir Melle Casse-cou…

- Au revoir mon lieutenant d'amour…

Candy monta finalement à bord le visage en larmes. Elle rejoignit Kristina qui elle était déjà à bord. Celle-ci qui marchait avec une canne s'approcha de Candy et la serra dans ses bras. Elle avait la même cabine que Kristina. La traversée se passa bien, mais Candy dans son état, avait souvent la nausée, surtout quand la mer était un peu agitée.

- Kristina… Je vais mourir, dit Candy

- Ça va passer Candy, essaye de dormir

- Mon estomac bouge au même rythme que les vagues… dit Candy en allant vomir…

Elle fut ravie quand le bateau accosta finalement à New York. L'Amérique… La sécurité pour son bébé et là où étaient presque tous ces amis.

- Kristina, je vais t'écrire ok ?

- Ok, et merci encore Candy, dit Kristina en allant rejoindre les membres de sa famille sur le quai… Au revoir Candy !

- Au revoir Kristina…

Candy se rendit à l'hôpital pour se faire examiner par un médecin. Le docteur lui dit que tout allait bien et de prendre des vitamines et manger des légumes. Elle alla ensuite à la gare prendre le train pour Chicago.


	13. Chapter 13

_**C'EST FINI…**_

_**Chapitre 13**_

_**« Le retour de Candy »**_

Le train arriva à Chicago avec Candy. Elle demanda un porteur, car elle ne pouvait pas porter ses valises, toute seule. Le porteur l'amena jusqu'à la rue et arrêta un taxi pour elle et elle fut en route pour le manoir des André. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu le manoir. Elle était heureuse d'être de retour en Amérique. Elle monta les escaliers pendant que le chauffeur du taxi sortait ses bagages de la voiture. Elle paya sa course, remercia le chauffeur qui s'en alla. Elle sonna. Un valet ouvrit la porte. Candy entra et le valet s'occupa de ses bagages.

- Où est tout le monde ? Demanda Candy

- Dans le grand salon, Melle André. Soyez la bienvenue, Melle André…

- Merci, dit Candy en souriant

Elle se dirigea vers le grand salon. Elle trouva tout le monde en train de parler.

- Salut tout le monde, dit-elle en souriant, il paraît qu'il y a un mariage qui se prépare…

Tout le monde se retourna et ils ouvrirent tous les grands yeux.

- CANDY !!!!!!!!!!!! Cria tout le monde

Annie et Patricia se précipitèrent vers elle pour la serrer dans leurs bras en l'embrassant, riant, criant et pleurant à la fois… Alistair, Archie, Daniel et Albert qui étaient tous présents se levèrent pour saluer Candy aussi. Ils étaient tous heureux qu'elle soit revenue saine et sauve de la guerre.

- Candy, mais quelle bonne surprise ! Dit Archie

- Oui Candy, dit Alistair en lui faisant un clin d'œil…

- Candy, c'est bon de te revoir, dit Daniel en souriant

Candy sourit et elle les serra dans ses bras fort les uns après les autres.

- Oh comme je suis heureux que tu sois ici, pas seulement, juste à temps pour mon mariage, mais pour ta vie… fit Alistair

- Moi aussi, mais c'était dur de laisser Michael… Mais avec un peu de chance, les pourparlers de paix aboutiront bien et cette guerre sera enfin terminée, dit Candy

- Vous allez bavarder après, dit Annie, Candy, tu viens avec nous dans la chambre, il faut essayer ta robe…

- Ma robe ? Demanda Candy

- Oui, celle de demoiselle d'honneur…, dit Annie

- Mais…, fit Candy

- On parlera en haut, dit Patricia en la tirant par le bras, allez viens !

Candy se laissa entraîner par ses amies qui l'amenèrent dans la chambre de Patricia.

- Tu as la chambre à côté de la mienne, dit Patricia, sublime !

- Je peux habiter ici sans problème vous croyez ? Je n'ai pas besoin de stress…, dit Candy

- Tu parles de l'adorable tante Elroy et des jumeaux Legrand ? Et bien la grande tante ne dérange plus personne, elle est en train de vieillir… Eliza est mariée et mère et elle a d'autres chats à fouetter et Daniel… Et bien tu as reçu ses lettres. Il est aussi marié et père de famille, dit Annie, alors tu vois, le manoir c'est l'idéal, car j'habite ici avec Archie et Anthony et Patricia aussi, nous seront tous ensemble et ça fera plaisir à Albert…

- Oui, j'habite finalement le manoir des André, dit Candy en souriant, Où est Anthony ? Je veux le voir…

- Viens par ici, il est dans sa chambre…, dit Annie

- Il a sa propre chambre ? Demanda Candy

- Oui, mais je le laisse dormir là que pendant la journée… Il n'est pas question que mon bébé dorme dans une autre chambre pendant la nuit…

- C'est ce que je croyais, dit Candy en souriant

Elles allèrent voir le bébé qui dormait à poings fermé. Il était tellement adorable. Il avait des cheveux blonds et des joues roses.

- Oh Annie, dit Candy avec des larmes aux yeux, je peux le prendre ?

- Oui, bien sûr…

Candy prit le bébé très doucement dans ses bras et se mit à le bercer. Elle pleurait de joie. Annie et Patricia la regardaient, comme c'était bon de la revoir ! Candy chanta une berceuse au bébé et elle le remit dans son lit. Elle essuya ses yeux et suivit ses amies dans la chambre de Patricia. Les deux amies regardèrent Candy intensément. Elle se sentit observée.

- J'ai des cornes sur la tête ? Demanda Candy

- Allez, dit Annie, crache le morceau… !

- Quel morceau ? Demanda Candy

- Les émotions…, dit Annie

- Je suis heureuse de vous voir et surtout le bébé…, fit Candy

- Oui… Le bébé…, dit Patricia

- Oh… Alistair vous a dit ? Dit Candy

- Il m'a dit à moi et je l'ai dit à Annie, dit Patricia…

- Oh… dit Candy en rougissant

- On attend, dit Annie

Candy regarda ses deux meilleures amies et elle toucha son ventre. Annie et Patricia virent le geste et elles sourirent, mais elles attendaient toujours la confirmation de Candy.

- Oui, les filles, je suis enceinte, dit Candy finalement

Annie et Patricia poussèrent un cri de joie et se jetèrent sur leur amie en la serrant et l'embrassant en riant et pleurant à la fois.

- Oh Candy, c'est merveilleux ! Dit Annie, surtout que ça t'a ramené ici…

- Mais tu étais triste de quitter ton mari, dit Patricia, et… Terry

Candy ne répondit pas. Terry, elle devait le sortir de sa tête….

- Terry… Est marié à Susanna, dit Candy, laissons-la se soucier de son mari et du père de son enfant

- Oh…, dit Annie, ils ont eu un bébé…

- Oui, un petit garçon…, dit Candy tristement

- Oh, Candy… Je suis désolée, dit Annie

- Non, je suis mariée à Michael, avec la fin de la guerre bientôt, je mettrai Terry derrière moi, je l'ai déjà mis derrière moi… Michael, il me manque tellement

- Tu l'aimes beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? Dit Patricia

- En arrivant en France, mon cœur était en cendres, après avoir appris le mariage de Terry et Susanna… Michael était comme un rayon de soleil qui a ramené mon cœur à la vie… Il m'a aidée à surmonter mon chagrin, dit Candy

- Mais il ne sait pas que c'est Terry qui t'a brisée le cœur, dit Patricia

Candy leur raconta ce qui s'était passé…

- Ensuite, il était trop tard, Michael était le meilleur ami de Terry, je ne voulais pas ternir ça…, dit Candy

- Mais peut-être que Michael l'aurait bien pris… dit Annie

- Je ne pense pas, car Terry lui parlait sans cesse de « celle qu'il aimait »…, dit Candy, j'espère que tout ira bien. Je ne pense pas que je vais lui dire, il va se sentir trahi…

- Mais vous n'avez rien fait de mal…

- Tu crois qu'il verra ça comme ça ? Dit Candy

Elle n'avait pas raconté à ses amies le baiser à la frontière ou la nuit passée dans le camion…

- Enfin, tout ça c'est fini, je ne vais plus revoir Terry et à la fin de la guerre, je vais aller vivre en France, dit Candy

- En France ? Dit Patty, oh, ton mari est officier français…

- Oui, et mon français s'est beaucoup amélioré, les infirmières françaises…

Candy se mit à leur raconter les aventures à l'hôpital, tout en essayant la robe que ses amies avaient gardée pour elle.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous avez gardé une robe pour moi, dit Candy

- Et bien on priait pour que tu tombes enceinte, dit Patricia…

- Quoi ? Dit Candy

- Oui, comme c'était la seule façon pour que tu viennes en Amérique… dit Annie

- La seule façon que tu quittes les deux hommes que tu aimes… dit Patricia

- Patricia… Les murs ont des oreilles, dit Candy

- Et les fenêtres ont des yeux, dit Annie

- Je sais, dit Patricia, excuse-moi, Candy…

- Ça va. Vous avez prié pour que je tombe enceinte, alors Dieu a exaucé votre souhait… Si je comprends bien, je suis ici à cause de vous alors ?

- Oui, dit Annie en souriant

- Tu n'es pas en colère ? Demanda Patricia

- Bien sûr que non, dit Candy je suis enceinte et je suis en Amérique avec mes deux meilleures amies ! Je suis heureuse !

Elles éclatèrent de rire toutes les trois en se serrant dans les bras. Candy essaya la robe de demoiselle d'honneur qui lui allait à merveille.

- C'est une bonne chose que mon ventre de soit pas encore visible…, dit Candy

- Sinon, on aurait agrandi la robe à la taille, dit Annie

- Change toi Candy et allons en bas, sinon les mecs vont venir te chercher eux-mêmes, dit Patricia.

Candy se changea et descendit avec ses amies au salon où effectivement les mecs s'impatientaient.

- Enfin, vous avez fini avec vos secrets de femmes, dit Archie

- Que dis-tu Archie, on essayait la robe de demoiselle d'honneur, dit Patricia

- Je suis là, dit Candy, et vous allez vous fatiguer de moi…

- Jamais, dit Alistair en souriant

Ils parlèrent pendant longtemps de la guerre de l'horreur. Candy monta dans sa chambre pour se reposer et Albert la suivit. Candy le serra dans ses bras encore.

- Oh Albert, comme tu m'as manqué, dit-elle contre son torse

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Candy, dit-il en fermant les yeux, tu vas bien ? Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?

- Je me suis mariée… Et j'attends un bébé Albert…

Albert se sentit mal. Elle attendait un bébé de son mari. Il avait finalement compris qu'elle ne serait jamais à lui. Il pouvait finalement tourner la page. Il sourit et la regarda avec amour, ensuite il la serra dans ses bras.

- Félicitations Candy, je suis content pour toi

- Oui, c'est ce qui m'a ramené ici en Amérique, Michael ne voulait pas mettre ma vie et celle du bébé en danger… Je sais que ma vie était en danger constamment, j'ai même failli mourir, mais le bébé… Sa vie est précieuse, je ne pouvais pas la risquer à la guerre

- Je comprends Candy… Je suis content que tu sois de retour et surtout que tu habites finalement ici…

- C'était pour te faire plaisir et aussi pour me faire chouchouter…, dit Candy en souriant

- Repose-toi, Mme Durand, dit Albert, le voyage a dû être fatigant

- Oh, mon dieu, ne m'en parle pas, j'ai été malade pendant toute la traversée… Le bébé…

- Désolé, je te laisse de reposer, alors.

- Merci Albert, dit-elle en le serrant encore, Oh comme tu m'as manqué !

- Toi aussi…

Albert la laissa et Candy s'endormit comme une souche.

Pendant ce temps-là en France, Terry était en train de combattre auprès des soldats français. Ils espéraient tous que cela serait parmi les dernières offensives militaires. La bataille se passait comme à l'accoutumée et se terminait dans un bain de sang. Alors que les pourparlers de paix étaient en cours, d'autres pauvres jeunes soldats se faisaient encore tuer. Terry reçut une balle à la poitrine. Le choc était tellement fort qu'il tomba à terre et qu'il s'assomma sur une pierre. Il crut que c'était la fin, il revit toute sa vie devant lui en un flash et il regrettait de ne pas avoir vu son fils et de ne pas avoir épouser la femme qu'il aimait, la reine de ses pensées. Il se mit même à penser à ce qu'il allait encore écrire dans son cahier au sujet de celle qui occupait son esprit, vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, sept jours sur sept. Il la vit lorsqu'elle lui avait arraché la cigarette qu'elle fumait et lui avait offert un harmonica à la place. Sur cette pensée joyeuse, il ferma les yeux, sa tête tournait.

Il se réveilla des heures plus tard sur un lit d'hôpital, avec un mal de tête terrible.

- Terry, dit Michael… Tu nous as fait peur…

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix faible

- On croyait que tu avais été touché par une balle…

- Comme ça « croyait »… ?

Il eut un flash le bruit de la balle, la douleur à la poitrine et la douleur à sa tête.

- J'ai bien été touché non ? Je me souviens de la douleur…, dit Terry

- Oui, tu as été touché mais ton ange gardien t'a protégé… dit Michael

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Attends, je vais te le montrer… dit Michael en s'éloignant

Il revint un peu plus tard avec un objet dans sa main qu'il donna à Terry.

Terry surpris prit l'objet en question et il resta bouche bée. L'objet était maintenant difforme à cause de la balle reçue, mais il le reconnaissait, c'était l'harmonica que la reine de ses pensées lui avait donné… Elle lui avait sauvé la vie encore une fois, sans le savoir…

- Sans ton harmonica, tu aurais reçu la balle en plein cœur et tu serais mort sur le coup… dit Michael

Terry n'en revenait toujours pas. Candy lui avait sauvé la vie ! La voir à la clinique avec les enfants, il y a quelques années, lui avait donné le courage d'arrêter de se tuer dans l'alcool de retourner vers ses responsabilités et maintenant, son harmonica, l'harmonica qu'elle lui avait offert sur la colline retrouvée au Collège Royal de St. Paul, pour l'empêcher de fumer…

- Tu devrais remercier ton harmonica, dit Michael en souriant

- Je devrai remercier la personne qui me l'a donnée, il y a toutes ces années… dit Terry sincèrement ému…

Une larme coula sur sa joue. La femme qu'il aimait de tout son cœur, lui avait sauvé la vie, il était plus que jamais convaincu qu'il aurait dû rester avec elle ; c'était sa meilleure amie, sa confidente, son ange gardien, son âme sœur, la reine de ses pensées, c'était sa Candy. Il était heureux d'être en vie, mais il était triste de ne pas pouvoir vivre avec celle qui, d'après lui, lui était destinée. Elle était mariée à Michael, son meilleur ami et elle allait avoir son bébé.

_« Oh, Taches de son, je t'aime tellement… Tu m'as encore sauvé la vie mon amour… Il y a une raison pour tout… Merci, Candy du fond de mon cœur… » Se dit-il dans sa tête._

- Tu auras un peu mal à tête, mon pote mais à part ça, rien de grave, ton cœur va bien, grâce à ton harmonica… Nous avons failli te perdre ! Courage mon vieux, la guerre est presque fini… Enfin, on espère….

- Merci Michael, dit Terry en fermant les yeux

- Je te laisse te reposer…

Michael quitta la pièce en laissant Terry en train de pleurer dans sa tête son amour perdu… Il venait de réaliser à quel point il avait eu besoin d'elle pour vivre, la voir dans cette guerre l'avait encouragé et c'était aussi une des raisons qu'il aimait rester dans cette guerre sordide, car il pouvait la voir de temps en temps… Il aurait dû la choisir… Il se maudit pour la millième fois d'avoir choisi le devoir à l'amour.

_Taches de son, l'aube se leve bientot __Et je suis toujours sans toi_ _Tu_ _t'es moqué de moi_ _Tu as dit que tu n'a jamais eu besoin de moi_ _Je me demande si tu as besoin de moi maintenant_ _Tant de rêves envoles_ _Tant de paroles que nous n'avons pas prononcées_ _Deux personnes perdus dans la tempête_ _Ou sommes-nous allé?_ _Perdus mais jamais retrouvé __Tu sais que nous avons abandonné_ _Mais, tu dois savoir que je t'aime toujours_ _Nous avons joué comme les gens jouent_ _Nous avons commis nos erreurs sur le chemin_ _Cependant, je sais au fond de mon cœur_ _Tu avais besoin de moi_ _Parce que j'avais désespérément besoin de toi_ _Nous étions trop aveugles pour voir_ _Mais plus que tout_ _Je t'aime toujours_

Quelques jours plus tard, Candy était dans la chambre avec Patricia qui était venue voir comment elle allait.

- Tu t'es bien reposée? Demanda Patty

- Oui, merci Patricia

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, Candy

- Oui ?

Patricia lui donna la petite boite à bonheur qu'Alistair lui avait donnée quand elle partait pour la première de Roméo et Juliette. La boite jouait de la musique

- Patricia, la boite à bonheur, elle marche ! Dit Candy

- Oui, elle marche Candy après avoir été silencieuse pendant toutes ces années, elle fonctionne… Elle m'a donné de l'espoir

- Je suis contente qu'elle ait pu t'aider…

- Je te la rends et j'espère qu'elle t'apportera le bonheur à toi aussi…

- Patricia…

- Je sais que tu aimes toujours Terry, tu l'aimeras toujours Candy… mais cette boite m'a ramené Alistair… J'y crois dur comme du fer… Ton souhait le plus cher se réalisera et t'apportera le bonheur que tu mérites, que nous méritons tous…

- Merci Patricia, dit Candy avec des larmes aux yeux.

Terry avait été dans sa tête ces derniers temps, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle espérait que rien de dangereux ne lui était arrivé. Elle serra son amie dans ses bras.

Susanna Grandchester était en train de s'occuper de son petit garçon. Elle avait reçu un télégramme que son mari avait été blessé et elle était très inquiète. Elle priait tous les soirs pour qu'il lui revienne sain et sauf. Elle l'aimait tellement et elle avait hâte de lui présenter son fils qui était le portrait craché de son père, les yeux bleus les cheveux bruns, il était vif et joyeux. Elle pensait parfois à son handicap, elle avait perdu sa jambe en sauvant Terry et elle ne regrettait rien, car sans ça, il ne l'aurait même pas regardé, il aurait épousé Candy et elle aurait été la femme la plus malheureuse du monde à regarder l'homme qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde être avec une autre pour le restant de ses jours. Non, la perte de sa jambe était une très bonne chose, car ça lui avait permis d'avoir Terry et son bébé… Ce que Candy n'aura jamais. Le fait qu'elle rendait son mari malheureux, qu'il était avec elle rien que par devoir, qu'il l'appelait « Candy » au lit, ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Candy n'avait peut être pas Terry, mais elle avait son cœur pour l'éternité… Et Susanna le savait.

Sa mère venait d'arriver avec un autre télégramme.

- Susanna, il y a encore un télégramme… dit sa mère

- Oh, maman… J'ai peur de l'ouvrir, j'ai peur que ce soit des mauvaises nouvelles, si Terry meurt je vais mourir aussi…

- Susanna arrête d'être mélo-dramatique, ouvre le télégramme !

Susanna ouvrit le télégramme en tremblant, elle lut le contenu et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Terry va bien, sa blessure n'était pas grave… Il va bien maman, Dieu merci !

- Tant mieux dit Mme Marlowe…

- Il va nous revenir et on vivra heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps avec notre fils…

- Que le ciel t'entende, Susanna que le ciel t'entende… !

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça maman ?

- Et bien un homme qui préfère l'atmosphère de la guerre à celle de sa famille… Même le bébé ne l'a pas ramené, il est en train de t'éviter, Susanna

- Maman je t'en prie. C'est ma vie et je la vie comme je le veux. J'aime Terry, j'ai Terry et rien que tu puisses dire ne me rendra malheureuse…

Mme Marlowe secoua la tête. Elle regrettait d'avoir fait pression sur Terry pour qu'il prenne ses responsabilités. Elle aurait dû se contenter de l'aide financière de Terry, mais Susanna était tellement amoureuse de Terry… Maintenant, elle avait un homme qui passait le moins de temps possible à la maison pour ne pas être près de sa femme… Sa fille avait besoin d'aide, mais elle refusait de se rendre à l'évidence. Elle vivait dans son petit univers où tout était pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.


	14. Chapter 14

_**C'EST FINI…**_

_**Chapitre 14**_

_**« La fin de la guerre »**_

Le matin du mariage de Patricia et d'Alistair, Candy se réveilla avec une envie de vomir, comme tous les matins depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle était enceinte. Elle pensa à son propre mariage avec Michael, le jour de la Saint-Valentin, au milieu des balles et des tirs de mortiers. Michael… Elle l'aimait tellement, il était tellement bon avec elle, elle avait tellement envie de le voir. Et Terry… Elle s'était habituée à le voir de temps en temps et son cœur était toujours content quand elle le voyait. Elle essuya une larme de tristesse sur sa joue, et une autre…. Elle était en train de pleurer. On frappa à sa porte.

- Candy ? Appela Annie, tu es réveillé ?

- Oui, Annie, tu peux entrer…

- Tu pleures ?

- Je pense à Michael… Et Terry …

- Candy, allons… Dis-toi qu'ils vont bien. Et aujourd'hui c'est le jour de Patricia, il ne faut pas pleurer… Pense aux bonnes choses

- D'accord. Anthony est réveillé ?

- Non, il dort encore. Allez apprête-toi et viens dans la chambre de Patricia

- Ok, dit Candy en souriant, j'arrive

Les trois amies étaient dans la même chambre en train de s'apprêter pour le mariage. Patricia avait fait un petit régime en secret pour paraître belle dans sa robe.

- Patricia tu es très belle, dit Candy

Il y avait une coiffeuse et une maquilleuse dans la chambre avec elle et une manucuriste. Il fallait aussi suivre la tradition ; quelque chose de vieux, quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose d'emprunté et quelque chose de bleu.

- Patricia, la tradition maintenant, dit Annie, quelque chose de nouveau… voici un beau collier de perle qui va très bien avec ta robe…

- Merci Annie, dit Patricia

- Quelque chose d'empruntée, dit Candy, j'ai une broche en forme d'ange que Michael m'a donné. Je te la prête…

- Merci Candy…, dit Patricia

- Et quelque chose de bleu… La jarretière… ! Dit Annie en riant

Patricia sourit leva la jupe de robe et Annie enfila la jarretière à sa jambe. Sa mère et sa grand-mère étaient là aussi.

- Quelque chose de vieux, dit la mère de Patricia, voici les boucles d'oreilles que ta grand-mère m'a donné lors de mon mariage

- Merci maman, merci grand-mère…

Elles étaient prêtes. Patricia dans sa belle robe en mousseline blanche et ses demoiselles d'honneur dans leurs robes rose pale. La femme de Daniel était aussi du nombre. Elles se rendirent à l'église et Patricia entra avec son père. Alistair l'attendait à l'autel. La cérémonie se passa sans encombres, tout était parfait. La réception eut lieu dans le manoir, il y avait plus de 400 personnes. Eliza qui était à la réception du mariage, parla à Candy pour la première fois depuis son retour en Amérique.

- Candy, dit-elle, de retour parmi nous ? Une balle ne t'a pas tué ?

- J'ai failli mourir Eliza, une balle a presque réussi à me tuer, mais devine qui m'a sauvé la vie ? Ton cher Terrence…

- Quoi ? Il était à la guerre avec toi ? Alors tu trompais ton mari avec lui ?

- Mais oui, sous les balles et les tirs de mortier, c'était une vraie partie de plaisir ! Dit Candy en s'éloignant

Eliza ne dit rien, car au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que Candy avait été courageuse d'aller à la guerre. Mais jamais, au grand jamais elle ne l'avouerait devant Candy.

Tout le monde s'amusait, mais les pensées de Candy étaient en France avec son mari…. Et Terry. Albert l'invita à danser.

- Tes pensées sont loin, Candy…

- Albert, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher…

- Tu sais maintenant comment je me sentais quand tu étais à la guerre…

- Oh Albert, je suis désolée de t'avoir inquiété…

- Il va bien. Et il viendra bientôt tu verras…

- Merci Albert…

Patricia faisait ses bagages pour son voyage de noces. Candy et Annie étaient en train de la taquiner…

- Tu vas finalement savoir ce que font les femmes mariées, dit Annie

- Qui vous dit que je ne le sais pas ? Dit Patricia

- Patty ! Dit Annie, tu l'aurais fait avant le mariage ?

Patricia sourit et Candy éclata de rire. Elles descendirent pour accompagner les jeunes mariés à la voiture. Ils partirent pour la Floride où il y avait du soleil.

Candy décida d'aller passer quelques jours à la maison Pony. Les enfants et ses deux mamans étaient tous très heureux de la revoir vivante.

- Candy, dit Melle Pony, c'est bon de te voir vivante !

- C'est bon d'être en vie, Melle Pony !

- On priait pour toi tous les jours, dit Sœur Maria…

- Je n'en doute pas, dit Candy, pour sortir vivante de cette guerre, vos prières me protégeaient, j'en suis sûre…

- Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi es-tu revenue avant la fin de la guerre… ? demanda Melle Pony

- Et bien Michael, mon mari, ne voulait pas que je mette la vie du bébé en danger…

- Bébé ? Dit Sœur Maria, Oh Candy, c'est merveilleux !

Elle s'approcha et serra sa protégée dans les bras. Melle Pony fit de même.

- Candy c'est une très bonne nouvelle, mais on dirait que tu n'es pas contente…

- Oh non, je suis très heureuse d'être enceinte, mais ça voulait dire quitter la France et mon mari… Il me manque tellement ! Dit-elle avec des larmes aux yeux…

- On va continuer à prier pour lui tous les jours et il viendra ici te rejoindre, dit Sœur Maria, tu verras…

- Merci, Sœur Maria…

- Maintenant, tu ne vas plus grimper aux arbres…, dit Melle Pony

- Je suis peut-être très habile, mais non, je ne mettrais pas la vie de mon enfant en danger et puis j'ai grandi… Je vois la vie différemment depuis que j'ai été à la guerre…

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Après avoir vu comment les gens mourraient par millier tous les jours… C'est un peu traumatisant… Ces jeunes gens qui mourraient sans avoir fait quoi que ce soit de leur vie, pas de mariage, pas d'enfants… Si la situation de Terry et Susanna s'était passée maintenant au lieu d'il y a quelques années… Je n'aurai jamais laissé Terry à Susanna… Mais je sais que ça ne vaut pas la peine de pleurer sur du lait renversé, les choses sont ce qu'elles sont. Je suis mariée et Terry est marié et nous avons tous les deux nos propres familles…

- Tu regrettes avoir sacrifié ta vie avec Terry ?

- Oh oui, je le regrette… Mais c'est trop tard…

- Candy mon enfant, nous avons tous eu a prendre des décisions dans notre vie que nous avons regretté. Mais la vie continue, nos erreurs nous servent de leçons. Tu attends un bébé et ton mari viendra bientôt te rejoindre. La vie te donne une chance d'être heureuse, ne la gâche pas.

- Je sais, merci Melle Pony. Je crois que c'est aussi les hormones de grossesses qui me rendent très émotive…, dit Candy en riant

- Chef tu viens jouer avec nous ? Demandèrent les enfants

- Oui, dit Candy je dois aller voir Tom et Jimmy… Vous voulez m'accompagner ?

- Oui, oui, oui !! Dirent les enfants

Elle se rendit donc chez Jimmy d'abord avec les enfants sur ses talons. Elle trouva Jimmy en train de nourrir son cheval…

- Salut chef par intérim… dit Candy doucement…

Jimmy sursauta et se retourna. Un sourire illumina son visage.

- Candy !! Tu es revenue saine et sauve ! dit-il en courant vers elle

Il la serra dans les bras longtemps.

- J'aurai voulu être avec toi…

- Je suis contente que tu n'aies pas été pas là. J'ai vu trop de jeunes hommes mourir sans avoir rien fait pour une cause dont ils ne connaissaient même pas le but… Non Jimmy, ne regrette pas, car côtoyer la mort à chaque instant, n'est pas une partie de plaisir, je t'assure…

- Je suis content que tu sois de retour, dit Jimmy en la serrant encore dans les bras

- Allons dire bonjour à ton père. Comment va-t-il ?

- Il va bien, mais il est très vieux et il ne travaille plus…

- Je suis contente qu'il se repose, allons le voir.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison et trouvèrent M. Cartwright assis dans son fauteuil.

- Papa, dit Jimmy, regarde qui est venu nous voir…

Le vieil homme tourna la tête et sourit.

- Candy ! Tu es de retour ! Dieu merci !

Candy s'approcha et le serra dans les bras longuement.

- M. Cartwright, comme c'est bon de vous revoir…

- Je suis content d'être encore en vie… Pour te voir…

- Que dites-vous ? Vous êtes un jeune homme !

- C'est gentil de dire ça, mon enfant…

Candy passa quelques temps avec Jimmy et M. Cartwright. Les enfants jouaient dehors. Elle prit congé et alla chez Tom avec les enfants et Jimmy.

Elle trouva Tom avec une petite fille d'environ un an sur ses genoux.

- Coucou ! Dit Candy, Tom, quelle bonne surprise… !

- Candy ! Oh mon Dieu merci ! Tu es de retour !

Tom se leva posa la petite par terre et courut vers elle pour la serrer dans les bras. Il l'embrassa sur les deux joues.

- Tommy ! Oh mon Dieu c'est bon de te revoir, mon sauveur !

La petite fille avait suivi son père. Candy la vit et la prit dans ses bras.

- Allô, comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Candice-Marie, dit la petite fille

Candy resta bouche bée.

- Candice-Marie… C'est un très joli nom, moi je m'appelle Candice aussi mais on m'appelle Candy…

- Candy… fit la petite

- Tom… Merci pour le nom…

- Oh tu es ma sœur… Tu me manquais beaucoup…

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué…

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Tu sais que je suis mariée et…. Je vais avoir un bébé…

- Oh, dit Tom, c'est pour ça que tu es de retour ? Le bébé ?

- Oui…

- Dieu merci ! Au moins on ne va plus se faire un sang d'encre pour toi

Candy sourit.

- Alors dis-moi, tu as finalement épousé ta petite fiancée ?

- Oui et j'ai cette adorable petite fille…

- Candice-Marie…

- Ma sœur et une de mes mères… dit Tom

- Je vois… dit Candy en souriant

- Ton mari est français, tu vas aller vivre en France ?

- Pas tant qu'il y aura la guerre… Et tant que je n'ai pas eu mon bébé… La traversée a été horrible pour moi enceinte…

- Les nausées multipliées par 100 ?

- Par 1000 !

Ils éclatèrent de rire de bon cœur. Elle resta avec Tom pendant un moment et ensuite tout le monde y compris Tom, Jimmy et la petite, allèrent à la maison Pony pour célébrer le retour de Candy. Tom laissa sa fille à la maison Pony avec Candy et alla au village avec Jimmy pour acheter de la nourriture et de la crème glacée et de la boisson sucrée. Les enfants s'amusèrent jusqu'à l'épuisement. Le reste du séjour de Candy à la maison Pony fut un grand jour de fête.

Le temps passa et vers la fin du mois d'octobre, le 31 en fait, il y eut une signature d'un Armistice entre la Turquie et les Alliés. Ce qui donna de l'espoir au monde entier. Ensuite le 2 novembre, il y eut la signature de l'armistice entre L'Autriche et l'Italie. Le 7 novembre l'Allemagne fut secouée par des mouvements révolutionnaires… Il était plus que temps que ça arrive. Même si c'était après la perte de tant d'hommes. Le 9 novembre, Guillaume II, qui avait transformé son pays, l'Allemagne en une grande puissance industrielle, mais que les ambitions provoquèrent la première guerre mondiale, abdique et il est remplacé par un gouvernement démocratique dirige par le socialiste Ebert. Une grève générale est lancée à Berlin…. L'Allemagne devait être prête pour finir la guerre, car finalement le 11 novembre 1918 à 11 heures du matin, c'est la signature de l'Armistice entre l'Allemagne et les Alliés, dans le wagon du maréchal Foch, dans la clairière de Rethondes en foret Compiègne. Même si officiellement la fin de la première guerre mondiale est à la signature du traité de paix avec Allemagne à Versailles, le 28 juin 1919, pour le moment l'armistice du 11 novembre signifiait que les coups de feu avaient cessés définitivement.

Ce fut la joie générale pour tous ceux qui avaient survécus ce long cauchemar. Tous les soldats étrangers purent finalement retourner chez eux dans leur famille. Le monde entier était entrain de célébrer la fin de l'horreur.

Candy apprit la nouvelle le soir de 11 novembre pendant le dîner. Tout le monde était à table en train d'attendre Alistair, qui était en retard et qui arriva dans la salle à manger essoufflé.

- Chéri, dit Patricia, tu es là finalement… On t'attendait

- Oui, dit la grande tante, Alistair, ce n'est pas convenable de faire attendre tout le monde, on a faim…

- Oh mais j'ai une très bonne nouvelle…

- Quelle nouvelle ne pouvait attendre la fin du dîner ? dit Albert

- Oh une très bonne… Surtout pour toi, Candy

- Pour moi ? Dit Candy étonnée

- Oui, vous savez tous que Guillaume II a abdiqué il y a deux jours…

- Oui… dirent les autres

- Et bien, l'Allemagne vient de signer l'Armistice avec les Alliés, LA GUERRE EST FINIE !!!!!!! cria Alistair !

- Quoi ?? Dit Candy, tu en es sûr ?

- Oui, c'est fini Candy ! Ton mari sera bientôt là pour te prendre dans ses bras !

Candy se leva en criant et sauta au cou d'Alistair.

- C'est merveilleux ! Oh Mon Dieu, fini l'horreur ! Oh merci mon Dieu ! Michael… Je vais revoir Michael…

- C'est superbe, dit la grande tante, maintenant, calmez-vous pour qu'on puisse manger…

Mais tout le monde était bien trop content pour écouter la grande tante. Tout le monde parlait en même temps en riant et en criant de joie.

A New York, Susanna reçut la nouvelle de la fin de la guerre comme la réponse de ses prières. Terry allait revenir et ils allaient vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.

- Tu vois, Dieu a entendu mes prières, maman, Terry revient…

- Oui, la guerre est enfin finie…

- Tu n'es pas heureuse que Terry revienne ?

Mme Marlowe resta silencieuse. Un mari qui n'était même pas venu en permission pour voir naître son fils ou même le voir après… Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle espérait ? Elle avait forcé le pauvre garçon à prendre sa fille en charge, après l'accident. Maintenant elle pensait qu'elle aurait dû se contenter de l'aide financière de Terry, car sa fille qui était follement amoureuse de son mari, ne voulait pas croire ce qui se passait vraiment et refusait de regarder la vérité en face…

- Oui, bien sûr, chérie, puisque ça te rend si heureuse…

- Je suis aux anges, Maman !

Karen qui avait aussi entendu la nouvelle comme tout le monde arriva aussi en courant chez Susanna.

- Susanna, dit Karen en entrant, la guerre est finie ! Terry va revenir !

- Oui, merci Karen, au moins toi tu es contente pour moi… Contrairement à ma mère…

La mère poussa un soupir contrarié.

- Susanna… commença Mme Marlowe

- Non, maman… Si tu ne peux pas partager ma joie, laisse-moi tranquille et ne dis plus rien…

- D'accord, dit Mme Marlowe. J'entends le petit pleurer, je vais m'en occuper…

Mme Marlowe quitta la pièce pour aller s'occuper du petit. Karen resta avec Susanna.

- Ta mère continue à essayer de te faire entendre raison…

- Karen, je suis la femme de Terry, j'ai son bébé, rien que puisse dire ma mère ne changera ça…

- Je ne suis pas venue te faire la morale aujourd'hui, mais partager ta joie, tu dois être sur un nuage

- Oui… Et j'attends l'arrivée de Terry avec impatience !

En France, plus heureux que les soldats n'était pas possible ! C'était la joie et la fête générale dans tout le pays pendant des jours… Les soldats étrangers se précipitèrent pour retourner chez eux. Certains n'avaient plus tous leurs membres, mais ils étaient vivants. Terry était heureux que la guerre soit terminée, au moins il ne verrait plus ses camarades mourir les uns après les autres. La guerre l'avait gardé en vie, il allait retourner à New York auprès de sa femme et son fils… Son fils il avait un fils et il avait hâte de le voir.

Michael faisait aussi des arrangements pour aller en Amérique rejoindre sa femme. La France était en voie de reconstruction comme le reste de l'Europe, quelques temps en Amérique loin de la terre qui lui rappelait l'horreur de la guerre, lui ferait du bien. Candy, comme elle lui manquait, il avait hâte de revoir sa femme et être avec elle pendant sa grossesse, heureusement que cette guerre était à la fin quand elle était retournée en Amérique. Il rencontra Terry sur le bateau qui les ramenait tous les deux en Amérique.

- Toubib ! Dit Terry, on va faire le voyage ensemble…

- Oui, mon pote ! J'ai hâte de revoir ma femme…

- Elle sera là au port ?

- Non, elle va rester se reposer. Je lui ai conseillé de m'attendre à Chicago, le trajet en train n'est pas conseillé pour les femmes enceintes…

- Ah oui, moi je vais surprendre ma femme à la maison… Elle ne sait pas quel jour j'arrive

- Attention elle risque d'avoir une crise cardiaque tellement elle sera contente et très surprise de te voir…

- Ne t'en fais pas, son cœur est solide, mais j'ai hâte de voir mon fils…

- Ça j'imagine, dit Michael en riant… Tu as du temps à rattraper avec lui…

- Oui… J'étais à la guerre. Mais j'ai un peu l'impression de l'avoir laissé tomber comme mon père m'avait laissé tomber avec ma mère, seulement pour m'emmener loin de ma mère…

- Mais tu étais à la guerre, c'est différent…

- Oui, c'est ce que j'essaye de me dire, mais…

Sur le bateau, l'atmosphère de fête et de joie continua pendant toute la traversée. Tout le monde était content de ne plus devoir tuer pendant la guerre. Une page de l'histoire du monde était tournée et on espérait que cette horreur ne se répéterait plus.


	15. Chapter 15

**_C'EST FINI..._**

**_Chapitre 15_**

**_« La fête de Nouvel An»_**

Il faisait froid et la neige tombait à New York. Le port était bondé, plein de gens qui étaient venu attendre les membres de leur famille qui avaient survécus à la guerre. Les retrouvailles étaient très intenses pour la plupart. Les mamans et les femmes pleuraient de joie. Les enfants étaient contents de retrouver leurs parents et vice-versa. Il y avait un défilé organisé, pour les soldats qui revenaient de guerre il y avait des ballons, des confettis qui tombaient de partout et les bars célébraient avec les soldats en offrant de la boisson gratuite. Même les soldats qui revenaient amputés étaient très heureux.

Terry et Michael, festoyèrent un peu avec leurs camarades et ensuite se séparèrent.

- A la prochaine, mon pote, dit Michael en souriant

- Au revoir toubib, prend bien soin de ta petite femme, dit Terry

- Toi aussi, et embrasse ton fils… Il va falloir qu'on se rencontre pour que je puisse voir ta famille

- D'accord, dit Terry pas très sur de lui

Il savait que Susanna ne voudrait pas rencontrer Candy et son mari, mais peut-être pour montrer à Candy qu'elle avait son bébé…

- A la prochaine toubib, dit Terry en partant

- Au revoir, Terry… dit Michael

Terry rencontra son ami Charlie, qui avait maintenant son propre bar et qui faisait aussi partie de ceux qui offraient de la boisson gratuite. Ses ennuis avec la justice appartenaient dans le passé et il était maintenant un père de famille. Les deux amis se serrèrent dans les bras.

- Terry ! Content de te revoir mon vieux !

- Toi aussi, content de te trouver aussi stable… !

- J'ai payé ma dette à la société, je suis maintenant père d'un petit garçon…

- Félicitations ! Moi aussi...

- Félicitations, il faudrait qu'on se rencontre pour que nos fils deviennent amis comme nous à l'époque…

- C'est bon de te revoir, Charlie…

- Toi aussi, dire que tu aurais pu mourir à la guerre et je ne t'aurais plus revu… Tu as épousé ta belle infirmière ? Candy ? C'est ça ?

- Non, Charlie, je n'ai pas épousé Candy…

- Mais comment ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Terry lui raconta ce qui s'était passé avec Susanna et Charlie n'en croyait pas ses oreilles !

- Terry… Tu t'es sacrifié pour une femme que tu n'aimes même pas… ? Je suis désolé, mon vieux…

- Merci. C'est la vie… Je dois aller chez moi, voir mon fils et ma femme

- On se revoit plus tard… A tout à l'heure

- Bye, dit Terry en partant.

Terry s'en alla chez lui, chez sa femme et son fils. Il criait la joie avec les autres soldats dans la rue jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive chez lui, beaucoup plus tard, car les routes étaient pleines et il était difficile de marcher vite dans la foule.

Michael arriva à Chicago avec d'autres soldats dans les cris et la joie pendant tout le trajet. Il prit un taxi pour se rendre chez les André. La dernière fois qu'il était allé chez les André c'était avec sa cousine, le jour où il avait rencontré Candy… Il neigeait toujours. Il sonna à la porte. Le majordome lui ouvrit.

- Oui ? Demanda-t-il

- Je suis Michael, le mari de Candy…

- Oh… Entrez, s'il vous plait. Je vais la chercher

Le majordome n'eut pas le temps d'aller chercher Candy, cette dernière courait déjà vers son mari, et se jeta à son cou en criant.

- Michael !!Oh Michael tu m'as tellement manqué !

- Et toi, Melle Casse-cou ! Oh Mon Dieu ! Comme c'est bon de t'avoir dans mes bras à nouveau !

Il chercha ses lèvres et l'embrassa passionnément, pendant un moment. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, toute la famille était là en train de le les regarder. Candy sourit en les voyant.

- Tout le monde, vous vous souvenez de Michael ? Sauf toi Albert, tu n'étais pas là… Je te présente mon mari, le lieutenant Michael Durand…

- Enchanté, mon lieutenant, dit Albert en souriant

- Moi de même, dit Michael en souriant…

- Et elle c'est Patricia, la femme d'Alistair… dit Candy

- Enchantée Michael…, dit Patricia

- Enchanté Mme Cornwell, dit Michael en lui baisant la main…

Il y eut une fête pour le retour de Michael ; d'autre invités arrivèrent et tout le monde était contents. Eliza arriva avec son mari, mais elle se tint un peu à l'écart de Michael, devant son mari. Et le dernier souvenir qu'elle avait de Michael, c'est quand elle voulait l'empêcher d'aller aider Candy. Candy était aux anges, son mari était là et la guerre était finalement terminée. Quand les invités furent partis, Michael leur racontait des histoires de la guerre jusque tard dans la nuit.

Dans leur chambre à coucher, Michael et Candy s'apprêtaient à se mettre au lit.

- Tu vas bien chérie ? Demanda-t-il

- Tu es médecin, tu peux le constater toi-même…

- Les médecins ne doivent pas soigner les membres de leur famille…

- Tu ne me soignes pas, chéri, tu m'examines…

- Plus tard, maintenant je ne veux qu'une chose… Mais d'abord, quand comptes-tu venir avec moi en France ?

- Michael on peut attendre que le bébé vienne ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que la traversée a été un cauchemar pour moi…

- Oh… Je suis désolée ma chérie… D'accord, on attendra l'arrivée du bébé…

- Mais si tu dois partir absolument…

- Non, je ne veux pas te laisser…

- Moi non plus… Oh Michael, dit-elle en le serrant contre elle, je suis si contente de te voir !

Ils se mirent au lit et se montrèrent mutuellement combien ils s'étaient manqués, combien ils avaient soif de l'un de l'autre.

A New York, Terry arriva finalement chez lui.Ca faisait longtemps, il était content de rentrer chez pour enfin voir son fils. Il avait toujours les clés de chez lui. Il ouvrit donc la porte et entra. Il trouva Susanna dans la salle à manger en train de nourrir le petit. Il regarda son fils et il fut submergé de toutes sortes de sentiments forts et intenses. Il s'approcha.

- Bonsoir… dit-il

Susanna sursauta, et sourit.

- TERRY !!!!!! OH MON DIEU !!! Cria-t-elle

Elle était sur son fauteuil roulant, elle ne put donc pas se lever pour embrasser son mari. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir de prothèse pour la première fois de sa vie. Terry s'approcha et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur les joues, Susanna en profita pour lui prendre ses lèvres passionnément. Quand elle le lâcha enfin, il prit son fils et le serra dans ses bras et ferma les yeux.

- Il est magnifique, Susanna, dit-il tout ému

- Il te ressemble… dit-elle en souriant

- Merci Susanna, merci infiniment…

Il l'embrassa sur les deux joues et se mit à parler à son petit, et lui raconter plein d'histoires. Susanna regardait la scène en souriant. Terry était de retour, elle n'avait plus besoin de rien.

Terry retourna au théâtre reprendre son travail. Il travaillait aussi sur un recueil de poèmes. La vie continuait, il ne se sentait pas plus proche de Susanna, mais il passait tout son temps libre avec son fils. Il était le soleil de sa vie, la seule lumière dans cette situation sordide. Susanna… Il continuait à être gentil avec elle, mais il l'évitait de plus en plus et son devoir conjugal aussi…

Candy et Michael vivaient tranquillement pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés en France à la guerre. Ne plus se soucier d'être tué pendant la guerre était une sensation presque irréelle. Faire la grasse matinée était un luxe qu'ils avaient eu rarement pendant la guerre. Ils passaient aussi beaucoup de temps dans la famille de Michael aux Etats-Unis.

L'Europe était complètement handicapée après la destruction causée par la grande guerre. Albert et ses neveux qui avaient été préparé durant la guerre, purent profiter grandement du marché pour la reconstruction de l'Europe. Albert se mit à voyager beaucoup pour conclure des marchés et superviser les travaux.

Patricia ne tarda pas à attendre un heureux évènement à son tour. Candy était ravie d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager les envies et les malaises. Le temps des fêtes arriva, le premier Noël depuis la fin de la guerre. Alors tout le monde feta Noël, et même les démunis eurent droit à la grande générosité de ceux qui en avaient les moyens. C'était le temps de fêtes, et tout le monde était heureux que l'horrible guerre soit finalement terminée.

Il y eut une grande fête organisée par l'armée pour les soldats et leurs familles. Elle devait avoir lieu à New York, le 31 décembre 1918. Tous les membres de la famille André devaient aller à New York pour la grande fête.

Candy était en train de penser que Terry vivait à New York avec sa famille. Il serait sûrement là avec sa femme. Elle avait des malaises rien qu'en y pensant. Ils étaient tous descendus au Waldorf Astoria de New York et chaque couple avait sa chambre. Eliza décida de venir à la dernière minute avec son mari. Les soirées mondaines, c'était son point faible.

Candy était dans la chambre d'Annie avec Patricia. Elle leur parla de ses inquiétudes. Il y avait la femme de chambre qui faisait les lits.

- J'ai peur de rencontrer Terry, dit Candy

- Pourquoi, tu le voyais bien pendant la guerre? Dit Patty

- Pendant la guerre je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, répondit Candy

- Mais ici tu as le choix ? Dit Annie

- Oui… Mais c'est une réception pour les soldats et les infirmières de guerre… Il sera là, il voudra voir ses camarades et il viendra sûrement avec sa femme, dit Candy

- C'est ce qui t'ennuie, dit Annie, le voir avec sa femme ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne les ai jamais vu ensemble en personne… J'ai un drôle de pressentiment…

- Candy, allons… dit Patty tout ira bien…

- Michael ne sait toujours pas que Terry et moi étions amoureux autrefois… J'ai l'impression de le trahir, je vais lui dire la vérité…

- Candy tu es sûre ?

- Oui, la guerre est finie, nous allons vivre en France après mon accouchement… C'est le moment…

Les trois amies ne savaient pas que la porte de la chambre avait été laissée entrebâillée par la femme de chambre et que Eliza avait entendu toute la conversation. Elle eut un sourire méchant, elle avait une nouvelle pour anéantir Candy à tout jamais aux yeux de son mari !

Mais Candy n'eut pas l'occasion de voir Michael avant la réception, les soldats s'étaient retrouvés et ils avaient festoyé un peu avant la réception.

Michael vint chercher Candy à l'hôtel pour la réception qui devait avoir lieu au rez-de chaussée.

- Candy ! Dieu merci tu es prête…

- Michael, je dois te parler…

- Plus tard chérie, on ne peut pas rater le début de la cérémonie, c'est les discours et je dois aussi en donner un…

- Mais…

- Après chérie, ok, dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue… Allons-y

Candy se rendit donc à la réception des vétérans de guerre sans avoir dit à Michael la vérité sur Terry et elle.

Il y avait beaucoup de gens, tous les vétérans et leurs femmes et aussi les autres membres de leur famille. La salle avait plusieurs tables avec les noms des familles au milieu. Candy prit place avec ses amies et leurs époux. Elle vit ses collègues de la guerre.

- Candy ! Dit Kristina, tu estradieuse !

- Kristina ! Comment tu vas ? Vous êtes aussi radieuses, vous avez quelque chose a me dire ? Dit Candy

- Je vais beaucoup mieux depuis que je suis ici… et que la guerre soit finie

- Allyson, Kelly, comment allez-vous ? Dit Candy avec un sourire

- Nous allons bien, Candy dit Kelly et c'est bon de vivre en paix

- Ouais, plus de balles qui sifflent… Je ne prends plus mon calme pour acquis…

Elles éclatèrent de rire et elles parlèrent à propos de la guerre, elles étaient heureuses d'être sorties de la guerre vivante. Ses amies lui présentèrent leurs conjoints, et elle leur présenta Michael. Les hommes étaient entrain de parler dans leur coin.

- Nous sommes toutes mariées Candy et nous attendons toutes famille…

- C'est merveilleux ! J'ai bien vu que vous étiez entrain de briller… dit Candy, nous avons besoin d'un bébé boom pour compenser la perte de tous ces gens que nous avons perdus pendant la guerre.

- Et bien, nous n'aurons aucun problème a faire des enfants, aussi longtemps que les balles ne sifflent plus à nos oreilles…

- Bravo ! Dit Kristina en riant

- C'est merveilleux d'être tous ensemble pour la veille du Nouvel An, après tout ce que nous avons vécus ensemble…

Elles continuèrent a parler et Candy présenta ses collègues a Annie, Archie, Patty et elles connaissaient déjà Alistair.

Terry était en train d'arriver dans la salle du Waldorf avec sa femme qui avait maintenant une prothèse et qui marchait avec une canne. Terry avait été étonné de voir la détermination de Susanna à porter une prothèse. Elle avait toujours refusé catégoriquement d'avoir une prothèse. Avec tous les blessés amputés de guerre, la demande des prothèses avait augmentée. Susanna essayait de paraître plus attirante et plus indépendante aux yeux de Terry. Mais depuis son retour, c'est à peine s'il s'occupait d'elle. Il ne s'occupait que du petit… L'accompagner à la réception était un délice pour elle car le petit Richard ne serait pas là, elle devrait recevoir toute l'attention de Terry, pour cette soirée. Ils entrèrent donc dans la salle et allèrent s'asseoir à leur table.

Candy vit Terry de loin avec Susanna et son cœur se serra. Elle allait devoir l'éviter et elle espérait y arriver au milieu de tous ces gens… Mais, on n'avait pas toujours ce que l'on voulait…

Après les discours et les cérémonies d'honneur, ce fut le repas, ensuite la danse. Michael amena Candy sur la piste pour danser et Susanna insista pour que Terry la fasse danser… Ils étaient donc aussi sur la piste en train de danser doucement. Eliza était en train de regarder la scène et elle planifiait comme lâcher la nouvelle qu'elle avait… Les amies de Candy étaient aussi sur la piste en train de danser. Il y avait beaucoup de monde et la porte de la véranda était ouverte, et malgré la fraîcheur de l'hiver, plusieurs personnes voulurent prendre l'air.

- J'ai chaud, dit Michael

- Et moi je me sens mal, dit Candy, j'ai besoin d'air…

- On va passer une minute dehors…

- D'accord Michael…

On dirait que tous ceux qu'ils connaissaient avaient eu la même idée ; ils se mirent à parler et bien sûr Terry et Susanna étaient là…

- Toubib ! Dit Terry en souriant bonsoir…

- Terry ! C'est ta femme, dit-il en voyant Susanna, bonsoir madame enchanté de finalement faire votre connaissance

Il prit la main de Susanna et la baisa. Cette dernière eut un petit rire. Candy s'approcha…

- Bonsoir, Terry, Susanna…, dit-elle

Cette dernière était très étonnée de voir Candy.

- Je suis la femme de Michael, dit Candy

- Oh… dit Susanna stupéfaite mais heureuse, bonsoir…

Candy était mariée… Sublime ! Au moins elle ne courait pas après son Terry ! Eliza choisit ce moment pour s'approcher du groupe.

- Terrence, dit Eliza, quelle bonne surprise ! Et Susanna, tu es superbe, tu marches !

- Bonsoir Eliza, dit Terry froidement, ma femme Susanna…

- Oui… dit Eliza, il paraît que vous avez un petit garçon maintenant, félicitations… Tu vois Candy ? Tu n'es pas irremplaçable !

Candy devint livide, Eliza avec sa méchanceté allait tout dire à Michael. C'était comme regarder un accident entrain d'arriver au ralenti et ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'arrêter… Advienne que pourra… !

- Candy ? Pourquoi dis-tu ça Eliza ? Demanda Michael étonné…

- Quoi ? Vous étiez tous les trois à la guerre pendant toutes ces années et Candy et Terry ne t'ont pas dit que qu'ils étaient follement amoureux jadis ?

- Eliza… commença Terry

- Je suis désolée Michael, je croyais que tu étais au courant, Candy et Terry seraient mariés s'il n'y avait pas eu l'accident de Susanna… Tu ne le savais pas ? Mais vous étiez ensemble à la guerre, je suppose qu'ils te cocufiaient devant ton nez et que tu leur donnais ta bénédiction sans le savoir…

- Quoi ??? Dit Michael en regardant Candy, Terry ? C'est vrai ? Candy est la femme que tu aimes, que tu aurais voulu épouser… ?

- Michael… Je…, commença Terry

- Espèce de salaud ! Cria-t-il en lui donnant un poing sur la figure

Les deux hommes se mirent à se battre et les autres soldats essayèrent de les séparer en vain. Candy n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui venait d'arriver. Elle n'avait jamais autant détesté Eliza qu' à ce moment-là. Elle essayait de crier aux deux hommes d'arrêter, mais sans aucun succès. Alistair et Archie réussirent finalement à séparer les deux hommes qui avaient maintenant les lèvres en sang.

- Ça suffit ! Dit Alistair, la guerre est terminée et vous ne trouver rien de mieux à faire que de vous battre… ?

Michael et Terry se dégagèrent et se toisèrent avec colère.

- Michael, dit Terry, il ne s'est rien passé…

- La ferme ! Je t'envoyais chez moi avec ma femme, seul ! Tu me disais toujours combien tu aimais ton amour perdu… Tu as passé la nuit blottie contre elle dans le camion… Prétendre être son mari en Allemagne devait être un délice pour toi…. Un rêve devenu réalité…

- Ne crois pas…, commença Terry

- J'ai dit la ferme !

Michael se tourna vers Candy.

- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça… ?

- Michael, je voulais te le dire…

- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait ! Dire que je disais que la femme de Terry serait d'accord qu'il soit seul avec ma femme… Il m'enviait ! Vous devriez rire intérieurement à chaque fois que je vous poussais ensemble… dit Michael trahi au plus profond de lui même… Je comprends mieux ta remarque maintenant Alistair…

Il parlait de la réaction d'Alistair lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Candy était Mme Durand et non Mme Grandchester…

- C'est une vulgaire petite traînée qui s'en donnait à cœur joie avec son ancien amoureux dans le lit conjugal, dit Eliza méchamment, elle me l'a dit… Il est le père de l'enfant qu'elle porte…

Candy ouvrit la bouche tellement elle était étonnée par la mesquinerie d'Eliza. Daniel était là et décida de s'occuper de sa sœur.

- Eliza, dit-il en colère, ça suffit, viens avec moi !

- Mais Daniel…

- Viens ! Dit-il en la tirant de force pour retourner dans sa chambre.

Susanna n'avait pas dit un mot. Elle était devenue blanche comme un linge. Candy était à la guerre avec Terry ? Elle eut l'impression qu'on marchait sur son cœur avec des talons aiguilles.

- Candy tu étais à la guerre avec Terry ? Tu ne pouvais pas le laisser tranquille ? Il fallait que tu le suives là-bas ? Dit Susanna

Susanna bien sûr, était incohérente, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle disait. Michael regardait sa femme avec dédain.

- L'enfant est de moi ?! Demanda-t-il

- Bien sûr, dit Candy indignée avec des larmes aux yeux, si tu me crois capable de te tromper sous ton nez, c'est que tu ne me connais pas du tout !

- Je croyais que je te connaissais, mais je me trompais, dit Michael froidement

- Michael… Ce n'est pas l'endroit ou le moment pour parler de ça…

- Laisse-moi tranquille ! Tu me dégoûtes…

Candy était blessée, Michael n'allait pas l'écouter dans cet état, elle partit de là en courant.

- Candy ! Dit Terry

- Va rejoindre la femme que tu aimes, dit Michael, vous vous méritez !

Terry donna un coup de poing à Michael qui le lui rendit. Alistair et Archie les séparèrent encore.

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot, dit-il à Michael, tu vas la perdre…

- Mais ça devrait t'arranger non ? Dit Michael

Terry se dégagea et courut après Candy, sous le regard désemparé de Susanna. Terry ne l'avait même pas regardée… Les amies de Candy avaient assisté à la scène, impuissantes.

- Susanna, dit Annie, tu veux entrer, il fait froid…

- Merci, dit Susanna en pleurant…

Elle amena Susanna à l'intérieur.

- On va voir Candy ? Dit Patty

- Non, laissons-la seule, dit Annie, on la verra plus tard…

Les hommes essayaient de calmer Michael qui ne semblait pas pouvoir le faire.

Terry avait rattrapé Candy à l'ascenseur.

- Candy, attends… ! Dit-il

- Terry, laisse-moi, tranquille. Va consoler ta femme… Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je voulais voir comment tu allais…

- A ton avis ? Je vais survivre, ne t'en fais pas pour moi…

- Je suis désolé pour tout…

- Non, tu voulais lui dire la vérité depuis le début, c'est moi qui ne voulais pas… Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est la mienne… Va chez Susanna…

- Tu me renvoies encore chez elle, dit Terry blessé…

- Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont Terry…, dit-elle en entrant dans l'ascenseur.

Elle se rendit dans sa chambre, et elle rencontra Eliza dans le couloir.

- Michael va te laisser tomber, espèce de vulgaire petite traînée…

- Eliza, dit Candy calmement, tout se paie ici bas. Tu auras ta récompense, pas de moi, mais du Bon Dieu. La bible dit ; « A moi la vengeance, bénissez, ne maudissez pas… » Alors, je te bénis, Eliza et je te remercie pour tout ce que tu m'as fait et tout ce que tu as fais pour moi.

Et elle entra dans la chambre pour faire ses bagages. Elle sortit de la chambre pour rencontrer Albert.

- Albert…

- Candy, où vas-tu ?

- Je dois sortir d'ici…

- Je viens avec toi…

- Mais…

- Tu ne dois pas porter des choses lourdes, je viens avec toi…

- Ok. Merci, allons-y…

Elle quittait l'hôtel avec Albert, son ami fidèle qui était secrètement amoureux d'elle.

Terry retourna à la réception, après avoir pris l'air quelques minutes, prit sa femme pour retourner chez lui. Il la laissa à l'entrée pour aller chercher la voiture. Candy sortit avec Albert de l'ascenseur, ce dernier alla aussi chercher un taxi pour partir. Susanna vit Candy et elle eut envie de la tuer. Elle s'approcha d'elle.

- Terry est à moi tu sais, tu ne l'auras pas… Même si tu l'as suivi à la guerre… ! Dit Susanna

- Susanna, je suis fatiguée…, dit Candy

- Nous avons un petit garçon…

- Félicitations…

- Il ne nous laissera jamais pour retourner chez toi… Je ne le laisserai jamais…

- Contrairement à moi, la pauvre idiote ? Dit Candy irritée, je t'ai laissé l'homme que j'aimais plus que tout au monde parce que tu l'aimais, tu lui avais sauvé la vie, tu avais perdu ta jambe, tu avais besoin de lui… Mais ne te trompe pas, ça n'a pas été une chose facile… J'aimais Terry de tout mon cœur, te le laisser à peut-être été la plus grande erreur de ma vie… Tu as de la chance que je n'étais qu'une enfant qui pensait aux autres d'abord…

- Je devrais te remercier… ? Dit Susanna

- Oui et comment ! Si je le voulais, je serai avec Terry aujourd'hui… Alors, ton ingratitude et les sermons de ta part, Susanna, je peux m'en passer !

Albert lui fit signe et elle sortit de l'hôtel pour entrer dans le taxi. L'Albert l'attira contre elle et se laissa faire, elle pleurait en silence.

Terry arriva avec la voiture, pour prendre sa femme Il ne dit pas un mot pendant tout le trajet. Une fois chez eux, Susanna n'en pouvait plus.

- Terry, tu n'as rien à me dire ?

- Non…

- Tu étais avec Candy à la guerre… C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas revenu pour voir le bébé, tu voulais rester auprès d'elle ?

Terry poussa un soupir contrarié, Susanna allait avoir sa propre version des faits dans sa tête.

- Susanna, tu permets que j'aille me mettre un linge humide sur le visage et mettre mes mains dans de la glace ?

- Terry, on doit parler de Candy…

- Pourquoi… ? Son mariage est peut-être fini… A cause de moi… Elle attend un enfant…

- C'est ton enfant ?

- Comment peux-tu me demander ça ?

- Parce que tu m'appelles « Candy » les rares moments où nous sommes intime…

- Susanna…

- Tu ne t'en rends même pas compte, car tu dois imaginer dans ta tête que je suis elle…

- Je suis désolé. Je ne suis pas le père du bébé de Candy… Elle ne tromperait jamais son mari…

- Elle lui a pourtant menti…

- Non, elle ne lui a pas dit qu'on se connaissait…

- Mensonge par omission… Tu continues à la défendre…

- Elle n'a rien fait de mal, elle a respecté ses vœux de mariage, moi aussi

- Ça dû être un sacrifice pour toi… De ne rien faire avec elle…

Ils entendirent le petit Richard pleurer.

- Je vais aller m'en occuper, dit Terry en quittant la pièce.

Susanna resta au salon sans rien dire. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait une relation normale avec Terry. Il avait été forcé à rester avec elle, si Candy ne l'avait pas laissé… Elle ne voulait même pas y penser. Grâce à Candy, elle avait l'homme qu'elle aimait et son bébé… Mais jamais elle ne remercierait Candy, car dans sa tête, Terry était à elle, il avait toujours été à elle… Candy qui ?


	16. Chapter 16

**_C'EST FINI…_**

**_Chapitre 16_**

**_« Un temps pour penser »_**

Il neigeait abondamment en ce premier jour de l'année 1919. Candy regardait par la fenêtre de la chambre que lui avait donné Tom. La petite Candice-Marie dormait dans ses bras. Des larmes de tristesse coulaient sur ses joues, quand elle pensait aux évènements qui s'étaient passés à la réception. Michael… Il avait été si cruel avec elle, mais il s'était senti trahi… Mais pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas dit la vérité depuis le début ? Une partie d'elle voulait continuer à voir Terry … C'était presque plus fort qu'elle. Retrouver Terry à la guerre avait été un délice dont elle ne voulait pas se passer. Mais… Elle aurait dû dire la vérité à Michael, maintenant il avait entendu la version déformée et méchante d'Eliza et il était très en colère.

- Candy ? Dit la voix de Tom, ça va ? Elle dort ?

- Oui… Tom je vais la mettre dans son lit…

Elle alla mettre la fille de Tom dans son petit lit après lui avoir donné une bise sur le front. Elle retourna ensuite dans sa chambre, et elle se coucha sur le lit. Albert l'avait amené chez son frère Tom à sa demande. Ce dernier était ravi de pouvoir aider sa petite sœur. Quand Albert retourna à Chicago, Candy raconta à Tom ce qui s'était passé.

- Oh mon Dieu, ma pauvre Candy !

- C'est de ma faute, j'aurai dû lui dire la vérité depuis le début

- Peut-être mais tu voulais le protéger

- Mais maintenant, c'est comme si je l'avais fait délibérément pour être avec Terry devant mon mari… Mais je ne voyais pas ça comme ça, ils étaient les meilleurs amis, c'était la guerre… Je trouvais que Michael aurait pu se passer de l'hostilité qu'il aurait éprouvée envers Terry

- Candy ton cœur était à la bonne place…. Tu peux rester ici autant que tu le veux…

- Merci Tom, dit Candy en le serrant dans ses bras, et je peux m'occuper de Candice-Marie…

- Tu dois te reposer…

- Je dois m'entraîner, j'aurai bientôt mon bébé, dans 4 mois…

- D'accord, dit la femme de Tom, mais si tu te fatigues, dis-le moi…

- Tu peux toujours courir, dit Tom en riant, Candy ne se lassera pas de s'occuper des enfants…

Candy sourit. C'est ainsi qu'elle habitait chez Tom pour se remettre de son chagrin et aussi pour réfléchir. Ses amies, elle les appellera de temps en temps du village. Elles comprendront que Candy avait besoin d'être seule.

Les amis de Candy se demandaient quand elle reviendra. Albert ne voulait rien dire ; il avait simplement dit qu'elle reviendrait lorsqu'elle serait prête. Michael était chez sa cousine, entrain aussi de réfléchir. Il se sentait tellement trahi, par sa femme et son meilleur ami. Apprendre qu'ils avaient failli se marier… La femme dont Terry parlait avec tant d'amour, c'était la sienne ! Dire qu'ils avaient passé tous ces moments seuls… Terry lui avait dit qu'il ne s'était rien passé, mais Eliza avait dit le contraire … Eliza ? Comment pouvait-il croire à un mot qui sortait de sa bouche ? Mais Eliza lui avait dit la vérité… Ce que Candy et Terry n'avaient pas fait…. Candy voulait lui parler avant la réception, mais il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps… Voulait-elle lui dire la vérité ? Le bébé était vraiment de lui ? Oh il l'aimait tellement ! Il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer sans elle, c'était beaucoup trop douloureux de le penser. Mais il avait besoin de temps pour se calmer et digérer la situation.

A New York, Terry était en train de penser à Candy. Comment allait-elle ? Avait-elle résolu son problème ? Oh mon dieu, comme il avait envie de la voir et de la consoler, mais surtout, il avait envie de la prendre et de s'enfuir avec son fils et elle dans un pays lointain, comme l'Australie ou la Nouvelle-Zélande, où ils pourraient vivre leur amour loin des yeux réprobateurs… Mais c'était un rêve qui ne se réaliserait jamais… Ils avaient tous les deux des engagements à respecter, des époux et des enfants… Il voulait aller à sa recherche, mais il ne le pouvait pas, il devait la laisser arranger les choses avec son mari, lui ne serait que le rappel de la trahison… Susanna avait continué à lui demander ce qui s'était passé avec Candy en France, mais Terry lui avait dit que cela ne la concernait pas, et qu'il ne s'était de toute façon, rien passé du tout ! Terry depuis son retour, passait tout son temps libre avec son fils et continuait à ignorer Susanna. Toute cette situation avec Candy l'avait aussi bouleversé, Michael avait été son meilleur ami pendant la guerre, même après qu'il ait appris que c'était le mari de Candy. Michael se sentait trahi, il aurait tant voulu lui expliquer que ce n'était pas le cas, oui ils avaient eu tort de ne rien lui dire, mais ils avaient respecté leurs vœux de mariage. Il ne pouvait que prier que la situation avec Candy s'arrange. Elle allait avoir un bébé, ce bébé avait besoin de son père, Michael.

Le temps passa et ce fut le mois de février aux environs de la Saint-Valentin. Michael et Candy ne s'étaient toujours pas parlé. Michael était toujours dans sa famille, il n'arrivait pas à se décider s'il devait retourner en France tout de suite sans Candy, ou plus tard après la naissance de son enfant. Une chose était certaine, il devait parler à sa femme.

Au manoir des André, les amis de Candy se demandaient comment l'aider.

- Archie, dit Annie, va voir Michael pour lui parler

- Et lui dire quoi ? Dit Archie

- Je ne sais pas moi, ce tu aurais voulu qu'on te dise si tu étais dans cette situation…. ? Fais-le pour Candy

- Je ne crois pas qu'il m'écoutera… fit Archie

- Si tu n'essayes pas, tu ne le sauras pas, dit Annie, va, essaye et si tu échoues, on va envoyer Alistair, n'est-ce pas Patty ?

- Oui, dit Patty, Candy me manque, c'était ma partenaire enceinte…

- Essaye frérot, dit Alistair, si tu échoues, je vais y aller moi, ok ?

- D'accord, dit Archie, je vais aller voir Michael. Il est toujours chez sa cousine ?

- Oui, dit Annie, merci chéri… Bonne chance…

Archie se rendit chez Megan, la cousine de Michael pour lui parler. Il le trouva dans un salon en train de lire un livre. Il leva la tête et reconnu, Archie.

- Je ne veux voir personne, dit Michael, c'est elle qui t'envoie ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi, dit Archie, je vais bien et toi ? « Elle » ne m'a pas envoyé, c'est ma femme, sa sœur et sa meilleure amie

- Archie…

- Michael, écoute. Tu dois chercher à savoir où elle se trouve et aller lui parler…

- De quoi ? Elle m'a trahi…

Archie poussa un soupir contrarié

- Michael, Terry avait raison sur un point… Tu es un idiot !

- Quoi ?

- Oui, tu vas perdre Candy et je sais que tu l'aimes encore…

- Oui mais…

- Elle ne te l'a pas dit parce que tu sortais de la salle d'opération… Tu étais plus tôt mal en point et ne me dis pas que tu aurais voulu apprendre que ton nouveau meilleur ami était l'ancien amour de ta femme… ? Tu aurais pu y passer !

- Sans blague, mais après….

- Après, elle a vu que vous étiez amis, elle n'a pas voulu gâcher ça surtout pendant la guerre où plusieurs mourraient et perdaient leurs amis tous les jours… Elle a eu tort de ne pas te le dire, mais si elle te dit qu'il ne s'est rien passé, tu dois la croire… Elle t'avait dit qu'elle avait aimé un autre avant oui ou non ?

- Oui, elle a dit qu'elle avait eu le cœur brisé, mais la vie continuait… Mais ça ne change rien à la situation… Elle m'a blessé, avec mon meilleur ami

- Michael, aussi blessé que tu es, je vais te dire une chose, je donnerai n'importe quoi pour être à ta place !

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as entendu… Je tuerai pour être à ta place, être le mari de Candy… Tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que tu as ?… Si tu détestes Terry parce qu'il est amoureux de Candy, tu dois aussi me détester, et Alistair, et Albert et Daniel…

- Vous êtes tous amoureux d'elle ? Dit Michael étonné

- Oui, au début elle était amoureuse de mon cousin Anthony…

- Celui qui est mort d'une chute de cheval, elle m'a raconté

- Je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais moi je voulais attendre qu'elle se remette de son chagrin pour lui dire que je l'aimais, mais malheureusement pour moi, elle a rencontré Terry et sa sœur et meilleure amie Annie était follement amoureuse de moi… J'avais perdu d'avance rien qu'avec ça… J'aime ma femme et je suis heureux… Mais si j'avais la moindre chance avec Candy, je la saisirai sans réfléchir…

- Tu es en train de me dire que si je la laisse, voyons voir… Albert est toujours célibataire, il va se jeter sur elle, n'est-ce pas ?

- Qui le blâmerait ? Il s'est précipité pour l'aider à quitter l'hôtel… Il est amoureux d'elle depuis qu'ils habitaient ensemble… Mais elle ne pensait qu'à Terry…

- Elle ne va pas retourner chez Terry ?

- Ils ont pris une décision ce soir-là tous les deux, et crois-moi, ils sont fidèles… Si elle voulait Terry, elle serait déjà avec lui… Mais c'est toi qu'elle veut, c'est ton bébé qu'elle attend…

- Terry m'a dit qu'il pensait à elle pour être avec sa femme…

- Il ne fait qu'en rêver, toi tu l'as… Michael, tu aimes Candy, va la rejoindre et réconcilie-toi avec elle. Ma chère cousine Eliza est un être immonde ! Son but depuis leur première rencontre, c'est de nuire à Candy, elle t'a dit la vérité d'une manière très méchante, elle a tout déformé et ne crois pas un mot sur ce qu'elle a dit sur la paternité de ton enfant, car je peux t'assurer que si Candy attendait le bébé de Terry, jamais il ne laisserait un autre homme élever son enfant… Annie m'a dit que Candy voulait te dire la vérité avant la réception…

- Oui, je l'ai pressée parce que je devais donner un discours… Tu sais où elle est ?

- Non, mais essaye la maison Pony…

- Merci Archie… Pour ton honnêteté. Je ne te déteste pas…

- De rien Michael… Bonne chance…

Eliza qui était venu voir son amie Megan, trouva Michael avec Archie.

- Mon cher cousin, tu es venu plaider la cause de ta petite traînée ?

- Eliza ! Cria Archie, assez !

- Michael, ne me dis pas qu'il t'a convaincu… Candy m'a dit elle-même qu'elle s'en donnait à cœur joie avec Terry…

- Candy s'est confiée à toi, dit Archie, tu veux rire ? Elle disait sûrement ça pour t'énerver, après que tu lui as probablement dit quelque chose de méchant comme d'habitude

- Michael, dit Eliza, ne l'écoute pas, laisse-la moisir… Avec son bâtard…

- Eliza, dit Michael, tu ne vas plus m'empoisonner l'esprit… J'aime Candy, elle me manque énormément et je vais la chercher et dès que notre bébé va naître, nous partirons pour la France pour de bon, loin de ta langue de vipère !

Archie eut un sourire satisfait et Michael quitta la pièce avant qu'Eliza ne puisse donner une réponse. Ils se rendirent au manoir des André pour demander à Albert où se trouvait Candy. Ce dernier était un peu sceptique, il ne voulait pas que Candy souffre d'avantage, elle avait besoin de repos pour le bébé.

- Albert, dit Michael, je t'en prie, dis-moi où elle se trouve, je pensais aller à la maison Pony comme Archie l'a suggéré. Je voulais avoir des précisions, est-elle vraiment là-bas ou autre part ?

- Elle a besoin de calme Michael, si c'est pour l'injurier encore, tu peux toujours courir. Il n'est pas question que je te dise où elle se trouve si tu vas la bouleverser encore…

- Je ne vais pas l'injurier je te le jure

- Tu n'as même pas voulu entendre ses explications…

Michael comprenait ce qu'Archie avait dit, Albert était amoureux de Candy, il la protégeait et on dirait qu'il ne voulait pas que son mariage s'arrange… Mais Candy était à lui et il avait droit à une autre chance avec elle.

- C'est pour ça que je veux la voir, s'il te plait… Je dois m'excuser et je l'aime plus que tout au monde… Et je ne peux pas vivre sans elle… S'il te plait Albert…

Albert se dit que Candy finirait par aller voir son mari de toute façon. Il avait déjà pris une décision à la place de Candy, il y avait quelques années, en renvoyant Terry chez Susanna, sans qu'il ait parlé à Candy. Terry était retourné à New York et il avait épousé Susanna, ce qui avait envoyé Candy à la guerre le cœur en cendres et elle avait retrouvé Michael… Si elle avait parlé à Terry, ils se seraient réconciliés et ils ne seraient pas aller à la guerre, et il n'y aurait pas eu de Michael… En bref, Albert se sentait coupable à cause des conséquences des ses actions… Candy allait avoir le bébé de Michael, elle ne serait pas libre de sitôt. Son mari allait la reprendre et ils allaient continuer leur vie ensemble. Il avait fermé la porte sur ses espoirs pour Candy, mais il avait vu une lueur d'espoir… Il devait penser à Candy et à son bébé… C'était presque à contre cœur, mais il finit par dire ;

- D'accord, elle se trouve chez son frère, Tom, à la ferme

- Tu peux me donner l'adresse ?

- Bien sûr, dit Albert doucement, si tu as des problèmes, va à la maison Pony, ils pourront te montrer où se trouve la ferme de Tom… Et parfois elle est là et elle s'occupe des enfants…

- Merci Albert, merci pour tout, dit Michael en partant

Michael ne savait pas, ou il savait, qu'il avait fallu à Albert toutes les forces du monde pour lui dire où se trouvait Candy. Mais ce que Candy voulait c'était une réconciliation avec son mari, il devait donc respecter ses vœux. Michael prit donc le train pour se rendre à la maison Pony.

Candy était à la maison Pony pour la journée. Elle aidait les enfants à faire des cartes pour la St. Valentin. C'était la joie générale. Les enfants s'amusaient bien. Elle en fit une avec Candice-Marie pour ses parents. Elle retourna chez Tom pour se reposer, son ventre était en train de grossir, elle sentait le bébé bouger et à chaque fois, elle se sentait si heureuse. ça devenait concret, il y avait un petit être en elle et elle allait devoir s'en occuper avec ou sans son père. Une chose était sûre, si Dieu lui prête vie, son bébé sera comblé et aura ce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, une maman qui l'aimerait plus que tout au monde. Après le repas, elle alla dans sa chambre pour se reposer et voir si la nourriture qu'elle venait de manger, allait rester dans son estomac, la plupart du temps, elle allait vomir dès qu'elle buvait de l'eau. Elle était triste car c'était bientôt l'anniversaire de son mariage bientôt le jour de la St. Valentin. Michael… Elle espérait qu'il se serait calmé et qu'il serait venu la voir maintenant. Elle décida d'aller le voir le lendemain pour mettre les choses au clair. Elle était en train de lire la bible quand on frappa à la porte. C'était sûrement Tom, elle l'attendait ; il venait toujours la voir avant de dormir.

- Oui entre Tom, dit-elle …

- Ce n'est pas Tom… dit la voix de Michael

Candy se retourna étonnée

- Michael… Entre, je t'en prie

Candy se leva et Michael vit son ventre qui avait poussé depuis.

- Candy, tu vas bien, et le bébé ?

- Il bouge beaucoup, je me reposais après le repas car parfois je vomis presque immédiatement après avoir bu mon verre d'eau

- Ton frère te traite bien ?

- Oui et je m'exerce en m'occupant de Candice-Marie…

- Je suis venu pour qu'on parle…

- D'accord assieds-toi, Michael

Il s'assit à coté d'elle sur le lit.

- Je vais commencer, dit Candy. Je te demande pardon de ne pas t'avoir dit que Terry et moi avions un passé, mais c'est ce que c'était, du passé… Michael

- Archie m'a expliqué pourquoi tu n'as rien dit… D'abord j'étais trop mal en point et ensuite…

- Oui, mais j'aurai dû te laisser la décision comme Terry l'avait lui, il a choisi de continuer à être ton ami, peut être pour me voir… Ou pour que tu lui parles de moi… Je m'en excuse Michael. Mais tu dois me croire, il ne s'est rien passé. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'y a pas eu des moments bizarres quand on prétendait être mari et femme à la frontière, mais j'ai respecté mes vœux de mariage et lui aussi

Elle pensa au merveilleux baiser ; mais ça c'était quelque chose qu'elle allait amener dans sa tombe.

- On dirait que ce fut un sacrifice…

- Non, Michael. J'ai pris la décision de laisser Terry à Susanna et je ne vais pas revenir là-dessus. C'est fini, entre Terry et moi, pour toujours. J'avais espéré que lorsqu'il avait quitté Broadway, il viendrait me chercher, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il est retourné vers Susanna et il l'a épousé…

Michael ne dit rien. Terry lui avait raconté, son histoire et aussi sa visite à Chicago, avant bien sûr qu'il ne sache que Candy était la femme de Michael. Son ami Albert l'avait empêché de parler à Candy et la vue seulement de la femme qu'il aimait lui avait remis les idées en place et il était retourné remplir son devoir. Albert avait empêché la réconciliation de Candy et Terry… Sans ça, elle ne serait pas aller à la guerre et il ne l'aurait pas rencontré… Ce n'était pas le plan qu'Albert avait en tête, mais ça avait permis à Michael d'être avec la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde.

- Je te demande pardon d'avoir dit que tu me dégoûtais, tu ne me dégoûtes pas mon amour, je t'aime plus que tout au monde et ces dernières semaines ont été l'enfer pour moi. Pardonne-moi…

- C'est à moi de te demander pardon… Mon chéri. Maintenant que j'y pense, je n'aurai pas dû te le cacher. Après c'était trop tard… ça aurait semblé faux, mais je m'excuse…

- Je te pardonne ma chérie, viens ici…

Il la prit dans ses bras et il l'embrassa passionnément sur les lèvres. Il n'allait pas perdre la femme qu'il aimait, elle allait avoir son bébé et il voulait passer le rester de sa vie avec elle. Il passa la nuit avec elle dans la chambre et le matin après le petit-déjeuner, il décida de retourner à Chicago avec sa femme.

- Tom, dit Candy, merci infiniment pour m'avoir hébergée…

- De rien petite sœur… Tu es la bienvenue chez moi…

- Ta femme n'est pas jalouse, dit Michael, ton père voulait que Candy et toi vous vous mariiez….

- C'était un malentendu, dit la femme de Tom en souriant

- Oui, dit Tom, Candy est ma petite sœur, c'est comme ça que nous avons grandi…

- Mon sauveur, dit Candy…

_« Il est le seul qui ne soit pas amoureux d'elle on dirait, dit Michael dans sa tête » _

- Au revoir tout le monde, au revoir Candice-Marie, dit Candy en souriant, et merci

- Au revoir Candy… dirent Tom et sa femme

- Bye Candy, dit la petite

- Bye, dit Michael

Dans le train qui les ramenait à Chicago, Michael lui dit qu'il avait loué une suite à l'hôtel.

- Mais pourquoi ? Dit Candy

- Je veux être seul avec toi

- Michael, je voulais rester jusqu'à l'accouchement mais… Si on allait chez nous, en France ?

- Mais tu as dit que le bateau te rendait malade…

- Oui, mais on a besoin de s'éloigner, chéri. Loin des regards et des murmures

- Eliza a raconté à qui voulait l'entendre que tu étais une traînée …

- Cette idiote ! Je lui ai suggéré qu'il s'était passé quelque chose avec Terry pour l'énerver, car elle passait son temps à me dire qu'une balle aurait dû me tuer… Et comme elle a un faible pour Terry…

- Oh…

- A propos de la balle perdue… Terry était là lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux… Sa voix m'a réveillée… Je ne veux plus rien te cacher… J'étais en train de mourir…

- Et la voix de Terry t'a ramenée… La voix de l'homme que tu aimais… Je devrais le remercier… Mais pas maintenant, un jour peut-être

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça… Il comprend, je crois, dit Candy en souriant et maintenant, Michael, c'est toi l'homme que j'aime…

- Il faut dire que l'attitude de Terry envers moi n'a jamais changé même quand il a appris que c'était toi ma femme… Je ne sais pas si j'aurai été aussi gentil que lui…

- C'est pas pour le défendre, mais la vie n'a pas été facile pour lui, séparé de sa mère, l'indifférence de son père… Me perdre. J'étais pratiquement la seule chose positive dans sa vie, et même ça, il n'y a pas eu droit car il devait remplir son devoir… Maintenant il a un petit garçon… C'est pratiquement la seule lumière de sa vie maintenant… J'espère qu'il finira par aimer Susanna…

Michael ne dit rien, car Terry s'était confié à lui. Il n'aimerait qu'une seule femme et c'était Candy. Ils arrivèrent au manoir pour prendre le reste des affaires de Candy.

- Candy, dit Patricia, ma partenaire enceinte, tu m'abandonnes ?

- Je retourne en France Patty, là où le calme règne et où tout le monde est content que la guerre soit finie, qu'ils n'écoutent pas les ragots…

- Eliza est une vipère… Colporter des informations qu'elle sait, sont des mensonges, dit Annie

- Je vais à l'hôtel avec Michael, je suis venue prendre quelques affaires, le reste suivra demain…

Pendant ce temps au salon, Albert et Michael étaient en train de parler.

- Merci Albert, je sais combien ça été dur pour toi de me dire où elle se trouvait…

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Albert

- Terry m'a raconté comment tu l'as découragé de parler à Candy soit disant pour ne pas réouvrir de vieilles blessures… Tu savais qu'elle l'aurait repris en une seconde s'il lui avait parlé et dit qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre sans elle… C'est ce qu'elle attendait au plus profond d'elle-même, que Terry revienne vers elle comme il avait quitté Susanna… Elle ne l'a jamais su et elle a pris la décision d'aller à la guerre lorsqu'elle a appris que Terry avait épousé Susanna… C'est pas ce que tu avais en tête n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne comprends pas tes insinuations, dit Albert

- Allons, nous sommes entre hommes… Tu espérais qu'elle se tournerait vers toi pour être consolée et tu en aurais profité petit à petit pour lui déclarer ta flamme… Mais je devrais de remercier, sans toi ; elle serait avec Terry et je ne l'aurai pas rencontré à la guerre… C'est fou comment un seul évènement peut changer tout le cours d'une vie… Je vais garder ton secret…. Merci Albert…

- Michael, dit la voix de Candy, je suis prête…

- J'arrive mon amour, dit Michael en souriant

Albert les regardait. Michael avait raison. C'était grâce à lui si Candy était allée en France… Candy s'approcha d'Albert et le serra fort dans ses bras.

- Au revoir Albert, je t'appellerai pour te donner la date du voyage… On retourne en France…

- Oh… D'accord, dit Albert

Elle avait dit au revoir à ses amies et leurs maris en haut dans la chambre. Elle partit au bras de son mari, à l'hôtel où Michael avait réservé une suite. Dans la voiture qui les amenait à l'hôtel, Candy sentit son bébé bouger.

- Michael, vite ! Donne-moi ta main…

Elle prit sa main et la mit sur son ventre et quelque instant après, Michael sentit le bébé bouger. Il sourit, il était ému.

- Voilà mon fils…

- Ou ta fille, dit Candy en riant

- C'est un garçon, il bouge beaucoup

- J'étais un garçon manqué, moi, dit Candy en riant, elle me ressemble peut-être

- Oui, je veux une fille comme toi avec tes cheveux blonds bouclés et tes taches de rousseur sur le nez…

- Et moi je veux un garçon qui ressemblera à son père, comme deux gouttes d'eau…

Il l'attira vers lui et il l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Il avait toujours la main sur le ventre et le bébé bougea fort et ils s'arrêtèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

- On dirait qu'il veut manifester sa présence, dit Candy en riant

- Eh, le petit ou la petite… Je t'aime aussi, dit Michael en parlant au ventre de sa femme

Ils continuèrent leur chemin en riant aux éclats. La paix et l'harmonie étaient revenues dans leur mariage. Ils avaient une famille et rien n'était plus important que la famille.


	17. Chapter 17

**_C'EST FINI…_**

**_Chapitre 17_**

**_« Adieu mon amour »_**

Terry se rendait chez sa mère avec son petit garçon. Il allait la voir presque tous les week-ends quand il était libre. Le petit Richard aimait se promener avec son père et il le suivait partout lorsqu'il était à la maison. Et quand son père revenait à la maison, il courrait toujours à sa rencontre lorsqu'il était encore réveillé.

Ils arrivèrent devant une grande maison, et il sonna. La bonne ouvrit la porte et un sourire illumina son visage.

- Monsieur Terrence, Monsieur Richard… dit-elle en souriant, entrez, entrez…

- Merci, dit Terry en souriant

Ils entrèrent et ils se rendirent au salon ou se trouvait Eleonor qui se leva pour accueillir son fils et son petit-fils.

- Bonjour mes chéris ! Dit-elle en souriant et en prenant son petit-fils

Elle les embrassa à tour de rôle et ils prirent tous place au salon.

- Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles ? Demanda-t-elle

- C'est toujours la même chose…

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Comme d'habitude…

- J'ai entendu la rumeur de la bagarre d'il y a quelques semaines…

- Oh…

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

- Que j'étais au centre d'une bagarre à cause de Candy, avec son mari, devant ma femme et tous mes camarades ? Je ne sais pas… Je n'avais aucune envie d'en parler… ? Dit Terry ironiquement

- Terry, tu t'es battu avec le mari de Candy, devant ta femme ?

- Oui…

- Et bien, qui a besoin du théâtre… Tout ce qu'il faut c'est une réception d'anciens combattants ! Pourquoi te battais-tu avec le mari de ta bien-aimée… ?

- Ne l'appelles pas comme ça…

- Quoi ? Ce n'est plus ta bien aimée?

- Si mais, elle n'est pas avec moi. Il faut t'habituer à ne pas l'appeler comme ça, Richard va bientôt commencer à comprendre et à répéter les choses…

- Ok… Je m'excuse… Mais réponds à ma question

Terry lui raconta ce qui s'était passé en France.

- Oh mon Dieu, Terry ! Candy a épousé ton meilleur ami ?

- Ancien meilleur ami maintenant…. Il croit que je l'ai trahi…. En quelque sorte c'est vrai… Je l'enviais à chaque fois qu'il me parlait d'elle ou que je les voyais ensemble. J'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour être à sa place… Mais malgré tous mes désirs, je n'ai rien fait et Candy n'est pas le genre à tromper son mari de toute façon…

- Je suis désolée, Terry. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Susanna ?

- Rien…

- Comment ça rien ?

- Rien. Je n'avais rien à lui dire. Ce n'est pas comme si je suis amoureux d'elle et que j'ai des explications à lui donner. Je n'ai rien fait, je n'ai pas été infidèle à mes vœux de mariage…

- Elle doit comprendre maintenant pourquoi tu préférais rester à la guerre… Tu avais Candy…

- Tu en parles comme si je savais qu'elle était à la guerre… J'étais aussi étonné qu'elle de la voir à la guerre, mariée à mon nouveau meilleur ami…

- Mais ton cœur était heureux de pouvoir la voir de temps en temps….

- Maman…

- Ok. Tu sais que je trouve toute cette situation désolante…tu aurais dû épouser Candy… Je croyais que tu serais allé la voir à Chicago, quand tu avais quitté Susanna il y a toutes ces années…

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire…

- Tu es allé voir Candy et tu es quand même revenu vers Susanna ? Elle t'a renvoyé ?

- Non, elle n'a jamais su que j'étais venu la chercher…

Il lui raconta sa rencontre avec Albert.

- Terry, tu t'es fait avoir… Cet Albert était sûrement amoureux d'elle, car je ne comprends pas pourquoi il aurait cru que te voir serait mauvais pour Candy…

- Tu crois, maman ? Mais il ne l'a pas épousée… Elle a épousé Michael…

- Parce qu'elle est allée à la guerre… Tu sais quand elle est arrivée en France ?

- Oui, c'est peu après mon mariage….

Terry s'arrêta de parler et se mit à réfléchir. Candy est allée en France après son mariage avec Susanna. Etait-ce une coïncidence ?

- Terry, je me trompe peut être mais, Candy est allée à la guerre après avoir appris tu avais épousé Susanna…

- Elle espérait peut être que je vienne la chercher et je suis allé la chercher, mais Albert… Oh mon dieu !

- Je ne pense pas qu'il croyait qu'elle irait en France…

- Je suis étonné qu'il ne soit pas parti avec elle ! Le salaud ! Habiter avec elle… Il en est tombé amoureux ! Je croyais qu'il était mon ami… Je n'ai rien vu…

- Tu étais aveuglé par le sens du devoir et ta culpabilité…

- Et Albert le savait…il a joué sur ça, en me disant comment Candy avait continué sa vie et combien elle était forte… J'avais honte de ma faiblesse…

- Tu étais amoureux, Terry…

Un seul incident, peut changer le cours de toute une vie. S'il avait parlé à Candy ce jour-là… Pourquoi avait-il écouté Albert ? Il avait toujours le poids de la responsabilité envers Susanna à cause de l'accident… Il entendit les paroles de Candy ;

_« …tu as épousé Susanna, tu as choisi Susanna.. »_

Elle avait un ton de reproche en disant ces paroles, comme si elle aurait voulu que tout soit différent… Bien sur qu'elle aurait voulu que tout soit différent, mais il avait senti qu'elle lui en voulait un peu d'avoir épousé Susanna. Mais… C'était du passé. Candy et lui avaient choisi leur voie. Elle était maintenant amoureuse d'un autre et elle allait avoir son bébé.

- Terry, dit Eleonor, Susanna est venue me voir… Tu ne la regardes même plus… Pourquoi ?

- Maman, je dois penser à Candy pour être avec elle, c'est déloyal… Je la trompe dans mon cœur. Non, je ne peux plus faire ça…

- Mais Terry, elle s'en fiche…

- Justement, ce n'est pas normal. Une femme qui veut que je sois avec elle en l'appelant par le nom d'un autre… Elle a besoin d'aide…

- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Candy n'est-ce pas ?

- Elle ne tromperait jamais son mari, maman…

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question… Que s'est-il passé entre vous ?

- Rien…

- Terry…

- Pourquoi tu crois qu'il s'est passé quoi que ce soit ?

- Parce que avant tu remplissais ton devoir conjugal et maintenant tu ne le fais plus… Allez, crache le morceau !

- Maman… Enfin… D'accord

Il lui raconta l'incident de la frontière et le baiser forcé par le douanier dégoûtant …

- Tu l'as embrassée…dit Eleonor

- On était forcé…

- Soit ! Mais ce baiser a tout changé pour toi n'est-ce pas ?

- Maman… C'était encore mieux que la première fois que je l'ai embrassée, c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde, pendant les quelques secondes où le baiser a duré ; nous étions un. Nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre. Ce douanier dégoûtant, nous a fait un beau cadeau inattendu et imprévu… Pendant ce bref instant, j'étais vivant, maman, pour la première fois depuis notre séparation ; j'avais la femme que j'aime dans mes bras et elle était aussi passionnée que moi !

- Oh mon Dieu, Terry !

- Alors tu vois, je ne peux plus être avec Susanna…

- Mais Terry…

- Je veux être honnête envers moi-même. Je ne veux plus vivre dans le mensonge… Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont, j'ai un fils que j'aime par-dessus tout et Susanna…

- Tu lui as parlé ?

- Pour lui dire quoi ? Que je ne veux plus l'utiliser comme remplaçante de Candy au lit ? Non, maman. Je vais essayer de convaincre sa mère de l'amener chez un docteur…

Eleonor poussa un soupir exaspéré. Son fils était malheureux, il aurait dû être avec Candy. Elle maudit Mme Marlowe d'avoir fait pression sur son fils, elle aurait voulu être là pour le protéger et empêcher Candy, la seule bonne chose qui lui soit arrivé au monde, de partir. Terry passa la journée avec sa mère et son fils. Il lui parla du recueil « la reine de mes pensées » qu'il écrivait sur celle qu'il aimait. Il lui récita quelques lignes.

_C'était une nuit fraîche et brumeuse_

_Tu arrivas comme une lumière_

_J'avais des larmes qui coulaient de mes yeux_

_Et j'ai été surprise par l'aurore_

_J'ai été surpris par toi_

_Par le soleil que tu as amené avec toi_

_Le soleil t'a donné le plus beau cadeau_

_En mettant des taches de son sur ton joli nez_

Oh tu es comme le soleil  
Qui chasse la pluie  
Quand tu apparais

Tu apportes le beau temps

Tu es parfaite pour moiEt tu le seras pour toujours  
Et je vais t'aimer pour toujours…

- Tu devrais publier ton recueil… C'est vraiment très beau et si plein d'amour…, dit Eleonor

- Mais maman, c'est sur Candy…, fit Terry

- Tu as mis son nom quelque part ?

- Non…

- Alors personne ne le saura et tu peux utiliser un nom de plume…

- Bonne idée ! Je vais voir… Je vais me trouver un nom de plume et… On verra !

Candy était en train d'arranger ses affaires pour le voyage. Elle avait maintenant hâte d'aller en France, loin des problèmes, loin des rumeurs, loin des ragots, loin d'Eliza… Loin de Terry… Elle devait se concentrer sur son mariage et sur son bébé et la France était l'endroit idéal. Annie et Patricia venaient la voir tous les jours avant son départ.

- Candy, tu pars en France, tu vas nous manquer… dit Annie

- Oui, Candy dit Patty, tu nous quittes encore…

- C'est mieux ainsi, je vais habiter dans le pays de mon mari, dit Candy calmement

- Tu ne pouvais pas épouser un américain comme tout le monde ? Dit Annie

- Il est à moitié américain, dit Candy

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire… Les rumeurs vont se taire…, dit Annie

- Peut être, mais je veux seulement être calme pour le reste de ma grossesse. Etre traitée de femme adultère par Eliza, n'est pas mon idée de calme et de repos…

- Quelqu'un devrait lui faire manger ses mots un jour, dit Patty

- Ne t'en fais pas, elle aura sa récompense, dit Candy, tout se paie ici bas…

- Elle a réussi à se débarrasser de toi encore, dit Annie

- Ne le vois pas comme ça, dit Candy, vous pourrez venir me voir en France et on va s'amuser et je vais vous apprendre le français…

- D'accord, dit Annie, mais tu vas nous manquer quand même…

- C'était bien la première fois qu'Eliza admettait que Terry et toi étiez amoureux et alliez vous marier, dit Patty

- Je me demande ce que ça lui a pris d'admettre ça finalement, dit Candy

- Que Terry et toi étiez amoureux ? Dit Annie, toutes les peines du monde !

Elles éclatèrent de rire de bon cœur. Ils accompagnèrent tous Candy à la gare ; Annie, Patty, leurs époux et Albert, qui se tenait un peu à l'écart. Depuis la petite conversation avec Michael, il l'évitait. Elle fit ses adieux à ses amis et monta dans le train avec son mari, vers une vie nouvelle. Une fois à New York, ils allèrent se restaurer dans un petit bistrot avant de monter sur le bateau.

- Mais Candy, dit Michael, on va manger sur le bateau

- Je vais être malade sur le bateau, Michael alors laisse-moi en profiter aussi longtemps que nous sommes sur la terre ferme, dit Candy

Ils prirent place à une table et ils commandèrent à manger. Le propriétaire s'approcha d'eux pour leur dire bonjour.

- Soyez les bienvenus…. Mais… Candy ? Dit-il surpris

Cette dernière le regarda.

- Charlie ? Bonjour ! Dit-elle en souriant

- Bonjour Candy comment vas-tu ? Dit Charlie en la serrant dans ses bras

- Je vais bien, je te présente mon mari, Michael…, dit Candy

- Bonjour, dit Michael…

- Bonjour, dit Charlie en souriant

- Tu n'es plus fâché contre le monde ? Demanda Candy

- Je m'excuse… Qu'est devenue la fille insupportable avec les papillotes… ? Demanda Charlie

- Elle est toujours là en train d'ennuyer tout le monde, dit Candy un peu amère, tu sais qu'elle m'a ensuite harcelée pour l'argent qu'elle avait dépensé sur toi en pensant que tu étais Terry… ?

- Oh… C'est pour ça que tu essayais de faire des fleurs à vendre… Et comment as-tu fait ? Demanda Charlie

- Et bien, Terry a appris par les journalistes que tu étais à Chicago à l'hôpital en te faisant passer pour lui et il m'a envoyé un chèque pour couvrir les frais de tes soins…

- Oh… C'était très généreux de sa part, dit Michael

- Il a dit que Charlie l'avait aidé lorsqu'il était petit et qu'il lui devait bien ça et si utiliser son nom allait le garder hors d'ennuis pour un temps, tant mieux…, dit Candy, c'est pour ça qu'il a payé pour les soins médicaux, il savait que lorsqu'on découvrirait que ce n'était pas lui, mais un imposteur, il y aurait une facture à l'hôpital…

- Ça c'est mon pote Terry ! Je ne savais pas qu'il avait fait ça, il ne me l'a jamais dit…mais il n'aime pas tellement se vanter de ses bienfaits, dit Charlie en souriant.

- Il m'a dit de t'acheter du soda à la fraise avec le reste de l'argent… Mais quand je suis revenue, la police t'avait déjà amené… Ton docteur et moi avons bu le soda…

- Oh zut ! J'ai raté mon soda ! dit Charlie en souriant, maintenant j'ai payé ma dette à la société et je suis hors d'ennuis pour de bon. Je suis marié et père d'un petit garçon… Sam. J'ai épousé Sandra…

- Oh, toutes mes félicitations, dit Candy en souriant

- Elle est derrière, je vais lui dire que tu es là… Tu attends un heureux évènement, fit Charlie

- Oui, dans 3 mois… dit Candy en souriant et touchant son ventre

- Félicitations aussi …

- Merci…

- Tu es en visite à New York avec ton mari ?

- Non, dit Candy, je vais en France pour de bon avec mon mari…

- Oh, dit Charlie en souriant, alors, bonne chance… Je vais chercher Sandra…

- Merci Charlie, dit Candy.

Sandra arriva quelques plus tard avec un petit garçon dans les bras.

- Candy ? Dit-elle en souriant

- Sandra ! Dit Candy en se levant pour l'embrasser, oh c'est bon de te revoir !

Les deux amies s'embrassèrent en riant. Candy prit le petit Sam dans ses bras.

- Salut toi ! Oh tu es mignon comme tout !

Le bébé se mit à rire.

- Candy, dit Sandra, tu vas bien ?

- Oui, je te présente mon mari, Michael, dit Candy

- Enchantée, dit Sandra

- Enchanté, dit Michael, vous avez un très beau bébé !

- Merci. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Demanda Sandra

- Je suis allée à la guerre en France, dit Candy, je suis revenue au mois de septembre que je suis tombée enceinte…

- Oh… dit Sandra en souriant, je vois. Candy, tu étais à la guerre et tu trouvais que faire parti d'une bande était dangereux…

- Je suis allée pour soigner les blessés Sandra, pour aider… C'était ma façon d'essayer d'adoucir l'horreur en soignant les blessés…

- Bien sur Candy, tu es toujours prête à aider les autres…., dit Sandra en souriant et tu avais raison pour moi. J'essaye d'imaginer Sam se revolant dans une bande… Et j'en suis malade…j'ai des nausées

- Peut être que tu attends un autre bébé, dit Candy

- Candy tu es très perspicace, dit Sandra en souriant

- Je suis infirmière, dit Candy avec un sourire

- Je suis enceinte de 3 mois, dit Sandra en souriant

- Félicitations ! Dirent Candy et Michael en même temps

- Merci, dit Sandra

- Comment va ton père ? Et Cookie ?

- Mon père se porte bien, toujours en mer… Et Cookie est maintenant un vrai matelot sur le Seagull, dit Sandra

- Tant mieux, je suis contente pour eux. Tu les salueras de ma part la prochaine foi que tu les vois…

- Ok, dit Sandra

Charlie leur apporta leur repas et ils se mirent à manger. Sandra leva avec le petit pour les laisser manger

- Bon appétit et à tout à l'heure, dit Charlie en partant, je vous vois tout à l'heure

- Bon appétit et je te vois avant ton départ ? Dit Sandra

- Merci Sandra, Charlie

- Merci, dit Michael…

Michael n'avait presque rien dit pendant leur discussion.

- Michael, tu vas bien ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Parce que nous parlions de Terry. Ça ne t'ennuie pas ?

- Non, c'est un ami que vous avez en commun…

- Je ne savais pas que c'était le bistrot de Charlie, je t'assure

- Je sais, chérie. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça dit Michael en souriant.

Terry passait par là en allant au théâtre, il voulait parler à Charlie pour faire des arrangements pour que leurs fils puissent se voir pour jouer ensemble. Dès qu'il entra, il sentit sa presence. Il alla à l'arrière boutique et se cacha pour regarder, il la vit en train de manger avec son mari. Il fut soulagé ou déçu, ils s'étaient réconciliés. Michael aurait été fou de laisser Candy. Il regarda la femme qu'il aimait avec son mari ; il était en train de lui toucher son ventre qui avait maintenant bien grossi et elle riait aux éclats. Charlie le vit et suivit son regard.

- Terry ?

- Charlie, salut… Je vais au théâtre. Alors tu passes ce soir avec Sam ? Demanda Terry

- D'accord… Elle va en France avec son mari, pour de bon…, dit Charlie

- Oh… dit Terry, le cœur déchiré

- Tu l'aimes tant, Terry. Je me demande comment vous n'êtes pas ensemble ?

- Tu sais comment…

- Je veux dire, tout cet amour aurait du gagner… Contre les responsabilités… Dommage que je n'étais pas là, je t'aurai empêché de commettre cette bêtise…

Sandra arrive et entra dans la conversation.

- Candy et toi êtes trop bons pour votre propre bonheur, dit Sandra

- Je te vois ce soir Charlie, dit Terry, je sors par derrière. Au revoir Sandra

- A ce soir Terry, dit Charlie

- Bye Terry, dit Sandra, courage Terry, je sais que ça te fait mal de la voir avec son mari…

- Merci, Sandra dit Terry

Il jeta un dernier regard à la reine de ses pensées et sortit du bistrot par la porte de derrière.

_Une fois dans la vie  
Quelqu'un vole votre coeur  
Et vous changez pour de bon  
Meme lorsque vous devez vous separer  
Vous trouvez qu'il est difficile de partir  
Les sentiments sont toujours là  
Mais une voix a l'interieur te dit  
Que tu ne dois pas t'accrocher _

Alors dit aurevoir

_Oh, je ne peux pas promettre que je ne vais pas pleurer  
Parce que je suis content  
Pour tout ce que nous avons eu_

_Le bon et le mauvais  
Dit aurevoir  
Regarde moi seulement  
Tu sauras que je t'aime toujours autant  
Même si nous devons dire aurevoir  
Où que tu sois…_

« _Au revoir mon amour », dit-il dans sa tête._

Candy et son mari terminèrent leur repas. Avant de partir, Charlie et Sandra vinrent leur dire au revoir. Ils serrèrent Candy dans leurs bras à tour de rôle.

- Bonne chance Candy. Et continue ton travail, tu es une excellente infirmière…

- Merci Charlie, au revoir et embrasse le petit Sam pour moi…

- Au revoir Candy dit Sandra, reviens nous voir avec ton bébé… J'aimerai beaucoup le voir…

- D'accord, dit Candy en souriant

- Michael… Au revoir et bonne chance. Ne la laisse pas s'échapper, c'est une très bonne femme… dit Charlie

- Je le sais dit Michael, pince-sans-rire…

- Bonne chance Michael, dit Sandra

- Au revoir Sandra dit Michael

Candy et Michael allèrent au port prendre le bateau pour la France.

- J'espère que la mer sera calme, dit Michael

- Moi aussi, dit Candy

- Je serai là avec toi tout au long du voyage, ma chérie tout ira bien…

Michael se sentait tout à coup plus sûr de lui. Il allait en France avec la femme qu'il aimait, loin de Terry, celui qu'elle aimait toujours. Car pour que la voix de Terry la réveille, elle devait vouloir absolument le voir et il devait lui avoir dit des mots d'amour et tendres pour la faire revenir. Et elle avait toujours cet éclat et un langage de corps, lorsqu'elle parlait de lui… Mais Archie avait raison, elle était sa femme, elle l'avait choisi, lui… Et il n'avait aucune intention de la laisser partir. Il l'aimait à la folie.

Chez les Grandchester, Mme Marlowe essayait de convaincre Susanna d'aller voir un psychiatre. Karen aussi était là.

- Mais maman, je vais bien…, dit Susanna

- Non, dit Mme Marlowe, Susanna, c'est juste pour parler, c'est tout…

- Parler de quoi… ? Demanda Susanna

- Karen, dit Mme Marlowe, essaye toi, peut être qu'elle va t'écouter….

Mme Marlowe sortit de la pièce pour aller voir son petit-fils.

- Susanna, dit Karen, écoute, je sais que tu crois que tout va bien, mais…

- Karen, tout ce que je veux c'est mon mari… Où est le mal ?

- Le mal est que tu le veux intimement et il doit penser à une autre, ce n'est pas normal…

- Mais il le faisait avant ! C'est depuis qu'il est revenu de la guerre… C'est à cause de Candy ! La maudite ! Elle ne peut pas nous laisser tranquille ?

- Susanna, Candy n'a rien à voir la dedans…

- Non, elle a tout à avoir, elle était à la guerre avec lui ! C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas venu voir le bébé… Il voulait rester avec elle ! C'est pour ça qu'il voulait aller à la guerre… !

- Il ne savait pas qu'elle serait là-bas…

- Je n'en suis pas si sure…

- Susanna, tu sais que si Candy voulait avoir Terry, tout ce qu'elle a faire c'est le lui dire et il sortirait d'ici à la quatrième vitesse ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je veux dire que tu dois cesser de blâmer Candy pour tout. Elle t'a laissé l'homme qu'elle aimait… Elle est mariée et elle va avoir un bébé….

- C'est peut être celui de Terry… Je ne crois pas à ses airs de sainte-nitouche…

- Tu vois ce que je veux dire… ? Tu dois parler à quelqu'un…

- Non !

Karen soupira et laissa tomber. Elle se rendit au théâtre pour les répétitions et elle alla voir Terry.

- Salut Terry…

- Karen, ça va ?

- Oui, mais ta femme…

- Quoi encore ?

- Depuis ton retour, tu l'ignores…

- Et après ?

- Et après, elle refuse de se rendre à l'évidence… Elle est folle de toi. Elle croit que tu refuses d'être avec elle à cause de Candy….

Terry ne répondit pas. Susanna n'avait pas tort.

- Terry, dit Karen, elle a raison, c'est à cause de Candy ?

- Karen, tu dois savoir que sans Candy, il n'y aurait pas eu d'enfant…. Je ne veux plus vivre dans le mensonge…

- Tu ne veux plus de remplaçante parce que tu as eu l'original, tu veux dire ! Oh Terry !

- J'ai eu tort de le faire la première fois…

- Tu as eu tort de le faire avec Candy ! Dit Karen outrée

- Je ne l'ai pas fait avec Candy, Karen…

- Mais alors, pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai simplement décidé de ne plus vivre dans le mensonge, c'est simple… Je vais lui parler. Merci Karen. Tu as été une bonne amie pour elle.

- De rien, au début, je me sentais un peu coupable d'avoir eu le rôle de Juliette après son accident…

- Mais vous êtes devenues amies… Allons travailler Karen…

Le soir en rentrant chez lui, il trouva sa femme au salon en train de l'attendre.

- Susanna, bonsoir, ça va ?

- Terry, dit-elle avec un beau sourire, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Terry la regarda. Pourquoi avait-il été puni de la sorte ? Elle était gentille, mais il n'éprouvait rien pour elle. Elle ne lui avait même pas manqué pendant la guerre…

- Susanna, il ne fallait pas m'attendre…

- J'aime t'attendre Terry, tu le sais…

- Susanna…

- Je t'aime Terry, je t'aime tellement… Pourquoi tu ne veux plus être avec moi ?

- Susanna, ce n'était pas loyal, tu mérites mieux…

- Mais… Je m'en fiche…

- Tu veux venir avec moi chez le psychiatre ? Je dois lui parler…

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, allons-y ensemble…

- Si tu viens avec moi, d'accord. Si ça peut aider notre couple… Tant mieux

- Maintenant, tu viens en haut avec moi, on va voir Richard pour lui conter une histoire….

- Ok, dit-elle en souriant

Terry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Aller avec elle, était peut être la seule façon de l'amener chez le psychiatre. Et une session, lui ferait du bien aussi. Le couple Grandchester se mit donc à aller régulièrement chez le psychiatre parler de leur vie, leur enfance, leur vie de couple. Ils avaient beaucoup de pain sur la planche.

Sur le pont du bateau, il y avait tu brouillard et Candy faisait une petite marche. Elle pensait à une autre soirée brumeuse, lorsqu'elle avait rencontré un garçon impossible qui se moquait de ses taches de rousseur… mais elle avait vu ses larmes et elle voulait le réconforter. En quelque sorte, elle l'avait réconforté, parce qu'il ne pleurait plus, il riait.

Si je reste, je serai sur ton chemin

Alors, je pars, mais je sais

Je penserai a toi tout le temps

Rien n'est trop beau pour durer pour toujours

Les situations parfaites doivent aller mal

Mais ça ne m'a jamais empêché

De vouloir plus pour plus longtemps

Quand j'y pense, j'aurai pu faire les choses autrement

Avoir quelques moments avec toi, qui sait ?

Mais prendre du temps pour comprendre l'homme

Maintenant au moins je sais que je le connaissais bien

N'était-ce pas bon, n'était-ce pas bien

N'est-ce pas de la folie, il ne peut pas être a moi ?

Mais a la fin, il a besoin d'un plus qu'avant

Prendre ses responsabilités et faire son devoir

Je t'aurai empêché de faire de son devoir

Je le connais si bien

Personne dans la vie n'est avec nous pour toujours

Personne n'est complètement de ton coté

J'ai cru que j'aurai pu changer ma vie pour être avec lui

Mais l'écart entre nous est toujours trop grand

Quand j'y pense, j'aurai pu faire les choses différemment

Savoir tout sur lui avant de tomber

Mais j'étais si jeune à l'époque

Ne savais-je pas comment ça allait se terminer ?

On ne faisait que se manquer

Si je le savais depuis le début

Pour quoi est-ce que je suis bouleversée ?

Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il serait facile de ne pas être avec lui

Mais je ne savais pas que ça serait pire que la torture

N'est-ce pas de la folie, il ne peut pas être a moi ?

Coincé avec un devoir indésirable, il est misérable

Peut être que la progéniture est un rayon de soleil

Ça m'a prit du temps pour le comprendre

Des souvenirs doux-amers

C'est tout ce que je prends avec moi

Alors aurevoir, ne pleure pas s'il te plait

Nous savons tous les deux ce que nous devons faire

J'espère que la vie te traite bien

Et j'espère que tu auras tout ce dont tu rêves

Et je te souhaite la joie et le bonheur

Mais pardessus tout, je te souhaite l'amour

Aurevoir mon amour, je vais t'aimer pour toujours

Candy pleurait en pensant à Terry. Elle avait cru avoir senti sa présence quand elle était au restaurant de Charlie, mais elle ne voulait pas commencer à le chercher du regard devant Michael, après tout ce qu'ils venaient de vivre ensemble. Alors, elle était sur le pont du bateau, dans le brouillard, entrain de penser à Terry, l'amour de sa vie pour toujours.

_« Aurevoir mon amour, je t'aimerai pour toujours », dit-elle dans sa tête. _


	18. Chapter 18

**_C'EST FINI…_**

**_Chapitre 18_**

**_« C'est la vie… »_**

Candy habitait à Paris, dans l'appartement qu'ils avaient pendant la guerre. Le pays était en train de se remettre de l'horrible guerre et la population bien que triste d'avoir perdu tant d'hommes, était très heureuse ne plus entendre les coups de feu et les tirs de mortiers ou le bruit des obus qui explosaient. Candy s'efforçait à parler français, mais elle parlait toujours en anglais avec Michael. Elle ne faisait rien, Michael avait une femme de ménage qui s'occupait de tout. Lui, continuait à travailler à l'hôpital et il évitait de travailler la nuit au cas ou sa femme aurait besoin de lui. Il ne voulait pas la laisser seule. La femme de ménage ne partait que lorsque lui revenait à la maison. Candy se sentait parfois seule mais la famille de Michael était là et la soutenait et l'encourageait. Candy avait hâte d'avoir son bébé, au moins elle sera moins seule pendant la journée. Parfois elle se demandait ce que sa vie aurait été si elle avait épousé Terry… Elle aurait combien d'enfants ? Il avait déjà un petit garçon avec Susanna… Combien voulait-il en avoir ? Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux et elle les essuya. Elle avait beau se dire que Terry était son passé, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher sa tête à penser à ce qui aurait pu être, si elle avait choisi de rester avec après l'accident. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle se demandait ce qui lui était passé par la tête de mettre les désirs d'une autre avant les siens… Non, elle devait penser à son bébé, à son mari, même si elle sentait que sa vie était incomplète. Mais elle avait cru que tout allait bien avec Michael, jusqu'à ce jour-là à frontière allemande avec Terry; ce douanier les avait forcé à s'embrasser et elle n'avait jamais éprouvé ce qu'elle avait senti pendant ce baiser improvisé, inattendu et par hasard… Elle avait le souvenir du baiser volé comme magnifique, mais ce qu'elle avait éprouvé pendant ce deuxième baiser avec Terry était plus merveilleux que le rêve… Et elle n'avait jamais et elle n'avait plus jamais éprouvé ça. Ce baiser avait était fantastique mais il avait aussi été un désastre, car elle s'était rendue compte de ce qu'elle ratait avec Terry. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas voulu en parler avec lui après… Il était le mari de Susanna et c'est elle qui maintenant, en profitait de la joie d'être sa femme et la mère de son fils.

Candy était loin de se douter que ce n'était pas le cas. Que comme elle, depuis le baiser forcé de l'Allemagne, Terry avait remis toute sa vie en question… Terry avait décidé de ne plus vivre dans le mensonge, de ne plus être avec sa femme, parce qu'il pensait à celle qu'il aimait vraiment. Il allait avec Susanna chez le psychiatre et ils eurent des séances individuelles pendant des mois. A la fin, Susanna finit par accepter la situation. Terry préférait l'abstinence au lieu d'imaginer Candy à sa place. Il ne voulait plus se servir d'elle pour satisfaire ses besoins. Elle devint un peu amer avec lui mais faisait bonne figure devant le petit. Terry se disait que s'il avait été plus mûr et plus mature, il n'aurait pas cédé à la pression de Mme Marlowe, car il était maintenant lié à une femme qu'il n'aimera jamais… Le petit Richard était la seule chose de positive dans toute cette histoire. Et même ça c'était à cause de Candy, c'est son visage qu'il avait vu à la place de celui de Susanna… Oh mon dieu ! Quelle folie ! Enfin, ça ne se répétera plus… Au grand désarroi de Susanna …

Le temps passa et Candy était à terme. Michael avait essayé de ne pas être de garde mais il devait l'être au moins une fois par mois. Candy devait donc se rendre à l'hôpital, seule. Michael sera désolé de travailler ce soir-là. Au moins c'est un docteur, il sera à l'hôpital. Elle réussit à trouver un taxi et elle arriva à l'hôpital. Les infirmières la reconnurent et s'empressèrent pour l'aider. Elles appelèrent Michael qui courut au chevet de sa femme.

- Melle Casse-cou, il fallait que tu choisisses ce soir…

- C'est pas moi, c'est ton enfant, dit Candy, je suis contente que tu sois médecin, imagine si tu étais gardien de nuit quelque part…

Michael éclata de rire et resta avec sa femme jusqu'à l'accouchement. Ce fut une très belle petite fille, blonde comme sa mère et son père et elle avait même les taches de rousseur sur le nez !

- Oh Candy, elle est parfaite, dit Michael avec des larmes aux yeux, elle te ressemble tellement, elle a même les yeux verts…

Candy sourit faiblement, elle était épuisée. Elle avait passé une nuit blanche et elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose ; dormir. Mais pas avant d'avoir embrassé sa petite fille et trouver un nom pour elle.

- Tu as pensé à un nom ? Demanda Michael…

- J'ai pensé à une chose, dit candy

- Vas-y…

- Le monde est en train de se remettre de la guerre, et il espère avoir la vie en rose à partir de maintenant, alors j'ai pensé à « Rosemonde »…

- Rosemonde… C'est joli

- Et bien sur pour son deuxième prénom, quoi de mieux que la version féminine du prénom de son père ?

- Rosemonde Michelle Durand… Tu n'as pas remarqué une autre chose de spéciale… ?

- Quoi ?

- Quel jour sommes-nous aujourd'hui ?

- Le… Oh mon Dieu !

- Alors on va ajouter ton prénom, Rosemonde Candice Michelle Durand, parce qu'elle est née le jour de ton anniversaire…

- Merci Michael, dit Candy avec des larmes de joie

- Non, merci à toi pour cette belle petite fille….

Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres longuement. Ensuite elle était tellement fatiguée après tout ce travail, qu'elle s'endormit. Michael resta près d'elle.

Le temps passa et à Chicago, Patricia mit au monde une petite fille ; Caroline. Elle était folle de joie. Elle aurait tant voulu que Candy soit là avec elle.

Eliza, depuis les ragots qu'elle avait colporté avait des problèmes avec son mari. Il ne comprenait pas qu'elle ait pris autant de plaisir à dire des vérités mensongères sur Candy et Terry à Michael. Elle essaya de se racheter en s'occupant plus de sa petite fille, Elizabeth et de son mari.

Daniel et sa femme avaient un autre enfant une fille cette fois-ci, Annabelle, le premier était un garçon, Daniel Jr.

Albert s'était finalement marié et ne tarda pas non plus à faire une famille. Il eut un fils William et une fille, Marie-Rose. Cette fois-ci, il était sûr que Candy était hors limite… Elle était sur un autre continent, mariée avec sa propre famille.

Annie était aussi enceinte, mais elle ne t'avait dit à personne car elle était un peu gênée d'être enceinte si tôt après Anthony… Son mari garda le secret jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus possible de le faire. Elle eut une petite fille qu'elle appela Nina, qui avait des cheveux noirs comme les siens.

Terry avait publié son recueil de poèmes. Il n'avait pas mentionné le nom de sa bien aimée. Il l'appelait « la reine de ses pensées » c'était d'ailleurs le titre du livre et l'auteur était, Tony Georges Gorman. Ce fut un best seller car tous les poèmes étaient si touchants et si pleins d'amour. Ils parlaient le leur rencontre, le temps ensemble, leur séparation, leurs retrouvailles, leur séparation et leurs retrouvailles à la guerre, et leur séparation définitive cette fois-ci. C'était au sens figuré et très poétique. Ça pouvait parler de n'importe qui, car la façon qu'il avait rédigé ses poèmes toute personne amoureuse se reconnaissait dedans. Mais en écrivant et publiant ces pensées les plus profondes et les plus intimes, il envoyait un message a quelqu'un, à la reine de ses pensées… Il espérait qu'elle lirait le livre et qu'elle comprendrait qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Mais elle habitait en France maintenant, et son livre prendra peut être quelques années pour être publiés en France… Soit, mais son message était parti et il arriverait à destination tôt ou tard.

Susanna ne savait pas que Terry avait publié un recueil de poèmes qu'il avait écrit sur Candy, sinon, elle aurait eu une raison de plus de détester sa rivale. Cette rivale qui lui avait laissé le champ libre mais qui ne semblait pas pouvoir disparaître de leur vie.

L'auteur Tony Georges Gorman était un inconnu. Les critiques furent plus qu'élogieuses. Certains soupçonnaient que c'était un pseudonyme, mais il ne pouvait en être certain. Avec la fin de la guerre, le monde avait besoin d'amour, le livre de recueil fut traduit en plusieurs langues dont le français et il fut publié en France, aussi.

Ce dont le monde a besoin maintenant,

C'est de l'amour, le tender amour  
C'est la seule chose qu'il y a trop peu  
Ce dont le monde a besoin maintenant,

C'est l'amour, le tendre amour  
Pas seulement pour certain, mais pour tout le monde

Seigneur, nous n'avons besoin d'une autre montagne  
Il y a assez de montagnes et de collines a grimper

Il y a assez d'océan et des fleuves à traverser

Il y en aura assez jusqu'à la fin des temps

Seigneur, nous n'avons pas besoin d'une autre prairie

Il y a assez de champs de maïs et de blé qui poussent

Il y a assez de rayons de soleil et de la lune pour éclairer

Alors écoute Seigneur, si tu veux le savoir  
S'il y avait plus d'amour dans le monde

Cette guerre horrible, dont nous sommes entrain de nous remettre,

N'aurait jamais eu lieu

Le bain de sang, aurait pu être évité

Les jeunes garçons auraient été inquiets à propos de leur soirée dansante

Au lieu de penser comment se tuer

Avec le visage de l'ennemi

Alors reconstruisons notre monde merveilleux

Que Dieu nous a, aimablement donné

Mais que nous détruisons, sans aucune arrière pensée

Rien que pour satisfaire nos ambitions égoïstes

Alors oui, jamais des paroles plus vraies n'ont été prononcées ;

Ce dont le monde a besoin, c'est l'amour, le tendre amour

C'est la seule chose qu'il y a trop peu

Les années passèrent et les enfants grandirent. Michael avait hérité d'un château dans la Loire de la part de son parain. Le château venait avec le titre de comte… Le Comte de Montour avait maintenant une petite fortune. Sa femme et sa fille qui ressemblait plus à deux sœurs que à une mère et sa fille habitaient avec lui. Ils étaient heureux et ils vivaient en harmonie. Mais il y avait un nuage noir ; sa santé s'était détériorée ; une vieille blessure de guerre s'était transformée en une plaie qui ne finissait pas depuis quelques années. Ce n'était la faute de personne, mais les mauvaises conditions sanitaires de guerre. Cette guerre horrible avait des répercussions à long terme. Il n'était pas le seul, beaucoup se sont retrouvés mal des années après. On dit qu'il avait été exposé à un gaz toxique qu'avaient laissé échapper les Allemand sur les prisonniers de guerre. Certains n'ont rien eu mais d'autres n'ont pas été aussi chanceux. Sa femme, le cœur brisé, s'en occupait tous le jours. Elle était infirmière, elle n'avait peut être plus exercé son métier depuis un temps, mais elle s'occupait de son mari comme il faut.

- Candy, dit Michael, merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi

- Michael, ne soit pas ridicule, tu es mon mari

- Je suis désolé… J'étais incapable de te faire un autre enfant…

- Michael, Rosemonde est magnifique, nous avons un enfant

- J'aurai voulu avoir un fils, pour lui laisser mon titre de comte…

- Tu le laisseras à ta fille, dit Candy en souriant

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi… dit-il, quand je suis allé en ville chercher mes journaux, j'ai vu un livre, un recueil de poèmes écrit par un américain il est intitulé « La reine de mes pensées »

Candy sursauta. « La reine de mes pensées » ? C'était un des surnoms de Terry pour elle, le plus récent car il le lui avait dit quand il croyait qu'elle ne l'entendait pas, quand il la suppliait de revenir…

- Quel beau titre, dit Candy en souriant

- N'est-ce pas ? Dit Michael en souriant en lui donnant le livre

- Merci, Michael

Candy ouvrit le livre et lut la dédicace au début du livre ;

_« Pour toi mon amour, j'espère que ça te rendra heureuse. Pour toujours… »_

Candy se sentit toute drôle, elle crut entendre la voix de Terry lui parler. Elle regarda le nom de l'auteur ; Tony Georges Gorman, TGG… Terrence Graham Grandchester…

_« Oh mon Dieu ! Terry ! » Se dit-elle dans sa tête. _

- Merci Michael, je vais lire ça pendant mon temps libre…

- De rien mon amour. Rosemonde est de retour ?

- Elle devrait revenir bientôt…

- Je pensais l'envoyer en Angleterre à l'internat

- En Angleterre ? Pourquoi ?

- Pour son anglais, bien sur

- Mais elle parle parfaitement l'anglais…

- Je sais, mais, je veux qu'elle soit plus raffinée… J'ai lu que le Collège St. Paul à Londres était bien…

- Le Collège Royale de St.Paul ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

- Non, il a très bonne réputation maintenant…

- Maintenant ?

- Oui, les sœurs sont moins sévères sur les punitions ; ils n'enferment plus les enfants dans le grenier ou le donjon…

- Mais… Le programme a changé ?

- Oui, maintenant il y a les branches d'options… On sort de là avec ce que l'on veut faire à l'université… Elle veut toujours devenir docteur ?

- Oui… Mais me séparer de ma fille

- Candy, tu finiras par t'en séparer un jour…

- Et toi ? Tu n'as pas longtemps à vivre, tu veux vraiment te séparer de ta fille ?

- Candy, elle aura besoin de s'occuper l'esprit quand je ne serai plus là. Rester ici va lui rappeler des souvenirs douloureux… Et toi tu voudras certainement aller en Amérique voir tes amis…

- Oui, mais…

- Et elle veut y aller, toutes ses amies sont là-bas…

- D'accord alors, si c'est ce qu'elle veut…, dit Candy tristement

- Candy, ne sois pas triste. La vie continue, même quand je ne serai plus là… Tu es trop jeune pour rester seule. Je ne t'en voudrais pas…

- Michael ne parles pas ainsi, s'il te plait…

- Candy, je me suis habitué à l'idée de mourir… Je suis prêt….

Ils entendirent le bruit de la porte. Rosemonde était de retour. Elle courut en montant les escaliers deux par deux et arriva toute essoufflée dans la chambre de ses parents.

- Maman ! Papa ! Bonjour ! Dit-elle joyeusement

Elle courut vers sa mère et lui sauta au cou ; elle courut vers son père et elle fit la même chose. Elle portait son uniforme et se cheveux blonds étaient ondules et tombaient sur ses épaules et allaient jusqu'au milieu du dos. Elle était le portrait craché de sa mère.

- Maman, Papa t'a dit pour l'Angleterre ? Demanda-t-elle

- Oui…, dit Candy

- C'est la même école que toi !

- Je sais, mais…

- S'il te plait maman… Je voudrais tant aller en Angleterre …

- Mais l'internat…

- Je vais m'y adapter, tu sais que je m'adapte à toutes les situations… Et Papa est d'accord…

Candy regarda sa fille et secoua la tête. Elle était si pleine de vie, elle se revit à cet âge au collège… Mais le collège lui rappelait aussi Terry…

- Tu peux venir avec moi…, dit Rosemonde et t'assurer que tout va bien…

- D'accord, chérie puisque tu le veux…, dit Candy lasse

- Merci Maman ! Dit-elle en se jetant à son cou toute heureuse

- Tu es sure que ce n'est pas pour Anthony Cornwell que tu veux y aller ?

- Anthony qui ?

- Allons, dit Candy, je sais que tu l'aimes bien…

- Maman, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles…

Candy ne dit rien. Elle sourit, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de se séparer de sa fille. Elle laissa Michael avec sa fille et alla au salon lire le livre des poèmes. Elle reconnut son histoire, « leur histoire » la rencontre sur le bateau, le collège tout y était ! TGG ; il avait gardé les initiales au cas où elle ne reconnaîtrait pas l'auteur… Mais rien qu'avec le titre et la dédicace, Candy savait que ce livre était pour elle. Terry lui avait envoyé un message, qu'il l'aimait, qu'il l'aimerait pour toujours…

« Oh Terry dit-elle dans sa tête, je t'aime aussi, mais tu ne le sauras jamais… »

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. La vie n'était pas juste. Michael était en train de mourir à petit feu, elle allait bientôt se retrouver veuve… Et seule.

Elle accompagna sa fille en Angleterre avec Michael, il était dans un fauteuil roulant. Ils en profitèrent pour se promener ensemble à Londres pour quelques jours. Candy fut foudroyée de souvenirs, le cachot, le chambre des méditation, Terry…Candy fit faire le tour a Michael. Sœur Margaret était maintenant, la mère Margaret. Elle était très heureuse de voir Candy et son mari et d'avoir leur fille dans son école.

- Candy ! Dit la mère Margaret en l'étreignant, comme c'est bon de te revoir ! Tu n'as pas changé du tout !

- Je suis Rosemonde, la fille de Candy…

- Oh…mais, dit la mère Margaret en souriant, elle te ressemble tellement

- Bonjour Mère Margaret, dit Candy en l'étreignant, c'est bon de vous revoir ! Voici mon mari, Michael

- Bonjours, Mère Margaret, Candy a toujours parler de vous avec respect…

- M. Durant, je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance… c'est bon de voir nos anciens élèves amener leurs enfants ici…

- C'est grâce à vous, dit Candy, vous étiez très gentille avec nous

- Tu étais une difficile, Candy, dit Mère Margaret en souriant

Ils parlèrent du bon vieux temps et ils amenèrent Rosemonde dans sa chambre. Dans le couloir, ils rencontrèrent d'autres étudiants, dont Caroline, la fille de Patty, et Nina, la fille d'Annie.

- Rosemonde ! Dirent-elles en criant

- Caroline, Nina ! Dit Rosemonde en courant vers elles pour les embrasser

Les jeunes filles étaient entrain de crier et de rire. Ensuite, elles allèrent embrasser Candy et Michael. Elles amenèrent Rosemonde dans sa chambre, et elles parlèrent pendant un petit moment. Ensuite Candy et Michael devaient partir.

- Rosemonde, nous devons partir, chérie, dit Candy

- Ok, maman, papa. Ça va aller, je vais bien…

- D'accord, dit Michael, je veux que tu sois heureuse…

- Je le suis, papa, dit Rosemonde en le serrant fort contre lui, ne t'en fais pas pour moi…

- Aurevoir, chérie, dit Candy en le serrant contre elle

- Aurevoir maman…

- Aurevoir tante Candy, aurevoir oncle Michael, dirent Caroline et Nina

- Aurevoir, dit Candy

- Aurevoir les fille, dit Michael, soyez sages

Candy et Michael prirent le bateau pour la France. Elle était triste d'être sans sa fille, mais elle avait Michael et elle passa le maximum de temps avec lui.

Rosemonde était contente d'être en Angleterre et à l'internat. Il faut aussi dire que tous ses cousins étaient là aussi, c'est une des raisons pour laquelle Rosemonde voulait tant être à St. Paul. Avec la fille d'Annie et de Patty, elles avaient leur groupe… Elizabeth Preston, la fille d'Eliza, ne l'aimait pas du tout. C'était peut être dans le sang.

Rosemonde avait un petit faible pour Anthony Cornwell, mais elle ne voulait pas que sa mère le sache, car elle risquait de le dire à tante Annie qui allait le dire à son fils… Anthony était tellement charmant, mais c'est à peine s'il la regardait. Elle était heureuse d'être quand même, retrouver Caroline sa meilleure amie.

- Rosemonde, c'est superbe ! Mais on aurait du nous mettre dans la même chambre… dit Caroline

- Je sais, mais si on était dans le même chambre, on dormirait pas dit Rosemonde en riant

- Sans blague dit Nina

Rosemonde alla sur la colline retrouvée dont sa mère parlait tant. Elle essayait d'imaginer sa mère à son âge… Elle pensa à Anthony et elle imaginait qu'elle lui parlait…

- Oh Anthony, comme tu es charmant et mignon dit-elle à voix haute

- En tout cas si tu me dis ça, je vais fuir à la quatrième vitesse ! Dit une voix

- Anthony ?

- Non, désolé, je ne suis pas ce ringard !

- Anthony n'est pas un ringard ! Et c'est très impoli d'écouter la conversation des gens !

Le jeune homme était sur l'arbre et descendit. Il avait de grands yeux bleus et des cheveux brun foncés un peu longs… Il avait un sourire moqueur.

- Alors il ne fallait pas parler à haute voix…, dit-il

- Je croyais que j'étais seule, dit Rosemonde

- Il faut toujours surveiller les lieux si tu veux t'humilier de la sorte pour ce ringard…

- Anthony n'est pas un ringard !

- Les murs ont des oreilles et les fenêtres ont des yeux…

- Il n'y a pas de mur…

- Mais le vent peut prendre tes paroles et les amener là où elles ne sont pas destinées pour te créer des ennuis…

Rosemonde le regarda étonnée, il avait l'air poétique tout à coup.

- Tu es la nouvelle qui vient de France ? Demanda-t-il

- Comment tu le sais… ?

- Je peux sentir ton accent français… Et ton nez, tes taches de rousseur… C'est marrant et mignon…

- Marrant ? Mes taches de rousseur sont marrantes ? Est-ce ton idée de flirt ?

- Qui te dis que je flirte avec toi ? Tu te surestimes ma chère française… Je ne suis pas ton ringard…, dit-il d'un ton moqueur

- Espèce de goujat ! Anthony est mille fois mieux que toi ! Dit-elle en colère

- Le dandy blond mieux que moi ? Laisse-moi rire ! Tu n'as aucun goût ma chère française… Je parie que tu ne pourras cesser de penser à moi après cette rencontre, je suis irrésistible

- La modestie, monsieur c'est une vertu !

- La charité bien ordonnée commence par sois même… Je te laisse petite française…_Le soleil t'a donné le plus beau des cadeau en mettant des taches de rousseur sur ton joli nez (En français dans le texte)_

- Tu connais le français…

- Je peux te donner des leçons d'anglais, si tu veux

- Je n'ai pas besoin de leçon d'anglais ; ma mère est américaine !

- Je peux te t'enseigner l'accent britannique…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon accent ?

- A part le fond français ? Tout !

- _Tu n'es qu'un petit anglais sans manière !!! (en français, dans le texte) _

- _Et moi j'adore ton accent français !!! (en français, dans le texte) _aurevoir, petite fille française… a tout a l'heure…

Il s'en alla en laissant Rosemonde un peu perplexe. Qui était ce mystérieux jeune homme ? Mais… Non, Anthony… Mais… Oh… Elle retourna dans sa chambre plus confuse que jamais… Elle écrivit une longue lettre à son père lui racontant ses journées et elle lui parla aussi du mystérieux jeune homme. Elle savait que son père n'avait pas beaucoup à vivre, elle voulait lui raconter sa vie dans les moindres détails. C'était comme un journal qu'elle racontait jour par jour.

Candy était en France avec Michael dont la santé se détériorait d'avantage. Il aimait recevoir les lettres de sa fille et de la savoir aussi heureuse. Ses jours étaient comptés. Rosemonde vint le voir peu avant sa mort. Elle était dévastée. C'était aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles, voulait être à l'internat, comme ça elle n'allait pas penser à son père constamment dans le château. Toute la famille de Michael était là et lui avait déjà dit au revoir.

Candy était en pleurs au chevet de son mari. Elle maudit cette guerre pour la millième fois, ces conséquences étaient terribles.

- Candy, je t'aime, dit-il faiblement

- Je t'aime aussi, mon amour, je t'aime tant

- Candy… Soit heureuse, promets-moi que tu seras heureuse…

Candy eut l'impression d'entendre Terry lui dire ces paroles sur les escaliers de l'hôpital.

- Je te le promets Michael, ne te fatigue pas…

- Oh, c'est la fin, je peux le sentir. Rosemonde…

- Oui papa, dit la jeune fille en larmes

- Je t'aime ma petite fille, ne l'oublie pas. Et si maman a un autre mari, tu peux l'aimer aussi, je ne serai pas fâché… D'accord ?

- Oh papa ! Dit Rosemonde en pleurant sur lui…

- Maman, papa, tout le monde…aurevoir, dit Michael

La mère de Michael pleurait sur lui et ses sœurs étaient dans les bras de leur père et elles pleuraient.

- Candy…, dit Michael

- Oui…

- Adieu… Mon amour…

Et il expira. Candy éclata en sanglots et sa fille vint se jeter dans ses bras et elles pleurèrent ensemble la perte de l'homme qu'elles aimaient.

Michael fut enterré deux jours après, les membres de sa famille étaient présents. Candy fut inconsolable pendant des jours. Ses amies lui suggérèrent qu'elle vienne les rendre visite. Candy décida de partir en croisière autour du monde, peut être que la douleur allait s'atténuer…

Rosemonde retourna à l'école et se lança à corps perdu dans le travail. Elle ne riait presque plus et elle ne faisait que travailler. Ses amis essayèrent de la consoler, en vain. Elle n'allait plus dehors, non plus. Elle passait son temps à pleurer son père quand elle était seule. Un soir elle entendit du bruit à sa fenêtre, c'était le jeune homme de la colline.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Laisse-moi tranquille ! Que fais-tu dans ma chambre ? Demanda-t-elle en larmes

- Je suis venu te présenter mes condoléances et de dire que je sais ce que tu ressens…, dit-il

- Comment ?

- J'ai perdu ma mère l'année dernière… Tu as l'impression que la douleur va te tuer, mais le temps passe la douleur est toujours là et tu ne meurs pas…

- Mais il était si jeune…

- Ma mère aussi était jeune…

- Ça fait mal, ça fait trop mal ! Oh papa, pourquoi nous as-tu quitté ? Dit-elle en éclatant en sanglots

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Rosemonde pleura contre sa poitrine. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit, sans la lâcher et elle finit par s'endormir. Il la posa délicatement sur le lit et quitta la chambre.

Candy était en croisière et elle essayait de s'amuser. Mais le nuage de tristesse continuait à la suivre partout. Michael… Ce n'était pas juste, il était si jeune ! Il y avait des bals masqués, mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le courage de danser. Mais à la longue, elle s'habitua à la douleur. Michael… Elle pensait à lui tous les jours, comme elle pensait à Anthony à la douleur de sa perte, et à Terry… Elle pensa au livre qu'il avait écrit plein de poèmes pour elle. Ce livre qui avait été publié il y a plusieurs années mais que Michael lui avait donné peu avant sa mort… Comme s'il voulait lui donner de l'espoir.

Terrence Grandchester revenait du théâtre. Il était maintenant le manager de la troupe Stratford. Il était veuf depuis un an et son fils était à l'école en Angleterre. Il trouvait la maison vide et dépourvue de vie. Il décida de vendre cette maison qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs douloureux et désagréables. La maison de Susanna, il voulait effacer toute trace du passé. Sa santé fragile, qui s'était détériorée avec la naissance de son fils, n'était jamais revenue. Elle avait fini par s'éteindre un beau matin dans le calme. Terry était soulagé qu'elle ne souffrirait plus désormais.

Son fils avait été très bouleversé. Il avait vu que ses parents ne s'aimaient pas. Parfois il les entendait se chamailler. Elle parlait toujours « d'Elle » ; qu'il ne l'aimait pas à cause « d'Elle », maudite « Elle ». Il se mit à détester aussi « Elle » sans savoir qui c'était, si elle empêchait sa mère d'être heureuse avec son père, « Elle » devait être un monstre. Mais pourquoi est-ce que son père aimait un monstre ? Il avait essayé de demander à son père qui était « Elle », mais il lui avait dit que ça ne le concernait pas, que c'était les choses de grandes personnes.

- Papa, c'est qui « Elle » ? Demanda son fils

- Tu n'as pas a te soucier de ça, mon fils

- Mais maman parlait toujours « d'Elle » en mauvais terme…

- Richard, je t'assure que ce n'est pas ton problème. Je m'en occupe…

- Tu n'aimes pas maman, pourquoi l'as-tu épouser alors ? Tu l'avais mise dans l'ennuie ?

- Richard, s'il te plait, pas maintenant

- C'est toujours la même chose avec toi, tu ne me dis jamais rien ! Et tu fais pleurer maman ! Je te déteste ! Dit Richard en sortant de la salle.

Il alla prendre sa mère dans ses bras ; elle pleurait.

- Ne t'en fait pas maman, je serai toujours avec toi

- Merci chéri, dit Susanna en pleurant

Terry regardait la scène, impuissant. Il avait essayé d'aimer Susanna, mais il n'a pas pu. Il n'aimait qu'une seule femme…

Susanna n'était plus, maintenant et son fils le détestait.

L'avenir lui semblait vide et imprévisible. Il n'avait aucun problème financier, il avait écrit plusieurs pièces et plusieurs livres sous son vrai nom mais aussi sous son pseudonyme. Il dirigeait maintenant le théâtre. Robert Hathaway qui dirigeait la troupe avant, avait perdu sa femme dans un accident il y a presque 5 et il y a 3 ans il s'est mis à courtiser Eleonor Baker et il l'avait épousée. Hathaway était devenu son beau-père… Terry était heureux pour sa mère, elle avait besoin que quelqu'un fasse d'elle enfin une femme honnête, ce n'était pas trop tôt !

Il avait un appartement depuis quelque temps où il aimait se recueillir seul et écrire à sa guise. Il décida d'y habiter en attendant d'acheter une maison. Il voulait que son fils soit avec lui, pour qu'il puisse choisir ensemble. Mais son fils était fâché contre lui, et le blâmait pour la tristesse de sa mère, c'est pour ça qu'il était à l'internat.

- Je veux seulement m'éloigner de toi ! Dit Richard

- Tu es entrain de me punir parce que je n'aimais pas ta mère…, dit Terry

- Pour est-ce que tu ne l'aimais pas ?

- On ne choisi pas celle qu'on aime, Richard…tu le sauras bien assez tôt

- Mais elle t'aime tellement ! Mon Dieu, tu es vraiment sans cœur ! Au moins je serai loin de toi à partir de maintenant

Terry avait l'impression de se revoir ; en colère contre son père à cause de son indifférence envers sa mère. La vie est un éternel recommencement…


	19. Chapter 19

**_C'EST FINI…_**

**_Chapitre 19_**

**_« Le festival de mai… 21 ans après… »_**

Rosemonde finit par s'habituer à la douleur de la perte de son père. La vie continuait. Son père était dans un endroit meilleur et il ne souffrait plus. Il était heureux et en paix. Sa joie de vivre revint petit à petit. La vie était trop courte pour rester triste, se dit-elle. Ses amis furent contents de retrouver la jeune fille espiègle. Malgré leur moment de tendresse, le jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns et elle, n'étaient pas en meilleurs termes. Ils continuaient à se quereller comme des chiffonniers ! Caroline et Nina lui en firent la remarque.

- Rosemonde, je croyais que tu aimais Anthony…, dit Nina

- Mais j'aime Anthony, pourquoi ? Dit Rosemonde

- Tu sembles préférer ton beau brun…, fit Nina

- Tu plaisantes ? Je le trouve insupportable ! C'est un goujat ! Il est arrogant, imbu de lui-même, prétentieux ! Dit Rosemonde

- Et il a des yeux à faire mourir les dames ! Dit Nina

- Rosemonde, qui aime bien, châtie bien… dit Caroline

- Tu as un faible pour ton beau brun aux yeux bleus… dit Nina

- Non…, dit-elle confuse

- Si… Tu as plutôt bon goût… Il est sublime…, dit Caroline

- Je croyais que tu serais pour ton cousin…, dit Rosemonde

- Mon cousin est un idiot s'il n'arrive pas à te voir…

- Il a besoin de lunettes, dit Nina

- Caroline, Nina, arrêtez, je vous en prie…, dit Rosemonde pensive

Mais Rosemonde ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ces yeux trop bleus… Son cœur battait à la chamade à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait et il sautait à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui.

Candy continuait ses croisières à travers le monde. La douleur, elle le savait ne partait pas, mais elle se réfugiait dans une partie de son cœur et elle cessait de faire mal. Michael… La vie continuait. Elle lui avait fait la promesse d'être heureuse et ce n'est pas en broyant du noir du matin au soir, qu'elle allait être heureuse. Le paquebot dans lequel elle était accosta à New York. Elle décida de descendre et de se rendre à Chicago pour voir ses amies. Ces dernières étaient très heureuses de la voir.

- Candy ! Comme c'est bon de te voir… Comment vas-tu ? Dit Annie

- Je vais bien… ça va… Je vais mieux…, dit Candy

- Tant mieux, dit Patricia, tu veux revenir vivre ici en Amérique ?

- Oui, tout en France me rappelle Michael… J'ai mis des locataires dans le château…

- Et Rosemonde ? Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Annie

- Elle va mieux aussi, j'ai parlé avec au téléphone à New York…

- La vie continue, dit Patty…

- Tu comptes acheter une maison ici à Chicago ?

- Peut être… Je vais aller voir la maison Pony, comment se porte Melle Pony ?

- Elle va bien, elle a simplement beaucoup vieillie… Elle ne peut plus s'occuper des enfants comme avant, dit Annie

- Elle est comme l'impératrice douairière…, dit Candy

- Oui, Sœur Maria est moins vieille, elle peut continuer à crier sur les enfants…

- Mais j'aurai préféré Sœur Maria à la Mère Supérieur de St. Paul…, dit Candy

- Oui, dit Patty, tu l'as appelée un animal

- Et pour m'excuser je dis que j'étais désolée de l'avoir traitée d'animal, même si je le pensais vraiment ! Dit Candy en riant

- Tout ça pour ma tortue, dit Patty, oh Candy… Tu m'as manqué !

- Vous aussi, dit Candy en les étreignant

Elles parlèrent du bon temps et elles rirent de bon cœur. Annie avait deux autres enfants, une fille, Sherry et un garçon Bobby et Patty avait deux autres petits garçons, Alistair junior et Ethan et une petite fille, Martha comme sa grand-mère.

Candy se rendit à la maison Pony pour voir ses deux mamans. Melle Pony avait vieilli. Elle passait ses journées assisse sur une chaise à regarder les enfants. L'orphelinat était grand maintenant et il y avait plusieurs employés. Annie et Albert s'étaient assurés que tout le personnel avait un cœur d'or. Sœur Maria paraissait moins vieille qu'elle ne l'était, était maintenant la responsable de la maison Pony.

- Candy ma chérie, dit Sœur Maria, comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien merci, je tiens le coup… Comment vont mes chers frères Tom… Jimmy ? Demanda Candy

- Tom va bien, Candice-Marie est maintenant une très belle jeune fille… Elle a deux frères, Tommy et Steve…

- Je sais, je lui écrivais régulièrement… Et il m'envoyait des photos…

- Jimmy s'occupe maintenant de la ferme Cartwright depuis la mort de celui-ci, et même plus tôt….

- Comment va Melle Pony ?

- Elle est là, elle va bien. Mais elle ne fait plus rien, elle est trop fatiguée

- Je veux la voir, où est-elle ?

- Elle est dans la salle de séjour…

Candy entra et vit sa mère assise sur un fauteuil elle lisait un livre. Son visage avait vieilli considérablement, mais il était toujours riant et chaleureux. Sœur Maria, s'approcha de Melle Pony et lui dit.

- Melle Pony, nous avons de la visite…

- Qui ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante

- Moi, dit Candy, c'est moi, Candy… Melle Pony

- Candy ? Oh mon dieu !

Candy se pencha et la serra brièvement dans ses bras.

- Candy tu as perdu ton mari, comment te portes-tu ?

- Bien, merci …

- Comment va Rosemonde ?

- Elle va bien, elle est au college St.Paul

- Comme toi… C'est bien…

Candy ne resta pas longtemps pour ne pas la fatiguer. Elle alla ensuite à la fermer Cartwright voir Jimmy.

- Chef ! Dit Jimmy en la serrant contre lui

- Jimmy ! Comme c'est bon ce the revoir… !

- Toi aussi… Comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien… Je tiens le coup…

- Viens que je te présente à ma femme

Il lui présenta sa femme Dora et ses 4 enfants ! Ils s'appelaient James, Jeremy, Jeanny et Dorina. Elle passa du temps avec eux et elle alla voir Tom et sa famille.

- Candy, ma pauvre petite sœur ! Je voulais venir te voir en France, dit Tom

- Merci Tom dit elle en le serrant, où est ta fille ?

- Candice-Marie ? Appela Tom

- Oui papa ! Dit une très jolie jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus

- Viens dire bonjour à Candy…

- Tante Candy ? Oh…

Elle courut et se jeta à son cou.

- Comment va la France ? Paris et la mode ?

- Superbe, je t'y amènerai un jour si tu veux… Je t'ai apporté quelques vêtements, dit Candy en lui donnant un sac…

- Vraiment ? Merci tantine Candy ! Dit-elle en lui sautant au cou, quelle belle surprise ! Tu pars quand en France ? Tu vas vraiment m'amener ?

- Oui… Mais je vais rester à Chicago pour le moment

- Oh… Mais fais-moi signe si tu vas en France…. Viens raconte-moi… ! Comment vas-tu depuis la mort de ton mari ?

Elle l'entraîna dans la maison où elle rencontra la femme de Tom et les deux autres enfants. Elle passa du temps avec eux et elle repartit pour Chicago le soir.

Elle trouva tous les hommes qui étaient au travail quand elle était arrivée tout à l'heure, ce fut des cris et des embrassades, des rires et des pleurs.

- Vous m'avez tous manqué ! Je suis de retour pour de bon, pour le moment en tout cas…, dit Candy

- Super ! Dit Alistair

- Tu veux rester ici ? Dit Albert

- Je veux acheter une maison, une petite…, dit Candy

- Oh mais Candy, dit Archie, tu es la bien venue ici, tu le sais…

- Je sais, merci …, dit Candy

- Bienvenue Candy, dit Daniel

Candy acheta une petite maison et elle passait son temps à être volontaire dans les maisons de charité. Elle travaillait aussi 2 jours par semaine à l'hôpital Ste. Joanna. Elle avait même retrouvé quelques unes de ses collègues, dont Flanny qui était revenue de France après la guerre. Elle était mariée et elle avait un petit garçon.

- Je suis désolée pour Michael Candy, dit-elle, c'était un homme bien. J'ai travaillé avec lui dans les hôpitaux ambulants…

- Merci Flanny… dit Candy avec des larmes aux yeux…

Le temps passa et ce fut le printemps, le temps du festival de mai. Candy se souvint combien elle aurait voulu que l'Oncle William vienne au festival de mai. Sa fille était née en mai, le même jour qu'elle. Elle irait en Angleterre pour le festival de mai. Elle écrivit à sa fille pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Cette dernière était folle de joie. Sa mère allait venir… Les amies de Candy décidèrent d'y aller aussi, elles allaient faire un voyage de groupe dans leur ancienne école.

A la fin, tout le monde se retrouva à Londres, tout le monde n'avait pas pris le même bateau. Mais tout le monde se retrouva dans la cour de l'école. Les souvenirs revenaient et ils souriaient tous, en en parlant. Les élèves étaient contents de voir ses parents.

- Maman !!! Dit Rosemonde en courant vers elle pour se jeter à son cou

- Ma chérie, tu vas bien ?

- Oui, je vais très bien et toi ?

- Je m'ennuie de toi ma chérie…

- Toi aussi tu me manques beaucoup maman… Je suis contente que tu sois venue…

- Moi aussi…ça me rappelle plein de souvenirs…, dit Candy en souriant

- Tu m'as raconté… ça devait être marrant de se déguiser en garçon… Roméo, puis en Juliette…

- Oui, la Sœur Margaret est maintenant la mère supérieure… Elle était beaucoup plus gentille que la mère Grey…

Candy alla avec sa fille dans sa chambre.

- Alors, tu as pu avoir l'attention d'Anthony ? Demanda Candy

- Maman… Non… Il me considère comme sa petite sœur je crois, comme Nina, ou sa cousine au même titre que Caroline…

- Je suis désolée, ma chérie

- Oh c'est rien… Je suis encore jeune…

- Tu as un autre prétendant ?

- Oui… Non… Enfin, je ne sais pas…

- Tu ne sais pas ?

- On ne fait que se chamailler et il me tape sur les nerfs…

Candy ne dit rien. Elle était repartie des années plus tôt quand elle venait d'arriver au collège…

- Maman ? Maman ? Tu rêves ?

- Oh… Je m'excuse, habilles-toi, tu es une des filles de mai…

- J'aime ton costume maman, il te va bien…

- Le tien aussi est très beau. C'est une fête costumée…

Le festival de mai se passa bien, il y avait de la musique, une pièce de théâtre, des danses classiques et enfin la fête. Il y avait beaucoup de gens et tout le monde était en costume de l'époque de Roméo et Juliette, même les parents. Candy était avec Rosemonde entrain de se servir à boire quand elles entendirent ;

- Voilà la petite française ! Ton accent français ne semble pas vouloir disparaître… Où est ton dandy blond… ?

Candy se retourna et elle eut l'impression de voir une vision… Mais c'était impossible !

- Richard ! Dit la voix d'un homme, soit plus polie avec la jeune…

Il s'arrêta net en voyant la jeune fille, mais surtout en voyant sa mère. Oh mais…

- Taches de son… ? Candy ? Bonjour…

Candy regarda et elle vit un Terry, plus mûr et très très séduisant. Il avait toujours ses longs cheveux. Elle n'aurait jamais cru le revoir à St. Paul. Son regard se perdit dans celui bleu profond de Terry. Oh… Elle retombait éperdument amoureuse de lui… Retombait ? Elle l'avait toujours été !

- Terry ? Oh… Bonjour…

Terry regardait la reine de ses pensées et il semblait de ne pas réaliser qu'elle était devant lui, après en avoir rêvé pendant des années. Elle était encore plus belle que dans son souvenir, plus mature, plus mure, ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. On la prendrait plus pour la sœur de Rosemonde, que pour sa mère.

Les deux adolescents les regardaient étonnés. Leurs parents se connaissaient ? Et ils avaient l'air subjugué l'un par l'autre ! Que se passait-il ?

- Maman, tu connais le père de ce goujat ? Demanda Rosemonde

- Papa, tu connais la mère de cette petite française sans manières ? Demanda Richard

- Qui est-ce que tu appelles sans manière ? Espèce de gentleman en culottes ! Dit Rosemonde

- Gentleman en culottes ? Tu as trouvé ça toute seule ? Dit Richard d'un ton moqueur

- Terry, je te présente ma fille, Rosemonde dit Candy

- Enchanté… dit Terry, en lui baisant la main

- Monsieur… dit Rosemonde étonnée

- Et ce jeune homme si charmant est mon fils, Richard, dit Terry

- Enchantée, dit Candy

- Madame… dit Richard en lui baisant la main

- Rosemonde ton accent britannique s'est beaucoup amélioré… Dois-je remercier le jeune ? Dit Candy ironiquement

- Maman ! Dit Rosemonde

- Bien sur, sans moi, elle roulerait toujours les « r » et dirait « ze » au lieu de « the »…

- Je parlais l'anglais avant de te rencontrer, espèce de prétentieux ! Dit Rosemonde

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu parlais, mais ce n'était pas de la langue de Shakespeare… fit Richard en riant

- Comment oses-tu ?Dit Rosemonde

Ils continuaient à se disputer, mais les parents n'écoutaient pas, ils se regardaient… Ils ne pensaient pas se revoir un jour… Ils croyaient tous les deux qu'ils étaient en train de rêver…. Ils se rendirent compte que leurs enfants continuaient à échanger des mots. Ils furent tous les deux propulsés des années et des années plus tôt….

- Richard ! Assez ! Dit Terry

- Rosemonde, dit Candy, ça suffit… !

- Mais maman…

- Mais papa…

- Ça suffit dit Candy, c'est la fête et vous ne faites que vous chamailler… Il faut s'amuser, on n'est jeune qu'une fois dans la vie…

- C'est vrai, amusez-vous au lieu de vous disputer… Je peux te dire Richard, que les moments que j'ai passé ici à St. Paul, sont les meilleures…, Dit Terry

- Moi aussi, dit Candy, j'ai mes plus beaux souvenirs d'école ici et en Ecosse…

- Oui, en Ecosse dit Terry en la regardant tendrement

Les deux adolescents les regardaient avec étonnement… C'était quoi ça ?

- On a manqué un épisode ? Demanda Richard

- Apparemment… Maman, tu as quelque chose à me dire ? Dit Rosemonde

- Oui, papa, j'ai manqué un épisode ou quoi ? Dit Richard

Candy et Terry se regardèrent, ils eurent tous les deux une impression de déjà vu…

- Allez danser, dit Candy, on parlera plus tard…

- Oui, plus tard…, dit Terry

La valse qui commençait était celle d'Anthony… Terry se rappela ; il avait été en colère, mais maintenant qu'il y pensait ; c'était tellement futile et ridicule…

- Princesse Juliette, voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse ? Dit Terry

- Tu es sûr ? Dit Candy incertaine

- Et certain… dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil

- Alors, avec plaisir mon cher Roméo, dit-elle comme dans un rêve

Terry la serra plus près que d'habitude et ils dansèrent jusqu'à la fin de la musique cette fois-ci. Leurs enfants les regardaient toujours sidérés. Annie et Patty les virent de loin.

- Candy danse avec Terry ? Dit Annie…

- Oui, il est celui qu'il lui faut… Il a aussi perdu sa femme, ils auront peut être finalement leur chance d'être heureux ensemble…. dit Patty

- Il a perdu sa femme quand ?

- Il y a un an à peu près, j'ai entendu des dames parler là-bas… Elles trouvaient que Terry étaient séduisant… Candy peut finalement être avec Terry si elle le veut

- Que le Ciel t'entende, Patricia ! Dit Annie, Que le ciel t'entende !

Eliza regardait Candy et Terry en train de danser.

_« Vingt ans après, c'est toujours elle qu'il voit ! Mais il est encore plus beau que dans mon souvenir, et tellement attirant… Se dit-elle, pourquoi est-ce que j'étais une peste ? Oh Terry, je t'aime toujours autant…. »_

Elle décida d'essayer de le séduire. Elle était une femme seule depuis quelques années, son mari l'avait quittée… Et comme compagnie masculine, Terry ferait parfaitement l'affaire…Il était toujours le futur duc de Grandchester…

Candy eut l'impression d'être sur un nuage. Cette rencontre imprévue était pour elle une très belle chose. Avec tous les souvenirs qui l'envahissaient, il était la pièce manquante et il était là. Ils souriaient tous les deux pendant les quelques minutes que dura la danse.

- Ta fille est ton portrait craché… dit Terry

- Ton fils te ressemble beaucoup dit Candy

- Il l'énerve incessamment…

- Non, elle l'aime bien…

- Tu crois ?

- Oui, quand Rosemonde est énervée, elle parle en français… Et elle parle en anglais et je dirai même plus, un très bon anglais avec ton fils… Elle l'aime bien

- Il l'aime bien aussi… C'était comme regarder un film avec nous, il y a 21 ans…

- Sans blague….

La musique se termina et ils retournèrent près de leurs enfants.

- Rosemonde, tu n'as pas dansé ? Demanda Candy

- Il n'est pas question que je danse avec ce malotru ! Fit Rosemonde en croisant ses bras devant elle

- Et moi avec cette française ! Dit Richard

Candy et Terry éclatèrent de rire de si bon cœur. La scène était tellement drôle. C'est à ça qu'ils ressemblaient dans le temps ? Oh s'ils savaient combien ils avaient l'air ridicule, ils ne se seraient pas querellés comme des chiffonniers…

- Tu trouves ça drôle, maman ? Ce n'est pas drôle ! Fit Rosemonde

- Si c'est drôle, dit Candy en riant

- Vous avez l'air si ridicule tous les deux, dit Terry, Richard, invite-la à danser…

- Et Rosemonde, dit oui…fit Candy

Richard s'exécuta et il alla danser avec une Rosemonde pas très sûre d'elle même. Lorsqu'ils arrêtaient de se chamailler, ils avaient du bon temps ensemble, comme lorsqu'il était venu la consoler lorsque son père est mort… Nina et Caroline avaient raison, c'est vrai qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui.

Candy et Terry les regardaient, tout cela semblait irréel.

- Comment vas-tu ? Demanda enfin Terry

- Je vais bien et toi ?

- Bien… Et Michael ?

- Oh… Tu ne sais pas ?

- Quoi ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

- Il avait été exposé à un gaz toxique et des radiations pendant la guerre quand il était captif de l'armée ennemie… Les conséquences se sont manifestées… Bref, il est mort il y a quelques mois….

- Oh mon Dieu ! Candy, je suis désolé… Michael était un bon ami. Je regrette ne pas avoir fait la paix avec lui…

- Merci. Et comment va Susanna ?

- Oh… Tu ne sais pas non plus ?

- Quoi ? Il lui est aussi arrivé quelque chose ?

- Elle est morte il y a un an…

- Je suis désolée …

- Nous sommes tous les deux veufs…

- Apparemment… Ne te fais pas trop d'idées… C'est fini entre nous, tu te souviens ?

- Candy…

- Je vais voir mes amies, dit-elle en s'éloignant, à tout à l'heure…

Elle alla rejoindre ses amies. Oui, ils étaient libres tous les deux, mais il avait choisi Susanna et elle était toujours blessée par ça…

- Candy, dit Annie, c'est Terry… !

- Oui…, dit Candy, je le sais…

- Que fais-tu ici ?Dit Patty, va rester près de lui…

- Pourquoi ? Dit Candy

- Pourquoi ? Dit Patty, il est seulement l'homme que tu aimes de tout ton coeur et il est libre et toi aussi… Tu as une autre chance, Candy ne la laisse pas passer…

- Il a choisi Susanna… fit Candy lasse

- Tu lui en veux toujours pour ça ? Dit Annie, va lui parler et mettez les choses au point, mais Candy, je t'en supplie, je sais combien tu l'aimes encore, tu l'aimeras toujours et il est libre… Libre !

- Son fils danse avec Rosemonde dit Patty… Telle mère, telle fille

- Tel père, tel fils dit Annie en riant

- Oh arrêtez ! Dit Candy en souriant

Terry lui avait rencontré les autres. Ça faisait plaisir de retrouver ses anciens camarades

- On dirait une réunion d'anciens de St. Paul, dit Alistair

- C'est comme si c'était prévu, dit Archie

- Et bien le décor est là, parfait. Il y a plein de nourriture et plein de boisson, la musique, ayons notre petite réunion, dit Terry

- D'accord, dit Archie.

Ils contactèrent tous les parents qu'ils connaissaient et ils s'assirent à la même table dans le même coin et ils se mirent à parler du passé et du présent. Le festival de mai était maintenant une mini réunion d'anciens élèves de St. Paul. Eliza s'approcha de Terry pour lui faire les yeux doux.

- Terrence, bonjour ! Dit-elle d'une voix douce

Terry se retourna et il fut surpris de voir Eliza.

- Eliza Legrand ? Fit Terry d'un ton moqueur

- Oui, Terry. Comment vas-tu ?

- Tu veux dire après que tu aies gâché notre réputation ; celle de Candy et la mienne ?

- Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir éternellement pour ça, dit Eliza

- T'en vouloir, voudrait dire que j'éprouve quelque chose pour toi… dit Terry, non Eliza, pour moi, tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'une ordure…

Eliza rougit et alla se servir quelque chose à boire. Candy qui avait suivi la scène, ne put s'empêcher de se moquer d'Eliza.

- Eliza, dit-elle tu ne réussis toujours pas à avoir l'attention de « ton Terrence », vingt et un an après ? Dit Candy d'un ton moqueur

- Tais-toi Candy ! Fit Eliza en colère

- Cette fois-ci, tu ne peux pas nous tendre de piège ou nous accuser chez nos conjoints… Nous sommes libres dit Candy, libres d'être ensemble finalement, tu ne peux ne peux plus rien contre nous…. C'est fini !

Eliza s'éloigna en colère. Annie et Patricia qui avaient entendu Candy l'abordèrent.

- Candy, dit Annie, alors tu vas donner une autre chance à Terry ?

- Oui, dit Patty, tu le veux, tu le sais…

- Eliza me tape toujours sur les nerfs, j'ai dit ça pour l'énerver, dit Candy

- Candy, tu ne dis jamais rien que tu ne penses vraiment, dit Annie…

- D'accord, mais je dois lui parler d'abord… dit Candy

- Bien sur dit Patty, c'est la moindre des choses, mais de grâce Candy, ne laisse plus passer une occasion d'être heureuse avec celui que tu aimes !

Patty faisait bien sur allusion à l'affaire Susanna où Candy et Terry avaient sacrifié leur bonheur pour Susanna, seulement pour être malheureux séparés. Candy savait que Annie et Patty avaient raison, mais… Elle devait parler à Terry d'abord. Elle voulait seulement le faire un peu marcher… pour 5 minutes…

Rosemonde et Richard dansèrent plusieurs fois ensemble et ils s'amusaient bien ensemble. Ils se rendirent compte que lorsqu'ils ne se chamaillaient pas, ils aimaient se tenir compagnie.

La fête continuait avec les jeunes qui s'amusaient et les parents qui avaient leur réunion d'ancien de St. Paul. Terry, bien sûr, ne se décourageait pas, il continuait à parler à Candy, qui bien sûr, le faisait un peu marcher… Il finit par réussir à attirer Candy à l'écart.

- Tu veux courir jusqu'à la colline retrouvée ? Demanda Terry

- D'accord, dit Candy en souriant

Il lui prit la main et ils coururent jusqu'à la colline retrouvée en riant et se regardant avec tendresse. Ils étaient revenus 21 auparavant… Ils arrivèrent sur la colline et ils s'écroulèrent sur la pelouse, essoufflés en riant aux éclats. Ils étaient couchés dans l'herbe.

Sur ma petite colline, je me promenais,

L'air était si beau que j'y suis resté…

Je me suis couché dans l'herbe,

Pour écouter le vent,

Ecouter chanter l'herbe des champs…

- Terry… Retournons à la fête, dit Candy

- Je veux te parler, je ne pensais pas te retrouver un jour…

- Terry s'il te plait, arrête…

- Tu es veuve… Tu n'es plus mariée

- Tu ne t'attends tout de même pas à ce que je te tombe dans les bras ?

- Bien sûr que non, mais…

- Mais quoi ? Tu as choisi Susanna…

Richard avait amené Rosemonde à la colline retrouvée pour parler calmement. Le père et le fils ont eu la même idée. Ils virent et entendirent leurs parents parler, sans se faire voir.

- Tu sais pourquoi je l'ai choisi, tu es partie…, dit Terry

- Oui, mais après, tu l'avais quittée, et tu as quitté Broadway… Pendant un temps… Je croyais que tu viendrais me chercher pour me dire que tu ne pouvais pas vivre sans moi… Je t'attendais…

Elle l'attendait ! Il était venu la voir et Albert… Il se maudit pour la énième fois d'avoir écouté Albert !

- Oh mon Dieu Candy ! Je suis venu…

- Quoi ?

- Je suis venu à Chicago, je t'ai vu à la Joyeuse Clinique avec les enfants…

- A la Joyeuse Clinique ? Mais quand ? Demanda-t-elle surprise

- Avant que je retourne à New York, chez Susanna…

Richard et Rosemonde n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles.

- Susanna ? Chuchota Rosemonde, c'est qui ?

- Ma mère, dit Richard froidement…

- Oh…

Candy et Terry continuaient à parler, sans savoir que leurs enfants les regardaient.

- Avant que tu retournes chez Susanna, tu étais à Chicago pour me voir ? Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé ?

- J'ai rencontré Albert dans un bar du quartier, et il m'a dit que j'allais ouvrir de vieilles blessures si je te voyais et te parlais… Je t'ai vue de loin si joyeuse avec les enfants… J'ai eu honte de ma faiblesse…

- Tu m'as vue et tu ne m'as pas parlée ? Tu es retourné chez Susanna ? Et tu l'as épousée… Oh Terry !

- J'aurai dû te parler, je le regrette maintenant… Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai écouté Albert…

- Je suis allée à la guerre quand j'ai appris que tu t'étais marié…

- Et tu as retrouvé Michael…, dit Terry

- Et je l'ai épousé… Si tu m'avais parlé…

- Candy, tu sais que j'ai épousé Susanna par devoir…

Richard n'en pouvait plus ! Le salaud ! Il n'a jamais aimé sa mère, à cause « d'Elle » ! Il sortit de sa cachette avant que Rosemonde puisse le retenir…

- C'est « elle » dont maman parlait tout le temps ! C'est « elle » que tu aimais ? C'est « elle » qui a rendu maman malheureuse !

- Richard! Dit Terry surpris

- Et maintenant tu n'as même pas honte, tu vas la reprendre ! Salaud !

- Richard, dit Rosemonde…

- C'est ta mère, la cause de la douleur de ma mère ! Ta mère ! Dit Richard

- C'est ridicule, Richard, tu les as entendus, elle était mariée à mon père…, dit Rosemonde

- Mais mon père n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer… Il a rendu ma mère malheureuse ! Dit Richard

- Ce n'est pas de sa faute si ton père est amoureux d'elle ! Fit Rosemonde

- Arrêtez de vous disputer dit Terry, Richard, tu viens avec moi !

- Non, je ne vais nulle part avec toi ! Reste avec celle que tu aimes… ! Cria Richard en s'éloignant en courant

- Richard Terrence Grandchester ! Reviens ici ! Dit Terry irrité

Candy était devenu livide. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la tension qui régnait entre le père et son fils.

- Candy…, dit-il

- Vas-y Terry, je te vois tout à l'heure, dit Candy tendrement

- D'accord… Je reviens tout à l'heure

Terry courut après son fils pour lui parler. Rosemonde resta avec sa mère.

- Maman…, dit-elle

- Rosemonde, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

- Si tu étais amoureuse du père de Richard et que tu l'es toujours… Alors c'est ce que je crois…

- Rosemonde… C'est compliqué…

- Vous les adultes vous dites toujours ça quand vous ne voulez pas donner d'explications… Maman, papa t'a dit d'être heureuse sur son lit de mort… Si tu l'aimes toujours, vas-y…

- Tu es sure que ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Si tu es heureuse maman, je suis aussi heureuse et il est plutôt sympa et très séduisant… Et puis vingt ans après presque, c'est romantique !

- Mais son fils…

- Il se remettra, ne t'en fais pas….

- Merci ma chérie… Que faisiez vous ici tous les deux ? Oh…. Je m'excuse d'avoir gâché ton moment d'intimité…

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça maman… Maintenant qu'il risque de devenir mon frère… C'est trop bizarre…

Elles éclatèrent de rire et elles se dirigèrent vers la fête...


	20. Chapter 20

_**C'EST FINI…**_

_**Chapitre 20**_

_**« Si nous avions parlé… »**_

Richard Terrence Grandchester courut se réfugier, dans le donjon, où Candy avait été enfermée après le piège d'Eliza. Terry l'avait suivit et il fut submergé des souvenirs… Tout le temps qu'il avait passé à l'extérieur à lui parler à travers les murs épais. Le donjon ne servait plus de lieu de punition, alors la porte n'était pas verrouillée… Terry entra à l'intérieur, c'était sombre et froid. 

_« Mon Dieu, ma pauvre Candy a passé des jours ici, dans cet endroit sombre, froid et sale… » Se dit-il._

- Richard ? Tu es là ? Appela-t-il

Pas de réponse. Il continua à marcher en appelant le nom de son fils. Il commençait à faire sombre et le donjon aussi devenait de plus en plus sombre. Le collège était en train de faire des rénovations pour transformer le donjon en une bibliothèque. Terry trouva son fils derrière un mur à moitié peint, il était assis par terre sur une marche.

- Richard… dit Terry, tu pourrais au moins me répondre non…

- Tu ne l'as jamais aimée… Tu regrettes que je sois né…

- NON ! Ne dis jamais ça ! Tu es la seule chose positive, qui soit sorti de tout ce fiasco !

- Fiasco ?

- Ecoute, Richard je peux te mentir et te dire que j'aimais ta mère… Mais… Je vais te raconter ce qui s'est passé…

Terry raconta à son fils toute son histoire, sa rencontre avec Candy sur le bateau, le collège, l'Ecosse, le piège la séparation, les retrouvailles, leur projet, l'accident, la séparation, la descente dans l'alcool, la visite à Chicago et son retour vers Susanna pour l'épouser. Il raconta aussi ce qui s'était passé à la guerre comment il avait était blessé de retrouver la femme qu'il aimait, mariée à son nouveau meilleur ami… Jusqu'aux retrouvailles il y avait quelques heures. Son fils l'avait écouté et comprenait mieux maintenant la situation de ses parents. Son père et sa mère avaient été malheureux à cause du sens du devoir ! Mon dieu, son père avait dû souffrir aussi autant que sa mère…

- Mais pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous pas séparés ? Vous étiez tous les deux malheureux dans ce mariage… Votre arrangement et votre dévouement étaient… Stupides ! Papa… Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Je t'ai détesté toutes ces années car maman n'était pas heureuse… Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais aussi malheureux qu'elle… Vivre toutes ces années sans celle que tu aimais…

- Tu étais là, on ne voulait pas que tu vives dans une maison déchirée par le divorce…

- Et une maison sans parents amoureux était mieux tu crois ? Papa, quand j'allais chez Sam et je voyais comment Oncle Charlie était avec tante Sandra, je me demandais pourquoi maman et toi n'étiez pas comme eux…

- On ne voulait pas te traumatiser avec une séparation, vivre un peu avec moi, un peu avec ta mère, car aucun de nous ne voulions te laisser…

- Mais vous étiez malheureux ! Oh mon Dieu, papa ! Tu ressembles plus à grand-père que tu ne veuilles l'admettre ! Lui aussi a laissé grand-mère pour remplir son devoir !

- Avant tu étais trop jeune pour comprendre si je te racontais, ensuite tu as compris ce qui se passait, qu'il n'y avait pas d'amour entre ta mère et moi et tu m'as blâmé…

- Papa, tu avais tes projets, épouser la fille que tu aimais… Comment as-tu pu la laisser partir sans te battre ?

- Me battre ?

- Oui, tu aurais dû tenir tête à grand-mère Marlowe, ne pas te laisser faire… Tu aurais évité bien des malheurs, le tien, maman, la mère de Rosemonde…

- J'étais seul, je n'avais personne pour me conseiller ou me défendre comme Susanna avait sa mère… Je n'étais qu'un adolescent… Et Candy a fait la seule chose qu'elle croyait possible pour m'aider à choisir ; elle s'est retirée, parce qu'elle n'avait personne pour la conseiller non plus… Si on avait pensé, un peu plus à nous tous les deux… mais on a pensé à Susanna… Mais tu ne serais pas né… Et je trouve que tout ça en valait la peine rien que pour toi, Richard…

- Oh papa ! Si tu n'avais pas épousé maman, je serai le fils de Mme Durand et Rosemonde serait ma sœur…. Whoa ! Bizarre… Tu as raison, je suis content d'être né car je n'arrête pas de penser à Rosemonde…

Terry sourit ; la vie était un éternel recommencement. Son fils était amoureux de la fille de Candy. Il se sentit soulagé d'avoir pu dire la vérité à son fils. Ça avait été le point noir de leur relation et le pourquoi il préférait aller au collège en Angleterre.

- C'est elle « La reine de tes pensées » ? Demanda Richard

- « La reine de mes pensées ? »

- Oui. J'ai vu ton manuscrit un jour dans ton appartement et ensuite j'ai vu le livre que tu as publié sous le pseudonyme, « Tony Georges Gorman »…

- Et bien, moi qui voulait être anonyme, c'est réussi…

- C'était pour « Elle » n'est-ce pas ? Je ne l'aurai jamais su, si je n'avais pas vu le manuscrit…toute cette passion, tout cet amour, je me demandais d'où ça venaient, papa. Tu étais si froid avec maman. Maintenant je le sais

- Je voulais qu'elle sache que je l'aimais… je ne sais même pas si elle a lu le livre. Je priais qu'elle le lise un jour

- Tu as publié tes pensées les plus intimes, rien que pour lui envoyer un message pour lui dire que tu l'aimes ? Wow ! Je m'excuse de t'avoir manqué de respect papa. Peut être que c'est parce que je suis amoureux de Rosemonde, mais je te comprends mieux maintenant

- Oublions ça Richard…

- Je me suis moqué de ses taches de son la première fois que je l'ai vu…

Terry eut une impression de déjà vu.

- Et elle s'est énervée, dit Terry en souriant

_« Le soleil t'a donné le plus beau cadeau, en mettant des taches de son sur ton joli petit nez… »_ Récitèrent le père et le fils en même temps…

- Oh mon Dieu, dit Richard, ces lignes, tu les a écrites pour sa mère… tu t'es aussi moqué des ses taches de son ?

- Je l'appelle même « Taches de son »

- Oui. C'est comme ça que tu l'as appelé quand nous l'avons vu tout a l'heure…

- On dirait que tu suis mes traces…

- Oui, on dirait vraiment ! Dit Richard en serrant son père contre lui

- Allons voir nos bien aimées…

- Ok…

Pendant ce temps, Candy et Rosemonde marchaient vers la fête du collège mais elles retournèrent sur la colline retrouvée et elles grimpèrent sur l'arbre ensemble et elles s'assirent sur une grosse branche. Rosemonde était surprise de voir sa mère grimper aux arbres aussi facilement.

- Maman, je ne savais que tu grimpais aussi bien aux arbres !

- Rosemonde, j'étais un vrai garçon-manqué ! Ta tante Annie avait toujours peur lorsque je montais au sommet des arbres, elle piquait des crises de panique !

- Et bien j'en apprends des choses sur toi aujourd'hui… Que tu sais grimper aux arbres mieux que moi, que tu es l'amour de la vie de M. Grandchester…

- Ma chérie, je ne pensais pas que je le reverrai ici…

- Mais tu l'aimes toujours… Non ?

- Ça ne veut pas dire que je n'aimais pas ton père…

- Je sais que tu l'aimais, maman, je vous ai vu ensemble… Mais raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé avec le père de Richard, pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous pas mariés ? J'ai entendu seulement des parties de votre histoire…

- Je n'aurai jamais pensé te raconter cette histoire un jour… Mais la vie en a décidé autrement… Elle a remis Terry sur mon chemin…

Candy raconta toute sa vie à sa fille, depuis la maison Pony, les Legrand, Anthony, Terry, Susanna, tout absolument tout ! Rosemonde écouta, fascinée par l'histoire de sa mère. Elle n'avait aucune idée que sa mère avait vécu tant d'aventures et de tristesse. Mais comme Dick, elle trouva le sacrifice pour Susanna inutile et futile.

- Maman, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de laisser l'homme que tu aimais à une autre femme ?

- Je pensais à Susanna…

- Tu lui as aussi sauvé la vie, ne méritais-tu pas qu'elle te rende, l'amour de ta vie ? Maman, « La charité bien ordonnée commence par soi-même ! ». Tu n'avais pas besoin de jouer les saintes, il s'agissait de ton bonheur… Maintenant tu as vécu pendant 20 ans sans l'homme que tu aimais et Oncle Albert n'a pas arrangé les choses en empêchant M. Grandchester de te parler…

- Il croyait agir pour mon bien dit Candy pour le défendre

- Ouais, ouais c'est ça ! Il était sûrement amoureux de toi… Car je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait empêché l'homme que tu aimais de tout ton cœur de te parler, il savait que c'est ce que tu l'attendais, non ?

- Rosemonde !

- Mais tu es partie à la guerre quand tu as appris que ton amour s'était marié et tu as retrouvé papa… Je parie qu'Albert n'avait pas prévu ça !

- Tu sais que si j'avais épousé Terry, tu serais la sœur de Richard… ?

- Oui, mais il aurait grandi dans une maison avec deux parents qui s'aiment, au moins… J'ai eu plus de chance que lui, tu aimais papa…

- Tu aimes Richard ?

- Je ne sais pas maman, je n'arrête pas de penser à lui, mais à chaque fois qu'on se voit on ne fait que se chamailler… Mais il a été si gentil quand papa est mort… Il m'a dit qu'il avait perdu sa mère il y a un an…

Candy sourit ; elle savait de quoi sa fille voulait parler, c'est comme ça qu'elle était au début, lorsqu'elle venait de rencontrer Terry et qu'elle le trouvait insupportable, mais la seconde d'après il était gentil avec elle.

- Je sais de quoi tu parles dit Candy, je trouvais Terry insupportable au début aussi et il est devenu le plus grand amour de ma vie…

- Alors on sera la deuxième génération d'amoureux, on va réussir là où vous avez échoué… Peut être… Enfin je ne sais pas si Richard…

- Je peux t'assurer que Richard Terrence Grandchester est amoureux de toi, dit Candy, je peux le sentir… Et je connais les hommes de la famille Grandchester !

Elles éclatèrent de rire. Terry et son fils passaient par là, ils cherchaient leurs compagnes. Ils entendirent les rires au-dessus de l'arbre et ils levèrent la tête et ils virent la mère et la fille sur l'arbre en train de rire.

- Candy ? Dit Terry en souriant, tu n'as pas cessé tes habitudes de grimper aux arbres ?

- On est de retour au collège alors les vieilles habitudes reviennent ! Dit-elle en riant, attends, je descends !

Elle essaya de descendre mais elle manqua une branche, elle cria et elle serait tombée sur le sol, si Terry ne l'avait pas rattrapé dans ses bras.

- Merci Terry, dit-elle doucement sans le lâcher des yeux…

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Mme Tarzan !

Ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble. Rosemonde descendit de l'arbre et alla près de Richard et ils regardèrent leurs parents… Leur chimie était palpable.

- Richard, dit Rosemonde, laissons-les rattraper le temps perdu… Allez, viens !

Ils s'éclipsèrent discrètement, en laissant leurs parents seuls. Ils retournèrent à la fête et ils parlèrent pendant qu'ils y allaient.

- Ta mère t'a raconté leur histoire ? Demanda Richard

- Oui et toi aussi, ton père t'a dit ce qui s'était passé ?

- Oui… Si j'ai bien compris, on a failli être frère et sœur…

- Je suppose qu'il y a une raison pour tout, si ces deux-là se marient…

- « Si » ? Dit Richard, tu as entendu la même histoire que moi ? Si ça ne tenait qu'à eux ils seraient mariés hier ! Ils vont se marier… Tu peux en être sure !

- Et bien on deviendra des frères quand même alors ? Dit-elle tristement

Il sentit son ton un peu triste et il s'arrêta de marcher et la retint par le bras.

- Rosemonde, nous n'aurons aucun lien de sang, heureusement car… Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi, je ne veux pas faire comme nos parents, ne laissons pas les circonstances nous séparer… Je t'aime Rosemonde

Rosemonde était bouche-bée. Tous ces mois à se chamailler, il l'aimait bien, il l'aimait ! Caroline avait raison, elle était amoureuse de Richard !

- Je t'aime aussi, Richard…

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser légèrement sur les lèvres. Rosemonde sentit sur brève chaleur sur ses lèvres, elle avait les yeux fermés. Elle les ouvrit, le visage de Dick s'éloignait, elle mit son bras autour de son cou le rapprocha d'elle et elle prit ses lèvres. Il mit ses bras autour de sa taille et répondit à son baiser. Il la relâcha pendant quelques secondes.

Parce que je suis folle de toi

Touche-moi une fois et tu verras que c'est vrai

Je n'ai jamais désiré quelqu'un comme ça

C'est tout nouveau, tu le sens dans mes baisers

Je suis folle de toi, folle de toi…

- Tu es une vraie française… Le baiser français était très bon dit Richard d'une voix sensuelle

- Tu es le premier sur lequel je l'essaye, dit Rosemonde

- Et le dernier j'espère ….

- Et le dernier, dit-elle en souriant

Richard prit ses lèvres et ils continuèrent à savourer le baiser français…

Anthony Cornwell passait par la et les vit de loin et il eut un pincement au cœur. Caroline et Nina le virent et elles suivirent son regard et elles sourirent.

- Oh mon Dieu, dit Nina, elle est finalement avec elle ! Je lui avait bien dit qu'elle l'aimait !

- J'aimerai être a sa place et me faire embrasser comme ça par un garçon, dit Caroline

- Mais…c'est depuis quand ? Dit Anthony surpris et blessé

- Anthony, Rosemonde a tout fait pour attirer ton attention mais tu ne la voyais que comme une petite sœur ou une cousine comme moi

- Mais… Elle avait un faible pour moi ? Nina, pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

- Rosemonde m'aurai tuée si je te l'avais dit et parce que j'estime que tu es assez grand pour t'occuper de ta vie amoureuse…, dit Nina

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle trouve ce petit morveux de britannique ?

- Et bien, il est plutôt beau, dit Caroline en souriant

- Et ces yeux bleus, dit Nina

- Ça suffit ! Traîtresses ! Dit Anthony en colère

Caroline et Nina éclatèrent de rire, elles étaient heureuses pour leur amie. Rosemonde et Richard s'étaient finalement arrêtés et ils allèrent sur la piste de danse pour s'amuser en souriant et se regardant avec tendresse. Elizabeth Preston les regardait avec des yeux jaloux.

Pendant de temps-là Terry et Mme Tarzan étaient en train de parler.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu sois venu à Chicago et que tu ne m'aies pas parlé… N'était-ce pas la raison pour laquelle tu étais venu ? Demanda Candy

- Te voir de loin si heureuse…, dit Terry

- Heureuse ? Terry j'étais avec des enfants, j'étais infirmière, c'était normal que je sois souriante, ça faisait parti de mon travail ! Je faisais bonne figure avec tout le monde pour ne pas les inquiéter… Je mourrais sans toi, Terry !

- Te voir, m'a redonné le courage de retourner chez Susanna et remplir mon devoir… Si j'avais su…

- Comment pouvais-tu ne pas savoir ?

- Tu es parti sans te retourner…

- Et toi tu m'as laissée partir plutôt facilement…

- Je ne voulais pas te lâcher Candy, crois-moi, je voulais te garder avec moi… Tu es partie dans la chambre de Susanna en m'annonçant que tu retournais à Chicago… Chez Albert !

- Il fallait bien que je dise quelque chose pour te décourager. Tu crois vraiment que j'avais envie de te laisser ? Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux, tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'étais heureuse d'aller à New York, j'allais finalement être avec toi… Mais ce que j'ai trouvé… Tu ne m'as rien dit sur l'affaire Susanna. Tu m'as même laissée faire la remarque que j'étais heureuse qu'elle ne jouait pas « Juliette », que j'étais un peu jalouse !

- Je sais, pardonne-moi. Je t'écoutais parler de Susanna et j'étais torturé, sa mère faisait pression sur moi pour que je l'épouse… Je t'ai envoyé un billet aller simple, parce que je voulais te garder avec moi, t'épouser, je ne voulais plus jamais te laisser partir… Candy, j'aurai tellement voulu que tout soit différent…

- Terry, nous étions des enfants à peine plus âgés que Richard et Rosemonde, je ne les vois pas prendre une aussi grande décision sans notre appui ou nos conseils… Nous n'avions personne et Mme Marlowe était là elle pour sa fille… Et elle a profité de la situation. Tu n'étais qu'un enfant et moi aussi et elle le savait… Nous n'avions même pas nos amis pour nous donner leur point de vue, et nous avions toutes ces émotions, et aussi la culpabilité, le devoir, l'obligation, sans compter la tension qui était à couper au rasoir… Maintenant en adulte, j'analyse la situation et je me rends compte que nous avions pris la mauvaise décision… On s'est laissé influencé… Je suis allée à l'hôpital quand j'ai entendu les rumeurs qu'elle voulait te forcer à l'épouser pour lui dire que c'était du chantage, que je t'aimais et que je ne voulais pas te laisser à elle… Mais je suis arrivée, elle était au bord du suicide… Je me suis rendue compte qu'elle avait perdu sa jambe et qu'elle t'aimait à la folie… Je n'ai pas pu lui dire que je ne voulais pas te laisser car j'allais aussi mourir sans toi…

- Ce n'était pas juste ! Après tout ce qu'on avait traversé, on avait droit à notre bonheur, nos retrouvailles… Je voulais tellement te prendre dans mes bras et t'embrasser… Mais

- Je pouvais sentir que quelque chose te préoccupait, mais je ne savais pas quoi…

- Je m'excuse de t'avoir laissée partir

- Je m'excuse d'être partie aussi vite, sans avoir discuté avec toi d'abord… Si j'étais restée une minute de plus, j'aurai été incapable partir… dit-elle avec des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues

- Ça n'aurait pas été une mauvaise chose… Pour nous…

- Sans blague, hein ?

Ils étaient assis sur la colline retrouvée comme autrefois, la colline où ils aimaient se voir.

- Apprendre que tu étais marié m'a blessée au plus profond de moi, la vie n'était pas juste ! Nous n'avions pas fait de mal aux gens, je me suis demandée pourquoi est-ce que j'étais punie de la sorte. C'était comme si on avait pris mon cœur et coupé en mille morceaux et que je sentais chaque coup de couteau…

- Je suis désolé Candy… C'est pour ça que tu es partie à la guerre… C'était de ma faute…

- Je devais changer d'air, m'éloigner de tout, occuper mon esprit avec une cause plus noble, au lieu de me lamenter sur mon sort. J'ai retrouvé Michael et je m'y suis accrochée comme à une bouée de sauvetage… Je devais vivre Terry, sinon j'allais devenir folle. Michael est tombé à pic et j'étais heureuse, même après nos retrouvailles… Ensuite tu m'as sauvée… Ta voix m'a ramenée, je partais, Terry, je suivais Anthony, je ne voulais plus vivre dans un monde où je n'étais pas avec toi…

- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir, Candy, sinon, j'allais mourir aussi… Tu es une partie de moi…

- Après, il y a eu le baiser forcé à la frontière… Je n'ai pas voulu en parler, Terry parce que j'étais mariée à Michael et toi à Susanna. La conversation ne nous aurait mené nulle part… Maintenant je peux te dire qu'après ce baiser… Rien n'a plus été la même chose pour moi, j'ai eu le goût pendant ces quelques secondes où ce baiser a duré, de ce que je manquais en n'étant pas avec toi…

- Moi aussi… J'ai un peu honte de le dire, j'utilisais Susanna comme ta remplaçante, c'est ton visage que je voyais quand j'étais avec elle, c'est même ton nom que j'appelais…

- Oh mon Dieu ! Dit Candy indignée

- Et le comble en est qu'elle s'en fichait, elle préférait m'avoir l'appelant « Candy » que ne pas m'avoir du tout… Après le baiser, je ne pouvais plus continuer…

- Tu veux dire que… ?

- Oui… Et c'est grâce à toi si j'ai un fils…

- Au moins une bonne chose est sortie de ce fiasco, nos enfants… Oh mon Dieu !

- Je t'ai vue le jour où tu partais pour la France avec Michael…

- Je sais…

- Tu m'as vu ?

- Non, j'ai senti ta présence….

- Tu as senti ma présence ?

- Oui… mais je ne voulais pas te chercher avec mes yeux, a cause de Michael…

- Wow…Je ne sais pas quoi dire… je suis passé chez Charlie et je vous ai vu de loin… Ton ventre était plus gros… Je t'ai dit au revoir de loin et je suis parti…

- J'ai fait la même chose sur le pont du bateau. Oh Terry… Je ne voulais plus rester en Amérique, Eliza avait gâché ma réputation…

- Et la mienne…

- Je voulais attendre d'avoir Rosemonde, mais, il fallait que nous quittions l'Amérique pour être en paix… Michael est tombé malade peu de temps après… Il a été malade pendant des années, au moins il a vu Rosemonde grandir…

- Susanna est morte, il y a un peu plus d'un an maintenant…. Après une longue et pénible maladie aussi

- Michael m'a donné un cadeau avant sa mort, un recueil de poèmes, intitulé « La reine de mes pensées » par Tony Georges Gorman… Tu connais ?

Terry ne répondit pas.

- Pendant que tu m'appelais à revenir, à la guerre quand j'étais entrain de mourir, un des surnoms que tu as employés était « la reine de mes pensées »… Et tous les poèmes, je le reconnais, ils parlent de nous Terry… Tony Georges Gorman, TGG, les mêmes initiales que toi… Et la dédicace… C'était toi, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'était mon message pour toi, pour te dire que je t'aimais toujours, comme je ne pouvais pas te parler, j'ai publié le recueil… Candy… Michael savait que j'appelais celle que j'aimais, « la reine de mes pensées »…

- Tu crois qu'il m'a donné le livre comme une sorte de bénédiction que je pouvais maintenant être avec toi ?

- C'est une possibilité… Il voulait peut être que tu sois heureuse après lui…

- Il m'a fait promettre d'être heureuse… Oh mon Dieu !

- Il n'est pas trop tard Candy, regarde-moi…

Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

- Candy, la vie nous donne une deuxième chance, ne la laissons pas passer…

- Terry, tu es sûr ? Cette fois-ci on ne se fait pas des illusions ?

- Candy, cette fois-ci c'est réel. Nous sommes sur la colline, au pied de l'arbre où nous tombions amoureux de plus en plus tous les jours… Vingt et an après… C'est ici que tout a commencé… C'est ici que tout peux recommencer, si tu le veux, Candy…. Ce que nous avons sacrifié il y a vingt ans, on peut l'avoir maintenant… Ma chérie, il n'est pas trop tard. Je t'aime Candy…

- Je t'aime Terry… Oh mon Dieu, ça fait 21 ans que je voulais te le dire… Je l'ai crié quand je suis arrivée au port et j'ai vu le bateau partir… Quand je t'ai suivi

- Le bateau ? A Southampton ? C'était toi ? Je croyais que je rêvais… Tu m'as suivi… Oh mon Dieu !

- Oui et je t'ai raté, je ne voulais pas rester au collège sans toi. Tu es parti sans me dire aurevoir…

- Je m'excuse, Candy… C'était une des conditions, tu allais être libérée et autorisée à rester au collège, que si je quittais les lieux immédiatement… Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je suis même allé demander de l'aide à mon père…

- Merci Terry… Et ensuite je t'ai raté à la maison Pony…

- A la maison Pony ?

- Oui, la tasse de thé que tu avais bu était encore tiède et la neige n'avait pas encore recouvert tes pas sur la colline…

- On aurait pu se voir, je t'aurai amenée avec moi et tout aurait été différent… Oh ma chérie… ! Tout ce temps perdu !

- Je t'aime, Terrence Graham Grandchester…

- Je t'aime, Candice Neige André Durand…

- Comtesse de Montour…

- Comtesse de Montour…

Ils éclatèrent de rire et leurs lèvres se soudèrent en un baiser plus passionné que jamais. Il la serra fort contre lui comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver, que cette fois-ci, il avait bien la reine de ses pensées dans les bras pour toujours. Ils s'arrêtèrent à bout de souffle… Après un long moment

- Candy, veux-tu m'épouser ?

- Oh oui, Terry je veux t'épouser !

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, et encore, et encore, ils n'arrivaient pas à s'arrêter.

- Il faut retourner à la fête, nos enfants vont nous chercher, dit Candy doucement

- Oui, ou je ne vais plus répondre de mes actes, dit-il dans un souffle

Candy éclata de rire. Elle était tellement heureuse, elle se sentait comme la jeune fille qui allait à New York à la première de « Roméo et Juliette », avec son billet aller simple pour aller rejoindre l'homme qu'elle aimait pour ne plus jamais repartir… Ils marchèrent bras-dessus, bras-dessous jusqu'à la fête. Ils virent leurs enfants de loin en train de s'embrasser.

- Ton fils est entrain d'embrasser ma fille, dit Candy

- Et ta fille est moins prude que toi, je parie qu'elle ne l'a pas giflé…, dit Terry

- Je m'excuse de t'avoir giflé…ce baiser est devenu un des plus beau souvenir de toi Terry, dit-elle avec une petite voix, j'aurai voulu t'embrasser plus…comme elle entrain de le faire… avec ton fils !

- Je m'excuse de t'avoir giflé aussi, mon amour… tu étais si belle… et je t'aimais tellement…

- Je ne t'ai pas cru … mais maintenant je te crois. C'est un peu bizarre de voir ma fille si passionnée avec ton fils !

- S'ils s'aiment autant que nous nous aimons, au moins toute cette histoire aura produit leur âme sœur…

- Sans blague ! Dit Candy en riant

Ils rejoignirent le groupe des parents et anciens de St. Paul.

- Vous voilà enfin ! Dit Patty

- Bras-dessus, bras-dessous ! Dit Annie en souriant, la colline retrouvée a fait des miracles ?

- Oui dit Candy en souriant…

Annie la serra dans ses bras, ainsi que Patty. Elles serrèrent aussi Terry dans les bras.

- Finalement ! Félicitations ! Dit Annie

- Oui… dit Patty, vous étiez les premiers amoureux et vous êtes les derniers à vous mettre ensemble !

- Les épreuves de la vie dit Terry en souriant, en tout cas cette fois-ci je ne laisserai personne venir entre ma Taches de son et moi

- Et je ne laisserai rien venir entre Terry et moi, dit Candy

Rosemonde et Richard arrivèrent et trouvèrent leurs parents bras-dessus, bras-dessous.

- Maman ? Dit Rosemonde

- Papa ? Dit Dick

- Nous allons nous marier, dit Candy en souriant

- Oh… dit Rosemonde en souriant, félicitations !

Elle alla embrasser sa mère et Terry sur la joue.

- Bravo ! Fit Richard, et félicitations. Rosemonde, je t'avais dit qu'ils seraient pressés… Ils ont perdu assez de temps…

- Ils se connaissent déjà, dit Rosemonde, pourquoi attendre ?

- Tu as raison Rosemonde, dit Terry, puisque tout le monde est en Angleterre et si tu es d'accord ma Candy chérie, on peut se marier dans quelques jours…

- Ici sur notre colline, dit Candy, tu crois que Sœur Margaret sera d'accord ?

- Bien sûr, dit Terry

- Superbe ! Dit Annie, Candy on ira faire des achats ! On va s'amuser en préparant le mariage !

- Cette fois-ci on sera là ! Dit Patty en riant

Alistair, Archibald et Daniel, vinrent les féliciter aussi et le reste du festival de mai se passa dans la joie, les rires et les danses. Terry invita tout le monde à son mariage, tous ceux qu'ils connaissaient. Il alla parler à la Sœur Margaret, qui accepta que le mariage ait lieu sur la colline du collège. Le père Joseph allait les marier. Le mariage devait avoir lieu le samedi prochain.

Les élèves dirent au revoir à leurs parents et retournèrent dans leurs chambres. Les parents quittèrent le collège St. Paul après une journée pleine de gaietés et de souvenirs.

Eliza était avec sa fille, Elizabeth dans sa chambre, elle était de très mauvaise humeur, sa fille aussi.

- Maman, pourquoi tu boudes ? Demanda sa fille

- Candy et Terry se sont réconciliés ! Dit Eliza, vingt ans après !!!

- Oh… Et Richard et Rosemonde se sont mis ensemble…, dit Elizabeth

- Richard Grandchester ?

- Oui… Maman, il est tellement beau. Et il est si gentil avec moi… Elle me l'a volé ! La salope !

- Tu ne l'as pas vu venir ?

- Non, ils passaient leur temps à se chamailler ! Je ne savais pas qu'elle me le piquait…

- Elle est exactement comme sa mère ! Elle m'a aussi volé Terrence sous mon nez !

- Comment je le récupère, maman ?

Eliza regarda sa fille et elle se dit que si elle ne pouvait pas avoir Terry, au moins sa fille peut avoir une chance avec le fils de Terry. Elle décida d'aider sa fille de la seule façon qu'elle connaissait ; c'est-à-dire, mentir.

- Et bien, tu peux leur dire que Rosemonde est la fille de Terry, ça les rend frère et sœur et ils vont devoir se séparer…, dit Eliza

- Oui, sublime ! Ils sont frère et sœur…. C'est rien qu'une rumeur, mais ça suffira pour les séparer… Tu es sure de ça maman ? Demanda Elizabeth

- Je suis sure qu'ils étaient ensemble pendant la guerre… Et Rosemonde a été conçue pendant la guerre…il y eut aussi une bagarre à la fête de Nouvel An entre Michael et Terry à cause de Candy et du bébé….

- Je me souviens vous avoir entendu parler de ça …Merci, maman ! Mais toi, tu peux récupérer Terrence ?

- Non, je crains que ce bateau a quitté le rivage depuis longtemps, fit Eliza amère… J'ai brûlé tous mes ponts avec Terry… C'est fini…

Eliza s'était finalement rendu à l'évidence que Terry ne sera jamais à elle, comme si elle ne le voyait pas depuis 21 ans ! Mais elle avait donné une méchante idée à sa fille, pour essayer de nuire à l'amour naissant de Rosemonde et Richard.

Candy et ses amis, habitaient dans le château des André à Londres. Et Terry était descendu dans le château de son père à Londres.

- Je veux venir prendre un dernier verre chez moi, Taches de son ? Dit Terry

- D'accord Terry. Annie, allez-y je pars avec Terry…

- Bien sur, dit Archie avec un ton un peu bizarre

Les autres se rendirent donc tous ensemble dans la même atmosphère collégiale d'antan, au château des André et Candy alla avec Terry au château de son père. Eliza qui était seule ; son mari l'avait quittée, et elle alla dans un bar pour boire un verre et se chercher peut être de la compagnie…

Candy était avec Terry dans le château des Grandchester. Elle connaissait celui de l'Ecosse, mais pas celui de Londres. Le château était impressionnant, plus grand que celui d'Ecosse et plus majestueux.

- Mon père se repose en Ecosse, il a été un peu malade, dit Terry

- Comment va ta mère ? Demanda Candy

- Elle va bien, elle a épousé Hathaway, il y a trois ans…

- Quoi ? Oh… Et bien je trouve qu'elle était trop belle et trop jeune pour rester seule pendant toutes ces années… Mieux vaut tard que jamais… Je suis contente pour elle.

- « Mieux vaut tard que jamais »… Chaque fois que je te voyais pendant la guerre, c'était comme si on enfonçait un couteau dans mon cœur… Mais j'étais heureux de te voir, même dans les bras de mon meilleur ami…

- Je suis désolée… Alistair m'a dit que je ne voulais pas rentrer en Amérique parce que j'avais les deux hommes que j'aimais avec moi… Il avait raison, il n'y a aucun autre endroit où je voulais être qu'auprès de Michael et… Toi

- Le danger et l'horreur de la guerre, ne semblaient pas te faire peur… Et ça me tuait à chaque fois de te dire de tomber enceinte pour que tu puisses retourner en Amérique… Et quand tu es finalement tombée enceinte… J'étais malade…

- Alors tu sais comment je me suis sentie, lorsque tu m'as dit que Susanna attendait un enfant… Oh Terry je croyais que c'était fini entre nous pour toujours…

- Susanna m'a accusé après la réception et la bagarre entre Michael et moi que je suis resté à la guerre pour être avec toi…

- Pour Eliza, je suis désolée… Elle m'agaçait sur le fait qu'une balle ne m'avait pas tuée… Je lui ai dit que j'ai failli mourir et tu m'avais ramenée… Et elle a insinué que je trompais sûrement Michael sous son nez avec toi… J'ai dit « mais oui, sous les balles et les tirs de mortier, c'était un vrai plaisir… » et elle a sûrement entendu Annie, Patty et moi parler à l'hôtel que Michael ne savait pas pour nous deux… Je voulais le lui dire, Terry… Mais Eliza lui a dit avec sa façon méchante de détourner la vérité… Je suis désolée…

- Ne t'en fais pour ça Taches de son, je n'ai rien dit parce que j'aimais te voir aussi…

- C'est ce à quoi nous étions réduits… A nous voir et à être contents en cachette… Avec le mur du mariage nous interdisant de faire quoi que ce soit…

- Je sais que tu n'aurais jamais trompé ton mari, Candy et je ne t'aurai jamais demandé ça, même si je rêvais tous les soirs que je faisais l'amour avec toi…

- Et bien il y a une façon simple de rendre ce rêve réalité maintenant, mon amour…

- Candy, je t'aime tellement, dit-il en prenant ses lèvres

Je vais te tenir dans mes bras et te toucher

Et je vais faire de toi ma femme

Je vais te donner mon amour

Avec un doux abandon

Ce soir nos cœurs vont battre à l'unisson

Et je vais te prendre dans mes bras, te toucher

Et faire de toi ma femme, ce soir

Je vois quelque chose dans tes yeux

Une honnêteté pure et simple

Prends moi dans tes bras, ce soir

Remplis ma vie avec du plaisir

Ne perdons pas ce temps précieux

Ce moment est à nous pour chérir

Prends-moi dans tes bras, ce soir

Nous allons le faire durer pour toujours

Quand le soleil du matin apparaîtra

Nous trouverons notre chemin ensemble

Je te crois

Quand tu dis que tu m'aimes

Tu dois savoir

Je ne te prendrais pas pour acquis

Ce soir la magie a commencé

Alors prends-moi dans tes bras

Et touches-moi

Et fais de moi ta femme, ce soir

Je vois quelque chose dans tes yeux

Je ne vais pas trahir ta confiance en moi

Prends-moi dans tes bras, ce soir

Pour remplir ma vie de plaisir

Ne perdons pas ce temps précieux

Ce moment est à nous pour chérir

Prends-moi dans tes bras ce soir

Nous allons le faire durer pour toujours

Quand le soleil du matin apparaîtra

Nous trouverons notre chemin ensemble

Elle noua ses bras autour du cou de Terry et répondit à son baiser avec passion. Terry la porta sans cesser de l'embrasser et il monta les marches du grand escalier du château, jusque dans sa chambre. Il ferma la porte dernière lui et posa Candy délicatement sur le lit… Ils se déshabillèrent, sans cesser de se regarder avec amour. Lorsqu'ils furent en costume d'Adam et Eve, Terry prit à nouveau les lèvres de sa bien-aimée en la caressant partout. Candy sentit les feux de ses sens s'embraser. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie comme ça, si chaude, si passionnée, si excitée… Elle se mit à caresser l'homme qu'elle aimait sans cesser de l'embrasser partout. Il prit un de ses seins dans la bouche et en caressant le mamelons avec sa langue chaude et râpée. Elle bougea sa tête vers l'arrière avec un gémissement de plaisir et elle lui caressa les cheveux… Lorsque finalement il fut en elle, lorsque finalement ils ne firent qu'un, après en avoir rêvé pendant des années, ils n'arrivaient presque pas à croire que tout ce bonheur leur arrivait… Le plaisir qui était déjà grand, progressait petit à petit jusqu'au sommet de la volupté les faisant crier fort leur apothéose. Ils étaient à bout de souffle. Il se retourna pour la prendre dans ses bras et il se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de pleurer en silence. Il s'inquiéta.

- Candy ? Ça va ? Je t'ai fait mal, mon amour ? Pardonne-moi, je…

- Non, non, dit-elle en riant au milieu des larmes, non, mon amour, tu as été merveilleux…

- Mais pourquoi tu pleures alors, ma chérie ?

- De joie, de plaisir, de tristesse, d'amour, tout ce temps perdu…

- On a tout le temps de monde maintenant… Et comme on sait ce que c'est que d'être séparés l'un de l'autre, on restera toujours ensemble et on ne perdra pas une minute de notre bonheur…. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais partir, je t'aime Candy. Tu m'as ramené à la vie…

- Toi aussi. Une partie de moi est morte quand on s'est séparé et l'autre avec Michael… Il était ma bouée de sauvetage. Je m'en suis peut être servi, mais je l'aimais…

- Tu as de la chance… Tu as pu choisir ton mari au moins, tu as pu choisir un homme que tu aimais, dit-il un peu blessé, moi j'étais bloqué avec Susanna… J'ai même essayé de forcer mon cœur à l'aimer, en vain…

- Terry, j'ai aimé Michael… On peut aimer de différente façon, j'ai aimé Michael… Mais je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer Terry, pas même pour une seconde… Tu es mon âme-sœur et la communion que nous venons de partager, n'a fait que confirmer ce que toi et moi savons dans nos cœurs depuis notre première rencontre ; que toi et moi, nous sommes un…

- Notre première rencontre ?

- Je sais, je pensais à Anthony… Il venait de mourir. Mais tu n'es plus jamais sorti de ma tête. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi, même si je trouvais insupportable…

- Je faisais tout pour te provoquer car je n'arrêtais pas non plus de penser à toi

- J'ai eu une impression de déjà vu en voyant Rosemonde et Dick se chamailler…

- On dirait qu'on a transmis notre amour à la prochaine génération…

- Au moins une chose positive est sortie de toute cette histoire ; nos enfants…

- Tu m'as dit qu'il fallait vivre pour nos enfants… Et aussi autre chose

- Que je serai morte, si tu étais mort…. Je remercie Susanna de t'avoir sauvé la vie… Même si ça a engendré tout ce qui a suivi… Nous sommes ensemble, 20 ans après, mais ensemble…

- Après mille et une péripéties…

- Terry c'était très romantique, me porter en montant les escaliers… Je me suis sentie comme Scarlett O'Hara Butler…

- « Autant en emporte le vent » un excellent roman de Margaret Mitchell… Je me suis un peu senti comme Rhett Butler…

- Je ne savais pas que tu lisais les romans d'amour…

- Chérie, je suis un acteur, j'écris aussi, je lis pour chercher des pièces à mettre sur scène…

- Oh… Alors, Rhett Butler, tu veux récidiver, l'infraction de tout à l'heure ? Dit-elle avec l'accent chantant tu sud

- Infraction ? Oh, nous ne sommes pas mariés… Mais Candy je t'ai épousée dans mon cœur le jour de notre rencontre, tu es ma femme dans tous les sens qui comptent… Scarlett O'Hara Butler…, dit-il avec l'accent chantant du sud

- Oh Terry, Rhett Butler… dit-elle avec des larmes aux yeux… C'est la plus belle chose que tu m'aies jamais dite…

Il l'embrassa passionnément et il passèrent leur première nuit de d'amour à parler, rire, sans se lâcher et bien sur, à s'adonner aux plaisirs de la chair. Ils ne fermèrent pas l'œil de la nuit. Finalement à l'aube ils s'endormirent, sans se lâcher, épuisés, physiquement et mentalement.


	21. Chapter 21

**_C'EST FINI…_**

**_Chapitre 21_**

**_« Comme une tragédie grecque… »_**

C'était la fin de l'après-midi au collège St. Paul, les élèves se promenaient dans la cour et derrière le collège. Rosemonde et Richard étaient au pied de la colline retrouvée en train de parler en se tenant derrière le gros tronc d'arbre. Leurs amis n'étaient pas trop loin non plus. Tout le monde parlait en bavardant gaiement. Elizabeth Preston, qui avait des vues sur Richard, les regardait d'un mauvais œil. Anthony son cousin était à côté d'elle, Caroline sa cousine et Nina la sœur d'Anthony. Ils regardaient Rosemonde et Richard se faire les yeux doux.

- Ils exagèrent, dit Anthony irrité…

- Anthony arrête un peu, dit Caroline…

- Oui, Anthony dit Nina, arrête…

- Tu crois qu'elle l'aime vraiment ? Ils vont être frère et sœurs, ça aurait dû les arrêter… dit Anthony

- Qui te dis qu'ils ne le sont pas vraiment ? Dit Elizabeth, j'ai entendu ma mère dire que Candy était enceinte d'un autre homme que son mari…

- Non, dit Caroline indignée, ce n'est pas vrai ! Tante Candy aurait dit quelque chose à Rosemonde…

- Je n'en crois pas un mot ! Dit Nina, regarde d'où vient l'information…

- Tu peux le croire ou pas… Peut être que sa mère ne lui a rien dit, fit Elizabeth, peut être qu'elle croit que ce n'est pas sérieux entre eux…

- Frère et sœur dit Anthony ravi, et si c'était vrai ?

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Dit Caroline

- Elizabeth, tu es vraiment odieuse ! Dit Nina

- Moi je dis que c'est la vérité, dit Elizabeth, attend un peu que je le leur dise, ils vont tomber des nues…

- Elizabeth, tu ne peux pas dire une chose pareille sans être sure, dit Caroline, c'est méchant, tu veux seulement les séparer…

- Et après ? Je le veux moi, ce Richard, il est beau comme tout et je croyais qu'il ne la supportait pas… Il était avec moi…

- Il était simplement un gentleman, dit Caroline, tu vois bien qu'il aime bien Rosemonde…

- Il n'a jamais été avec toi Elizabeth et tu le sais, dit Nina, tu te fais des illusions ! Et Anthony, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois tellement désespéré au point d'écouter les élucubrations d'Elizabeth !

- C'est sa sœur, dit Elizabeth, et je vais le leur dire

- Elizabeth…, dit Caroline

- Anthony, dit Elizabeth, si je leur jette la bombe, elle devient libre, pour toi, elle t'aime bien…

- C'est tout ce que qui vous intéresse, séparer deux personnes qui s'aiment ? Dit Nina

- C'est de l'inceste, dit Elizabeth… On leur rend service

- Vous savez que ce pas vrai, leurs parents les ont vu ensemble, ils auraient dit quelque chose, dit Caroline

Danny Legrand vint s'asseoir à côté d'eux et leur demanda de quoi ils parlaient.

- Danny, dit Elizabeth, dis-leur que Rosemonde et Richard sont frère et sœur… Tu as entendu maman, non ?

- Oui, dit Danny, mais…

- Mais quoi ? Candy était avec le père de Richard pendant la guerre, il y a même eu la bagarre entre le père de Richard et le mari de Candy à la réception de nouvel an

- Comment sais-tu tout ça ? Tu n'étais pas née ou tu étais un bébé dit Caroline

- Ma mère m'a raconté dit Elizabeth

- Et Tante Eliza dit toujours la vérité, dit Nina ironiquement

Ils regardèrent Rosemonde et Richard qui s'embrassaient et qui riaient de bon cœur. Elizabeth se leva, elle n'en pouvait plus… Elle devait les rendre malheureux. Car même si la rumeur n'était pas vrai, ça suffisait pour les rendre malheureux pendant un moment, en apprenant qu'ils étaient peut être frère et sœur, ils seraient dégoûtés l'un de l'autre pendant un moment ou même définitivement… Elle arriva devant les amoureux et les regardait avec envie et jalousie. Richard tenait Rosemonde dans ses bras et l'embrassait au cou en murmurant des mots à son oreille et elle riait.

- Richard, dit Elizabeth… Tu es occupé, je vois… Tu m'as oubliée

- Elizabeth, tu n'es qu'une amie, il n'y avait rien entre nous, dit Richard

- Et tu passais ton temps à te chamailler avec Rosemonde et maintenant c'est l'amour de ta vie ? Continua Elizabeth

- Et oui… Je l'aime, dit Richard

- Oh Richard, dit Rosemonde, je t'aime aussi…

Il l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres et ils se regardaient avec amour.

- Et bien c'est normal que des frères et sœurs s'aiment mais le baiser est un peu dégoûtant… dit Elizabeth

- Elizabeth, nos parents se marient, nous ne sommes pas vraiment frère et sœur, dit Rosemonde

- Oh… Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Vos parents étaient ensemble à la guerre… Rosemonde, tu es la fille de Terrence Grandchester…, dit Elizabeth

- QUOI ??!! Dirent Rosemonde et Richard en même temps

- Oui, il y a même eu une bagarre avec ton père nourricier Rosemonde et le père de Richard…

- Non, dit Richard, mon père me l'aurait dit….

- Tu crois qu'il te dira qu'il a été infidèle à ta mère ? Et toi Rosemonde, tu crois que ta mère de dira si elle a été infidèle à ton père nourricier ?

- Arrête de dire ça ! Dit Rosemonde, je suis la fille de Michael Durand pas de Terrence Grandchester ! C'est un odieux mensonge !

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi vos pères se sont-ils battus devant tout le monde ? A cause de ta mère ! Ma mère lui a dit qu'ils étaient ensemble pendant la guerre… C'est pour ça qu'ils se sont battus…

Rosemonde et Richard étaient bouche bée.

- Caroline, Nina, dit Rosemonde, c'est vrai ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit Caroline, mais j'ai entendu les rumeurs…

- Moi aussi, dit Danny

- Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, dit Nina

- Rosemonde, dit Anthony, Richard est ton frère… Cesse de la toucher ! dit-il à Richard

- Rosemonde, dit Richard, ce n'est pas vrai… Ne crois pas à un mot de ce qu'elle raconte !

- Tu peux en être sûr ? Lui demanda-t-elle

- Non, mais…, fit Richard

Rosemonde se dégagea des bras de Richard se leva et Anthony essaya de la prendre pour la consoler, mais elle courut dans sa chambre.

- Rosemonde ! Attends ! Cria Richard

- Laisse-la Richard, dit Anthony, tu veux vraiment risquer être avec elle sans être sûr ?

- Elle n'est pas ma sœur ! Cria Richard

- Si, dit Elizabeth, va demander à ton père… Vos parents étaient amants pendant la guerre !

- Crois-moi, je vais le faire ! Dit Richard

- Il te confirmera que c'est la vérité, Rosemonde est ta sœur…, dit ELizabeth

- Non ! Dit Richard, arrête de dire ça ! Pourquoi es-tu si méchante ? Je croyais que nous étions amis…

- Je suis ton amie Richard, dit Elizabeth, je t'empêche de commettre l'inceste…. Je t'assure

- Non, tu m'empêches d'être avec celle que j'aime ! Tu es mesquine et calculatrice ! Tu aurais dû parler avant…

- Avant vous n'étiez pas si proches, vous étiez comme chien et chat et tu t'occupais de moi…

- C'est donc ça, tu es jalouse ? Mon dieu ! Dit Richard

- Non, je dis la vérité. Tu ne peux pas être avec Rosemonde, mais moi je suis disponible, dit Elizabeth en se rapprochant de lui et lui touchant le bras

Caroline soupira et suivit Rosemonde dans sa chambre, et Nina aussi. Richard se dégagea et alla se promener pour s'éclaircir la tête. Sa sœur ? Il embrassait sa sœur ? Mais… Non ! C'est trop dégoûtant d'y penser même ! Son père lui aurait dit ! Il aimait Rosemonde de tout son cœur…

Rosemonde était dans sa chambre en train de pleurer lorsque Caroline et Nina arrivèrent.

- Rosemonde ? Ça va ? Demanda Caroline

- Non, j'embrassais mon frère ! Mon frère m'a donné mon premier baiser ! Oh mon dieu, c'est dégoûtant !

- Rosemonde, Elizabeth est jalouse de vous… Elle…, dit Caroline

- Tu as dit que tu as aussi entendu la rumeur, non ?

- Oui, mais ce n'était qu'une rumeur…, dit Nina, moi aussi j'ai entendu tante Eliza parler, mais tu sais comment elle est…

- Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu… Ils étaient ensemble à la guerre en France et j'ai été conçu pendant la guerre…, dit Rosemonde

- Mais t'a mère t'a raconté leur histoire non ? Dit Caroline

- Tu crois qu'elle me dira si elle a été infidèle à mon père ? Non, ça ce sont des choses que les grandes personnes ne disent pas ! Oh Caroline, j'aime tellement Richard !

- Ne crois pas ce que dit Elizabeth, Rosemonde…, fit Nina, vos parents ne sont pas fous, ils vous l'auraient dit…

- Peut être qu'ils ne savent pas que nous sommes ensemble, dit Rosemonde

- Après le spectacle que vous avez donné ? Dit Nina, tout le monde vous a vu ! Même la mère supérieure…

- Oh mon dieu ! Quelle horreur ! Dit Rosemonde, j'embrassais mon frère ! Et tout le monde m'a vue !

Caroline et Nina la tenaient dans les bras et la consolaient du mieux qu'elles pouvaient. Un peu plus tard, elles la laissèrent pour aller dans leur chambre. Rosemonde qui continuait à pleurer entendit du bruit à sa fenêtre. Elle alla voir, c'était Richard…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Dit-elle brusquement

- Rosemonde, s'il te plait, écoute-moi… Tu ne peux pas croire…

- Tu ne peux pas non plus m'assurer à 100 que ce n'est pas vrai … ?

- Non, mais…

- Oh, cette Elizabeth a semé le doute dans notre esprit… !

- C'est suffisant pour nous séparer… Non, je t'aime Rosemonde…

- Ne dis pas ça, je t'en prie…

- Si je vais le dire… Parce ce que c'est ce que je ressens… Ecoute, il y a une façon de le savoir, allons à la source…

- A la source ?

- Oui. Voir nos parents, demandons aux deux personnes concernées…

- Comment ? On les appelle ici ?

- Non, ça prendra trop de temps et ils ne pourront peut être pas venir ce soir… Allons sur place

- Sortir du collège ? C'est interdit…

- Tu veux en avoir le cœur net ou pas ?

- Oui, mais…

- C'est une urgence. Nous devons leur parler maintenant…

- D'accord, allons-y !

- Il va falloir faire le mur…

- Pas de problème…

- Tu m'épateras toujours ma petite française…

Candy et Terry étaient au château ils venaient de dîner et ils étaient assis au salon blottis l'un contre l'autre, en parlant et riant gaiement. Ils parlaient de la nuit passée dans le camion, bien que platonique, c'était une des plus belle nuit de leur vie.

- La nuit du camion, blottis l'un contre l'autre, dit Candy était une des plus belle nuit de ma vie, dormir dans tes bras contre la chaleur de ton corps…

- C'était pour ne pas geler la nuit, mais tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'étais heureux d'être bloqué avec toi dans ce camion… Mais tu as prononcé le nom de Michael au réveil…

- C'est parce que je me sentais coupable d'aimer être dans tes bras… Je rêvais de Michael et j'essayais de le rassurer… Pour moi aussi, passer la nuit avec toi, c'était magique…

- Magique ? Dit la voix de Rosemonde_alors c'est vrai ? Je suis la fille de M. Grandchester ? dit-elle (en français, dans le texte) _

Candy et Terry se retournèrent surpris.

- Rosemonde ! Dit Candy

- Richard ! Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda Terry

Leurs enfants les regardaient stupéfaits. Nuit magique ? C'était donc vrai ? Ils étaient amants ? Oh… Non !

- Nous sommes venus pour avoir des réponses. dit Richard vexé, mais nous les avons déjà. Comment avez-vous pu nous faire ça ?

- Des réponses à quoi ? Demanda Candy

- Faire quoi ? Demanda Terry

- Transformer notre vie en une tragédie grecque ! Dit Richard

- En tragédie grecque ? Dit Candy surprise, mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

_-__Maman, dit Rosemonde, est-ce que je suis la fille de M. Grandchester ? dit Rosemonde (en français, dans le texte) _

- QUOI ???!!! Dirent Candy et Terry en même temps

- Vous avez entendu, dit Richard, est-ce que Rosemonde est ma sœur ?

Candy et Terry étaient tellement stupéfaits par la question qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi dire pendant un moment. Candy se leva et s'approcha de sa fille.

- Ma chérie, qui vous a raconté une histoire pareille ? Demanda Candy

- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Demanda Richard

- Qui vous a dit ça ? Demanda Terry à son fils

- Elizabeth Preston… dit Rosemonde

- Oh… dit Candy

- Elizabeth Preston ? Demanda Terry sans comprendre

- La fille d'Eliza, dit Candy

- Oh, dit Terry, la pomme ne tombe pas très loin de son méchant arbre…

- Telle mère, telle fille, dit Candy

- Dis-moi Richard, Elizabeth a un faible pour toi ? Demanda Terry

- Nous sommes amis, enfin, je le croyais, on parle souvent… répondit-il

- Vous parlez souvent ? Demanda Candy

- Oui, on s'entend bien…, fit Richard

- Et aujourd'hui elle vous dit, après vous avoir vu ensemble je suppose, que vous êtes frère et sœur ? Dit Candy

- Elle est jalouse, dit Terry

_-__Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à la question ! Dit Rosemonde irritée (en français dans le texte) _

- Tu as raison, dit Terry à Candy, elle parle en français quand elle est énervée, elle te ressemble comme ce n'est pas possible…

- Et le mini-toi là-bas, ne te ressemble pas ? Dit Candy en souriant

_-__Maman ! Dit Rosemonde impatiente (en français dans le texte)_

- Papa ! Dit Richard, un peu d'attention s'il vous plait…

Candy prit sa fille par la main et alla s'asseoir avec elle sur le canapé.

- Chérie, regarde-moi. Je ne t'ai jamais menti et tu le sais… Alors crois-moi quand je te dis que tu es la fille de Michael Durand et qu'il n'y a absolument aucune chance que tu sois la fille de Terry…

- Je peux te le confirmer aussi, dit Terry, il n'y a absolument aucune chance que tu sois ma fille…

- Mais vous venez de parler de la nuit magique que vous venez de passer ensemble, dit Rosemonde en anglais qui montrait qu'elle était entrain de se calmer, elle a dit que vous étiez amants pendant la guerre…

- Oui, une nuit, bloqués dans un camion, pendant la guerre en plein hiver, il ne s'est rien passé, dit Candy, je n'ai jamais trompé ton père, Rosemonde, tu peux me croire

- Et je n'ai jamais trompé ta mère, dit Terry à son fils

- Mais pourquoi Papa s'est battu avec M. Grandchester à une fête ? Ce n'était pas à cause de ça ?

- Non, c'était… Pour autre chose…, dit Candy

- Quoi ? Dit Richard

- C'était… Un malentendu dit Terry, c'est tout… Vous croyez vraiment qu'on allait vous laisser vous rapprocher si vous étiez frère et sœur ?

- Vraiment, dit Candy, vous nous prenez pour quoi ? Des tarés ?

- Tu vois Rosemonde, je t'avais que c'était un mensonge, dit Richard

- Ta petite amie voulait nous séparer, dit-elle

- C'est pas ma petite amie…. dit Richard

- Vraiment, pourquoi alors est-elle tellement jalouse ? Tu lui parles, tu lui donnes de l'espoir…

- Mais non, mais je ne savais pas qu'elle serait tellement jalouse… Tu peux parler, toi ! Anthony Cornwell était prêt à ce que tu lui tombes dans les bras… !

- Anthony ? Mais…

Ils continuaient à se chamailler. Candy et Terry les regardaient. Ensuite Terry et elle se regardèrent…

- Peut être que j'aurai du te confronter pour Eliza aussi, fit Candy

- Eliza ? Dit Terry étonné

- Oui, si tu n'avais pas été aussi gentil avec elle, si tu ne lui avais pas baisé la main, si tu ne l'avais pas sortit du trou dans lequel elle était tombée…

- Tu voulais tout de même pas que je la laisse moisir dans ce trou ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? Elle le méritait bien non ? Surtout que son frère avait fait ce trou pour moi… ça aurait été une justice poétique… Mais non, il fallait que tu la sauves…

- Je n'y peux rien, j'aime aider les demoiselles en détresse…

- N'est-ce pas Prince Charmant ? Si tu ne lui avais pas baisé la main, si tu ne l'avais pas sauvée de sa prétendue noyade, elle ne se serait pas mise en tête que tu étais amoureux d'elle…, dit Candy

- Je ne savais pas qu'elle faisait semblant….

- Tout le monde le savait ! Tu t'es fait avoir pas ses papillotes rousses… Elle voulait ton attention et ça a marché !

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle est tombée amoureuse de moi… !

- Le piège diabolique, c'est la faute à qui ? Il fallait que tu te moques d'elle… !

Leurs enfants s'arrêtèrent de se chamailler et les regardaient. Ils se rendirent compte qu'ils plaisantaient, pour leur montrer combien ils étaient ridicules.

- D'accord, dit Rosemonde, on a compris

- Nous sommes ridicules… renchérit Richard

- Si vous ne rentrez pas au collège dans les 2 prochaines minutes, dit Terry, je vous y amène par la porte de devant…

- Nous ne vous avons jamais vu ici, dit Candy

- Richard, allons-y ! Dit Rosemonde, merci pour tout !

- Que ce soit la dernière fois, la prochaine fois, vous serez punis pour avoir fait le mur et quitté le collège sans permission, en pleine nuit, dit Candy

Ils repartirent comme ils étaient venus. Soulagés, par les réponses de leurs parents.

- Tu te rends compte ? Dit Candy

- Que nos enfants ne nous ressemblent pas seulement physiquement ?

- Mais aussi émotionnellement, et le côté rebelle…

- Faire le mur en pleine nuit…

- Au moins ce n'est pas pour aller boire et se battre avec des bandits !

- J'étais un petit morveux, n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu t'es bien occupée de moi…

- Et tu es parti sans m'attendre…

- Je ne voulais pas que tu aies des ennuis… Je me sentais mieux et si tu te souviens bien, je ne voulais pas que tu sortes… Excuse-moi pour avoir été un petit insolent, mais j'étais très reconnaissant, même si je ne l'ai pas montré

- Tu étais impossible oui ! Tu me tapais sur les nerfs… Mais je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi… Et quand je t'ai vu au parc zoologique chez Albert en train de rire de si bon cœur, avec les rayons de soleil sur ton visage, tu étais tellement irrésistible…

- C'était le bon vieux temps… dit Terry en souriant et embrassant ses cheveux

Ils s'étaient remis sur le canapé et ils étaient dans les bras de l'un et l'autre.

- Oui… J'ai aimé ce collège, rien que pour toi…, dit Candy

- Moi aussi…, dit Terry

- Eliza n'est pas croyable, comment peut-elle raconter des mensonges à sa fille ? Pour lui donner de l'espoir ? Basé sur des mensonges ? La vie est répétitive… Rosemonde et Richard, comme nous et il y a un Anthony, le fils d'Archie et Annie, qui a aussi un faible pour elle… Elizabeth Preston la fille d'Eliza, qui a un faible pour Richard, Danny Legrand, qui n'est pas méchant comme son père l'était… Et ses deux meilleures amies ; Caroline, la fille de Patty et Ali, et Nina, la fille d'Annie et Archie

- Wow, la deuxième génération de notre groupe, épatant !

- Et nous serons là pour les conseiller, nous ne les laisserons pas seuls, comme nous… Nous n'avions personne…

- Et nous avons fait des sacrifices bien trop grands pour notre age. Je regarde nos enfants et je ne les vois pas aussi grand que nous nous croyions… Pourtant ils ont plus ou moins l'âge que nous avions à l'époque…

- Ne pensons pas à ça… Frère et sœur ? Oh mon dieu ! Une vraie tragédie grecque !

- Je n'arrive pas à croire, qu'ils soient venus jusqu'ici pour nous poser cette question !

- Et sans crier gare… On aurait pu être en train de…

- En train de quoi ? Dit Terry en se rapprochant d'elle

- De se faire énormément plaisir dit-elle en prenant ses lèvres….

Rosemonde et Richard retournèrent à l'école. Richard l'accompagna dans sa chambre.

- Tu es satisfaite maintenant ? Dit Richard

- Serre-moi fort dans tes bras, dit-elle, la pensée que nous étions frère et sœur m'a rendue malade. Je t'aime tellement…

- Je t'aime aussi… dit-il en la serrant contre lui, tout va bien. Nous pouvons être ensemble…

- Pour toujours ?

- Pour toujours !

Il resta un peu avec elle et ensuite il alla dans sa chambre.

Depuis leurs retrouvailles, Candy et Terry habitaient ensemble. Elle était allée chercher ses affaires le lendemain de leur première nuit d'amour. Ils faisaient comme bon leur semblait, car ils n'avaient aucune envie d'accommoder les autres. Ils pensaient à eux avant toute chose. Et ce qu'ils voulaient depuis leur tragique séparation, c'était d'être ensemble, et ensemble ils étaient.

- Alors Candy, dit Annie, c'était comment ?

- A ton avis ? Plus merveilleux que le rêve ! Dit Candy en souriant

- Une passion refrénée pendant 20 ans… J'imagine, dit Patty en souriant, tu vas rester au château avec lui ?

- Je ne veux pas être séparée de lui, dit Candy

- Je vois, dit Annie en souriant

- Oh Annie, je ne pensais pas que je pourrais être aussi heureuse… ! Après toutes ces années… Je croyais que c'était fini avec Terry pour toujours…

- La vie est pleine de surprises et je suis tellement contente pour toi Candy, pour vous deux ! Dit Annie en la serrant dans ses bras

- Merci Annie, dit Candy

- Moi aussi, dit Patty en souriant, c'est beau de te voir aussi heureuse !

- Merci Patty, dit Candy en souriant et la serrant dans ses bras

- A propos, dit Annie, Anthony m'a appelé au sujet de « la tragédie grecque » de Rosemonde et Richard…

- Oui, dit Patty, Caroline m'a dit qu'Elizabeth leur a dit qu'ils étaient frère et sœur ?

- Oh… Oui. Rosemonde et Richard sont venus au château poser la question à Terry et à moi…, dit Candy

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Eliza encourage sa fille à dire des mensonges, dit Annie

- Et un odieux mensonge, dit Patty

- Et bien le rôle model de sa mère n'est pas un très bel exemple à suivre dit Candy

- Anthony est déçu, dit Annie, il vient de se rendre compte qu'il aimait Rosemonde…

- Oh…, dit Candy, Rosemonde l'aimait bien jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au collège et rencontre Richard…

- On dirait que j'ai déjà entendu cette histoire quelque part, dit Patty

- Oui, dit Annie, il y a, à peu près 21 ans…

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que ma fille soit amoureuse du fils de Terry ! Dit Candy

- Et bien, elle te ressemble non ? Et apparemment pas seulement physiquement, dit Annie

- Et apparemment les Grandchester aiment les taches de sons…, dit Patty

Les trois amies éclatèrent de rire de bon cœur. Candy prit sa valise et elles descendirent rejoindre les hommes au salon.

- Tu es prête chérie ? Demanda Terry

- Oui, mon cœur, je suis prête, allons-y…

- Laisse-moi prendre ta valise…

- Merci, chéri, dit Candy en souriant

- Vous ne restez pas déjeuner ?

- Non, dit Terry une autrefois… Nous sommes invités pas des amis de mon père…

- Tu vas succéder à ton père Terry ? Demanda Alistair

- Nous n'en sommes pas encore là, on verra bien, dit Terry

- Ça ne me dérangerait pas d'être la duchesse de Grandchester, dit Candy en souriant

- Tu étais déjà comtesse avec Michael, dit Archie, tu étais destinée à être dans la noblesse Candy…

- Va dire ça à Eliza et sa mère, dit Candy

- Eliza, est une femme seule et malheureuse et Mme Legrand est plutôt gênée par le comportement indécent de sa chère fille pendant son mariage et depuis son divorce…, dit Patty

- Tout se paie ici bas, dit Annie

- Mais je suis quand même désolée pour elle, dit Candy

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Taches de son, dit Terry en riant, tu es beaucoup trop bonne…

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et Candy et Terry s'en allèrent. En leur promettant de venir dîner le soir avec eux.

Archie et Alistair disaient à leurs femmes que Candy devait habiter avec eux au moins jusqu'au mariage.

- Ils auraient pu attendre d'être marié pour habiter ensemble, dit Archie

- Ouais, dit Alistair, elle pouvait revenir dormir ici non ?

- Archie, dit Annie, tu sais ça fait combien d'années qu'ils attendent ce moment, d'être ensemble ?

- Oui, dit Patty, ils voulaient être ensemble avant même que nous nous rendions compte que nous voulions être ensemble…

- Alors, laissons-la vivre comme elle l'entend, elle a été privée de l'amour de sa vie assez longtemps…, dit Annie

- Les circonstances auraient peut être dû les convaincre qu'ils n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre…, dit Archie

- Mais leur amour était tellement fort, dit Ali, elle préférait la guerre à la sécurité parce que Terry était là-bas…

- Ils se sont finalement retrouvés, laissons-les savourer leur amour et leurs retrouvailles, dit Annie

- Ils ne prennent plus le temps qu'ils ont ensemble pour acquis, dit Patty

- Je suis heureuse de la voir si contente et si épanouie… dit Annie

Pendant ce temps au collège, Rosemonde et Richard étaient de nouveau inséparables. Anthony et Elizabeth les virent et allèrent leur parler.

- Vous êtes toujours ensemble ? Dit Elizabeth

- Rosemonde, dit Anthony, tu veux prendre le risque… ?

- Anthony, j'ai demandé à ma mère, elle a dit que j'étais la fille de mon père…, dit Rosemonde

- Mais bien sur, dit Elizabeth, que veux-tu qu'elle dise d'autre ?

- Elizabeth, dit Rosemonde, ma mère n'est pas une menteuse, contrairement à la tienne ! Elle me dit toujours la vérité, surtout sur une chose aussi grave !

- Mais…, commença Elizabeth

- C'est fini, dit Richard, tu as essayé, tu as échoué. Rosemonde est avec moi. Nos parents vont se marier et nous allons tous habiter dans la même maison.

- C'est le rêve toute adolescente d'habiter dans la même maison que son petit ami…, dit Rosemonde en souriant

- Sans blague ! Dit Richard en riant

- Maintenant Elizabeth, tu peux déguerpir, laisse-nous tranquille. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu aies été aussi cruelle ! Dit Rosemonde

- Sa mère a été odieuse avec nos parents, dit Richard, elle leur a tendu un piège diabolique… Comme dit mon père, la pomme ne tombe pas très loin de son méchant arbre.

- Allez au diable ! Dit Elizabeth en s'éloignant

Anthony ne dit rien. Il regarda Rosemonde tristement et il s'en alla. Il n'avait aucune chance avec Rosemonde… Caroline et Nina étaient contentes pour leur amie.

Les préparatifs du mariage se passaient bien. Albert avait été contacté par Archie et il devait arriver juste à temps avec sa femme pour la cérémonie. Il voulait conduire Candy à l'autel. Après toutes ces années, elle épousait finalement Terry. Cette fois-ci rien n'allait les déranger ou les empêcher de réaliser leur rêve.

La veille de leur mariage, Candy et Terry passèrent la journée à écrire leurs vœux. Et ils dînèrent pour la dernière fois en temps que célibataires. Le duc de Grandchester, bien qu'avancé en âge, arriva sans crier gare et il fut surpris de trouver son fils avec…

- Candy André ? Dit-il en la regardant

- Monsieur le duc? Je suis étonnée que vous vous souveniez de moi et encore moins de mon nom, dit Candy

- Je n'ai jamais oublié la jeune fille qui a plaidé si bien la cause de mon fils… Je l'ai laissé tranquille grâce à vous…, dit le duc, vous n'avez pas changé du tout…

- Vraiment ? Dit Terry, tu ne m'as jamais dit ça, Taches de son… Je me demandais comment mon père m'avait laissé aussi facilement faire du théâtre, pourquoi il n'était pas venu me chercher…

- Je l'avais oublié moi-même, dit Candy en riant

- Tu es pleine de surprises, Mme Tarzan… Tu me donnes une autre raison de t'aimer… Papa, j'épouse Candy demain, dans la cour du Collège Royale de St. Paul…

- Oh… dit le duc, j'ai tellement donné de donations à ce collège qu'il est pratiquement à moi…

- J'aimerai que tu sois là…, dit Terry

- J'y serai avec plaisir, dit le duc. Félicitations à tous les deux….

Il serra son fils dans ses bras et Candy aussi. Son fils sera finalement heureux, il n'était pas trop tard pour lui… Il n'a pas eu la même chance, Eleonor s'était finalement mariée et il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir épousée lui-même.

Annie et Patty accompagnèrent Candy acheter une robe blanche. Elles achetèrent aussi une couronne de fleurs pour le voile. La cour du Collège St. Paul, à l'arrière fut transformée pour le mariage. Des chaises décorées avec des fleurs blanches, un autel décoré avec des fleurs blanches devant les chaises et un tapis blanc pour la piste et il y avait une table kilométrique, qui sera pleine de nourriture que le traiteur apportera. Un orchestre devait venir pour jouer la musique ; le « Canon » de Pachebel, et la « Marche nuptiale » de Mendelssohn, pour la cérémonie et bien sur la musique pour la réception et la danse après. Mais il y aura aussi un tourne-disque pour que l'orchestre puisse se reposer et que les jeunes puissent danser sous la musique qu'ils aimaient. Tout était prêt pour que nos deux tourtereaux s'unissent pour toujours officiellement, car dans leurs cœurs, ils étaient unis depuis le jour de leur rencontre…


	22. Chapter 22

C'EST FINI…

**Chapitre 22**

**« Après la pluie, le beau temps… »**

L'orchestre était entrain de jouer le « Canon » de Pachelbel. Rosemonde arriva avec un panier de pétales de roses, qu'elle laissait tomber sur son chemin, dans une robe rose pale en mousseline et ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient sur ses épaules. Terry attendait devant l'autel avec son fils, ils étaient tous les deux en smoking. Les demoiselles d'honneur entrèrent, Annie et Patty avec des robes rose pale aussi. Tout le monde se leva pour l'arrivée de la mariée et la marche nuptiale commença.

Candy arriva au bras d'Albert dans une robe en dentelle blanche que Annie avait choisie et modifiée… Le voile avait des petits motifs en forme de cœur et elle portait un diadème et ses cheveux étaient en un très beau chignon… Ils arrivèrent à l'autel et Albert donna la main de Candy à Terry.

Terry et elle avait passé la journée précédente à composer leurs vœux, les paroles qu'ils allaient prononcer. Terry commença ;

Tant d'années ont passées et je me souviens toujours

Comment est-ce que j'ai pu laisser mon cœur croire

Qu'une autre serait suffisante pour moi ?

Nous n'aurons pas de fin si nous nous accrochons

J'ai tenu le coup jusqu'à présent, grâce à toi

Il peut ne plus avoir d'amour, mais le nôtre sera là

Tu es la Reine de mes pensées, celle je ne pensais plus jamais avoir

Tu es le seul amour, que j'avais au parfum de mon cœur

Tu es le miracle que je n'espérais plus avoir

Tu es la dernière chance que je croyais ne plus mériter

Personne ne me touchera plus que toi

J'espère seulement qu'à la longue

J'ai gardé la meilleure partie de moi, pour toi

Je t'aime infiniment, ma chérie…

Et Candy renchérit ;

Tant d'années ont passées, un amour qui était si fort

Je ne peux pas oublier comment c'était

Et comment tu as changé le goût de l'amour pour moi

Je n'ai jamais éprouvé ça pour personne

Et je sais que tu m'aimes autant que moi, si pas plus…

Même si on doit encore apprendre

Que mon cœur t'appartient depuis toujours

Tu es ma dernière chance, que je n'aurai jamais cru avoir

Tu es mon seul amour, et je savais, dans mon cœur

Personne ne touchera comme toi

L'univers nous a finalement réunis, pour de bon cette fois

J'espère seulement qu'à la longue

J'ai gardé le meilleur de moi, pour toi

Je t'aime tellement mon amour…

Candy pleurait de joie… Et Terry aussi ! Ils contaminèrent l'assemblée qui se mit aussi à pleurer. Ça leur a prit plus de 20 ans, mais ils avaient fini par réaliser leur rêve, sur la colline où ils se retrouvaient, où ils tombaient amoureux tous les jours, de plus en plus et le jour de leur mariage n'était pas une exception... Ils étaient unis pour toujours, plus amoureux que jamais et plus rien ne viendrait les séparer. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement quand le prête les déclara mari et femme ; les invités commençaient à murmurer… Mais nos nouveaux mariés eurent l'impression que le baiser avait duré 3 secondes ! Quand ils s'arrêtèrent finalement, tout le monde se mit à applaudir et Rosemonde embrassa sa mère et son nouveau beau-père. Richard, embrassa sa nouvelle belle-mère et serra son père dans ses bras. Tous leurs amis et connaissances présents firent de même.

Comme c'était le week-end la plupart des élèves étaient partis, mais ceux qui étaient la, vinrent se joindre à la fête. Candy et Terry ouvrirent la piste en se regardant avec amour et les autres les suivit. Ils mangèrent dansèrent et burent à s'assiettée. Candy dansa avec Albert.

- Terry t'a sûrement déjà parlé de sa visite à Chicago avant que tu n'ailles à la guerre, comme Michael ne t'a apparemment rien dit…

- Michael était au courant ? Demanda Candy

- Oui, Terry lui avait raconté, avant qu'il sache qu'il était ton mari… Je voulais te protéger, Candy, c'est tout…

- Je sais Albert, je ne t'en veux pas.

- Mais c'est pour ça que tu es partie, parce que tu espérais qu'il viendrait te chercher et il est venu et je l'ai découragé… J'ai menti, j'étais amoureux de toi Candy…

- Albert…

- C'est pour ça que j'ai renvoyé Terry… Il allait tout gâcher entre nous, on s'entendait si bien. C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas dit tout de suite que j'avais retrouvé la mémoire, je voulais te laisser le temps de te guérir de Terry … Mais je n'ai pas anticipé que tu partirais à la guerre…

- C'est du passé tout ça, Albert. Je suis désolée si tu as souffert… N'en parlons plus… Je suis mariée à l'homme de mes rêves et je suis très heureuse. Toi aussi tu es marié maintenant et tu es heureux

- Oui…

Candy dansa avec ses cousins, elle dansa même avec Daniel. Mais la plupart du temps, elle était dans les bras de son mari.

Candy et Terry restèrent en Europe jusqu'à ce que leurs enfants soient en vacances, pour faire le voyage avec eux en Amérique. Mais en attendant, ils parcoururent l'Europe ; la France où ils purent enfin faire du tourisme contrairement à lorsqu'ils étaient à la guerre ; la Belgique où il y avait aussi plusieurs monuments de guerre ; l'Allemagne, ils retournèrent a la frontière où ils avait échangé le baiser forcé et magnifique, les Pays-Bas où ils firent du tourisme, le Luxembourg, l'Espagne, le Portugal, l'Italie, la Suisse etc. En Autriche, ils allèrent au bal de l'Orchestre philharmonique de Vienne où ils purent danser, des valses sur valses sans se lasser, aussi longtemps qu'ils dansaient ensemble. Vers la fin du mois de juillet, ils allèrent chercher leurs enfants au Collège St. Paul et les enfants de leurs amis en profitèrent pour faire le voyage avec eux en bateau.

Terry avait un appartement qu'il s'était acheté à New York, où il pouvait passer du temps tranquille, loin de la tension de Susanna. Il amènerait Candy la-bas, au lieu de la maison de Susanna… Ensuite ils iraient tous les quatre choisir la maison de leur rêve.

Pendant la traversée, Rosemonde et Richard se demandaient comment leurs parents n'avaient pas l'air de se lasser l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient pratiquement inséparables. Les amis leur en firent la remarque.

- Vos parents… Ne se fatiguent pas d'être ensemble on dirait, dit Caroline

- Oui, dit Anthony, on dirait qu'ils ont 16 ans…

- Et bien, dit Rosemonde, ils ont été séparés bien trop longtemps et injustement, ils rattrapent le temps perdu…

- Et ils sont au début, dit Danny, ça changera…

- Je ne pense pas, dit Richard, je n'ai jamais vu mon père aussi amoureux d'une femme…

- Ma mère aimait mon père, mais… Je peux voir qu'elle aime Terry à la folie… Mon père lui a fait promettre d'être heureuse après sa mort…

- Et bien c'est pratique d'avoir la bénédiction du mari, pour épouser son amant…, dit Elizabeth

- Elizabeth, dit Rosemonde, encore un mot sur mes parents et je vais te casser la gueule !

Elizabeth se tut, elle avait peur de se battre, Rosemonde était un garçon manqué et elle allait vraiment lui casser la gueule… Et elle n'aura jamais Richard…

Une fois en Amérique, ils allèrent à l'appartement et les autres allèrent à Chicago.

- Tu n'habitais pas une maison avec Susanna ? Demanda Candy à Terry dans la chambre

- Oui, mais je ne voulais pas t'amener sur le lit de mort de Susanna… Ma chérie…

- Oh… Je n'aurai pas aimé non plus, dormir sur son lit, mais il devait y avoir d'autres chambres… Il ne fallait pas te déranger…

- Chérie, j'avais cet appartement depuis longtemps et je venais ici pour me reposer moralement et penser à la Reine de mes pensées… C'est ici que je m'imaginais avec toi, où j'ai gardé tout ce qui me rappelait mon amour perdu, tes lettres, les poèmes que j'écrivais sur toi, les mémoires de St. Paul… Et ce rêve est enfin réalisé, car tu es ici avec moi et tu es ma femme…

- Oh Terry ! Dit Candy en lui sautant au cou

Terry se souvint tout à coup de ce qui lui avait sauvé la vie à la guerre…

- L'harmonica… Candy l'harmonica…, dit-il

Il alla dans un des tiroirs et sortit ce qui restait de l'harmonica. On ne voyait qu'une chose informe, un petit tas de ferraille de ce qui avait jadis été un harmonica qui devait l'empêcher de fumer… Il le donna à Candy

- C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Candy surprise

- C'est l'harmonica que tu m'as donné…

- L'harmonica ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- J'ai reçu une balle durant une bataille pendant la guerre, à la poitrine… Sans l'harmonica, j'aurai reçu cette balle en plein cœur et je serai mort sur le coup… L'harmonica était dans ma poche

- Oh mon Dieu !

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie, mon amour dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle, merci, merci de m'avoir donné cet harmonica pour m'empêcher de fumer… Si j'en doutais encore, j'ai su à ce moment-là, quand Michael m'a expliqué que l'harmonica avait empêché la balle de me tuer, bien que nous n'étions pas ensemble, que tu avais été mise sur cette terre pour moi… Tu m'as sauvé la vie, merci mon amour..

Candy ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle était tellement étonnée par ce que Terry venait de lui dire.

- Mais le métal de l'harmonica ne pouvait pas être assez résistant pour une balle de fusil… dit Candy…

- C'est un vrai miracle, ma chérie… Je voulais mourir aussi à la guerre, cette balle allait exaucer mon vœu secret…

- Terry… ça n'était pas ta destinée de mourir à la guerre, nous étions destinés à finalement être ensemble, bien que des années plus tard, mais destinés quand même à finir ensemble… Je suis contente que cet harmonica t'ait sauvé la vie. Si tu étais mort, je serai morte aussi à la longue… Je t'aime tellement, mon amour et je ne me lasserai pas de te le dire

- Et je ne me lasserai pas de l'entendre, je t'aime… dit-il en prenant ses lèvres

Rosemonde et Richard passaient devant la porte ouverte de la chambre de leurs parents et les virent en train de s'embrasser sur le lit…

- Je n'ai jamais vu un couple plus amoureux… Que celui la ! Dit Rosemonde

- Je ne savais pas que mon père pouvait être aussi passionné, dit Richard

- C'est à se demander, comment ils ont pu vivre l'un sans l'autre pendant toutes ces années…

- Je suis heureux que mon père soit finalement avec la femme qu'il aime…

- Et moi, je suis heureuse que ma mère ait pu retrouver son amour d'antan… Elle était heureuse avec mon père, mais maintenant je vois qu'il lui manquait quelque chose et elle a trouvé ça avec ton père…

- 20 ans après… Il n'est jamais trop tard dans la vie… Mais j'espère qu'on aura plus de chance qu'eux…

- En tout cas, leur histoire, nous servira de leçon…

- Rien ne nous empêchera d'être ensemble, Rosemonde, je te le promets

Ils étaient arrivés au salon et Richard la serra dans ses bras pour la rassurer. De toutes les façons, après ce qui leur est arrivé, leurs parents ne laisseront pas leurs enfants tomber dans la même situations qu'eux, si quelque chose arrive.

Eleonor, Robert, Karen, son mari et ses deux filles Kelly et Tara, Charlie, Sandra, Sam, et leur fille Sandralina, vinrent les voir pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue. Sam, Sandralina et les filles de Karen laissèrent les adultes et alla voir Richard dans sa chambre, et ils firent aussi la connaissance de Rosemonde.

- Richard dit Sam, ta petite sœur ? Elle est superbe….

- Elle est à moi, Sam…, Dit Richard

- Quoi ? Mais…, dit Sam

- Tu m'as entendu, je l'aime à la folie…, dit Richard

- Ta petite sœur ? Demanda Sam surpris

- Arrête de dire ça… Nos parents sont mariés, c'est tout…, dit Richard

- C'est quand même un peu bizarre…, fit Sam

- Les gars, je suis là, dit Rosemonde…. Mais faites comme si vous étiez seuls

- Excuse-nous chou, dit Richard, je mettais seulement les choses au point avec Sam…. Tu es hors limite pour lui

- Hors limite ? Il y en a eu qui ne l'était pas…. ? Demanda Rosemonde

- Tu veux rire ? Dit Sandralina, ce deux la jouaient au ping pong avec les filles !

- Vraiment ? Dit Rosemonde

Les garçons restèrent silencieux. Rosemonde secoua la tête et éclata de rire.

- J'aurai voulu que vous voyiez l'expression de votre visage… Si tu me promets qu'il n'y en aura plus d'autres….

- Je te le promets… Il n'y a qu'a toi à qui j'ai dit « Je t'aime »…, dit Richard

- Tu lui a dit que tu l'aimes ? Fit Sam, et bien mon vieux tu es vraiment amoureux s'elle !

- Je t'aime aussi, dit-elle en l'embrassant

- Oh comme ils sont mignons ! Dit Sam en souriant

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son ami aussi sérieux avec une fille, c'était aussi la première fois qu'il voyait son Oncle Terry aussi heureux et épanouie avec une femme… Mais ce n'était pas n'importe qu'elle femme, c'était son âme sœur. Ils se mirent à parler de l'école et à écouter de la musique.

- Allons les filles, dit Rosemonde, laissons les gars parler de leur « ping pong »

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Rosemonde sortit avec les filles pour aller dans sa chambre. Les garçons restèrent parler et écouter de la musique. Les filles étaient dans la chambre de Rosemonde.

- Est-ce que vos parents savent que vous êtes ensemble ? Demanda Sandralina

- Oui, dit Rosemonde

- Et ça ne les dérangent pas ?

- Non, au moins ils peuvent nous surveiller…

- Alors vous ne le faites pas encore ?

- Faire quoi ? Oh…non ! Dit Rosemonde

- Mais ça doit être tentant quand même

- Peut être, mais je ne suis pas prête pour ça… je vais attendre mon mariage, dit Rosemonde

- C'est une bonne idée, dit Kelly

- Ouais, tu ne voudrais pas tomber enceinte, dit Tara

Au salon, les adultes étaient aussi en train de parler.

- Candy dit Eleonor, finalement ! Tu es ma belle fille ! Terry t'as épousée le même jour je parie !?

- Presque, dit Candy en riant, quelques jours après !

- L'univers a finalement été gentil avec vous dit Karen, c'est pas trop tôt ! 20 ans après !

- Ça prouve qu'il n'est jamais trop tard dans, la vie dit Charlie

- Oui, Terry je suis heureux pour toi. J'aurai voulu faire plus à l'époque, mais je n'avais pas tellement le droit de te défendre chez Mme Marlowe… dit Robert

- Je sais Robert, dit Terry et j'étais trop orgueilleux à l'époque de toute façon, je voulais tout résoudre tout seul…

- Et le résultat a été catastrophique, dit Eleonor, tu aurais du venir me voir, j'aurai parlé a Mme Marlowe ; elle était la pour sa fille, j'aurai du être la pour toi

- Je sais. Merci maman, dit Terry

- C'était un crime de vous séparer, dit Karen

- Tout est bien qui finit bien, dit Candy en souriant, parlons du présent maintenant…

- Oui dit Eleonor, il parait que mon petit-fils est tombé amoureux de ta fille, Candy ?

- Etonnant n'est-ce pas ? Dit Candy, c'est bien le fils de son père, ils ont les mêmes goûts pour les blondes aux taches de sons….

- Et elle, comme sa mère aime les beaux bruns britanniques aux yeux bleus…, dit Terry

- C'est le cas de le dire, les pommes ne tombent pas loin de leur arbre…, dit Eleonor

- La deuxième génération aura plus de chance, elle habite sous le même toit…, dit Karen, comme frère et sœur…

Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien, pendant des heures, ils dînèrent ensemble et passèrent une bonne soirée en famille entre amis.

Ils cherchèrent une maison ensemble et ils purent y emménager avant la rentrée des classes. Rosemonde et Richard ne retournèrent plus à St. Paul, ils restèrent avec leurs parents. L'atmosphère d'amour qui y régnait était irrésistible et très plaisante. Rosemonde alla au Lycée français de New York et Richard alla dans une école privée. Ils portaient tous les deux des uniformes. Ils auraient aimé être dans la même école, mais Rosemonde voulait vraiment aller à l'école en français. Ils habitaient dans la même maison de toute façon et leurs écoles n'étaient pas très loin l'une de l'autre. Et leur romance continuait doucement. C'est comme s'ils avaient un peu peur de suivre les traces de leurs parents. Toute cette passion… C'était un peu trop pour eux… Alors ils prenaient les choses doucement ; ils avaient tout le temps du monde.

Candy et sa nouvelle famille était au salon un soir, lorsque le majordome annonça l'arrivée de quelqu'un. Ils n'attendaient personne

- Faites le entrer, dit Terry

- Bien monsieur, dit le majordome

Un monsieur d'une quarantaine d'années entra. Il était vêtu de gris et il avait un attaché caisse.

- Bonjour M. Grandchester, Madame, les enfants…, dit le monsieur, je suis Maître Duchatelet.

- Bonsoir Monsieur, dit Candy, prenez place.

- Merci, dit-il

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Demanda Candy

- Non, merci. Je vais bien…

- Est-ce que nous pouvons vous aidez avec quelque chose ? Demanda Terry

- Ma firme travaille avec une autre en France et je représente la succession de Monsieur Michael Durand, Comte de Montour en Amérique. J'ai des enveloppes pour vous que je devais vous remettre au cas ou la veuve de Monsieur Durand, la Comtesse de Montour, aurait épousé, Terrence Grandchester…, fit Maître Duchatelet

Candy et Terry se regardèrent.

- C'est bien le cas, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez bien épousé Terrence Grandchester, madame ? Demanda Maître Duchatelet

- Oui, dit Candy

- Parfait, dit Maître Duchatelet en sortant un dossier de son attaché caisse qu'il donna à Candy avec un stylo, veuillez signer ici, madame….

Candy signa la feuille et l'avocat lui donna une enveloppe. Il en donna aussi une à Terry.

- Merci ,dit Terry

- Bon je vais vous laisser, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à me contacter. Mon adresse et mon numéro de téléphone sont sur les enveloppes. Au revoir…

- Au revoir, dit la famille

- C'est quoi maman ? Demanda Rosemonde

- Une lettre de ton père, dit Candy émue

- Papa ? Demanda Richard

- Une lettre de Michael…, dit Terry

- Oh…, dit Rosemonde émue, on va vous laissez la lire en paix, viens Richard…

- Rosemonde, dit Richard, tu pleures…

- Ça va ma chérie ? Demanda Candy

- Oui, maman. Je vais bien…, dit Rosemonde avec des larmes dans la voix

Richard lui prit la main et ils sortirent du salon pour aller dans leur chambre. Rosemonde pensait à son père et elle pleurait et Richard la consolait.

Au salon, Terry ouvrit la lettre de Michael et il la lut à haute voix.

_Salut mon pote !_

_Si tu es en train de lire ceci, ça veut dire que je suis dans l'au-delà et que toi tu as ma veuve dans tes bras ! Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas oublié le bon ami que tu étais. J'étais fâché contre toi pour m'avoir caché que la femme que tu aimais, était aussi celle que moi j'aimais de tout mon cœur. A ta place, j'aurai fait la même chose… Mais je ne peux pas oublier tout le temps que nous avons passé ensemble pendant l'horreur de la guerre. Nous avons perdu beaucoup de camarades et notre amitié nous a soutenu dans le malheur._

_Je te pardonne pour m'avoir caché l'identité de la reine de tes pensées. Je sais qu'elle t'aime toujours, elle me l'a dit depuis le début que tu seras toujours dans son cœur, alors rends-la très heureuse, car elle m'a rendu très heureux, jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Prends bien soin de notre femme et ne prends aucune seconde pour acquise… J'ai lu ton livre de poèmes « La reine de mes pensées », je sais maintenant que c'est elle qui t'a donné l'harmonica qui t'a sauvé la vie. Je comprends maintenant ton émotion et tes larmes ce jour-là ; notre femme t'avait sauvé la vie sans le savoir…. Je suis content que tu sois vivant. Puisque maintenant je suis sur qu'elle sera avec un homme qui l'aime autant que moi, si pas plus… Soyez heureux. Et je sais que tu seras un bon beau-père pour ma fille. Adieu._

_Bien à toi._

_Michael_

Candy lut sa lettre à haute voix aussi, avec des larmes aux yeux.

_Candy mon amour,_

_Si tu es en train de lire ceci, ça veut dire que je ne suis plus là et tu as refait ta vie avec Terry, l'amour de ta vie. Je ne t'en veux pas ma chérie. Tu as été la femme parfaite sur tous les points et tu m'as donné une très belle petite fille. Je n'ai jamais douté une seconde de ton amour. J'ai été très heureux avec toi. Mais je suis parti trop tôt, alors j'espère que tu seras heureuse après moi… Avec celui qui me cassait les oreilles tous les jours en me parlant de la reine de ses pensées, celui qui n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer, celui que tu aimais avant moi… Sois heureuse, mon amour, la vie est trop courte, et crois-moi j'en sais quelque chose…_

_Je t'aime Candy, sois heureuse, sans contrainte ni tristesse…_

_Ton premier mari,_

_Michael_

Terry s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras. Candy pleurait en silence. Michael avait voulu qu'ils vivent en paix. Et Terry était soulagé de savoir que son meilleur ami lui avait pardonné et qu'il était mort en paix.

- Tu avais raison chéri, Michael m'a donné ton livre pour me montrer à toi et à moi, que nous avions sa bénédiction… Oh Michael !

- C'était un homme bien, Candy.

- Je sais et il me manque tous les jours…

- Je sais, chérie…

Elle embrassa son mari et elle se leva.

- Je vais aller voir Rosemonde, dit-elle

- D'accord, chérie…

Candy alla voir sa fille qui continuait à pleurer. Elle la prit dans ses bras et elles pleurèrent ensemble. Richard les laissa et alla rejoindre son père au salon.

- Rosemonde… Tu vas mieux ?

- Oui, maman… C'était quoi les lettres ?

- Je peux te le dire maintenant…

Elle raconta a sa fille ce qui s'était passe pendant la guerre et le pourquoi de la bagarre….

- Il vous a pardonné ? Dit Rosemonde

- C'était un homme très bien, dit Candy en pleurant

- Il ne voulait pas que Terry et toi vous sentiez coupables…

- Nous pouvons maintenant mettre tout ça derrière nous…

Terry avait aussi raconta à son fils ce qui s'était passé

- Maintenant vous pouvez vivre en paix sans culpabilité, dit Richard

- Je suis tellement soulagé qu'il m'ait pardonné… On peut mettre tout ça derrière nous, maintenant…

Candy ne tarda pas à attendre un heureux événement. Avec tous les voyages en Europe, son cycle avait été un peu perturbé. Elle soupçonnait une grossesse, mais elle préféra aller voir le docteur pour en avoir un médecin qui confirma ses soupçons. Elle était tellement heureuse. Elle alla au magasin de bébé et acheta des petits chaussons roses et des petits chaussons bleus. Arrivée à la maison, elle prit un chausson bleu et un chausson rose et les mit dans la même boite transparente. Elle demanda au cuisinier de faire un repas spécial pour Terry et elle. Les enfants avaient dîné et ils étaient dans leur chambre en train de faire leur devoir.

Terry revint du théâtre après une longue journée fatigante. Il se souvint une époque ou il préférait rester au théâtre le plus tard possible, car il n'avait aucune envie de retourner à la maison retrouver Susanna. Il y retournait pour son fils… Mais il passait beaucoup de temps à l'appartement, surtout quand il a commencé à avoir des problèmes avec son fils. Susanna l'accusait d'entretenir une maîtresse, car il ne voulait pas qu'elle aille à son appartement. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort, il avait une maîtresse, c'était la Reine de ses pensées. C'était son sanctuaire et il ne voulait pas que Susanna le voie. Susanna aurait été moins blessée de le trouver avec une autre femme, que si elle l'avait trouvé avec un sanctuaire plein de choses qui lui rappelait celle qu'il aimerait pour toujours… Celle qui occupait toutes ses pensées, 7 jours sur 7, 24 heures sur 24.

Mais maintenant, dans sa nouvelle maison, et avec la Reine de ses pensées qui l'y attendait, c'était le seul endroit au monde ou il voulait être, il vivait le paradis sur terre. Il entra chez lui et il trouva Candy en train de l'attendre à l'entrée.

- Bonsoir chéri, dit-elle en souriant et l'embrassant sur la joue

- Bonsoir, mon amour, dit-il en souriant

Elle prit son pardessus et le mit dans l'accrocha dans la penderie. Elle lui prit la main et le conduisit au salon. Elle lui enleva la veste et lui déboutonna le haut de sa chemise.

- Tu veux un apéritif, chéri avant le dîner ? Demanda-t-elle

- Non, j'ai une faim de loup…

- Ok, chou, passons à table…

Ils allèrent dans la salle à manger bras dessus, bras dessous.

- Où sont les enfants ? Demanda-t-il

- Ils ont déjà dîné, ils font leurs devoirs… C'est rien que nous deux ce soir…

- Oh… Alors mangeons

Ils mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien et en se regardant avec amour. Les domestiques qui la plupart travaillaient chez les Grandchester depuis l'époque de Susanna. Ils avaient étés très étonnés de voir le changement chez leur patron ; il était maintenant toujours souriant et tellement amoureux de sa femme. Ils avaient des oreilles pour entendre ; leur patron avait épousé Susanna Marlowe par devoir et obligations. La maison était toujours triste… Mais depuis qu'il a épousé celle que son cœur aimait, et qu'il avait une nouvelle demeure avec son fils et la fille de sa femme, la maison était toujours pleine de joie, de rires, de gaietés, d'amour. Terrence Grandchester avait tout pour être heureux sauf la femme qu'il aimait. Lamartine avait raison en disant ; _« Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé… »_. Il avait trouvé son autre moitié, la partie manquante en lui et tout le monde pouvait le sentir.

Vint le moment du dessert. On leur apporta à chacun un petit plat couvert. Candy ouvrit le sien et découvrit un sorbet aux fruits. Terry ouvrit le sien et il découvrit le petit chausson rose, et le petit chausson bleu. Il se demandait ou était son sorbet, mais des chaussons de bébé…il regarda sa femme et lui souriait… Oh… Il se leva et s'approcha de sa chaise, il lui prit la main et le mit debout sans la lâcher des yeux.

- Candy ? C'est vrai ? Tu attends un bébé ? Demanda-t-il doucement

- Oui, mon amour, je vais avoir notre bébé…

Terry poussa un cri de joie et il la souleva avec les deux bras, jusqu'à ce que le ventre de Candy soit au niveau de sa tête, et il embrassa le ventre et tourna avec elle en riant et criant de joie. Il cria si fort que les enfants descendirent pour voir ce qui se passait et les domestiques, curieux firent la même chose. Ils les trouvèrent en train de tourner, de rire, de s'embrasser…

- Maman ? Demanda Rosemonde, tout va bien ?

Le couple arrêta de s'attendrir et regardèrent leurs enfants en souriant.

- Oui, tout va bien ma chérie, dit Candy je vais avoir un bébé…

- _Un bébé ? Dit Rosemonde (en français, dans le texte) mais c'est merveilleux !_

Elle se jeta au cou de sa mère et son beau-père. Richard fit la même chose. Ils allaient avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur… Pouvait-il continuer à être ensemble ?

- Wow, un bébé dit Richard, j'ai hâte d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur…

- … Que tu n'embrasseras pas sur les lèvres avec ta langue ? Dit Terry en le taquinant

Rosemonde rougit comme une pivoine et Candy éclata de rire.

- Euh… On peut toujours être ensemble non ? Demanda-t-il inquiet

- Bien sûr, dit Candy, le bébé que je vais avoir aura un lien avec vous deux...

- Elle sera votre petite sœur, dit Terry, ne l'oublie pas, Richard

- Terry, arrête de déranger le petit ! Dit Candy en riant

- Viens, Richard, laissons les tourtereaux célébrer leur bonne nouvelle, dit Rosemonde en entraînant Richard hors de la pièce.

Ils retournèrent dans leur chambre en laissant les parents seuls. Terry qui était à la guerre pendant la grossesse de Richard, il ne voulait rien manqué cette fois-ci. Il allait dorloter la reine de ses pensées. Il parlait au bébé dans le ventre tous les jours, comme s'il était là. Candy riait mais elle le laissait faire, ça la rendait heureuse, ça le rendait heureux. Ils avaient perdu 20 ans de leur vie, 20 ans ! Ils avaient maintenant toute leur vie devant eux. Terry ne pas travaillait trop, pour passer plus de temps avec sa famille. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de travailler, leur fortune à tous les deux leur permettaient de vivre sans travailler pour le restant de leurs jours. Candy avait prit beaucoup de poids pendant sa grossesse. Le docteur lui dit qu'elle avait peut être une grossesse multiple. Elle était avec Terry dans le cabinet.

- Grossesse multiple ? Dit Candy, oh mais, docteur, c'est un peu risqué non ?

- Oui, mais avec un peu de repos, tout ira bien, dit le docteur

- Quand vous dites « multiple », docteur, dit Terry, ça veut dire quoi exactement ?

- Multiple, veut dire, 2, 3, 4….

- Oh… Vous êtes sur ? Demanda Terry

- En tout cas, j'entends deux battements de cœur… Mais on ne le saura que lorsque le moment sera venu…

- Deux ? Dit Candy, oh mon dieu, Terry….

- Ou plus, dit Terry en souriant, l'univers essaye de se racheter on dirait, pour tout le temps perdu…

- J'en suis sure ! Dit Candy en riant

Candy devint littéralement une reine. Elle ne faisait rien, à part manger, et dormir. Elle s'ennuyait peut être, mais elle pensait à la santé de ses bébés d'abord. Et Terry avait pris congé pour s'occuper de sa femme. Le moment venu. Terry, Richard et Rosemonde étaient dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça prend tellement longtemps ? Demanda Rosemonde inquiète….

- Parce qu'il y en a plus qu'un…. dit Terry

- Plus qu'un ? dit Rosemonde, des jumeaux ?

- Oui, dit Terry, enfin on le pense…

- Wow, dit Richard… Après tous vos malheurs, vous avez maintenant des bénédictions…

Le docteur arriva pour leur annoncer la nouvelle lui-même. Terry se dirigea vers lui et il retint son souffle.

- Alors ? Docteur ? Dit Terry

- Félicitations Monsieur Grandchester….

- Alors, c'est quoi ? Demanda Rosemonde

- Suivez-moi dit le docteur

Ils suivirent le docteur dans la chambre de Candy et la trouvèrent assise en souriant.

- Taches de son ? Dit Terry, et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on eu ?

- Terry, dit Candy, viens mon amour… Vous aussi les enfants, entrez…

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre, et ils regardèrent et ils ne virent pas de bébé. Les enfants allèrent se mettre debout près du lit de Candy et Terry s'assit sur une chaise prés du chevet de lit de Candy. Cette dernière sourit, elle prit Terry et l'attira vers elle et l'embrassa passionnément.

- Maman, vous voulez qu'on vous laisse ? Dit Rosemonde

- Oui, dit Richard, ne vous gênez surtout pas !

Candy et Terry s'arrêtèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

- Merci, chéri dit Candy à Terry, merci de tout cœur

- De rien, Taches de son, mais pourquoi ? Dit Terry

- Pour ça dit Candy en montrant les infirmières qui venaient d'entrer.

Les infirmières entrèrent ; Terry reçut un bébé, Rosemonde en reçut un autre et Richard un autre !

- Trois ? Dit Terry, trois ? Des triplés !?

- Tout le monde, je vous présente mes bébés…, Dit Candy

- Maman, c'est merveilleux ! Dit Rosemonde avec des larmes aux yeux

- Oui, Candy dit Richard, c'est sublime !!!

- Rosemonde tu as la fille, Terry et Richard vous portez les garçons, dit Candy en souriant

- Deux garçons et une fille, dit Terry ému aux larmes

Il avait des enfants avec sa Taches de son, sa demoiselle Tarzan, la reine de ses pensées, la femme qu'il aimait de toutes les fibres de son corps, il avait des enfants avec Candy, sa femme.

- Toutes les bonnes choses viennent par trois, dit Rosemonde

- Je le disais tout à l'heure dit Richard, l'univers vous bénit cette fois-ci, **nous** bénit je veux dire…

- Oui, Richard, l'univers nous a bénit et il va continuer à nous bénir pour le restant de nos jours…. dit Terry

- Comment allons-nous les appeler ? Demanda Rosemonde sans lâcher sa sœur des yeux

- La fille s'appelle Espérance Eleonor mais on va l'appeler « Nellie », dit Candy

- Un des garçon s'appelle Emmanuel, qui veut dire « Dieu est avec nous » dit Terry, et vous pouvez choisir le nom du deuxième, dit Terry aux enfants

Les enfants se regardèrent et ils chuchotèrent pendant un moment finalement après un petit moment Rosemonde prit la parole.

- Merci, maman, Terry de nous laisser choisir le nom de notre deuxième frère, pour rester dans l'ambiance biblique, nous avons choisie de l'appeler « Mathieu », dit Rosemonde

- Mathieu, dit Candy en souriant, superbe !

- Ne t'en fais pas maman, je vais t'aider du mieux que je peux, nous allons tous t'aider ! Dit Rosemonde

- Je vais engager une nounou pour chacun dit Terry, comme ça tu peux te reposer Candy, quand tu es fatiguée…

- Merci, chéri. Merci à tous ! Merci mon Dieu pour notre belle famille ! Dit Candy en fermant les yeux.

La belle famille allait continuer à vivre dans la paix et l'harmonie. Candy eut encore une autre fille, Gloria et un autre garçon, Marc. Rosemonde et Richard terminèrent leurs études. Rosemonde alla à la faculté de médecine et Richard pris des cours d'administration des affaires et de management. Ils se marièrent à leur tour, après que Rosemonde soit devenu docteur. Anthony et Elizabeth avaient espéré que le fait qu'ils étaient frères et sœurs par alliance, que leur relation allait se transformer en relation fraternelle… Mais, ils étaient plus amoureux que jamais. C'était un peu compliqué à expliquer à leurs petits frères et sœurs au début aussi. C'était aussi bizarre pour Candy et Terry… Leurs enfants se mariaient… ça sonnait un peu drôle aux oreilles…. Rosemonde eut un petit garçon qu'elle appela Michael Durand Grandchester qui ressemblait étrangement à son feu grand-père. Pour Candy et Terry, être grands parents c'était la cerise sur le gâteau !

La vie était un éternel recommencement…. Candice Neige André et Terrence Graham Grandchester s'était rencontré sur le bateau qui les amenait sans qu'ils le sachent à la même destination vers une vie nouvelle… C'était fini avec le piège d'Eliza… Il y eut ensuite les rencontres manqués en Amérique, enfin la première de Roméo et Juliette… C'était fini avec l'affaire Susanna… Vint ensuite la guerre, les années de séparation… Ils étaient tous les deux mariés à d'autres personnes, ils avaient leur propre famille et ils croyaient que c'était pour de bon, mais ils avaient tous les deux perdus leurs conjoints, et ça aussi c'était fini… Vint le festival de mai au Collège Royal de St. Paul, vingt et un an après, avec leurs enfants qui étaient, une mini réplique d'eux-mêmes… Se retrouver sur cette colline où ils étaient tombés amoureux jadis… Fut magique… La réconciliation, le mariage, la famille, cette fois-ci ce qui était fini, c'était la tristesse, les larmes, les regrets, les malheurs pour toujours… Car maintenant, même si ça leur a prit vingt et un an, Candy et Terry vivait leur vie comme ils le voulaient, avec leur enfants, petits enfants ils étaient finalement heureux et calme. Pour eux maintenant, la vie était un long fleuve tranquille. La souffrance, la désolation les cœurs brisés et le reste des malheurs du monde pour eux, c'était fini.

**FIN **


End file.
